Genderbent Highschool of the Dead
by Misty the Fangirly Lady
Summary: Just a written genderbent version of the anime with male fanservice. Changes will be made. Constructive criticism is welcome! Rated M for gory violence, dark scenes, sexual situations, and detailed male fanservice. Credits to the artist of the cover! I DO NOT own Highschool of the Dead.
1. Act 1: Spring of the Dead-Part 1

**Hello and welcome to my fanfic! After making Genderbent Date A Live on my old profile (sorry, but I won't be continuing it. Someone wants to continue it for me, though they need to PM me first.) and Genderbent Highschool DxD here, I thought I should write a genderbent version of this anime now, since I love it! It's been voted when I started the second season of Genderbent Highschool DxD that I should make this, so here it is!**

 **Like Genderbent Highschool DxD, this will have a lot of fanservice on the guys, so be wary if you're uncomfortable with that. Like Genderbent Date A Live, some changes might be made.**

 **So, if you're unfamiliar of how I publish episodes, then let me get you up to speed:**

 **I usually write three chapters for an episode/OVA (3000-2000-3000 max. words) then publish them all at once. For the last two episodes, I write two chapters (both 4000 max. words) and post them all at once. Get used to it because I like publishing episodes this way.**

 **With that said, here's the first episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _One night, cherry blossoms on a number of trees, lit by the moon, were raining their pedals on the ground and on the road. The trees were near a high school named "Fujimi Academy." It was peaceful and quiet, not a sound to be heard. This was the night before the day everything came to an end._

 _That night, Komuro Takara stayed up late._

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, a living female corpse was feasting on a headless corpse of a female student on top of the school's building. Other corpses like "her" were around. Through that ran three students:

A girl of average height with long brownish-black hair with a bit of a spiky top and spiky bangs, brown eyes, and C-cup breasts had a silver and black bat in her hand. This was Komura Takara.

An athletic guy with short orange-brown hair with two strands above it, reddish-brown eyes, and a big bulge carried a broomstick with a sharp end to it.

Another girl with short gray hair in a bob, brown eyes, and D-cup breasts also carried a bat (though it was wooden), but also had one hand over a wound on her arm.

All were running away from "them," trying to escape before getting killed.

As Takara swatted one of "them" out of the way with her bat, she shouted, "Hurry!" They reached to the stairwell, the girl swatting another one of "them" out of her way and dodged yet another lunging for her, landing upside down with "his" legs sprawled out, showing "his" bulge. The two girls managed to get upstairs, with Takara supporting the short-haired girl.

"Are you alright, Hisoka?" she asked her.

The guy behind them stopped when he saw one of "them" going up the stairs. He readied himself and his weapon as he staked "her" in the chest with it. The girl with long hair looked down at the situation. "You idiot! Don't think about it!" she shouted to him.

He looked up at her with a worried face. "But-" That gave "her" enough time to grip on the broomstick, get it out of his hands, and hit him on the head with it. He crashed himself against the wall, sinking down, his bulge shown. The hit left him in a sort of a daze, leaving him vulnerable to "her" about to eat him. He recognized that "she" was going to eat him, looking scared as hell. "No!" he shouted as he got tried to get his weapon to deflect it.

"Re-" shouted the long-haired girl.

"REI!" shouted Hisoka as she got her bat, went down to the same level as Rei and "her", and smashed "her" head against the wall, smearing it and her clothes with red as "she" fell down the stairs. Rei had closed his eyes, but opened them to see that his girlfriend took care of it, making him smile.

"Thanks, Hisoka!" he said as he got up and grabbed the broomstick, going up to the same level as the girls.

"You see that?" Hisoka asked him as he supported her up. "You kill them by smashing their heads." She looked behind her and saw another one of "them" creep up behind them, so she released her hold on Rei to kick "her" down the stairs. "Her" head smashed against the pipe, truly killing "her".

"Rei! Hisoka!" Takara yelled as she gestured them to get up faster. "Come on!" They eventually reached up there while Takara looked at "them", all of "them," with a petrified and angry look. "Oh my god..." she muttered. "What the hell is this?" She saw some of "them" eating corpses, some of "them" walking even though they were missing or broken a body part. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in desperation.

* * *

 **Act 1: Spring of the Dead-Part 1**

Earlier that day, the school was peaceful, like the night before. A sign outside of the campus read, _"Entering the school property without permission is prohibited. See the business office for details."_ On one of the stairwells, Komura Takara was there, leaning on the rail and looking out in the distance, sulking and frowning. She was remembering an early memory she and her friend, Miyamoto Rei, had.

* * *

 _"I'm going to marry you, Takara-chan!" a young Rei said happily. He was blushing and smiling, wearing a light-blue jacket, a red backpack, and dark shorts._

 _"R-really?! Are you sure?" asked a younger Takara._

 _He nodded. "Yeah! I pinky-promise!" He then let out his pinky. In no time, their pinkies latched onto each other. At that moment, Takara was very happy. No one ever told her they were going to marry her before._

* * *

 _Another memory appeared, where her counselor talked to her about repeating a grade. "Why would you repeat a grade?" she asked her. "You're a straight-A student." She sighed. She couldn't stand to be in the same grade as Rei._

* * *

 _Before the talk, Rei was angry with her in the hallway, saying, "You can never understand, Takara..." He then stormed out of her way, leaving her sad and confused._

 _"What did I do...?" she muttered to herself._

* * *

 _Yet another memory appeared, taking place during the first day of school, seeing Hisoka next to her. "Oh, it looks like we're in the same class again!" she stated cheerfully. "Let's make the best of it!"_

* * *

 _The last memory then took place sometime after school that day. Takara was on the opposite side of the railroad tracks when she saw Rei and Hisoka talking to each other happily, blushing. When Hisoka looked away, he looked at the girl from across the tracks with a surprised face, then looked away with a frown. Hisoka looked concerned about him when she looked back at him._

 _"I pinky-promise..." Rei's current voice muttered._

* * *

The long-haired girl took a deep breath and looked to the side. "If you lied..." she whispered harshly. "I'll stick a thousand needles in you..." She was rather mad at the brown-haired guy for the fact that he left her for one of her friends. She swore to God...

"This is so stupid," a familiar male voice stated. The girl looked back to see a guy with short pink hair and yellow eyes. His school uniform jacket was unbuttoned, like Rei's, and had a dress shirt with a green tie under it. He had a semi-athletic build and also a big bulge. His name was Takagi Sora and he knew Takara since kindergarten.

"Takagi?" she questioned.

"Every single time-you deal with something you don't like, you go to this place," he continued. "This is getting old. I mean, look at you. The first semester just started." He then walked to her as her body was completely facing him, her back leaning on the rail. He crossed his arms and bent down to her height. "At this rate, you'd better prepare for supplemental studies, let alone repeating a grade."

Takara looked down at his shirt hugging his chest and his bulge in his pants before looking away. "Same could be said about you," she retorted. "Fifth period's not over yet."

He scoffed at her. "Unlike you, I'm a genius, so it's okay," he retorted back. "Plus, I didn't get into this school by dumb luck, Komuro."

Now she scoffed. "Why do you always put me down like that, Takagi?"

Sora straightened up. "Because I'm not a fan of stupid people, Komuro, especially those who can't admit to being stupid. You're stupid, but at least you're aware of it. That's why when I call you stupid, you get less stupid, okay, stupid?" She didn't listen to him as she went back to sulking from a distance. "What the hell's your deal?" he muttered angrily. "I guess since you've been dumped by your childhood friend, you get moody." He clicked his tongue and walked away. "Women..."

Takara didn't know any other way to handle it. She kept that promise to heart and Rei broke it like it was nothing. She then remembered something else...

* * *

 _"You know what, Takara?" he said in a serious voice. Both of them were in the classroom, after everyone left. "There was a time I really felt that way, but you didn't notice a damn thing, so..." He trailed off as he grabbed his things and left the classroom. "Goodbye." She never felt so heartbroken in her entire life._

* * *

She deeply sighed. "So what? So fucking what?" she muttered to herself before hearing the school gate rattle. That broke her out of her thoughts and made her look down. A feminine figure was walking towards the gate, making it rattle. That made her curious. "Who is that? Some sort of intruder?" She then saw three women, two young adults and the other older and carrying something to shoo the intruder away, and a man with dark pink hair with glasses, a long white coat, a top that showed some of his pecs, tight black pants that hugged his large bulge, and matching dress shoes.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking at the intruder. "What do you want? Don't do anything strange." The woman then stopped doing it. From the man's view, the woman's eyes looked dead and had dark circles around it. Her skin was also pale. From behind, a large and deep bite was seen on her backside, revealing her bloodied muscle tissue.

"Hold on, let me handle this," one of the women said as she banged on the gate.

"Mrs. Tejima, wait!" the man shouted to her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" she asked the "woman" aggressively, pointing her hand through the gate. However, the "woman" took her hand and bit into her, causing her to screech as blood burst out of it and a part of her palm was ripped off and eaten as she pulled away from the bite. Mrs. Tejima continued screaming as blood leaked from her hand quickly. The brownish-black-haired girl could only look aghast at the situation.

 _What the hell...?_ she thought. What woman would do that...?

Mrs. Tejima crashed her head onto the ground as she didn't move or continue to scream. Everyone looked shocked and disgusted at her corpse. "Sh...she's dead..." the older woman stated, still in shock.

It can't be..." the man said. "The wound is bad, but not fatal enough to kill her in seconds..." After he said that though, her hand began to twitch, making everyone feel relieved. "Mrs. Tejima, can you hear me?" Her eyes opened, but didn't have the life they once had in them. She looked up at the man, who sighed. "Thank God...for a moment there, we thought-" He stopped when she grabbed his shirt, exposing his pecs, as she got up and...sank her teeth into his neck, causing him to scream bloody murder. She then began eating him, which caused both the women to run away.

The girl gasped, still aghast at the sight as she let go of the railing. This was a problem, a major problem. She needed to warn everybody! Especially...

She ran up the stairs and through the hallway until she reached to the classroom she was supposed to be in. She opened the door in rapid speed, panting as she walked into the classroom. This was the classroom she shared with Rei, Sora, and Hisoka.

* * *

 **Stopping here! What do you guys think so far?**

 **So yeah, M!Rei keeps his name because it's a name that works for males and females. Everyone else is still having their names changed until further notice.**

 **Saya's bitchy, so course I would make her male counterpart an asshole. It works. You guys might not think males can't be tsunderes, but there are (i.e.: Edward Elric from FMA and Inuyasha). Why not implement that for M!Saya?**

 **Oh yeah, and his name...yeah, if you guys read my genderbent HSDXD fanfic, you would know that name is also M!Sona's name. I just thought it fits him more than Satoshi, so...yeah.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Act 1: Spring of the Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 1: Spring of the Dead-Part 2**

"Ms. Komuro? Skipping my classes doesn't make you happy enough?" the teacher asked angrily. "Now you interrupt MY class?!"

She then arrived at the brown-haired guy's desk, ignoring the teacher, and said, "Come on, we need to get out of here, NOW." She then pulled his arm to get him up without him answering. Sora got up angrily, tired of her "being stupid."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Rei asked, puzzled and annoyed.

Hisoka also got up and walked to her. "Takara, what are you doing?" she asked.

She turned to her with a stern look. "I saw people getting killed at the school gate," she answered. Everyone was shocked, those sitting down talking about it. One girl, who was overweight and had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, looked a little paranoid.

"Are you lying?" the grey-haired girl asked skeptically.

"No, this is serious!" she replied angrily.

Rei aggressively released her grip on his arm. "Seriously, what's going on?!" he asked again, more angry than before. "I can never understand what the hell's in your he-" Takara interrupted him with a slap, which got him even more mad. He placed his hand on the slapped cheek and gritted his teeth. "You-"

"Just listen to me for once, will you?!" she shouted at him and at Hisoka, which left them silent. They both decided to do what they thought was right and go out with her.

* * *

"Just tell me what's going on," Rei demanded Takara. The three of them were walking in the hallway, going to the exit.

"There was some woman at the gate," she began to explain. "The P.E. teachers went to check it out and then..." She sighed once again. "The woman did something to one of their hands, then they started to kill each other."

While Rei had some time to process that, Hisoka took it seriously and opened a janitor's closet, leaving the long-haired girl confused. "What are you doing?" she asked her.

"If what you told us is true, we must arm ourselves," she answered.

"Yeah..." Rei said as he grabbed a broomstick and broke the end of it to have it sharp. "I'll believe you, just this once."

Takara blushed a little when he said that, but got it away as she spotted a sports bag with a bat in it. She grabbed it. "You need one, Hisoka?"

She shook her head. "No. I may not look like it, but I have a black belt in karate," she replied, having her friend nod. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's call the police. My mom's there," Rei suggested. The gray-haired girl then handed him her purple phone.

"For now, the school rules have to be broken," she said. He then typed in the number, waiting for a response. A moment passed and he looked terrified.

"Damn it..." he muttered.

"What?" the girls asked.

 _"You may stay on the line or call back again later,"_ the automated message said. _"Currently, 1-1-0 is experiencing a high volume in calls."_

"1-1-0 busy? That's impossible..." he said, worrying. _Mom..._ he thought, almost shaking and his eyes watering.

The three heard the school speaker turn on as an announcement was going to be made. _"A-attention all students and staff, this announcement is for everyone!"_ the woman behind the microphone said in a scared voice. _"A violent incident is happening inside the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate! I repeat, a violent incident is happening inside the school right now!"_

"So they finally realized it..." Takara muttered under her breath.

 _"...must follow your teacher's instructions and-"_ The speakers then let out a high-pitched ring as the announcer was cut off. Everyone looked terrified.

"No way..." the long-haired girl said.

* * *

All around the school, the speakers turned on to hear the woman screaming and something moaning. _"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!"_ she shouted as something was heard to be thrown. _"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYBODY!"_

* * *

In one classroom, a teacher with medium-length black hair, pale skin, and glasses looked up with a glare on one of her lenses.

* * *

In the same classroom the three were at, the chubby girl decided to crawl away as the announcer shouted, _"HELP ME!"_

"Hirano," said Sora as he was walking up to her. She looked up at him with relief.

"Takagi-san," she greeted him before he crouched down to her and shushed her, his bulge seen.

"Let's get out of here." She nodded.

* * *

Even outdoors, the students in their gym classes stopped what they were doing as the announcer yelled, _"THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! NO, STOP!"_

* * *

In a clubroom, a tall and athletically-built man with long purple hair in a long, skinny ponytail stood up, his sword sheath on his side.

* * *

 _"HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!"_ Her screaming was loud and piercing.

That was enough to wake up the school nurse, Marikawa Shinji, and have him look up at the speaker. "What...?" he mumbled.

* * *

In the mic room, only blood was seen, leaking on the wall and the microphone.

* * *

Every student was frozen, completely aghast from what they've heard. Silence roamed around the entire school. A teacher's chalk began falling to the ground.

In five seconds...it broke.

When it did, everyone freaked out and came flooding out of classrooms to get the hell out. A girl punched another to get away, another choked a guy's collar and threw him to the wall to run. People were kicked, ran over, dead. It was utter chaos and anarchy, just to escape.

...

The three students could hear the flooding mob come their way. Hisoka shouted, "This way!" She began to run.

"But shouldn't we go outside?" Takara asked.

"The classroom building is too packed with people! We're going to escape through the management building!"

"Good idea, babe!" Rei shouted as he started running as well. "Hisoka's right, so do as she says!"

"I know!" the other girl shouted as she began running with them.

* * *

They were on the path to the management building, being outside on a four-way bridge, when suddenly, "someone" got in the way. The guy and the girls stopped. The brown-haired guy recognized "her". "Isn't that Mrs. Wakisawa, the modern Japanese teacher?" he asked. The gray-haired girl saw the blood dripping from "her" side.

"Be careful! She's..." she exclaimed as "she" ran to Rei, her hands about to touch his pecs.

"Whoa! Stay away from me!" he yelled at "her" as he stepped away from "her" and was about to stab "her". "She" was fast enough to grab his broomstick, trying to get him off-balance. When that happened, his bulge moved a little. "Damn it!" He felt it force him to the ground, his butt and underbulge almost touching it. He wasn't an athlete for multiple sports for nothing! He mustered the strength to push "her" off. "Don't you fucking underestimate..." He then began to hit "her" with the broomstick in so many ways. "...an all-star athlete!" He then stabbed "her", "her" feet off the ground.

Takara smiled. "You did it!" she said to him cheerfully. He sort of felt relieved before seeing that "she" was still moving. "She" began to push him back and knock him against the side of the bridge, looking at his sculpted chest outlined on his shirt. He saw the pole near him and grabbed it before "she" tries to kill him.

"Damn it!" he cried out, his bulge shown as he struggled to get "her" off. "I stabbed her through the heart, but she's still moving?!" He began to push "her" away a little as Hisoka grabbed "her" through an arm-lock from behind and pulled "her" away some more. That gave Rei the chance to stand.

"Rei! Pull it out now!" she shouted to him. He did as told with no hesitation.

Takara felt very worried for her being near "her", so she shouted, "Hisoka! Get away from it!"

"It's alright, Takara!" she replied confidently. "I can take her!" However, "she" began to turn "her" head to her, painfully. She tried her best to get "her" away from her and pushing "her" head back. "Damn it, why is she so strong?!" "She" then saw her arm and bit hard into it, causing her to scream.

Both Takara and Rei were pissed off to see that. "Hisoka!" they both shouted as they lunged to "her" with their weapons. Takara tried beating "her" head with her bat while Rei continued to stab "her", neither of which were working. The gray-haired girl herself tried to push "her" off and "she" wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" exclaimed the athletic guy. "She can't die through stabs or hitting! What the hell is she?!"

That lead to the dark-haired girl to a conclusion. "She" didn't die through a stab and "she" was still moving while she was swatting "her" head and Rei stabbing "her". "Oh my god..." she muttered. "She's dead!"

"Dead?!"

"Dead, but still moving! She's undead!"

"WHAT?!" "She" bit through Hisoka's skin and into her muscle, causing so much blood to spill as she screamed louder.

Rei began to cry and look pissed. "HISOKA!" he shouted from the top of his lungs as he charged with his weapon and stabbed "her" at the neck. He looked at the dark-haired female. "Takara! Do something!" She gasped and stood still, which made him even more mad. "You're going to let one of your friends be eaten by THIS?! FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" He was right, she had to do something.

The girl then let out a cry as she ran to "her" with her bat and smashed "her" brains out, staining the walls and the floor of the bridge. She panted. "She" didn't move, so "she" had to be dead, right?

"Hisoka, please tell me you're alright," Rei said worriedly as he looked at her arm wound.

"She just bit a bit of my flesh off, nothing fatal," she said to him to relieve him a bit. All of them heard screaming from below. A guy was pinned down by a "girl" and screaming.

"No, get away from me, you bitch! Get awa-" he shouted before "she" began to eat his chest, blood bursting and him screaming.

Everyone up above looked terrified at the sight. "We can't afford to deal with them like that," Takara said, looking at Hisoka, who was covering her wound with her arm.

"Then we go to the rooftop," she suggested.

"Rooftop?" Rei questioned.

"We'll barricade ourselves until help arrives. There's an observatory there." The two others nodded as the guy supported her while Takara led the way, knowing the way to the roof.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. How was this chapter?**

 **I made M!Rei a bit more aggressive here because, well, he's a guy. I figure a guy version of Rei would be a bit more aggressive.**

 **Poor Hisoka though...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Act 1: Spring of the Dead-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 1: Spring of the Dead-Part 3**

Soon, they made it to the roof, running to the edge to see what was going on outside of campus. All of their eyes widened when they saw the traffic, burning and screaming. The electrical plant was smoking-hell, the entire city was smoking. Everyone was completely dumbfounded, especially Takara.

"Wh-what is this...?" she asked in a shaky voice. "What's happening...?"

"Everything was normal until a minute ago..." Rei added. Suddenly, a strong wind hit them, blowing Rei's jacket and shirt up, showing some of his abs, as well as the girls' skirts back and forth. Hisoka was blown to imbalance until Rei caught her. Everyone then looked up and saw...helicopters...fly past them. "A Black Hawk? American? Wait, no..." He paused. "The Self-Defense Force?! Where did they come from?! They don't have a base around here!"

"C-could they help us?" the gray-haired girl asked. "There's no way they could've flied all this way for nothing..."

The orange-brown-haired guy looked at the helicopters at the distance. "They have to be some special mission or something." He sighed in despair. "They don't give a damn about rescuing us."

She nodded as she pointed to the ground as "they" were more apparent. "We get down there, we're done," she said as a guy in a gym uniform was carried by four of "them", exposing his bulge, and pleaded for "them" to stop as they began devouring him. "I can't imagine what's happening inside the school..."

* * *

Inside the school, two male friends were running together, one of their hands on each other's shoulders. One had short black hair while the other had mid-length brown hair. "We should be okay if we stick together, Mitsuo!" the dark-haired one said.

"Of course! We're best buds, Toshio!" the brown-haired one replied. However, the dark-haired guy got his foot grabbed by "her" and he got pulled down, him hanging onto his friend's wrist. He got bitten as he shouted, "No! Help me! Help me, Mitsuo!"

In a cold tone, he shouted, "Let go." Toshio looked shocked at what he said. "Are you a dumbass?! I SAID LET GO!" He then kicked him down the stairs, him screaming as he got eaten. His bulge stood out as he was devoured. Shame for Mitsuo, a few more of "them" appeared behind him, one grabbing his face.

* * *

In another part of the school, a "guy" broke the window, scaring a plump blonde woman. "Th-they're here too!" she exclaimed as she began walking with a crazed look on her face. She began chuckling. "There's no way this is happening. It can't be happening..." She walked by some of "them" as she rambled, "This is just a dream...I need to wake and go to work tomorrow..." She then saw an open window and climbed onto it. "I need to show those new club members what it's really about..." She then fell off the window, to her death.

* * *

While a girl in one of the stairwells was being eaten, the purple-haired guy from earlier released his sword from his sheath and pointed it to a zombie, ready for fight it.

* * *

"This is like a disease..." Hisoka stated.

"Disease?" asked Takara.

She nodded. "Dead corpses are attacking people left and right and eating them. This is no movie or game. That's why I call these things, 'them.' When they bite someone and they die, they turn into one of 'them.'"

"And the only way to kill them is to smash their heads..." The three saw of "them" coming from all around the rooftop.

"So, what now?" Rei asked. The gray-haired girl looked at the building across from them.

"We get up there and block the stairs." Everyone else nodded as they readied their weapons in case of one of "them" try to attack them.

"Alright...GO!" Hisoka shouted as the three ran to the stairwell.

The event shown at the beginning then happened, from Takara getting "them" out of the way to Hisoka saving Rei from one of "them". Truly, such an event like this baffled Takara to no end. How could any of this happen? How...and why?

...

The sun was setting. The three had the stairs barricaded and the ground below was still filled with "them". Cherry blossom petals fell like it was any other day.

"Why...? Why the fuck is this all happening?" asked Rei, still baffled at the situation.

"There has to be a reason," Hisoka said, keeping calm. "If we can figure out who or what's causing this, then we'll figure out how to solve it." She then slowly stood up. "We'll try to look for any source of light in the observatory, like a match or a lighter. If we don't, we'll never see their movements at night-" She suddenly began to cough and sink to her knees. Out of her mouth and onto the ground was her own blood. Rei gasped and held her tight.

"Babe! Hold on!" He then looked back at Takara, who was far from them and still holding her bat, especially Hisoka. "Takara! Hisoka is..." She knew...she was bitten...she'll soon turn into one of "them". She knew it.

The gray-haired female took raspy and unsteady breathes, looking pale and near death. This broke Rei's heart to see. "Why...?" he asked. "It was a small bite...and it took a big toll on her..."

The dark-haired girl took a deep breath. "Perhaps it's just like the movies," she stated. "Once you get bit, you're done for."

His eyes began to water. "No...no! Not my Hisoka! She can't! She led us through all this! I mean, what happens in movies is just-"

"It happened to everyone else," she interrupted in a serious and angry voice.

In a shaky breath, Hisoka looked at her friend and asked, "Takara...will you help me?"

She looked down at the ground solemnly. "What help?" she asked.

The other girl faced her, her mouth bloodied and her finger shaking as she pointed to the edge of the roof. "There..." she whispered. "From there...the fall should smash my head." Takara looked back at her with a petrified look. Was she asking...?

Rei also looked petrified. "Hisoka, ple-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF 'THEM'!" she yelled from the top of her lungs, interrupting him. That made her threw up twice as much blood than she coughed out before. Takara just stood there frozen while the brown-haired guy was shaking her.

"HISOKA! NO! STAY WITH ME!" he shouted as she coughed out even more blood, staining the ground more. The long-haired girl felt herself shaking, seeing her in a state like this.

"Takara...please..." she begged her as she looked into her eyes. "I just want to be myself for my last moment..." Before she could reply, she coughed more blood and began moving in a seizure, choking. That got her boyfriend to tear up.

"NO! HISOKA! BRAVE THROUGH IT!" While he was yelling and trying to help her, Takara was in temporary stasis. She thought of putting her out of her misery by doing what she asked, but...she didn't want to be near her. She didn't want to touch her. She was done. What else could she do other than see her die right before her eyes and seeing Rei suffer for it? She didn't know. She didn't know what else she could do...

...because it was too late.

"YOU CAN'T DIE!" the guy shrieked, his shriek echoing throughout the area. Hisoka's body was immobile and Rei cried on top of it, muttering swears. Takara only gripped on her bat, waiting for the moment where Hisoka will become one of "them".

"Her" hand began to twitch, which made Takara gripped on her bat with two hands. "Rei, get away from her," she demanded him. He stopped crying and looked at her helplessly. As he saw her walk to his dead girlfriend with the bat, he became protective.

"NO!" he shouted furiously. "I can't let you! She's not turning into one of 'them', you hear?! Hisoka is different!"

"I said..." she muttered to him with cold eyes. "Get away from her."

Rei heard "her" try to take a breath and move, which made him relieved. "See? I told you she wasn't..." He paused to see "her" get up in an odd way and stand up. "Hisoka? Babe? What's wrong?" "She" was only groaning. He then saw her lifeless eyes, making his tears come back. To him, "she" couldn't be. "HISOKA!" Takara grabbed him and got him back a few steps, truly seeing that "she" wasn't Hisoka anymore. "No...it can't be..."

"I know..." Takara whispered to him as she readied herself to kill "her" while he was still crying. "This is unbelievable and stupid..."

"No..." Rei whimpered. "Don't do it..."

"But..." She looked up at "her" and shouted, "This is really happening!" She then screamed as she ran to "her" and swung the bat at "her" head. The loudest anyone in the vicinity could hear was Rei screaming:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He fell on his knees, his tears never stopping. There "she" was...his girlfriend...as one of "them"...killed by his childhood friend. "Why...?" he asked through a sob. Two cherry blossom petals came and landed on "her" blood, staining themselves with it in progress. "Takara...why...?"

Solemn, she answered, "She would have eaten you if I haven't done it."

"Did I fucking ask you to save me?" he asked angrily as he stood up and stormed to her. He then grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. "Did I?! I didn't want to see Hisoka like this! I was willing to get bitten by her and turn into one of 'them' so that I could join her. I'd rather have to do that than fucking surviving and doing this shit!"

She felt like crying, but kept her tears in. "Would Hisoka want that for you?" she asked him.

"How would YOU know, Takara?!" He then paused and smirked. "Oh, now I know why...you hated Hisoka, haven't you? Because she stole me from you!" He then shoved her away. She felt her heart heaved and her tears coming just because of that. "Huh?! Am I right?!" Did she hesitate because she hated Hisoka? A part of her did, but it wasn't the reason. However, how would he know? He didn't like her anyway...

The long-haired girl decided to drop her bat and go to the stairs. That puzzled Rei. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?"

She looked back at him with tearful eyes. "I don't want to bother you with my presence," she answered. "I'll go down there and smash all of 'them'." He gasped.

"What?" he asked. "No, wait, Takara, you have to be joking." He then walked to her as she was climbing up the barricade. His heart felt like it dropped. Losing Hisoka was hard on him enough, but Takara? She was his friend and something more. If he lost her...he...what the fuck would he do? What could he do? Losing another important woman in his life would damage him. "No, Takara!" He then grabbed her arm tightly, making her stop. "I'm sorry I lashed out on you, I didn't mean to, I was just...I'm so sorry! I don't want you to give your life killing all of 'them'! Please, Takara, for me..." He looked up at her with a tearful face. "Please stay!"

She blushed a little. The change of heart was the least she expected from him. Perhaps he didn't hate her that much. She stepped down from the barricade and proceeded to hug him. It surprised him a little, but then he accepted it.

It was the day the world came to an end. Takara killed her best friend, Rei snapped at his best friend, and for the first time, they've held the one they loved most.

* * *

 **Man, that last scene in Episode 1 was good, at least to me. There's no T'n'A and the emotions and tension are strong. That's what I really like about Highschool of the Dead, having moments like that while being a fanservice anime.**

 **Anyways, how was this? Any mistakes or typos in any chapter of this episode I missed?**

 **I also made M!Rei know about the military stuff because I figured he does want to be in it someday (that was, until this happened).**

 **I hope I wrote Fem!Takashi alright. I can hold my emotions in, so I thought I should make Fem!Takashi like that too (and also being brooding since emo girls exist).**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	4. Act 2: Escape from the Dead-Part 1

**Here's the next episode!**

* * *

On the ground of the school campus, cherry blossom petals still fell down to the ground, a "girl" eating a corpse as a girl shouted from afar, "No, go away! GO AWAY!"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" shouted a guy.

The remaining students that were alive were screaming and running away. Sora and Hirano saw them run away, both of them petrified of what they saw. _Humans are eating humans..._ the genius thought, his eyes wide and his blood running cold. _What sort of madness...?_

A girl was walking through the hallway, holding her bitten and bleeding neck, looking crazed. "No...no, it can't be true..." she muttered, grinning like a psychopath. She then saw a "girl" appear right before her, looking up at her. "Isn't that right, mommy?" She got grabbed at the face and eaten at the neck. That was cue for the two to get the hell out of there. They both began to run, Sora's shirt flying up and revealing his outlined butt through his pants.

"T-Takagi-san?" Hirano asked, still looking petrified. "Wh-where exactly are we going?"

He looked back at her with an annoyed face. "Where do you THINK we're going?" he asked bitingly. "What were you going to do, anyway?"

She frowned. "I was going to tell the teachers in the faculty office about this..."

"That's so fucking pointless." He stopped right behind a glass door, the chubby girl following suit. "What are some teachers going to do about THIS?" He then ran outside.

"W-well, Takagi-san..." She looked back, trying not to throw up at the sight of "them" eating the students. She then ran after him. "I-I just thought I should..."

He stopped at the middle of the bridge, Hirano doing the same. "I got a question for you."

The girl nodded. "Wh-what is it...?"

He turned to her with sharp eyes and asked, "Do you want to die or do you want to live?"

She stiffened at the question. "W-well..." She looked at "Mrs. Wakisawa's" corpse. She definitely didn't want to be one of "them", but her fear kept consuming her like food.

Sora looked at a group of students at the faculty room trying to open the door, pointing at them. "See them?" Hirano looked at the group of students. "They thought the same as you."

"M'am!" one female student shouted, banging the door. It suddenly opened, revealing the adults in the room to be "them", one of "them" grabbing that same student's face. She, along with the rest of the group, started screaming.

Hirano gasped, frozen at the sight of that. So, that could have been her then...

The pink-haired guy then pointed at her. "You want to live, don't you?" She instantly nodded, almost losing her glasses at the process. "Then come on, chubby!" He then ran towards the other end of the bridge.

She nodded again and said, "Y-yes!" She then ran after him. God, what the hell was going on?! Why was this happening?!

* * *

 **Act 2: Escape from the Dead-Part 1**

As more of them were on the roof and trying to take down Rei and Takara's barricade, the athlete was leaning against the rail and looking at the burning city from a distance, sulking and looking depressed. The dark-haired girl sat against the wall of the observatory, her bloodied bat on the ground. She looked at "her" corpse, "her" head covered with a now bloodied towel. She still felt terrible for beating "her" like that, not being able to save "her" before she turned into one of "them".

* * *

 _"Takara...please..." she remembered her saying. "I just want to be myself for my last moment..."_

 _"I can't let you!" she remembered Rei yelling. "She's not turning into one of 'them', you hear?!"_

 _"Don't do it!"_

 _And she did, because she was one of "them" now._

* * *

God, what the hell happened today that lead to all of this? The emergence of "them", people dying and being killed by "them", Hisoka being bit and turning into one of "them"...how...and why?

Rei looked back at her, his butt and underbulge on emphasis, and saw the look on her face, asking, "What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking of what the hell is going on," she answered.

He deeply sighed and walked towards her. "At least you answered straightforwardly."

"I see no point in lying." She then rubbed her temples to try and ease the tension in her body.

He smiled a little. That's what he liked about her. Unlike other girls, she would just tell you what's on her mind without any hesitation. He crouched down at her height, getting her attention, and asked, "Can I use your cellphone? I need to call my mom." She nodded, giving him her cellphone.

"I know your mom's a police officer, but we can't even connect to 1-1-0."

"I know that." He started to tap some numbers. "But she told me about a secret number I should call only for emergencies." He then held the phone up to his ear, hearing the dial tone and hopping she would pick up. Takara decided to be right by him, both going to the rails again. When there was a pick-up sound, Rei gasped. "It got through! Mom, are you there?"

 _"H-hello?"_ a woman's voice answered. _"Is this Takara?"_

Worried, he said, "Mom, we're at school and-"

 _"Takara? Listen, Takara, you must have gotten this number from Rei. Is my little boy okay?!"_ Some static could be heard as the wi-fi box decreased in bars, hearing the woman grunting.

Now he looked terrified. "Mom?! You can't even hear me?!"

 _"L-listen to me! The entire city is in panic mode right now!"_

"Mom?! MOM?!"

 _"You need to get out of there NOW!"_ A gunshot was then heard, making him stop shouting. _"Do you understand?! The city is in a deep panic mode! You need to evacuate as soon as possible, okay?!"_ The call then suddenly stopped, Rei now feeling tense as hell.

He looked down at the phone, his eyes widening. "No service?!" he exclaimed, seeing no bars for the wi-fi and the message on the screen. "But I just fucking called her!" He gripped the phone hard in frustration, crying and gritting his teeth.

Feeling terrible for him, Takara shouted, "Rei!" He looked back at her, seeing his tears again and frustrated expression, which softened when he looked at her. Seeing that broke her heart.

"Takara...she didn't even know it was me. My own mother...didn't even know I was talking to her." He let the phone slid from his hand, landing on the ground. He then yelled angrily from the top of his lungs, "GODDAMN IT!"

* * *

Inside the school, Hirano was hiding behind a wall with Sora, seeing "them" eating each other.. "Takagi-san...I know this is against the school rules..." she said to the pink-haired male. "But do you have your cellphone on you?"

He scoffed at her. "What do I look like, a skipper?" he replied bitingly. "And even if I did, who the hell would I even call?"

The chubby girl felt small. "Um...the police...?"

He frowned at her. "You're dumb, you know that?" Hirano felt even smaller when he said that. "Look at this: it's impossible for people not to call them already, yet hear a siren. I heard no sirens, did you?" She shook her head, looking absolutely sad and about to cry. "So now you know."

"So...stuff like this is happening all over the city...?" she muttered in a small voice.

"I'm sure of it." He then looked down the hallway. "It's not like they're NOT handling this, but look at the way things are now."

"Th-then...maybe we should call the Self-Defense Force...?"

"I wouldn't expect much from them."

"I-I mean, I know they can't conduct any defense or public security operations without government orders, but..."

The pink-haired male began to look annoyed. "That's not what I meant!"

Hirano looked nervous, scooting herself towards him and touching his back. "Then...what do you mean?"

He pushed her away from him. "I mean that they're just like the police. What do you think is going to happen if humans are eating humans in all the cities out there?" The chubby girl was frozen stiff at that statement. "Listen, there's 130 million people in Japan. How many of them do you think work for the Self-Defense Force? And what if the same thing happens inside of the Force as well?" Now she looked horrified now that he mentioned that. She was so scared...

Suddenly, they both saw one of "them" descend down the stairs, moaning as "she" was lunging towards them sluggishly. Both looked terrified. "We need to get out of here!" the guy with the glasses shouted as he began to run down the hall.

"O-okay!" Hirano shouted before following suit.

He looked back at her with his annoyed expression. _Damn it, now I HAVE to stay with her since Komuro isn't around,_ he thought.

* * *

In the nursing office, a girl with glasses and short black hair armed herself with a broomstick, shaking as she asked the body on the cot, "O-Okada-chan?" "She" then rose up and moaned, revealing that she was one of "them". The girl gasped and dropped the broom, exclaiming, "OKADA-CHAN?!" She looked at the IV pole right near her, grabbing. She held it up in the air and screamed, bashing "her" head in with it. She closed her eyes and began crying, yelling repeatedly, "I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!"

Meanwhile, Shinji looked at the cabinets. He had short yellow hair and yellow-orange eyes. He wore a white lab coat, a white-collared shirt with a brown and yellow tie, outlining his abs and pecs, tight black dress pants that hugged his large bulge, and dress shoes. He looked around at the cabinets, looking for some medicine. "What should I do...?" he asked himself, running to the cabinet, his bulge bouncing. He opened it and got out two bottles, one of oxydol and the other of acrinol. He sighed. "I can't even connect to the police station or the fire department..." His butt was sticking out before he turned around and had his bulge now stick out. "I can treat them, but once they are bitten, there's no going back, no way to reverse it. And then they resurrect afterwards." He crossed his arms, his pecs on emphasis, as he placed a finger on his chin. "It's just like those movies the weirdos love..." Honestly, why wouldn't this situation be like some sort of rom-com or something?

The girl looked at him and shouted, "Now's not the time to be impressed!" She ran to him as he reached up to get more medicine. "Let's just go, Shinji-sensei!"

"Let me just get the things I need to carry, okay?"

She nodded at him. "Be quick, okay?"

Suddenly, a "girl" butted her head against the window, cracking it and making the girl more terrified. "She" was with a horde of "them" as they crashed through the windows and got in. Now the blonde-haired man looked terrified at that. She got herself in front of him with the pole. "Shinji-sensei!" she exclaimed before one of "them" lunged towards her and bit her neck. She screamed, dropping the pole and trying to get "her" off of her. "SHINJI-SENSEI! GET OUT OF HERE!"

He backed away with a horrified face as more of "them" came to her to devour her. He backed himself to another window and asked, "I will...uh...what's your name again?"

She turned to him with an aghast look. "WHAT?!" She got then pinned down and bitten some more, screaming louder. A couple of "them" had Shinji cornered, making him more horrified then before.

"Oh no..." he muttered as he looked around for a possible weapon. "No, no, no..." He couldn't die, he shouldn't! What could be useful as a weapon?!

Suddenly, one of "their" heads got bashed, spreading blood everywhere, including his shirt, specifically where his pecs were. "What the-" Another one of "their" heads also got bashed in as well, revealing a guy with long purple hair in a skinny ponytail. The guy twirled around, his ponytail moving like a hurricane, as he hit another one of "them", sending "her" away from him. It was the guy from earlier, having a wooden practice sword, a kendo stick.

He turned to the bitten girl and crouched down to her. She was shaking before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Busujima Saeji, captain of the Kendo Club and a sophomore," he stated in a serious yet calming voice. "What's your name?"

She coughed out some blood and answered, "I-Ishii...Kazumi..." She coughed some more, Shinji looking sad about that.

"Ishii-chan, you've done a great job protecting Marikawa-sensei. I commend your courage." She smiled a little, almost about to cry. "Do you know what happens when you get bitten?" She nodded. "Would you want your friends and family to see you like that? If the answer is no, then I can end your life for you quickly and painlessly, though I have never killed anyone before." He frowned a little when he said that.

Kazumi began to cry, sniffling and thinking about turning into one of "them". "I...I don't want to be like 'them'," she replied to him weakly. "Please...please end me."

The blonde-haired man instantly looked aghast at what she said. "Wait, what are you talking about?!" he exclaimed, about to walk to her before Saeji stopped him with his hand.

"I understand that you're a doctor, but you must stay out of this." He then stood up and positioned his kendo stick. "Protecting one's pride, especially a woman's, is the style of a real man!"

She smiled at him, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact. "Thank you..." Then, in a mere second, he swatted her head, putting her out of her misery.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **Poor Rei, his mother not even recognizing it was him calling...and poor Kazumi too, but at least she was put out of her misery.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Act 2: Escape from the Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 2: Escape from the Dead-Part 2**

Shinji never looked so horrified and shook so much in his life. Never would he ever think that he would witness murder, specifically assisted suicide, right in front of his own eyes. Damn it, he didn't even remember her name until she said it to Saeji...

The door to the office suddenly crashed down, making both of the males look to see more of "them" come towards them. The purple-haired male got into a fighting position, focusing on fending them off and smirking at their upcoming demise.

* * *

Later, Sora and Hirano were in a crafting classroom, the genius getting some tools out of a toolbox. "O-okay, Takagi-san, we're here," she said to him. "But what now?" She looked around. "I mean, I do see some things that can come in handy-"

Annoyed by her talking, he shouted to her, "Will you shut the fuck up, you fat geek?!" She tensed up and did so, since that was a rather intimidating shout. "Now go lock the door so they won't come in!"

...

In the hallway, a few of "them" turned around, hearing Sora's shouts, and slowly walked towards the place where those came from.

...

The chubby girl ran to the door, closed it, and locked it. "I-I locked it!" She then walked towards him, seeing the many tools he managed to get out. "Are you going to use them as weapons?"

He looked at her. "Have you seen movies using these as weapons, at the very least?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." She then got a nail gun, inspecting it before gasping a little. "A nail gun that uses gas!"

He was a bit surprised that she knew that, but kept his demeanor. "Exactly! If it's the compressor type you see in movies, you wouldn't be able to carry it around, right? Don't be stupid."

She looked up at him. "Do you like movies?"

He scoffed, pouting at her. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm just a genius that knows everything." Hirano then dug into a box he had to find other things to add to the nail gun.

Suddenly, Sora heard "them" bang on the door, seeing them try to get in, looking scared. However, the girl with the glasses kept her eyes in the box as she grabbed something before searching for another. "We got an extra tank..." She then got a bolt of nails. "And the nails...we're all set." She grinned, thanking the fact that had weapon knowledge beforehand.

He looked at her angrily. "Why the hell are you so laidback?!" He pointed at "them". "They're going to get to us!" A couple of "them" banged on the window.

Hirano ignored him and held the nail gun like an actual gun, closing one eye. "Weighing about four kilograms...like an average assault rifle..." She sighed, looking very serious as she went into a shooting position. "I can't stabilize my posture like this though...I need to add something...like a sight-"

"Hey, are you even listening?!" She still ignored him and looked for something to be a sight. When she saw it, she grinned. He looked a bit puzzled at her shift in behavior. "Wait a minute, are you some sort of gun-" A loud bang made him halt his sentence and look at the locked door. "Geek...?" Now he was skeptical about "them" staying out with the door locked.

Meanwhile, the chubby girl sawed off some wood, broke off a pencil, cut through an eraser, and taped what she had crafted, not even bothering to reply to him.

When she was done though, "they" managed to break the door open. As his outlined butt was seen from behind, Sora screamed as they ran to him. However, one of "them" got a nail to the head, falling down and being dead. He looked shocked and turned back to see a now different Hirano, grinning like a crazed person and holding her new weapon. "Gotcha!" she proclaimed.

"H-Hirano...?" he muttered. She had to be a gun geek since she crafted the nail gun into an actual weapon. He never really heard of a female gun geek though...

* * *

Up at the observatory, Takara held an empty hose, provided by Rei, who had his hands on the water wheel. She looked at him, asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" he replied.

As more of "them" were taking down the barricade, she shouted, "Turn it!" He did so, the water travelling through the hose and out of it. It was powerful though, making Takara lose her balance a little before regaining it and trying to control it. "Damn it!" The water splashed onto the rails, the girl trying to aim it towards "them".

* * *

Hirano was shooting at "them", killing some of "them". Sora hid behind her since he wasn't armed. "Takagi-san, do you see the drill and nails over there?!" she asked him. "Put them in a bag for me, okay?!"

He looked annoyed at her and burst out, "What the hell's your deal?! What give YOU the right to order ME around?!"

She looked at him with her crazed face, making his blood run cold, before she softened it, looking innocent now. "Pretty please?"

He blushed, thinking that face was...cute. GAH, what was he thinking?! He sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine." He wasn't armed, she was, so...

* * *

Rei ran out, worried about his friend. "Takara!"

"I-I'm alright!" she replied, holding the hose up and getting herself wet. She didn't expect him to come to her and help her hold the hose. She blushed a little, but got it away and looked at "them". "Having fun groaning, huh? Then have fun getting strong water in your face!" They then finally aimed at "them". "Take this!" The water strongly pushed down the barricade and "them" away, killing more of "them" as they smashed their heads on the ground. She smiled and laughed along with Rei, knowing that this would work well.

* * *

As the water from the hose dripped down the window of the classroom Hirano and Sora were in, he gave her what she asked for, a bunch of nails for ammo, saying, "Here, this is what you wanted, right?" He also had a duffel bag on him, carrying other things as well.

She looked inside it and nodded. "Yeah." He then ran, but then she remembered to ask him something. "Wait, Takagi-san!" He stopped at the doorway and looked at her.

"What now?"

"Uh...why exactly are you with me?"

That was a good question. He sighed and looked both ways down the hallway. "Because I'm not a complete asshole, you got it?"

She nodded, looking down and nervously smiling. "I guess..." After all, he managed not to abandon her. She then ran outside and reloaded her gun, looking serious.

Sora still looked surprised by her change in demeanor. "Damn, you're on the ball, all of a sudden." He then grinned. "Did something click?"

She looked at him, grinning and her glasses glinting. "I guess so! I feel like a powerful woman now!"

 _Powerful women are usually rich..._ he thought, sweat-dropping a little. However, he spotted more of "them" coming, making him shout, "Hirano!" She looked at them and then starting shooting. If Sora were being honest with himself, there was actually no good reason why he decided to have her with him other than the lack of Takara, but seeing her in action now, he was glad to have her around.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. How was this chapter?**

 **I figured Takara wouldn't be THAT strong to handle a fire hose, so I had M!Rei help her hold it and have a cute little moment between them.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Act 2: Escape from the Dead-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 2: Escape from the Dead-Part 3**

"It was a good idea to use the fire equipment," Takara told Rei, the hose now empty again. She went down the stairs, her friend following with his broken pole and her bat.

"The water pressure in fire hoses are pretty strong," he stated confidently, smiling. "Remember back in junior high when you and Hisoka got-" He stopped, knowing that he mentioned her now. He, along with Takara, looked solemn at the mention of her name.

The girl sighed. "Well, I won't forget about that."

He nodded, sighing as well and not looking solemn anymore. "Well, I think it should be clear now."

"What goes on in this school is pure chaos. Are you sure you're ready?"

He nodded again, giving her the bat. As she touched it, so did their fingers. They both blushed at each other when it happened, looking into each other's eyes and their hearts beating a little faster. She then grabbed it and looked away from him, trying to get rid of her blush. "A-anyways, let's go."

He also looked away from her and tried to get rid of his blush. "Okay." Why did his feelings for her suddenly...reawaken? After her death...

They both decided to let it go and run towards some of "them", Rei's outlined butt seen from behind as well as the top of his white underwear under his uniform top. Takara let out a battle cry as she smashed "her" head. Rei also let out a battle cry, stabbing one of "them" with his pole. His bulge could be seen from an angle, bouncing a little. Due to the stab, "she" knocked into "her", bringing "her" down.

* * *

Now inside the school, Takara and Rei descended down the stairwell. "Where to now?" he asked her. "Do you have any ideas?"

She stopped to think about that for a moment, the athletic guy stopping as well. She turned to him with a friendly face and said, "My house. We'll meet up with the survivors, then we'll try to get to my home, helping each other on the way." She paused to hold her bat over her shoulder. "We're all from the same city anyway. We should be able to get there."

That honestly didn't sound like a bad idea. He has been in her home before, so he smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah, you're right. With hope that my mom will be okay, we should call your house too."

She smiled back at him. "When we have the time, sure. My mother's out of town for work and my father teaches at an elementary school." She then descended down the stairs again. "They can be annoying sometimes though."

He chuckled, going down with her. "Come on, don't make me laugh at a time like this. That's weird." But really, after all they've been through today, they needed a light-hearted moment together. And they didn't really mind that at all.

Still, Takara wasn't telling the truth and Rei bought it. To be honest with herself, she was scared. With the condition of the school and her father working at a school...she thought of the worst...

* * *

In a hallway, a wet rag hit and slid off the back of "her" head. Sora did that with Hirano right behind him, seeing him soak another rag in a sink of water. "What are you doing...?" she whispered to him.

"Quiet," he whispered back. He then threw that rag to a wall next to "her", making a splashing sound. "She" looked at where the sound was and walked towards it, unaware that "she" was failing at walking through the locker. "You see that? They don't react when something hits their bodies, but they do react to sound. Most of their senses are dead. They most likely can't see either; otherwise, they wouldn't bump into the locker."

That was a logical theory, as expected from a genius. "And the heat?"

"We'll have plenty of opportunities to find out, I'm sure." He then stood up, his duffel bag still on his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Are we going outside?"

He gave her another annoyed look. "What are you getting at?"

She sweat-dropped and looked a bit embarrassed. "I just...hate walking."

He let out a heavy sigh and turned to her. "And that's why you're fat." She felt even more embarrassed. "You can say that again when you're old enough to get a driver's licence!" Suddenly, he realized how loud he was as well as her, seeing more of "them" come to them...

* * *

In another hallway, one of "them" tried to touch Saeji, but he pushed "her" away with a mere shove, making "her" hit a locker and fall to the ground. While he was quickly walking, Shinji was behind him, running a little with his suitcase. "The faculty room..." the purple-haired male said, looking around. "What a pain in the ass to look for..."

"But my car keys are in that room!" the blonde-haired man replied. He sighed. It was the only shot of getting out of here...

Another one of "them" lunged towards them, but Saeji swatted "her" away, blood leaking from "her" side. The male nurse took notice of how he attacks and asked, "Why can't you just kill them? You can do that easily, can you?"

The sophomore stopped and hid out of sight of a glass door, looking from it. "You don't want to be stuck at this place because you need to smash all their heads. Before you know it, you'll be surrounded." Shinji stopped next to him, listening to him. "Besides, they have unbelievable strength. Once they grab you, it becomes very difficult for you to run away."

That made sense to him, since he definitely wanted to live. "Oh...okay." As he took one step, he suddenly flinched and grunted a little, making Saeji look at him.

"Are you alright?"

He sighed as he said, "I wish my pants weren't so tight..." He grabbed the top of it, his large bulge on emphasis. "I mean, it's part of my uniform and all, but...now my crotch feels sore from all that running."

Saeji sighed again, now fully turned to him as he looked at the belt he had on. "Perhaps you latched the belt too tight." He then unlatched it and removed it, revealing the top of his dark-blue underwear.

He blushed and pulled it up a little. "Hey! You're not supposed to do that!"

"But do you feel a little better?"

Well...it WAS less tight than before. "I guess. Still a little tight though."

Before the purple-haired teen could reply, a sudden clattering caught both of their attentions, Saeji looking sharp while Shinji looked worried. "Was that from the faculty room?" the blonde-haired guy asked.

"I don't know..." the purple-haired one replied, gripping his kendo stick hard, ready to hit any enemies.

* * *

Near a door now, Hirano was now in front of Sora, crouching down and aiming her nail gun at "them". She shot one of "them" in the head, killing them. "How are we supposed to discover their characteristics like this now?!" the pink-haired guy asked.

"Come on, Takagi-san! Fight them too!" she replied to him.

"And why the HELL should I do that?!"

"The magazine is almost empty!"

He gritted his teeth and yelled, "So what!? Can't you just reload it?!"

"But there's some right behind you!" His pupils shrunk when she said that and pointed behind him. He turned to see one of "them" close to him. "She" looked nasty and scary and...

Well, "her" appearance was enough to make him scream.

* * *

Takara and Rei heard his scream from the stairwell, freezing up from the sound.

* * *

Saeji and Shinji also heard the scream, but from the bridge, freezing up as well and the blonde looking horrified from it. They both ran to save whoever screamed.

* * *

As "she" groaned, Sora backed up, looking absolutely horrified. "H-Hirano..."

She aimed towards "her" and pressed the trigger, but nothing came out, making her gasp. "No, the magazine is..."

As he backed up more, the heel of his foot made him slip on the white bag on the floor, making him fall and have his bulge bounce at the impact. He looked up, feeling breathless. Never in his life was he more horrified about being near death. "No...go away..." "She" still came to him. "Go away!" He grabbed one of the trophies from the trophy case he was behind and threw it at "her", though that didn't stop "her". "GO AWAY!" He threw another at "her" head, the trophy breaking from impact. "FUCK!" He then quickly looked around for a weapon, anything that could kill "her".

He then looked at his duffel bag and remembered something. He didn't carry that around for nothing...he could use the-

He spotted "her" really close to him, so he quickly pulled out the drill and turned it on, shouting from the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU FUCKING COME TO ME!" He then drilled "her" face, looking away as "her" blood splattered on him.

And just in time to see it, Takara, Rei, Saeji, and Shinji watched the event unfold with wide eyes.

He felt not only felt horrified, but he felt disgusted, frustrated...helpless. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he continued, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT MY FATHER!"

They all felt bad for him, especially Hirano, but the four that just appeared saw more of them come, all getting into fighting positions. "Let me take care of the right," the dark-haired girl said. "Rei, hold off the left!" They then charged towards "them".

"Gotcha!" he replied as he let out a battle cry and stabbed "her" right at the head.

Saeji say that, muttering, "Oh?" As Takara jumped up and swung her bat at another one of "their" heads, he killed two more of "them" with quick thwacks to the head, his light-blue eyes piercing like a blade and his grin appearing.

...

As all of "them" were dead, everyone stood around, Sora sitting down, trembling as his breath was shaky and the drill was powered off and on the ground now. He couldn't believe it...he couldn't believe this was happening.

The fat girl looked sorry for him, saying, "Takagi-san-" She was cut off when Rei ran past her as well as Shinji, whose arm managed to accidentally shove her out of the way, the arm being near one of his pecs.

The athlete crouched down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, asking worriedly, "Takagi-san, are you alright?"

"M-Miyamoto..." he replied in only a breath, not being able to muster any more words after what he's experienced.

Meanwhile, Takara closed the glass door shut as Saeji walked towards her. She looked at him. "You do know the school nurse, Marikawa-sensei, right?" he asked her, making her nod. "I'm Busujima Saeji from Class 3-A."

"I'm Komuro Takara from Class 2-B," she replied to him.

The orange-brown-haired guy stood up, looking at the purple-haired one with a friendly face. "Busujima, I remember you winning the national championship the other year. My name's Miyamoto Rei, the school's multi-athlete."

As the chubby girl managed to regain her composure, she greeted, "Um...well, I'm Hirano Kotomi from Class B."

Saeji managed to smile warmly to her and reply with, "Nice to meet you." She blushed hard, thinking he looked so cute and handsome with his face like that.

Sora noticed that the atmosphere now changed, even though he knew what kind of situation they were in. He stood up and angrily asked, "Why are you all getting friendly now?" Everyone looked at him with worried faces. "Why are you being kind to him, Miyamoto?! You just repeated a grade, so all of you guys are the same age!"

Rei looked rather shocked that he said that while Takara asked back, "What are you talking about, Takagi?"

He looked at her with piercing, angry, tearful eyes. "DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, KOMURO! I'M A FUCKING GENIUS! ONCE I PUT MY MIND TO IT, I'M PRACTICALLY INVINCIBLE!" He placed a hand on his chest, between where his pecs were. "I'm...I'm..."

The kendo fighter knew what he was going through, so he approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, that's enough," he said to him calmly.

He looked up at him before looking at the reflection of himself at the case, seeing his bloodied as well as the blood stains on his face. "Oh my God, I'm so fucking filthy..." He sniffed a little. "My father would kill me...then tell me he'll bring it to the cleaners..."

Takara also felt bad for him, so she approached him as well, having a solemn look on her face. He looked at her with a shocked face. With her there to see him like this...

He couldn't take it.

So, he just let it go.

He cried...and sobbed, holding onto Saeji for support. Sora honestly thought it was childish and unmanly of him to cry like this...

But goddamn it, he needed it.

He sunk to the ground, Saeji sinking with him and holding him tight as he cried and sobbed some more. Everyone looked forlorn at this sight, figuring all that he's been through. They've all been through a lot, Sora just couldn't take it anymore.

And honestly? They didn't blame him.

They didn't blame him at all.

* * *

Later, when he was done, they were all in the faculty room, most of the teens building a barricade. Once it was done, they all looked at it. "I think that should be enough," Takara stated, everyone else agreeing before they all took a seat on different chairs.

"Everyone's out of breath now," Saeji stated, massaging his shoulder.

"Let's take a quick break," Rei suggested as he got some water bottles.

Kotomi decided to check up on Sora, so she walked towards the part of the room where the sink was at. He turned it on and wiped his face with the water. When he turned it off and wiped his face with a towel, she took a deep breath and asked, "Takagi-san, are you okay?" When he was done, he put on a pair of glasses, looking at her and blushing a little. She gasped, looking surprised to see him in glasses. "Gl-glasses?!"

He scoffed, pouted at her, and threw the towel away. "Don't make it a big deal, my contact lenses were just moving a lot," he replied in his usual biting tone as he left her. She watched him go, having a lovestruck face towards him.

"Glasses..." she murmured to himself. She thought that he actually looked...cute in glasses. Handsome, even.

The athlete handed the dark-haired girl a bottle of water, saying, "Here, Takara."

She looked at it and grabbed it. "Thanks," she replied. He nodded as he began to give everyone else a bottle of water. She let out a deep sigh. "So, Marikawa-sensei, do you know where your car keys are?"

Shinji, who was sitting like the rest were, nodded and looked into a brown bag. "Yeah, they should be in here somewhere..."

"Is the car big enough to fit all of us?" the purple-haired male asked.

He stopped, making him sweat-drop as he thought of his...small car. "Okay, now that I think about it...no."

He rested his head against his fist. "Then how about we take the microbus that we use for our clubs' away games? There's a key for it on the wall hook."

That sounded like a good idea, so Kotomi looked out the window to make sure no one took it yet. She looked back at them and said, "I see the bus."

The man nodded. "Alright, but where will we go?"

"We're going to make sure our families are okay," the dark-haired female replied. "We'll start with the family that lives closest to here. We'll bring your family with us if you're worried about them." Sora held the bottom of his shirt up a little, showing the lines that defined his hips. "After that, we'll look for a safe place and..." She stopped when she saw Rei turn on the TV and watch it, seeing the news.

The pink-haired guy stopped looking at the bottom of his shirt and looked at him too. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rei's butt and underbulge could be seen at an angle as he watched the news with wide eyes and shrunken pupils. "What the hell is this...?" he muttered to himself, aghast at what he was seeing on the TV.

Saeji got the remote from him and turned up the volume, everyone now looking at the TV. _"The government has considered emergency measures against the outbreaks happening all over the place,"_ the newsman said. _"However, all of the political parties have been expressing their uncertainty about the Self-Defense Force's operations."_

Takara looked terrified. "Outbreak? What outbreak?" she asked, her voice getting shaky.

Saeji switched the channel to another news station, revealing another newsman, some military personnel, and red tape. _"It's feared that more than 1,000 people have been victimized in the Saitama area so far,"_ the newsman stated. _"The governor has already declared this as a state of emergency-"_ A gunshot was suddenly heard, shocking everyone there, especially the newsman. _"Th-that's a gunshot! It looks like the police are using firearms now!"_ The camera then focused on the police getting their guns out. _"What did they just fired at?"_ Suddenly, the dead bodies on the cots rose up, making the police shoot them down again. The newsman gasped, everyone looked terrified at this. _"N-no way! What the hell is that?! Help, HELP ME!"_ He then screamed as the camera dropped and one of "them" appeared, cutting to television fuzz.

Everyone felt cold, frozen. This did not only happen at the school...

But also the outside.

And from what they've seen...it was worse.

* * *

 **And done! How was this episode? Any typos or mistakes I might have missed?**

 **I had no other idea how to make that one scene with Saeko and Shizuka genderbent, so I just went with Shinji's pants were too tight and were making his crotch sore, so...yeah.**

 **Guys can cry too, even the hard-shelled ones. That's why I still made Saya's male counterpart cry and sob like she did.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	7. Act 3: Democracy Under the Dead-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the television fuzz appeared, the channel turned and there was a cute, innocent-looking picture that said, _"Please stand by."_ It then showed another newsman being handed papers and looking worried as he read them. _"So, it seems like something just happened,"_ he said. _"Fr-from now on, we'll just bring you the story from inside the studio. The conditions seem very chaotic, so please stay inside your home or the closest shelter until it's absolutely necessary to come out. We'll bring you more coverage on this story as soon as it's safe to cover the current situation from the website."_

This made Takara upset, making her bang her fist on a table, getting everyone's attention. "Damn it!" she exclaimed. "Is that it? Why can't they say anything else?!"

"Because they're afraid of causing a panic," Sora answered, making her and everyone else look at him.

"Right now?" asked Rei.

He nodded. "Yeah, because it's right now." He then pushed up his glasses. "With fear comes chaos, which disrupts order. And when order is disrupted, how are you going to deal with the living dead?" He had a point. "They" wouldn't be the only problem...

The channel turned again, showing a news coverage from the U.S., covered by a translator. _"This unusual phenomenon has spread out in North America..."_ the translator stated, now showing a helicopter leaving the White House. _"...and has yet to be controlled. American government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on board an aircraft carrier."_ It then showed armed soldiers shooting at "them". _"It's been rumored that this transfer suggests that the government is preparing to use nuclear weapons._ " The news station then showed the helicopter again. _"Communications with Moscow is also lost."_ It showed a road explode. _"The entire city of Beijing is on fire. Public safety in London has been maintained so far. Paris and Rome have reports of looting."_ Suddenly, glitches could be seen on the screen. _"The government declares-"_ And then it turned into television fuzz once again.

* * *

 **Act 3: Democracy Under the Dead-Part 1**

Her eyes wide and her pupils shrunken, Takara muttered, "They're everywhere...across the world..."

"That's...crazy..." Kotomi replied in a mutter. "Everything was all fine and normal when I checked the Internet this morning..."

"Can't believe this..." Rei added, just as aghast as they were as he got himself near Takara. "This happened all over the world...in just a few hours." He clenched his fist, his arm touching hers as he looked down at her. "There has to be a safe place, right?" He then smiled with some hope. "Everything has to come back to normal sooner or later-"

"That's never going to happen," Sora replied, him facing the pink-haired male and having his hope kind of lost.

The dark-haired female deeply sighed and said, "You don't need to be so blunt about it, okay?"

"This is a pandemic, Komuro. There's nothing we can do to prevent it."

Shinji looked very worried. "P-Pandemic...?"

"Listen, this is an outbreak of an infectious disease. The entire world, as we speak, is experiencing an outbreak of the same disease."

"Like influenza?" Takara asked.

"It's more like the Spanish Flu of 1918. Back then, more than 60 million people have been infected, 50 million of them dying from it. Remember the recent panic caused by the new type of influenza?"

"I think this is more like the Black Plague back in the 14th century," Shinji replied.

Sora frowned. "A third of the European population died."

"How did the outbreaks of that end?" asked the long-haired female.

The male nurse looked at her. "There are many theories. It usually stops when too many people die, causing the disease to not spread any further."

"But now..." the fat girl said as she looked through the window, seeing "them" roam around. "The dead people come up and attack you like they're living cannibals."

Saeji crossed his arms, looking solemn. "In other words, there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?"

Shinji then thought of something, putting his fist on his palm. "The weather's gonna be hot this week! They won't be able to live if their bodies decompose and become skeletal-like!"

The purple-haired male turned to him. "How long do you think that's going to take?"

He began counting with his fingers. "Well, during the summer, I'd say some parts of the body will become skeletal in...twenty days." He sighed, losing some of the confidence he had. "It would take months during winter though..." He then reassuringly smiled at him. "But that shouldn't take long, right?"

"We don't even know if they CAN decompose," Sora replied to him, catching his attention.

"What does that mean?" asked Takara.

"I highly doubt medical logic applies to corpses walking around and eating humans. Worst-case scenario, they might never do that." That just made Shinji feel more worse than he already did.

"Where we escape to after confirming the safety of our family members is key," Saeji stated. "At this rate, we won't survive if we do what we please. We'll need to team up." Everyone nodded, agreeing to that.

...

Rei got into position with his pole, his bulge bouncing a little. Sora held his duffel bag on his shoulder tightly, pushing up his glasses. Kotomi was near him, being in a position with her nail gun. Shinji held his bag tightly on his chest, Saeji was in a position with his kendo sword, and Takara was near him, positioning herself with her bat. "Let's pick up survivors whenever we can, alright?" the swordsman asked her.

She nodded, replying with, "Okay."

"Now how do we get outside?" Rei asked.

"Quickest way to the parking lot is through the front door," Sora answered.

When everyone was ready, the long-haired female said, "Then let's go!" She opened the door, revealing some of "them" roaming the hallway. Immediately, Kotomi shot at the two of "them", killing them as everyone ran out of the room. Takara swatted one of "them" away as she was ready to do that again with more of "them", letting out a cry.

* * *

Once they were outside, they saw more of "them" at the ground floor, Saeji saying, "Before I forget, do not engage in a fight with 'them' until it's absolutely necessary. Whenever you can, avoid fights." Everyone nodded.

"'They're' also sensitive to sound," Sora added, crossing his arms. "'They're' also strong enough to burst through regular doors. Once 'they' surround you, you're done, so be careful."

They suddenly heard a guy screaming, making them run towards the place where that came from.

...

A group of students, all armed, one with a bat and the others with broken poles, saw some of "them" approach them. One of the girls, wearing a towel around her neck, were at the front of the group, gripping her bat and ready to strike, despite her fear.

"Taeko-chan..." one of the guys muttered to her.

"Damn it..." she also muttered before yelling, "Stay back!" As one of "them" was about to attack her, "she" suddenly got shot in the head...by a nail, falling down dead. Kotomi was up against the rails, looking down at them.

Everyone in that group looked surprised at that before Saeji used the rails to propel himself up and hit one of "them" in the head. As he landed on the ground, his bulge bounced a little. Takara ran down the stairs and swatted another one of "them" at the head, killing "her". Rei also stabbed one of "them", dodging "her" fall before kicking "her" off the stairs.

More of "them" approached the new group, but the purple-haired male killed them in a matter of a second. They kept their surprised looks as some of the group were near them. "Uh, thank-" one of the guys said before Saeji shushed him.

"Keep it down," he whispered to him. "Has anyone been bitten yet?"

One of the guys shook his head, waving his head. "Oh, no, no," he answered.

"Looks okay to me," Rei stated, looking at Saeji. "Really."

"We're going to escape from this place," Takara said to the new group. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

They all nodded. "Yeah, let's go," another one of the guys answered. Outside, the wind blew more cherry blossoms to the ground.

* * *

Inside, they saw a lot more of "them" in the locker room, hiding on a staircase. "There's a lot of 'them'," the long-haired girl stated.

"They only react to sounds, so they can't see us," Sora stated, bending down on a step. "In other words, it's pointless to hide from 'them'."

She looked down at him. "Then prove it, Takagi. Go down there." He tensed up at the suggestion, obviously not wanting to.

"Even if we'll stay at the school," Saeji began, standing on a step. "Once we get attacked, we'll be stuck." The guy with the glasses stopped bending down.

"That means we have no other choice than to go through the gate," Rei added, sitting next to him.

"Someone needs to go down there and prove Takagi's theory to be correct." There was silence, some thinking they shouldn't go down there, even Sora himself.

Takara rubbed her eyes. Since no one else looked like they wanted to go... "I'll do it." Everyone looked at her in a bit of shock, Rei looking worried for her.

"No, Takara, I'll go," he suggested instead.

"I should probably go first," the purple-haired male also suggested.

"Busujima-senpai, stand by just in case, alright?" she replied to him as she turned and was about to leave.

The orange-brown-haired male stood up and asked worriedly, "Why, Takara? Why do you want to do this?"

She stopped, sighing. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

She looked back at him with a half-assed smile. "I really don't." She then descended down the stairs, now making him feel scared for her.

"Takara-" he shouted before Saeji grabbed him to stop him.

"I understand how you feel, but you must not interfere," he whispered to him. "This was her decision and her decision alone." He knew that, but...if the theory was proven false...God...

The long-haired female finally reached down to the locker room, looking dead serious and gripping her bat hard. She stopped as she went to the middle of the locker, completely surrounded by "them". She looked around, her heart racing in, honestly, complete anxiety. Everyone else that could fight prepared themselves just in case, hoping Takara would be alright. The girl could feel herself sweating as one of "them" was approaching. Her breath hitched a little and she stiffened before "she" moved away from her, making her feel relieved.

 _So, they really can't see me..._ she thought. She spotted a bloodied shoe next to her and quietly picked it up. _In that case..._ She then threw it to a wall, attracting all of "their" attention to it. As "they" all approached the noise, Takara looked up at the people on the stairs and gestured them to come down and get out of here. They all did, the girl walking towards a two-door glass exit and finally opening it, revealing the outside. Saeji held one of the doors while she held the other one, letting everyone run out.

However, one of the girls from the new group accidentally tapped the rail of the stairs, Takara and Saeji stiff at the noise and the others shocked by hearing it. That attracted "their" attention, the attention none of them wanted.

Instantly, Takara shouted, "Run!"

* * *

 **Stopping right there. What do you guys think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Act 3: Democracy Under the Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 3: Democracy Under the Dead-Part 2**

As everyone did as they were told, Sora didn't and yelled, "Why the hell did you have to yell like that?!" Takara stopped and turned to him. "We COULD'VE made it through by taking care of the ones that were nearby if you HAVEN'T SAID SHIT!"

As she was going to rebut his statement, she saw one of "them" right behind him. In a flash though, Saeji swatted "her" away with his kendo sword, killing "her" and surprising the guy with the glasses.

"The noise fucking echoed like that though!" Rei shouted as one of "them" approached him. "It was impossible to do avoid them since that happened!" He then managed to use his pole to sweep "him" off "his" feet, landing on "his" side and showing off "his" outlined butt.

Kotomi tried to pick one of "them" to shoot, but noticed the number of "them", gasping and looking scared. "Oh my God, there's a lot of 'them'!" she shouted.

When one of "them" was about to lung at her, the long-haired girl ran past her and smashed "her" head with her bat, sending "her" back and making "her" land on the ground. She flicked some of the blood of her bat, staining the ground as she looked angry. "Don't talk," she said sharply, the rest of the group behind them. "Just run!" They all did so, killing some of "them" along the way to clear the path to their only way out of here. "Run!"

...

Takara swatted yet another one of "them" out of the way while Saeji jumped up and swatted two of "them" out of the way. Rei also hit one of "them", sending her right behind him, before hitting another coming his way and then another. Kotomi shot "them" with no hesitation and no remorse.

However, Taeko was being surrounded by "them", gripping her bat, but looking terrified as hell. One of "them" lunged for her, but she swatted "her" head and shouted, "No! Go away!" However, another one of "them" grabbed her by the towels around her neck, making her scream and try to push "her" away. "No, NO! Get off of me!" However, "she" bit into her arm as well as another one like "her", making her shriek as she began to be devoured by "them".

One of the guys in the group heard that, stopping and looking back in horror. Sora, who was right next to him, did almost the same. "TAEKO-CHAN!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Nao-kun, RUN!" she yelled back.

The short-haired, purple-haired guy was stiff, not believing this was happening to her. "No, TAEKO-CHAN!" He was about to run to her, but the pink-haired male grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed. "Once you're bitten, there's no turning back!"

Nao looked at him with...tears in his eyes, replying, "I don't FUCKING care!" He then broke from his grip and ran to Taeko.

Sora was absolutely flabbergasted by that. "Wait, where the FUCK are you going?! Why the FUCK don't care about living?!" He thought that was crazy to go back for someone you care about, but...

Fuck, now he got it.

The multi-athlete and male nurse saw that too, Shinji backing up with a face of fear. "I...I understand..." he muttered, his hand between his pecs. "If the entire world is like this, people would rather die for the people they love...than to live." To be honest with himself...he would do the same too.

The two guys looked at him with surprised looks, since he said that. "Do you really call yourself a-" Suddenly, one of "them" was in front of Sora before the fat girl shot "her" dead, making him jump back a little.

"Just calm down, Takagi-san!" Kotomi replied to him, being in front of him to protect him.

He gritted his teeth at her and shouted, "How DARE you interrupt me! What give YOU the right to do that?!"

"Honestly..." She turned to him with a cute and innocent face. "I don't really know." He froze and blushed when he saw that face. It was that SAME face again! It was still cute though...

"Glad to see you two get along," Saeji said rather teasingly with a grin, making them look at him, Sora looking baffled while Kotomi still looked innocent.

Meanwhile, Shinji backed away from one of "them" before Takara killed "her". They were finally at the bus. "Shinji-sensei! The key!" she shouted at him. He nodded and ran to the bus, his bulge bouncing and the top of his underwear revealed a little. He unlocked the door and opened it, everyone that was near him getting inside.

The chubby girl opened the window, a glare on her glasses as she said, "Target confirmed." She aimed her gun at several of "them". "Shooting lanes are clear...ready to shoot."

Sora, now impatient, shouted, "Then fucking shoot already!"

...

Takara was still outside, hitting and even kicking "them" out of the way. One of "them" bit into her bat from behind while another was approaching her from the front. She quickly thought of something and swung her bat towards "him" and making "her" fall with him. The purple-haired male was also still outside, swatting "them" out of the way too. When he saw her, he shouted, "Komuro-chan, everyone's inside!"

She nodded and pointed at the bus. "Then go in first!"

...

Inside the bus, Shinji was at the driver's seat and started the bus by inserting the key in and turning it. He felt weird by how it started. "God, this is MUCH different from my car!" he exclaimed before looking at what was at his driver's seat. "Okay, there's the gas, then the clutch, then the brake..."

Takara, Rei, and Saeji finally got inside as she was about to close the door before hearing a girl yell, "HELP!" Both her and Rei looked to see several students and a teacher running towards the bus and trying to avoid "them". The teacher was the one with the medium-length black hair, pale skin, and glasses. She wore a business top, a black business skirt, transparent black leggings, and black loafers. She loosened her tie so that she wouldn't be out of breath.

"Who is that?" the long-haired girl asked.

"That is Ms. Shido of Class 3-A," Saeji answered with a scowl.

Rei suddenly felt a cold, icy feeling course through his veins, his pupils shrinking and his fists clenched. "Shido..." he muttered in a voice as cold as he was feeling.

"Okay, we can go now!" the blonde-haired man announced to everyone.

"Just hold for a little bit, okay?!" Takara replied, Rei looking at her like she was crazy.

Shinji looked worried. "But 'they're' in front of us too! If there's too many of 'them', we won't drive through!"

"Then just run them over!"

Sora sat at a seat, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Then this bus tips over and we all die," he replied sharply.

She was at a loss of words. She didn't want to leave ANY survivor behind. That included the group running to them. She was about to go back outside, but the multi-athlete tightly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't you fucking dare try to save her!" he yelled at her.

She looked at him with an upset look, breaking from his grip. "What the hell's your problem, Rei?!"

"We don't have to help her, alright?! Just leave her to die and let's go!" Takara felt intimidated by his sudden switch in demeanor...like before any of this even happened...

...

Ms. Shido stopped to guide the students to the bus. "Come on, everyone!" she shouted to them as they ran to past her to the bus. "I assure you all that we'll be alright!"

"Yes, sensei!" one of the male students shouted, having short blue hair and glasses.

Her eyes were sharp and dark, however. _I'm not even sure if we'll get there at this rate..._ she thought. After all, they were a great distance away from the bus...

One of the female students was running, wearing glasses and carrying books. However, she tripped and screamed, skidding towards the teacher and holding onto her ankle. She looked down at the student as the student exclaimed, "I think I sprained my ankle!"

Her face didn't change, just remained rather...apathetic. "I see..." she replied, seeing the student looking helpless. She then...grinned rather evilly and continued, "Then that's on you, sweetie." The student looked shocked at that answer as she then kicked her hard at the face with her foot. Her glasses broke as well as her nose, making her scream and cover her face. "The world that we used to know is now over. As the powerless..." She looked down at the screaming girl with a sadistic face. "You don't deserve to survive." She left the student as she ran towards the bus. The student began to be devoured, screaming for her life as she became food.

...

When the teacher was on the bus as well as the rest of her group, Takara shut the door and shouted, "Shinji-sensei!"

"Alright, here we go!" he shouted back as he pressed on the gas and drove the entire group away, trying to avoid "them" as much as possible. He swerved the left to make a turn, everyone almost being thrown out of their seats because of it.

"Go to the gate!" shouted Sora, now sitting next to Kotomi.

"I am!" From an angle, his bulge could been seen as he gasped, seeing "them" block the gate. He gripped on the wheel tight, gritting his teeth. "They're not human..." They couldn't turn back into humans...so killing them was fine. "They will never be humans!" He then proceeded to run over them, staining the front of the bus with blood as he pressed on the gas harder and the bus went faster.

Finally, it broke through the gate, swerving to the right and going down the road. Everyone was finally relieved.

They were out of that hell that was their school.

* * *

 **Done with this part. How was it?**

 **I never liked Mr. Shido, so of course I'm not giving his female counterpart a benefit of a doubt. She's just a cunt.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Act 3: Democracy Under the Dead-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 3: Democracy Under the Dead-Part 3**

As Shinji drove the bus, everyone was quiet. Kotomi readjusting the tape on her nail gun, the tape the only thing along with the bus making noise. "We're finally out of there..." Takara muttered, sinking against her seat to try and relax herself.

"Yeah, finally," Kotomi replied.

Ms. Shido was standing up and walking through the isle as Saeji was cleaning the blood of his kendo sword with a piece of cloth. "Thank goodness all of that is over," she said as she looked at the sword-wielding teen. "I assume the leader is Busujima-san?"

"There's no such thing," he replied to her. "We all just work together in order to live. That's all."

Her eyes turned cold. "Well, that's not good...if we're to survive, we most definitely need a leader, a person bearing all responsibility." Her eyes then turned a little crazed.

Takara and Rei looked back at her, sitting apart from each other and the multi-athlete looking pissed that she was there. He leaned over to the long-haired female and whispered, "You'll regret this." She gave him a puzzled look as he looked more pissed. "You'll regret ever having to help her!" God, he was still acting like this, and over a woman. What the hell did she do to make him act like this now?

"The city!" Kotomi exclaimed as everyone saw the city smoking from several places.

...

Inside of it, as the evening was turning into night, a great number of the buildings were smoking, there was some fire at some parts of the roads, "they" were walking the streets, and it was just...empty, void of human life...just "them". A convenience store was still playing music and functioning like nothing ever happened and a yellow van pulled away, driving down the road. One of them crossed the street to there. Inside, there was an older woman, possibly in her 40's, that just stared at space so blankly. The "girl" on the road was ran over by the bus, the woman inside the store still not flinching.

...

Inside the bus, a girl with D-cup breasts and dyed yellow and brown short hair stood up and shouted, "I'm telling you! It'll get more dangerous as we keep going!" She walked to two of the guys that were sitting next to each other. One of them was the blue-haired one with glasses while the other just had short brown hair with matching-colored eyes. "First off, why do we have to go with Komuro?!" Sora and Kotomi looked at her disapprovingly. "You guys are the ones that decided to go into the city!" Shinji also looked irritated by her, still focusing on the road the best he could. "Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside of the school!" The male nurse adjusted his seat-beat, being between his pecs. He also adjusted the lower part of it, his bulge on emphasis.

"Sh-she's right!" said another girl with short black hair and grey eyes. "We should have just barricaded somewhere, like the convenience store we just passed!"

All of a sudden, the male nurse hit the brakes and stopped the bus, surprising everyone. He put it in parking gear, unbuckled himself, looked back at the girls, and shouted in a frustrated voice, "Would you ladies please be quiet?! I'm trying to focus on the road here!"

That was rather harsh of him to say it like that, but honestly, he wasn't having it anymore. The yellow and brown-haired girl sighed and replied, "Sure, whatever..."

Saeji was crossing his arms, his kendo sword propped next to him. "Then what do you want to do?"

She looked at him with an angry expression and pointed at Takara, who looked at her with an upset expression. "Kick her the fuck off, that's what I wanna do! I can't stand her!"

"Oh my God..." Kotomi said as she shifted herself to help her, but Sora blocked her way with his arm, preventing her from doing so.

"Why is that?" Takara asked her, standing up. "When did I ever do anything to you?"

That just made the girl more provoked, making her shout, "You bitch!" She ran to her, about to fight her, when suddenly, Rei stepped in and used the end of his pole to hit her at the stomach, his bulge moving a little as he did so. Some bile came out of her mouth as she fell to the ground, throwing up even more bile and holding her stomach in pain.

He scoffed and muttered under his breath, "You're the bitch." Takara looked at him, surprised. They were on good terms, but still-

Her thinking broke when she and him heard Ms. Shido clapping and grinning, approaching the two. "Splendid teamwork, you two!" She stepped over the girl to get to them. "I never expected that to come off so well..." She paused to place a hand on her hip. "Komuro-chan, Miyamoto-san." Takara looked serious. "But this? This proves my point earlier." She then got a little close to an upset Rei. "We need a leader. We all do."

The pink-haired guy pushed up his glasses. "And what? We only got one nominee?" he replied.

She looked at him just as he looked away from her. "I'm a teacher, in case you didn't know, Takagi-san." She smirked. "The rest of you are students, are you not?" She then straightened herself up and spread her arms out. "That makes it very clear about who should be more qualified as a leader!" She placed a hand on her chest. "Now, I..." She paused for a short bit to turn to the rest of the group. "...will make sure we'll never run into any problems!" The girl that was throwing up bile looked up at her with...a smile. "Now, who is with me?"

There was silence for a bit, but the two guys got up, smiled at her, and clapped. A couple of the girls clapped too as well as the last guy in the back. She then bowed down, feeling blessed. She turned to the rest of the group and continued, "It's decided that I am now the leader from now on, given the majority vote!"

God, Rei couldn't stand this bitch, especially when she was acting all high and mighty like she's the shit. Fuck her. Fuck her so much. That was why he decided to go out the door with his pole, his bulge bouncing a little as he hopped off the bus, and began to walk away.

Takara was shocked that he was doing this, making her shout, "Rei, wait!"

He turned to her with a furious face. "No fucking way will I EVER be with her!" Her eyes widened at that response. Ms. Shido had to do something that made him set off like this...she had to.

The teacher sighed and pushed up her glasses. "Well, if you don't wish to stay with us, then you're on your own, sweetie. No help will be given to you."

The long-haired girl looked at her with a baffled face. "What are you talking about?!" She couldn't believe she just said that. She was kind of a bitch...

Maybe that's why Rei didn't want to be near her.

As he began to leave again, without a second thought, she got off the bus, Sora and Kotomi shocked as she did that. "Komuro!" he exclaimed.

She grabbed the orange-brown-haired guy's wrist and said, "Wait!" He stopped, but didn't turn to her. "You just have to be patient until we reach the city. Besides, it's dangero-"

He turned to her and yelled, "I told you you would regret helping her! I fucking told you!"

He did, but that wasn't important. "Listen, for now-" She got cut off again as she heard a car's horn blare off, the two looking at where it came from.

...

Saeji looked at where that came from too, his eyes widening when he saw a light source quickly heading their way. He looked at the male nurse and shouted, "Marikawa-sensei!"

He tensed up and looked at what he was looking. "What the..." he said in a breathy voice as everyone saw a speeding city bus with a lot of "them" in it and eating people in there.

It crashed into a car, causing it to flip over and head towards...Takara and Rei's way. Before she could react, the multi-athlete grabbed her and leaped away from the crash with her in his arms, both barely avoiding it. Now it blocked the tunnel they got themselves in, being on fire. They both got up, still holding each other, as they saw the blocked, fiery path, looking very shocked.

"We're alive, but..." Takara muttered under her breath, her eyes so wide and her pupils so small.

"We can't make it through now..." Rei added in a mutter. Without a way to get back to the bus, what could they-

...

"Komuro-chan! Miyamoto! Are you alright?!" Saeji asked loudly, being out of the bus and near the fire, hoping they were alright. He then spotted some of "them" rising from the fire as if it hadn't affected them, shocking him. He also saw them emerge from the windows of the fiery bus, being on fire as well.

As he prepped himself to get away from them, Takara shouted, "The police station!" He looked and saw her through a gap between the wall and the bus. "We'll meet up at the east police station!"

"At what time?!" he asked.

"Seven, seven at night! If we can't make it today, then we'll meet there tomorrow at the same time!" The gap was then closed by the fiery debris. That girl...she was really brave. He had to admire that. He hoped she and Miyamoto will be alright.

As one of "them" approached him, he got into a fighting stance before..."she" fell down dead, surprising him. He also saw more of "them" drop dead due to the fire. He sighed in relief as he ran and got inside of the bus, closing the door.

"We can't take this route anymore, Marikawa-sensei," he said to the male nurse, who was buckled up again.

He nodded and went to the driving gear, starting to drive again as he began turning. "Okay, we'll turn back and use an alternative route." All of them wondered how Takara and Rei were going to fare. Maybe they'll never come back, maybe they will. Some thankful that they were gone, others that hoped they will be alright.

...

The two saw something spark, looking aghast. "That can't be good," Takara stated.

"No shit," Rei replied. "Let's get outta here!" They both then ran as fast as they could as the bus then exploded. They barely missed the blast, running across the street and onto the sidewalk. They both looked back and panted, seeing that the tunnel was now inaccessible. They both thought that they needed to find a way to get to the police station so they could meet up with the group again. But how?

Suddenly, the girl heard something shift. As she looked back, she was suddenly pounced by one of "them", being a biker "woman". They both fell on the ground, Takara looking up to see "her" groaning and holding "her" head up a little. "She" then headbutted her, trying to eat her and leaving her dazed for a bit. Despite that, she held "her" helmet to get her off of her. "She" kept chomping "her" teeth, still trying to eat her.

"Get...off..." she grunted as "her" head tried to get down to her. "Get...off...!" She kept trying to use all of her strength to push her away.

Then her head got smashed by Rei.

Surprised, Takara saw "her" fall right next to her, seeing that he was holding a cinder block. She stood up rather staggeringly and pushed "her" off of her body, panting even more. Her heart never pumped so fast and she never shook so much before. She was so close to being dead...and Rei saved her. She guessed they were even now.

She looked up to see him offer his hand, giving her a smile she thought was attractive. "Takara," he said to her in a reassuring voice, the wind blowing his hair. "Let's go."

...

It was finally night now, and Rei supported Takara, helping her walk since she wasn't moving well. Cherry blossoms rained on them as he asked her, "So, we're gonna have to walk to the city now?"

She nodded at him. "If there's no other way..." she replied wearily. He looked at her worriedly. Since she was getting tired, he promised himself to protect "her" from them and others that were hostile to them, if they do happen to appear tonight.

As they stopped at the middle of a hill, they both saw a motorcycle not too far from them, the two's eyes widening. "Wait...the helmet..." They both then thought of something...

...

Rei propped the motorcycle up and started it with the keys they also found, revving it up and seeing how it fares. Takara, being near him, asked, "Do you even have a license?"

He looked back at her. "It's a privilege for high school kids to drive without a license," he answered, smiling at her again.

She blushed a little, but smiled as well. "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

They were then riding on the road, Takara sitting behind Rei and holding onto him from behind, looking back. He was focused on the road while she was looking back with a frown, thinking that the world wasn't over yet. Even though it obviously was...

* * *

 **Done with the third episode! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **I figured since Rei was more athletic, he would grab Takara jump away from the crash with her. It's kinda cute too. And since Takara's tired, he was willing to ride a motorcycle with her at the back. I hope you guys didn't mind that!**

 **Also, Ms. Shido is creepy, but that's to be expected since her canon counterpart is the same. I also plan to make her a bit...more...crazier...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Act 4: Running in the Dead-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 4: Running in the Dead-Part 1**

 _ **[Z-Day+1 - 05:05 a.m.]**_

Above the skies of the city was a military jet. Inside the jet was a special camera device, taking pictures of the devastation that hit the city. It took pictures of bloodied cars, smoking buildings...anything it had to offer.

It then flew over to a bridge, where Rei and Takara were riding on. He was still driving, though he looked rather solemn. She was just sleeping until the noise of the jet made her stir. With half-lidded eyes, she saw, along with Rei, that it was flying right by them for only a few seconds. At that second, the device took a picture of them, capturing their wide-eyed looks.

Seeing that though, triggered the memory of what happened before all of this for Takara.

Before the day everything came to an end, she stayed up late.

* * *

 _ **[Z-Day 0 - 01:33 p.m.]**_

 _As she was leaning against the rails of the outdoor staircase, looking at the distance before her, she heard Sora say, "This is so stupid." She looked back to see him without the glasses he found not too far from her._

 _"Takagi?" she replied._

 _"_ _Every single time-you deal with something you don't like, you go to this place. This is getting old."_

* * *

When that scene continued, she remembered how everything was so normal then. She was in the sun, enjoying the luxury of feeling sorry for herself, believing that she would be ranked fourth as the unluckiest high school sophomore in then entire world, third as the most unluckiest teenage girl in the entire world. But at that time...

Everything then began its end.

* * *

 _She remembered seeing one of "them" try to go through the gate, Mrs. Tejima pointing her hand at "her" through the gate, and her being bitten...screaming bloody murder. She had looked aghast._

* * *

 _She also remembered the P.A. announcer being killed by one of "them", causing everyone in the entire building to go into panic mode the second a piece of chalk dropped and broke. It was pure anarchy._

* * *

 _She then remembered Hisoka's arm being bitten by "her", then Rei being hit by one of "them" and leaving him a bit dazed, his bulge being shown off._

* * *

Now that she thought about it, she could have just forced her way outside then, no matter what. But she, Rei, and Hisoka were frantically heading towards the observation deck because they honestly thought that was a good idea.

* * *

 _When the girls saw him get him, Takara said, "Re-" before Hisoka shouted his name as well and grabbed her bat to smash "her" head against the wall, to save him._

 _..._

 ** _[Z-Day - 3:05 p.m.]_**

 _It was later now and Rei asked,_ _"Why...? Why the fuck is this all happening?"_

 _"There has to be a reason," Hisoka said in a calm voice._ _"If we can figure out who or what's causing this, then we'll figure out how to solve it." She then began to cough hard, sinking to her knees and coughing out blood that stained the ground. It was obvious that she wasn't going to make it._

* * *

She knew that back then, what Hisoka said was always right, that she wanted to believe it. But she knew...

She knew that the world they knew before was already broken.

* * *

 _Hisoka coughed out more blood and got into a seizure, but not before telling Takara to kill her by dropping her off of the building. She gripped her bat hard and ran to "her", screaming as she bashed "her" head in, killing her._

 _ **[Z-Day - 3:50 p.m.]**_

 _She then remembered all the attacks made by her allies before remembering her and Rei blasting "them" away with a fire hose._

* * *

Pretending everything was normal was too dangerous, even she knew that back then.

* * *

 _She next remembered a crying and terrified Sora drilling in "her" face._

* * *

She knew that back then, she then realized, she and the group were armed with weapons and prepared for any kind of danger...in the school hallway. That was because it was no longer a school hallway.

This country wasn't of the living anymore. It was for the dead.

* * *

 _ **[Z-Day - 10:32 p.m.]**_

Stopping the motorcycle for a second, Rei and Takara looked at a street of the city, seeing a lot of "them" roam it. The multi-athlete sighed. "I keep thinking and hoping someone will come rescue us, but..." he muttered.

The long-haired girl looked at him with concern. "They won't?" she asked.

He nodded. "Remember those helicopters?" She nodded back at him. "It's like that. They can't afford to rescue us...and I don't think they ever will at this rate."

"Not ever...?" He shook his head, making her sigh. "So we'll never get any help. We'll have to do what we can then."

He nodded at her again, looking at her. "You know, Takara? I think you're rubbing off on me."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"I'm not becoming delusional with hopes of things that will never happen anymore. I just say things as they are, like what you always do, ever since kindergarten. Maybe with just a speck of hope, but that's it."

She frowned at him. "Is that really bad?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm-" He stopped when he noticed something coming up behind him. She slowly looked at what he was looking at and saw more of "them" come towards them. They both that was coming, Rei looking back to what was in front of him. "Let's just go." He started up the motorcycle again.

Takara nodded once more, saying, "Yeah." They both then rode off, avoiding being caught up by "them".

* * *

 _"At this rate, we won't survive if we do what we please," Saeji said back in the faculty room. "We'll need to team up." Everyone got into position, ready to get through "them" to get to the bus, their only way out of here._

 _"Then let's go!" shouted Takara._

* * *

 _They then were outside, running and killing some of "them" to clear a path to the bus. Making moves meant that they were ready to face the real crisis, frantically running through the school...the school filled with yells, screams, life, and death, all mixed together like it was a fucking smoothie._

 _..._

 _Later, the bus started and more of "them" were blocking the door._ _"They're not human..." Shinji muttered to himself before yelling, "They will never be humans!" With him running over some of them, he managed to burst through the gate and drive away from the campus, everyone inside escaping the hell it became._

* * *

 _ **[Z-Day - 11:45 p.m.]**_

Deep in the city, there was a large traffic jam, a soldier woman with a megaphone shouting, "It's very dangerous out there! Please, no matter the case, do NOT get out of your vehicle! I repeat, no matter the case, do NOT get out of your vehicle!" Other soldiers were with her, a couple of them recording down what was happening.

While this was happening, the bus was also part of the traffic jam, everyone inside looking at some cars next to them moving. Saeji was standing at the middle of the isle, right next to Sora and Kotomi. "We're moving at one kilometer per hour," he stated.

"I doubt we'll be able to reach the bridge at dawn in this rate," the pink-haired guy added. Suddenly, they both heard Kotomi's stomach growling, annoying him. "Will you keep your hunger down, chubby?!"

She stiffened up at him yelling like that, replying, "I can't...control my stomach..." She placed her hands on it, frowning. "I'm so hungry..."

Suddenly, everyone heard gunshots, making them look to see a couple of soldiers shoot one of "them" dead. Another one of "them" was approaching them, making them shoot "her" too. Hearing that made two of the male students' skins crawl, the two students being the one with the blue hair and glasses and the other with the short brown hair, making them look terrified too. Ms. Shido appeared next to them and faced them, grinning. "Oh, it's alright, gentlemen~," he said to them before giving them a hug, comforting them and making them blush. "We're all safe here. We'll be okay."

They both smiled at her, feeling safe...and her breasts resting against their arms. "Sensei..." the guy with the brown hair murmured.

Her grin was of malice, her whispering to them, "There's nothing you should be worried about...everything is alright~."

The three in front of them looked back at the scene, looking rather concerned and disgusted of seeing it. It was like...she had an alterior motive...a creepy one.

After all...

* * *

 ** _[Z-Day - 06:42 p.m.]_**

 _Earlier, she was voted to be the leader._

 _While the rest of the students were clapping, she turned to them and said, "It's decided that I am now the leader from now on, given the majority vote!"_

 _Rei looked pissed at this revelation, so that was why he decided to go out the door with his pole, his bulge bouncing a little as he hopped off the bus, and began to walk away. Takara, witnessing this, shouted, "Rei, wait!"_

 _He turned to her with a furious face. "No fucking way will I EVER be with her!"_

 _Ms. Shido did look disappointed before the teenage girl followed suit, stopping him by grabbing his wrist. "Wait!" He stopped, but didn't turn to her. "You just have to be patient until we reach the city. Besides, it's dangero-"_

 _He turned to her and yelled, "I told you you would regret helping her! I fucking told you!"_

 _He did, but that wasn't important. "Listen, for now-" She got cut off again as she heard a car's horn blare off, the two looking at where it came from._

 _Saeji looked at where that came from too, looking shocked at what it was. He looked at the male nurse and shouted, "Marikawa-sensei!"_

 _He tensed up and looked at what he was looking. "What the..." he said in a breathy voice as everyone saw a speeding city bus with a lot of "them" in it and eating people in there._

 _It crashed into a car, causing it to flip over and head towards...Takara and Rei's way. The multi-athlete grabbed her and jumped from where they were with her in his arms. At that time, she still had no idea that the world was already over._

 _Saeji, now out of the bus, ran to the flaming vehicle and shouted, "Komuro-chan! Miyamoto! Are you alright?!" He saw "them" rising up from the bus in flames, prepping himself to get away from them before Takara shouted, "The police station!" He looked and saw her through a gap between the wall and the bus. "We'll meet up at the east police station!"_

 _"At what time?!"_

 _"Seven, seven at night! If we can't make it today, then we'll meet there tomorrow at the same time!" Debris then fell, closing the gap she appeared at._

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **Honestly, this is my least favorite episode just because it uses scenes from the past episodes to pad the time...oh well.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Act 4: Running in the Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 4: Running in the Dead-Part 2**

 _ **[Z-Day+1 - 00:23 a.m.]**_

A part of the city was completely vacant, having flashing street lights and blood sprawled wherever. As Rei and Takara were zooming down the street, they both saw how empty it was. The signs were still lit up like nothing significant happened and even a flower store looked screwed up, having blood on the plants and an empty van. They crossed a bridge, which was above some empty vehicles. They passed by an ad for a movie, not even bothering to look at it. A couple of cats were on a curb, sniffing a puddle of blood near an abandoned purse before seeing the two teens pass by them. Takara looked at the surroundings solemnly while Rei just kept his eyes on the road.

They passed by a messy alley, then a bloody and messy fast food joint. They stopped near a bloody car to look around more for a second. "No one is here..." the orange-brown-haired male stated.

"Had they ran away or died?" she asked him.

"If they were dead, we'd see 'them', wouldn't we?"

She sighed. "They must have gone to chase the people that were still alive." He had no other choice than to believe that, since at this rate, it sounded a little plausible.

He then looked to see a car with its lights on not too far from them, smiling a little and pointing at it. "Takara, look!" She did, looking surprised and smiling with him, being just as relieved as he was.

"No licence, no helmet, stolen bike..." She giggled a little. "You're just asking to be pulled over, Rei."

He chuckled at that. "Come on, after fighting so many of 'them', the last thing I'm worried about is the police."

She nodded at him. "Right." They then rode to the cop car to check it out. The relief they had disappeared the instant they saw it. The officers in there, both female, were dead, and the car was crushed by a truck, blood splattered on both vehicles. Both looked aghast now. "You have to be joking..." Despite that though, Rei had an idea. He placed the stopper on the bike and got off it, getting his pole from the dark-haired girl as he began to approach it. She looked worried and shouted, "Rei! There's gas leaking from that! You have to be careful!"

He stopped and turned to her, replying, "There could be something useful in there." He then gestured her to come with him. "I know you're tired, you have to do it too. Come on."

Why not? They needed supplies anyway. She got off, bat in hand, and walked with him to the car. Both of them looked inside to see if there was anything useful in there. The multi-athlete crouched down and tried to get some things off of the dead officer's utility belt.

...

He laid them out on the second seat of the vehicle, them being a pair of handcuffs, a pair of keys for those cuffs, a taser stick, and a gun. "Do you know how to use one?" he asked her.

"Only from what I saw on TV," she replied. "Only put your finger on the trigger when you're shooting, right?" He nodded as she grabbed the gun as carefully as she could, finally being in one of her hands. She felt rather tense to have something like this really on her hand, concerning Rei.

"What's the matter?"

"It's...heavier than I thought."

"Well, yeah. It's the real deal, not what the actors use."

She then saw that the barrel was loaded with bullets, making her click on it to make sure. She was right, seeing a bullet cover every hole in the barrel. She counted each one of them. "This can only shoot five times?"

The multi-athlete dug into his pocket and said, "Here, Takara." She looked at him as she was given five more bullets, all with blood splatter. She actually didn't mind that, looking at him again as he wiped his hands with a cloth he found in the car as well. "I saw that the grip on the other officer's gun was broken off, but the bullets could still be useful." He saw that she was giving him a bit of an awed look, making him grin a little. "Listen, I've been taught about guns by my mother, who you know is a police officer." He then put the cloth in his back pocket, his butt being shown off. "Also, I'm not THAT freaked out over a little blood anymore, thanks to all of this shit happening."

Honestly, she felt that way too.

The long-haired girl realized there was no pockets on her uniform, making her mutter, "Where the hell should I put this...?" He shrugged before she decided to put it inside of a pocket of her skirt. They both then looked at the pole and the bat.

"Should we get rid of these, then? Shooting is something I should have practice at."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "But you should feel a little safe having a gun now, right?" He then gave his pole to her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him in playful annoyance before they went back on the bike. Rei removed the stopper as Takara held onto him with one arm, the pole and bat on her other hand. They then rode off.

Just then, an automatic sliding door let "her" out, "her" moaning and dragging herself towards the two that were riding off, along with "them".

* * *

 **I'll leave it here. What do you guys think? Sorry that this is kinda short...nothing significant is really going on here...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Act 4: Running in the Dead-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Prepare for that sexual assault scene with some changes to it...***

* * *

 **Act 4: Running in the Dead-Part 3**

 _ **[Z-Day+1 - 03:23 a.m.]**_

Later, Rei decided to stop at a gas station, seeing how much gas he and Takara had left. He parked the bike near a gas tank and said, "I wonder if they still have gas..." He put out the stopper as they both got off.

"I've been told that any gas station has a large tank that could fill up a thousand cars, so they should have some," she stated. They both then looked to see the layout of the gas tank, both of their eyes enlarging. "Oh great..."

"It's self-service..."

Takara crossed her arms. "We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in the machine."

Rei looked down at her. "Then put some in there."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "What? You don't have any?"

He sighed heavily. "I left my wallet in my bag at school. No way in hell are we getting back there again."

Now she sighed heavily. "I've only got thirty yen on me because I bought a drink."

Now he gave her a look of disbelief. "What?!" He then muttered, "You're the worst..."

She pouted at him. "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm not Hisoka or anything!"

He stiffened up at the mention of that name, shocked to hear her say it again. "What the hell did you say...?"

"I'm not like Hisoka."

He clenched his fists. "When the FUCK did I ever compare you to Hisoka?!"

"You told me that I'm the worst, which means there's someone better, like Hisoka!"

He looked irritated at her, grumbling, "You really are the worst."

She then hit his chest. "Don't try and act better than me!" She then grunted as she gripped on her bat and proceeded to walk into the store the gas station had.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?"

She stopped and turned to him. "I'm going to find some money. Stay here and scream if you see something." She then entered into the store.

"Takara!" There was no answer, making him worry. She was tired and yet she was doing this. What if she got attacked by one of "them"? What if some crazy person shoots her thinking she was one of "them"? Whatever might happen, he had to be ready for it.

After all, Takara was the only girl in his life he had left.

However, not too far from him, there was some heavy breathing, someone seeing him from behind before looking at his outlined butt. She then looked at Takara entering into the store, thinking of something...

...

When the girl entered into the store, she asked, "Hello? Is anybody here?" No answer. All that was heard was a beverage machine running and the music playing through the speakers. That was cue for her to go to the cash register and try and open it. She pressed the button that usually opens it, but it wasn't working, making her sigh. "Figures." She then climbed up on the desk to break it open. Never in her life would she see herself do this...but considering the situation she, Rei, and the others were in, she had to do it. Not that it was bad though, she and Rei needed the money. She then raised her bat up before swinging it down at the cash register, breaking it.

...

Hearing it break caused Rei to tense up a little. "What the..." he muttered as he heard it get bashed more and more. She couldn't just open it the normal way or what? He frowned. "Glad to see you're having fun..." He then thought back to fighting "her", kicking "her", and hitting the girl's gut with the end of his pole on the bus, his bulge bouncing a little when he did that. He sighed and leaned back against a pillar near the gas tank. He never felt good fighting like this, but he had to. His life was on the line. He had to fight or die.

Maybe that's also why he wasn't in a good mood and argued with Takara.

He sadly smiled a little, murmuring, "Maybe I shouldn't give you such a hard time..." He won't throw away his more realistic views now, but they've both been through a lot. He needed to cut her some slack.

Roaming from one tank to another without him knowing, the mysterious person managed to sneak inside the store without him noticing her entering in-well, a little. He looked back when he saw a shadow sneak in. He looked concerned, stopped leaning on the pillar, and gripped tightly on his pole, slowly approaching the store.

...

Inside, the mysterious person tried to move as quietly as she could as she heard coins rustling and Takara counting them. "10 yen...5 yen...50 yen..." the teenager murmured to herself. Finally, she lunged for her and grabbed. She instantly screamed.

...

That made Rei look aghast and run inside. "Takara!" he shouted as he went inside and saw her and...another woman fight each other.

"Give me the yen, bitch!" the woman shouted as she tried to stab her with something.

The girl tried her best to move her hand away from her so she wouldn't get stabbed. "No way...in hell..." she replied to her.

To see better, he looked around for a light switch and found on, flickering it on as he now saw the woman locking her arms around Takara's neck and waist, putting the blade of her knife to her face. The woman was African-American, having freckles, short black hair in a bandanna, braces, and wearing an over-sized, opened jacket, a black sleeveless bra top, baggy jeans, and sneakers. Now Takara was disarmed from her bat. "I said give me the yen or I'll kill you!" Takara looked like she wouldn't let up...

As well as Rei.

He instantly yelled at the woman, "Let her go!" They both looked up to see him, the woman grinning from the sight of him.

"Wow, you scored a pretty hot boyfriend~," she cooed to the girl's ear. "Mind if I borrow him? I need to fuck a man like him!"

They both felt disgusted by what she said, Rei pointing his pole at her and shouting, "I said let her go!"

She mockingly made a sad impression. "Awww~, are you worried about your girlfriend~?" He gripped on his pole harder, feeling more angered. "Sure, I'll let her go...but you'll have to fuck me."

Both of them stiffened up at that, their pupils shrinking. "What?!"

"Look at you: you're a built, handsome young man. I thought that would be rare to see at a time like this, and I just so happened to score! I needed a man like you in a goddamn world like this!"

Takara gritted her teeth, now becoming mad. "You're insane..."

"Insane? INSANE?!" She then burst into laughter, looking crazed. "You are SO right! My family and my lover became 'them' right in front of my own eyes! I..." She began to cry, though she was smiling crazily. "I had to smash all their heads!" The blade got closer to her face. "My mom, my dad, my grandma, my baby sister and brother, my hot boyfriend-everyone! How the fuck can I be normal after all of that?!" She then burst into laughter again, proving that she was insane, and that there was no going back.

While she was laughing though, Takara managed to push her away and grab her bat. She swung it at her, but she dodged it before lunging at her with her knife. She barely missed it, some of her hair cut off just from the blade.

"TAKARA!" Rei yelled as he ran to the woman and hit her head with the end of his pole. She screamed a little and hit the wall, feeling dazed and hurt before shaking out of it. The teens had already got some yen and were running out of there. However, she managed to catch up with them, specifically Rei, and pulled the back of his collar. He gagged and fell to the ground, the woman getting out of the way before pouncing on him so he wouldn't get up. He let go of his pole on impact, it rolling away far from where he could reach it.

...

The noise it made attracted some of "them", making "them" sluggishly walk towards the gas station.

...

She continuously rubbed her crouch against his bulge, making him blush and uncomfortably moan. "Oh wow~! That feels good~..." she said to him as he pinned his hands down and leaned towards his face. "It feels quite big too~! Man, I can't WAIT to have that inside of me~!" He only gritted his teeth at her, trying his best to break free from her...but she was tougher than she looked...fuck.

That pissed the hell out of the long-haired teen, making her yell, "GET OFF OF HIM!"

The woman looked back at her with a teasing look. "Or what? You two have done it before, haven't you?" She stayed silent but positioned herself with her bat to attack her. She looked appalled. "You two haven't done it yet?! How pathetic! But I wouldn't mind being the one who takes his virginity~. I'm quite experienced myself~." She then grinded herself against his crouch harder.

He uncomfortably moaned again and cried out, "Takara, DO SOMETHING!"

She will, it was a given.

As she ran towards the woman, about to swing her bat at her, the woman looked back at her again and shouted, "Don't even try!" She stopped and gasped when she saw still saw the switch knife in one of her hands. "I'll fucking him him if you take one more step! I'll even take your motorcycle too! You busted that register open for some gas money, right?!" The girl didn't answer, trying not to cry but still looking pissed off. "Pump the fucking gas! Do it!" Takara felt like she was going to break down, but if she didn't do this...the worst will happen to Rei.

So she dropped her bat and walked to the gas tank, using the 1000 yen to pay and doing as told. Now he felt the need to cry. "Takara!"

"Shhhh~." The woman looked at him with her creepy grin again. "Let your bitch work, won'tcha?" He could beat this bitch. He had been taught not to hit women, thanks to his mother...

But she also said that if they were treating him completely wrong, then it was okay. They had it coming to them.

"You will do nothing to me or Takara!" he yelled at her as he raised his head up and headbutted her.

"FUCK!" she exclaimed as she got off of him. He instantly got up and grabbed his pole, seeing "them" getting closer to the gas station.

"Shit..." he muttered before he heard the woman running towards him, making him turn to see her about to stab him.

"YOU DO NOT TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT!" she screamed at him.

He gripped his pole tightly. "You're right, I'm not supposed to," he replied before swinging his pole at her and hitting the side of her head. She began bleeding from that side and landed on the ground, not strong enough to get up now. She looked up at his cold face, also seeing his bulge before that. "But you're far from a lady."

She groaned in pain, but staggeringly stood up, now furious. "Fuck you, you piece of shit-" She began to run towards him, but then...a gunshot was heard. The woman was speechless as it turned out her arm was shot and she fell to the ground again, screaming some more. Shocked, he saw that Takara had the gun. He had to admit, for a first-timer, she was a great shot...

The girl had a cold look in her eyes, the tone of her voice matching it as she said, "Don't you ever do that to my Rei ever again." He gasped when she said that, blushing a little and smiling. She just called him "her Rei". That was kind of cute-

No, not important right now. The situation was dire.

As the crack of dawn appeared, the woman cried out, "OH MY GOD, I'M BLEEDING! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" She continued screaming, the multi-athlete only looking at her apathetically. He did pity her, but she had this coming to her. There was no going back for her.

"Come on, Rei," Takara called out to him. He gave his attention to her and walked to her.

"I'm driving," he said to her.

"Are you sure?" She then yawned a little, looking completely worried and sorrowful. "I mean-"

"I'll be fine." He then gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me." She blushed a little at the sight of that smile, thinking it made him look more handsome. His smiles always did. "Come on, we're getting out of her." She nodded.

The tank of the motorcycle was full, the hole covered. Rei sat at the front, then Takara at the back. They both heard the woman shout, "WAIT, ARE YOU TWO LEAVING?! DON'T FUCKING LEAVE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" God, she never gave in. As they rode off though, they thought that she will...

Because now "they" were at the gas station.

The woman looked absolutely petrified, crying and trying to move away from "them", a hand covering her bleeding arm. "NO, GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING FREAKS! YOU DISGUSTING MONSTERS!" She backed up onto a gas tank, completely being cornered by "them" as she cried some more. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" It was too late for her. "He" lunged to her, about to make her his meal with the rest of "them".

* * *

 ** _[Z-Day+1 - 04:19 a.m.]_**

Takara began crying into his back, making him worried and look at her for a second. "What's wrong?" he asked her, getting his eyes on the road again.

She sniffled. "I guess...things like that will happen from now on..." she said in a solemn voice.

He frowned. "You think so?" She nodded, making him sigh. "I think so too. But next time, we'll be prepared for something like that, I promise."

She smiled a little. "Yeah...hurry, okay?" She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She rarely ever cries, but what happened back there? It wasn't the fight with the woman and the near-death encounter with her...

It was the woman taking advantage of Rei.

To see him helpless and uncomfortable and being treated like that...it made something in her break. The walls she built to prevent her from crying...it was broken, just from that. But she managed to save him anyway after he saved himself, so that was good.

Jesus Christ, now with that being a part of their lives, there was no way this entire situation is child's play. It's only been a day since the end began and yet, she actually shot someone, caused their death. The bitch deserved it, but still...all in one day...this was not nothing, that's for sure.

Finally, she began to sleep, still holding onto her friend as she dreamed about nothing.

When she began to sleep, he began to cry. Being taken advantage like that...it was honestly so goddamn scary. The woman was just as strong as he was and at that moment, he was helpless. And Takara saw that...he knew she hated that...a lot.

But, as he said to her, they'll be prepared next time. Anytime that happens, they'll fight back. He knew it.

* * *

 _ **[Z-Day+1 - 5:05 a.m.]**_

The sun was out now, a dozed-off Takara still holding onto a now solemn Rei. She stirred from her sleep as they both heard a jet flying past them. They both saw the jet fly right passed them, unaware that it took a picture of the two with wide-eyed looks.

* * *

 _ **[Z-Day+1 - 5:06 a.m.]**_

At the gas station, "they" were still roaming around there, but now with a new member...

It was the "woman", opening "her" mouth and moaning like the rest of "them", having a large bloody holes around her whole body.

* * *

 **And done! How was this episode? Any typos or mistakes I've missed?**

 **It was really hard for me to write that scene, for obvious reasons. I mean, it was hard for me to watch the scene in canon...**

 **I know M!Rei's kind of becoming Takashi, but don't worry. He'll still have the characteristics his female counterpart has!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	13. Act 5: Streets of the Dead-Part 1

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside a plane in a foggy airport, a short-haired, brown-haired female pilot said to another, "I finished checking on all of the passengers. We don't have someone injured or with a high fever...or already dead."

The other female pilot, with a serious face and short black hair, asked her co-pilot. "Your family is in Tokyo, right?"

Her co-pilot sat on the right seat and put her headset on, sighing and looking worried. "I don't know. Nobody would answer my calls." They both looked at them through the runway as she said to the tower in English, "Tokonosu Tower, JX089, ready for takeoff."

 _"JXO89, Tokonosu Tower, hold on runway 3-4,"_ someone at the tower replied to her in English. _"We have a...problem."_ That concerned the both of them, one of "them" from the outside yelling.

* * *

 **Act 5: Streets of the Dead-Part 1**

Still in the same airport, a sniper from afar aimed at "her" head, "her" wearing glasses, having short brown hair, and being dressed in fall fashion. "She" looked pretty American since "she" posed like one, trying to be seductive. "What a disgusting smirk," he said.

"She's an actress," said the female sniper next to him, being dressed in black soldier attire and having a dark-brown ponytail and a white cap. "She came to Tokusatsu for a film shoot." She paused before saying, "Distance-4500. Angle of elevation-minus 6, nearly no wind, no need for correction." The male sniper had chocolate-brown skin, curly purple hair in a short ponytail, and black, skintight attire. He also wore sunglasses, focusing in on "her". "Confirming permission to shoot." A second later, he pressed the trigger and shot "her" right at the head, the sound of the gunshot ringing throughout the entire airport and "her" glasses completely broken off. He then shot another one of "them", then another before he killed every single of one of "them" in their vicinity.

"Bravo," the female sniper said as she touched the microphone she had on her headset. "All targets on the runway have been neutralized, over." She then saw the male sniper sigh and stand up to stretch and...rub his crotch. She nervously smiled at him, sweat-dropping. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've been laying down all morning," he answered. "I need a good stretch. Plus..." He stopped rubbing his bulge, making it bounce a little. "This bad boy feels numb now."

The woman laughed at that response, kind of in disbelief that he said that with a straight face. She then jokingly suggested, "If you want, I can massage it for you."

He scoffed as he removed the chest plate he wore, revealing the dark-colored shirt he had that outlined his pecs and abs. "Maybe I would if you were a better sniper than me."

As two emergency vehicles drove by from afar, she smirked at him. "Oh, you mean better than you that ranks within the top 5 police officers in the country?" She stood up and crossed her arms. "That's an impossibility on my part."

He released some of the buttons on his shirt, revealing more of his pecs. He smirked back at her. "Then you can forget it."

The female sniper sighed, adjusting the cap on her head. "At any rate, I still can't believe 'they' showed up at an ocean airport you can only get to by boat. They've been restricting entry, right?"

* * *

In another part of the airport, the emergency bus and police car stopped, letting some people out, including those in yellow hazmat suits. One of them, a woman, looked around curiously. The people in the hazmat suits and the police officers then face a couple of dead people on the ground.

* * *

"Yeah, now they're only allowing important officials, technicians that are needed to maintain the airport, and their family members. Someone among them must have gotten infected. It's not that bad right now, but we have no clue how long it will stay that way."

* * *

The airplane from before now started up and drove through the runway, prepare for liftoff.

* * *

"If they didn't sent me here as an anti-terrorism measure, who knows what would've happened to this place?" She then looked at the runway with a serious look. "However, it's not like I have unlimited ammo."

The man then took his sunglasses off, revealing his dark pink eyes looking at her. "So you're just gonna run away?"

She scoffed at him. "Of course not..." They both then saw the plane fly up and away from the place. "Not yet, anyway..." As they saw the plane fly away, a bunch of crows also fly around.

The man finally unbuttoned his entire shirt, showing that he was wearing a plain white wife beater top that also hugged his chest tightly. "I'm going back to the city sooner or later," he told her before loosening his belt, his bulge being shown off.

"What, do you have a girlfriend there or something?" the female sniper asked.

He scoffed at her again. "I have a friend living there." He was wondering how he was doing...

* * *

Inside the city, Shinji leaned against the wheel, feeling very tired for keeping watch for everyone last night and his pecs resting on it as well. He tapped on the wheel with his finger, hoping they would get far in the traffic.

"Exactly!" Ms. Shido said to everyone else except Kotomi, Sora, and Saeji, two of which were sleeping and the other awake and in thought. "That's why we should secure a safe place first and then make moves together rather than making random moves on an individual basis!" She then made a movement with her arm, having her confident smile. "For example, we should wait until we're all ready to act as a disciplined group to confirm the safety of our family members! I believe that's the most important thing we need to think about!"

Sora opened his eyes, hearing Kotomi snoring and Ms. Shido ramble on. He nudged the fat girl a little. "Hirano..." he whispered to her.

She stirred awake, unaware that there was some drool on her mouth, and looked at him with a tired smile. "Oh...good morning, Takagi-san..." she greeted him wearily.

He looked disgusted at her drool. "How can you sleep? You're drooling."

Her smiled disappeared and she wiped it away before looking out the window to see the traffic. "Well...because..." She saw that there was still a condensed line of traffic and a line of people on the sidewalk. "Jeez, look at that." Police officers were blowing their whistles and guiding the people and children on the sidewalk. She sighed since nothing looked like it was getting better. "Maybe it's best to evacuate to the suburbs instead."

He clicked his tongue and pointed at the sky. "Cars aren't the only evacuation method, you know?" She looked at the plane flying up in the sky, her eyes widening.

"The ocean airport..."

His bulge seen from an angle, Sora continued, "Being in the city is obviously dangerous. My best bet is that a bunch of people will fly to some island or something isolated areas with a large population of armed people." He semi-crossed his legs and placed his thumb and finger on his chin in thought again.

Kotomi also began thinking, taking what he said in. "Like Okinawa...?" She looked a bit skeptical, muttering to herself, "But the American military that's stationed there isn't there to fight..." She then gasped when she realized something. "But there are Self-Defense Forces."

"And if the appropriate measures are taken, Hokkaido and Kyushu should be alright as well," the pink-haired male added. "Maybe all the flights are headed towards those areas..."

The chubby girl then had an innocent dummy face. "So we should head to those areas too, right?"

He gave her a sharp glare. "It's already too late. The areas with a heavy Self-Defense Force or American military presence may be managing to keep 'them' under control, but I'm very sure they already adopted a stern policy on accepting new people in." He then let out a sigh. "Soon, that's going to be that way everywhere in the world...if coming into contact with others meant that 'they' will infiltrate, what would you do?"

She then imagined herself in her room, her poster-covered room, and playing a first-person shooter game on her TV with a smile, a blanket draped around her. "Well, I'd seclude myself..."

In her imagination though, Sora wore a green military uniform that hugged his chest and bulge and killed her in the game, saying from the TV, _"And what if everyone in the world starts thinking that way? What if they started focusing..."_ She then stopped imagining. "...on keeping their community as small as possible?"

She gulped, sweat-dropping but being impressed by what he was saying, thinking he had good points that completely destroyed hers. "You're really smart, Takagi-san..."

He gave her a disbelieved look. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He then sighed and pointed his thumb back at the teacher, who was cupping a male student's face. The male student had shoulder-length orange hair pulled back by a headband and looked rather seduced by her, blushing and giving the woman a suggestive grin. "Look at her, you can already see it in her." She suggestively grinned back at him, her eyes still cold. "Though I doubt she knows it yet." He then looked back at Kotomi. "It's something that can happen overnight."

She nodded, looking serious and holding her nail gun tight. "Should I interrupt them?"

He shook his head, his bulge being seen from a different angle. "Who cares about them? We should worry about how we're going to survive." He placed his fingers on his chin again, looking down now. "Maybe I should consult someone I trust..." He sighed, blushing a little. "Damn, I could've talked to Komuro if she was here..."

Kotomi frowned, looking out the window with a rather envious face. "Yeah, I guess you like Komuro..."

He blushed even more by that, exclaiming, "Wh-what?!" He never LIKED her...at least, not in THAT way...did he? He suddenly realized he had an audience, making him look up in embarrassment to see Saeji and Shinji look down at him, the male nurse grinning a little. "What, you guys...?"

With a serious face, Saeji looked out at the traffic. "I'm worried about Komuro and Miyamoto," he answered. "I hope they'll be alright." Shinji and Kotomi thought the same, even Sora. They all wondered where they could be...

* * *

In a ruined part of town, an explosion went off, making people scream and run for their lives, a female cook running with a butcher knife. Another woman with a dragon tattoo on her arm, black hair in a bun, and bandages working as a top shot one of "them", another woman getting out of the way. The woman began laughing manically. "This is great!" she shouted rather gleefully. "This is exactly like Hell!"

Not too far from this, Rei and Takara, still on the motorcycle, looked at this with wide eyes. "This is fucking nuts..." the multi-athlete stated in a breath. "It's like a war."

The girl then looked serious. "I think it's much more than that," she replied. "It's too dangerous here. Maybe you can just charge through it?"

He looked back at her with a baffled look. "What?"

"If we stay here, we could get caught up by that and get killed. Do you really just want to trail through that at a normal speed?"

 _No,_ he thought, agreeing with her. He faced forward and revved it up. "Hold on tight." She nodded and did so as he drove faster, popping a wheely before having both wheels on the ground.

...

The woman with the dragon tattoo heard that and saw them try to get through quicker. She looked at the female cook and another woman with a shotgun, shouting, "Hey!" She then pointed at them. They nodded and ran towards the two teens, about to attack them.

...

Rei noticed this and gritted his teeth. "Shit, hang on tight!" She held on to him tighter as he avoided a couple of "them" and dodged the female cook's swing of her butcher knife. The other woman with the shotgun shot at them, having them barely miss and the bullets hitting a car instead. She looked pissed off and cocked her gun. She shot at them again, but hit one of "them" instead.

Once they've gotten out of that hell, Rei looked back for a second with an aghast look before looking back on the road. "Why would they do that?! We're not 'them'!"

Takara also looked back, still with a serious expression. "They must be getting psychotic now, just like us!"

"Just like us...?" Were they really going crazy too? They were just trying to survive. Those women? He had no fucking clue. At the same time, there was the night before...

He gasped when he saw a traffic jam, stopping and looking at what was ahead with Takara. "Damn it, the bridge is straight ahead..."

The long-haired female had a keen eye though, looking at what was really happening there. "Do you see that?" He looked where she was looking and had an aghast expression again. "At this rate, I don't know if we can reach there." He had to agree, it was as fucking chaotic as before. "We'll have to take Onbetsu Bridge and meet up with the others, okay?"

He nodded, agreeing with her again. "Alright." He started up the motorcycle again and took a turn away from the traffic jam, both hoping that by the end of the day, they'll meet up with the group again.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. How was it?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Act 5: Streets of the Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 5: Streets of the Dead-Part 2**

At the bridge the two teens left behind, many people were running for their lives, away from "them". "They" were approaching the soldiers, being attacked by them. A female soldier with a megaphone announced while that was happening, "I repeat! We want everyone to follow the police's orders and remain calm!" Everyone was pushing and shoving each other in panic while a soldier smashed "her" head. There were other people waiting in line with emergency vehicles around them. "As of now, the city is under traffic restrictions! Anyone who tries to cross the river without permission will be punished! I should also add that crossing by foot is NOT permitted either!"

When she said that though, a female delinquent with short, messy black hair and a blue uniform with a pink tie hopped over the fence with a grin on her face and a wooden fence in her hand. A female police officer grabbed the fence and shouted, "Come back here, young lady!" The fence rattled again and she looked up to see a tanned, blonde-haired male in a male version of the girl's uniform jump over the fence as well. There was also another female delinquent and male student, the other female delinquent wearing a yellow tie and holding a metal fence stick and the male having short black hair.

The female delinquent that jumped over turned to the officer and pointed at her with her stick. "You just looked at his ass, didn't you?" she asked her. They all laughed and ran towards the barricade. She then shoved a man and his child out of the way, making him scream a little. "Move, dickface!"

"Annoying old man!" the tanned male added, snickering and following her.

"Move outta the way!" both the black-haired guy and the other female delinquent shouted at him. They all then moved across a caution sign, getting the military's attention.

That made the announcer shout into the megaphone, "Students! Do not try to cross the bridge! This is your final warning!"

The lead female delinquent pointed her stick at them and grinned. "Oh, cut me some slack! I'm not going to listen to the STUUUPID police! We make our OWN laws now!"

"That's right!" the tanned guy said before wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "You listen to my Hideko-chan!" She blushed a little when he said that, feeling flattered that he called her "his".

"Discharge the water!" shouted the announcer to the one in charge of the powerful hose. She turned it on and aimed it towards Hideko and the black-haired guy. Instantly, the tanned guy looked scared and let go of Hideko, leaving her in shock before she and the black-haired guy got hit by the powerful spray of water and got hosed off of the bridge. They were both unconscious and landed in the water hard, the yen they had stolen floating down before hitting the water rather gently.

Both the tanned guy and the other female delinquent witnessed that in pure horror. "Wh-what...?" he muttered under his breath, his blood running cold now. He then spotted the hose aimed towards them. He tried to put on an innocent face to persuade the one handling it. "Ms. Officer, please! I was forced to-"

"Discharge the water!" shouted the announcer again, now completely horrifying him. It turned on again and sprayed the two off the bridge, the two screaming before landing in the water hard like their friends.

And that was why no one else dared to try and cross the bridge without permission.

* * *

It was evening now and everyone was still stuck in traffic. "Especially in times like these..." began Ms. Shido to her group, doing exaggerated movements. "We should never forget our pride as students of Fujimi Academy~!" She raised her arms up, grinning at them and giggling a little. She did more exaggerated movements. "In this sense, Komuro and Miyamoto, who have left this bus, are unfit to join us!" Her pupils have shrunken, making her look crazy. Sora, Saeji, Shinji, and Kotomi looked at her, the genius and the swordsman with objecting looks and the male nurse and gun geek with worried ones. "Let's all stay together in order to survive!"

The pink-haired guy crossed his arms and said, "She is definitely crazy."

As she continued talking to the other group, the purple-haired guy replied, "I agree. She sounds like a leader recruiting people into a cult."

He shook his head at him. "She doesn't SOUND like it...she is. I mean, look at the people listening to her." The rest of the group looked entranced at what the teacher was saying, all having wide eyes and big smiles...an unnerving sight to the others. "A cult group...we're witnessing the beginning of the Shido religion."

Saeji looked out the window and at the road with a solemn face, seeing a woman run by. "Due to the conditions of the road, we have to abandon the bus to evacuate." He then placed a couple fingers on his chin, thinking of a plan. "We'll have to cross the Onbetsu Bridge and head for the eastern police station...there, we can meet up with Komuro."

Sora smirked a little, blushing and pushing his glasses up. "Gee, you're sure worried about Komuro, aren't you?" He crossed his arms again. "Can't you worry more about your family or something?"

He stopped thinking and looked at him with a friendly smile. "Oh, I am. However, my mother is my only family and she's at the dojo overseas. In other words, all we need to keep right now, other than my promise to Komuro, is my life." The pink-haired genius's face twitched a little, not expecting that sort of response from him. Saeji then closed his eyes, keeping his smile. "And besides, my mother always told me that a promise I make must be kept, even if it happens to cost me my life." Sora looked away and only gave out a weak chuckle. Talk about chivalry...

Shinji looked at the two with a smile and asked, "So, where's everyone's homes?"

The guy with the glasses looked at him and answered, "Mine's in the same place as Komuro's-the other side of the Onbetsu Bridge."

Kotomi then stood up from her seat, looking at the guys and saying, "My parents are out of town right now..." She then blushed and looked away, smiling and holding her hands, swaying back and forth. "However, as long as I'm with Takagi-san, I'll go anywhere..."

He blushed, but moved away from her and gave her a weird look. _Okay, no,_ he thought. Jeez, as if her crush on him wasn't obvious enough...

Saeji chuckled and asked her, "Where are your parents, exactly?"

She looked at him with an innocent look. "Well, my mom's a jewelry merchant, so she's at Amsterdam to get some supplies. My dad's a fashion designer, so he's been staying in Paris and-"

Shocked to hear his parents' occupations, Sora exclaimed, "Wait, what?! You could've been interested in fashion and jewelry and you chose guns instead?!" She couldn't help it...she was always told that she was a "different" kind of girl.

Shinji laughed a little at this, embracing the levity that came. "And if it were a manga story, the mom would be the beautiful captain of a foreign cruise ship!"

The chubby girl twirled a piece of her hair a little. "Well...my grandma was, and my grandpa's a violinist." She then giggled a little.

Sora covered his entire face with his hands, turning his back on her and sweat-dropping. "That's just fucking perfect..." Seriously...and SHE was a GUN geek! A GUN GEEK OF ALL THINGS!

The blonde-haired man pulled up the seat leather and proceeded to get off of it, his bulge on display for a bit. "Okay, well, what are we going to do now?" He then flashed them a warm smile when he stood up. "Because I wanna come with you guys."

The pink-haired male raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, his smile turning nervous. "Yeah...both of my parents died and my relatives live far away from here. I know I shouldn't be saying this..." His face turned serious when he looked at the female teacher. "Shido is giving me a very bad vibe and I don't like her." The guys and the girl smiled, Kotomi giggling a little and still blushing.

They all turned serious now, Saeji looking at Sora. "But really, what should be do? I'm not that familiar with this area, unfortunately."

"We should definitely check out Onbetsu Bridge first." They all nodded, ready to proceed with that plan.

Ms. Shido recognized that they weren't listening to her and talking amongst themselves. She turned to them and asked, "Is something the matter?" They didn't answer or even look at her. "We all need to work togeth-"

His butt seen from an angle, Sora turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Nah, I'll pass, Shido-sensei," he replied to her, his face turning serious now. "We have our own goals. This is not a field trip, you know? I have no obligation to stay with you."

While the blonde-haired girl that hated Takara looked pissed at him, Ms. Shido kept a cold expression before grinning. "Oh, really?" The four looked at her unpleasantly, Shinji having his bag now. She then placed a hand on her chest and continued, "Then go right ahead, Takagi-san, if that's what you've decided. This IS a free country, you know. But..." She licked her lips as she looked at the male nurse. "I'm afraid I won't let you go, Marikawa-sensei~." She then undid one button on her shirt to reveal her cleavage. He gasped and tensed up, his bulge moving a little. "Losing a doctor would create a massive dent in our current situation." She then pushed up her glasses and bent down a little, showing more of her cleavage to him. "What do you say? Will you stay~?" He gulped, trying not to look at her chest.

However, she then began walking towards him. "These students are relying on you~...and-" Suddenly, a nail nicked her cheek, making her stop her sentence and look shocked. One of the girls in the other group gasped before seeing that it was Kotomi that shot her. The woman covered her bleeding cheek, looking at her with a worried look. "Hi-Hirano-chan..."

The girl looked solemn, saying in a face matching her expression, "I didn't miss you, I missed you on purpose."

She looked kind of relieved, sighing. "Y-you're not a violent student-"

"Then how many people do you think I killed at the school?!" Her relieved expression disappeared. "To start off, you made fun of me!" She remembered back at a normal time during school, a bunch of girls smirking at her and calling her names while she just sat at her desk and took it, despite the pain they brought her. "I was holding back...for a long time!" She then remembered getting something from her locker, looking frustrated as all hell and about to cry. "I was holding back...because I just wanted to live a normal life!" She then grinned at her, her glasses having a glare now. "But I don't need to do that anymore. In this world now, normal means nothing!" She then aimed the gun at the female teacher's head. "That's why...that's why I'm able to kill now." Her sharp eyes narrowed. "I won't hold back on killing the living either."

Now Ms. Shido looked intimidated, backing away from her while sweating a little. "No, Hirano-chan...you can't..."

The plump girl looked back at the three guys and said, "Busujima-senpai! Go ahead and get off! I'll be the guard!"

Saeji smiled at her, glad to see her break from her shell. He stood up and opened the door, his outlined butt on emphasis as the wind blew his clothes and hair. "You're such a tough young woman, Hirano-chan!" She blushed and smiled, feeling humbled by that claim. The four then got off with no problems, closing the bus door and running up a pair of stairs to the mini-bridge on the highway.

Ms. Shido looked at them go and clenched her fists angrily, her nails digging into her skin. She not only lost three attractive male students and a fat female one, but also a doctor. "Shido-sensei...?" asked the brown-haired guy, him and everyone else worried about her. "Are you alright?"

She wasn't, because things didn't go her way for once...and she hated it.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **I made Fem!Shido more seductive because I think it would fit with her character. Hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Act 5: Streets of the Dead-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 5: Streets of the Dead-Part 3**

On the sidewalk next to the water, Takara and Rei saw the Onbetsu Bridge having problems too. They could even hear car horns from where they were, which was far from it. The multi-athlete sighed. "Looks like it's the same here too," he stated in a solemn voice. "What now...?"

The long-haired girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Well, going to another bridge would just be the same," she replied. "If this bridge is blocked, so are the others." She let out a deep sigh. "What's the point of policing unless you're blocking 'them'?" He looked down, knowing she was right. She got out of her phone and turned it on, seeing that there was no service and it was near to 7. "Great." She then looked at the bridge again. "We need to cross that bridge somehow and get to the eastern police station at 7 stat, no matter what."

"Somehow?"

She put her phone away. "I'm thinking. You should too." He sighed again and began thinking with her. A way to cross the bridge...fuck, they weren't getting anything so-

Their thoughts were halted when they heard a shot. They tensed up and looked at where it came from. "The hell? Is that a gunshot?" asked Takara.

"That doesn't sound like one..." Rei replied. Then what the hell was it?

* * *

It was Kotomi's gun, the four now on the bridge. As Kotomi shot some of "them" and Saeji hit "them", Shinji and Sora started backing away from them, the male nurse looking terrified. "Damn it, maybe staying on that bus was a better idea..." he muttered.

He gave him a baffled look. "Didn't you say Ms. Shido gave you a bad vibe and you didn't like her?" he asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but I don't really like walking a lot. I mean, I work out, but I don't take long walks to get my body to be the way it is." Sora only replied with a long sigh. It's like he's a bumbling idiot...

As Kotomi shot more of them, she looked back at the purple-haired male and yelled, "I'm running out of nails, Busujima-senpai!"

He thwacked "her" in the head before twirling and hitting another at "her" head too. He turned to her and replied loudly, "You wanna borrow this then?"

She began crying. "I don't know how to use that though!"

He smirked, muttering, "So it's come to this..." He flicked the blood of his kendo stick, being in a confident pose. "I have no choice but to fight!" He didn't mind that though, grinning now as he lunged for more of "them".

* * *

On the streets again, Rei and Takara rode at a fast speed, the girl hanging onto him again. They both spotted a ramp not too far from them, looking surprised. "Shit!" the orange-brown-haired guy exclaimed before he and Takara thought of something. "Wait..."

She looked at him, asking, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rei?!"

He grinned, replying with, "Yeah, hold on!"

* * *

One of "them" appeared before Sora, making him tense up, his bulge bouncing a little, before backing away from "her". However, another lunged for Shinji, making him scream and crash into him, both landing on the ground. The genius's face was between the male nurse's pecs and the nurse's bulge pressed against his shin now. Both were blushing in embarrassment.

Kotomi instantly turned to them in complete worry. "Takagi-san!" she exclaimed.

Saeji also turned to them, muttering, "Goddamn it..."

...

The exhaust of the motorcycle flared as Rei turned up the speed, Takara holding onto him as tightly as she could. They went up the ramp and into the air, reaching to the bridge. Both of the fighters looked up with wide eyes. "Komuro?!" exclaimed Kotomi.

"Komuro-chan!" Saeji also exclaimed. Neither of them, not even Sora and Shinji, expected to see them so early...

"Now!" shouted Takara as they both jumped off of the vehicle. It skidded on the ground, knocking some of "them" out. They both had their respective weapons up with them. They both let out battle cries as they both killed two of "them", Rei's butt and bulge to be seen from behind. They both landed on their feet and ran in different directions to packs of "them". Rei swung his pole and blew a couple of "them" back with deep scratches on "their" chests. He pointed the end of his pole to more of "them" and charged towards "them".

Takara bashed a couple of "their" heads to get "them" out of the way. More of "them" reached to Kotomi, the girl dropping her empty nail gun and backing away from them in fear. When she was a good enough distance from her, the long-haired girl got out the gun and shouted, "Hirano!" She looked at her as she threw the pistol at her. "Catch!" She gasped and did. A gun...a REAL gun in her hands...now she was set. She giggled and looked a bit crazed before aiming at one of "them" and shooting "her" and the one next to "her" in a couple of seconds. She giggled again, feeling thrilled to have a real gun in her hand now.

"Double tap, baby!" she shouted confidently.

Takara then ran to the motorcycle and made sure it was still running. When it did, she grinned and propped it up, getting on it. Rei spotted this and looked shocked. "Wait, Takara, what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted at her.

She looked at him and shouted back, "I saw how you handle this! I can handle it too!"

"But Takara-"

"Trust me!" She then started to drive it, gasping when she did so, but began to regain her composure. She steered the bike to make a U-turn, almost getting off-balance before regaining it and driving towards the swordsman.

He sighed, thinking, _Please be safe, Takara. I don't want to lose you too!_ As more of "them" crept up at him, he turned back and swung his pole at them to kill "them".

"Busujima!" she shouted at the purple-haired guy. He turned and smiled at her as she let her hand out. When she reached him, he grabbed it and let go when she steered away from them, almost being off-balance again but thankfully regaining it. His bulge was seen from underneath and he twirled like a tornado again, killing a few of "them" with one blow and landing on the ground perfectly.

The girl panted as she stopped the motorcycle and got off of it, feeling a bit disoriented driving it as Shinji murmured in awe, "That was awesome..." Yeah, they had to agree. That was completely awesome.

Rei approached Takara and told her with a smile, "You need to work on your turns."

She looked up at him and smirked. "But I did well...didn't I? I'm not dead, after all." He chuckled, but she was right. She did well for a newbie and wasn't injured or dead. Thank God.

As Saeji stood up, he stated, "Everything seems clear for now."

The blonde-haired guy sighed in relief. "Yes! Everything's fine now!"

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. "And you were just window-shopping during all of that..." he mumbled.

The multi-athlete then approached the male nurse and wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a friendly way. "Nice to see you here, sensei!"

He smiled at him. "I could say the same about you!" The long-haired female approached the both of them with the cycle, regaining her composure. He looked at her and smiled. "And you too, Komuro-chan!" She could only smile back at him. Everyone was glad they were reunited again.

Saeji approached her with a friendly face and stated, "By the looks of this, that must mean Tokonosu Bridge was also blocked off."

She looked at him with a friendly face as well and nodded. "Yeah, there's no way out, unfortunately."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad you and Miyamoto are alright, especially you, Komuro-chan."

"Yeah, you too, Busujima-senpai." Rei looked at Saeji being friendly with her and looked peeved, looking away and pouting. Especially her? The hell did that mean?

"And ME?" asked Sora, who was suddenly right next to Takara.

She gasped and looked at his pouting face, smiling nervously and sweat-dropping. "Yeah, same goes to you, Takagi." She then looked back at Kotomi. "Hirano?"

The other girl looked so gleeful, waving her gun around and having sparkles on the lens of her glasses. "Komuro! I need to know what this is!" she exclaimed to her. "How did you get it?! Where's the extra bullets?!" She then opened the barrel to see the bullets, her smiling widening more. "This is the Smith and Wesson's M37 Airweight, right?! It's what the police use!"

She sweat-dropped at her, feeling awkward seeing her geek out over a gun. "I'll...tell you later." The rest of the group, most of them despite prior knowledge, were thinking it was weird for a girl like her to geek over a GUN like this...

...

Later, as the water kept streaming under the bridge and the group was near it, Saeji began explaining, "We had to abandon the bus because the road was blocked, so we weren't able to cross over the river then."

Sora washed some of the blood that got onto him, wiping his face with a towel he had before noticing the water level. He walked back to the group and stated, "The water's risen, so going upstream won't help either."

Rei, who was sitting on a step and having his bulge out, asked, "Then what're we gonna do?"

"How about we call it a day?" suggested Shinji, the teenagers looking at him.

"Call it a day?" Kotomi asked.

He nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I actually have a place we can use for shelter. It's pretty close, so we can just walk there."

Sora, looking curious, placed a hand on his hip and asked, "Is it your girlfriend's place or-"

He instantly blushed and looked mortified, waving his arms. "Oh no, no, no, no! It's just a friend's place!" He gave him a concerned look, the chubby girl sweat-dropping a little. He sweat-dropped as well. "He's always busy travelling and working. He gave me the key so I could go there and look after it for him." Hearing that, everyone imagined him being a butler, wearing the outfit that was tight around his butt and bulge, outlining his pecs. He happily waved a duster with a happy grin and said in a singsong voice, _"Have a good day~!"_

Kotomi got into thinking and asked, "Is it a high-rise, like we can get a nice view and everything?"

He smiled and nodded at her. "Oh yeah, it's a duplex, after all!" he answered. "It's also just along the river and near a convenience store too." He gasped when he remembered something. "AND he has a vehicle there too! I think it's like a tank." He then spread his arms out, his outlined pecs and abs on display. "Like THIS big!"

While the plump girl's eyes twinkled at that, Sora yawned. "God, I'm exhausted..." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "A good shower is what I need if there's still running electricity..."

Kotomi looked...a little perverted, her glasses having imaginary hearts on them as she blushed hard and imagined him naked. "Yeah...definitely..." she murmured before he strongly threw his towel at her face, hitting her almost like a brick.

"Don't you fucking dare, you hear?!" Well, Takagi would kill her if she saw him shower anyway...

Saeji grinned at seeing that, thinking it was a little funny. "I should go check it out with him," Takara suggested, making him look up at her. "Come on, Shinji-sensei."

He kind of looked flustered by that and said, "Oh, uh, okay!"

As he followed her to the motorcycle, Rei stood up, looking at her and shouting, "You're riding it again, Takara?!"

She turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's kind of like riding a bike, so don't worry."

He shouldn't since she proved herself well enough with it. Still... "Be careful, okay?" She only nodded at him, confident at driving safely as she took the driver's seat and Shinji sat on the second seat. She started it up, the two going off and out onto the road, him holding onto her. Rei looked peeved again, seeing that it was another GUY holding her like that...damn it, maybe he should've let her ride before...

...

On the road, Takara rode at a rather reasonable speed, Shinji holding onto her...waist...and right under her breasts. She was blushing and nervously smiling, saying to him, "Shinji-sensei...you don't have to hold onto me that tight..."

It was clear that he was enjoying this though, so he played it coy and shouted, "What did you saaaaaay?! I can't hear you!"

Was he serious? Not that she minded this too much, but... "I said-"

"I can't hear yoooouuuu!"

She giggled at him playing coy. "Shinji-sensei-"

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Oh God, why...? Why does he have to play coy? It was making him...cute. Like...really cute. Meanwhile, he thought it was cute of her to keep on trying. After all they've been through, at this moment, everything was just cute to them.

* * *

Later in the night, after the two checked it out, everyone arrived at the home Shinji was talking about, the lights going on. Some lights revealed a military vehicle, Kotomi gasping with sparkling eyes. "It's a Hum-V~!" she exclaimed in a singsong voice. "A military model Hum-V~!"

The male nurse chuckled at her response. "Yeah, it's cool, isn't it?" he asked her.

Sora placed a finger on his chin, looking at it in awe. "Damn, what kind of friend is he?" he questioned.

Rei looked at the fence of the home hopefully. "'They' won't be able to jump over this fence, so we should be able to rest up with no problems."

"Then let's hurry up and-" Takara said before spotting something that completely shocked her. Everyone else looked where she looked and saw "them" about to approach the stairs and up at the entrance. Fuck, they never thought "they" would be here...

The pink-haired genius looked worried, but got a crowbar in case one of "them" were to approach him. He had to wipe off the blood though. Everyone looked serious, about to kick some ass. "Remember to cover each other," Saeji stated, everyone else nodding.

"Let's go!" the girl shouted, kicking the door open. They all ran inside and were attacking and killing "them" to get inside the home, whether it was hitting or shooting, while the door behind them shut. Now that Takara thought about it, there was a huge change with everyone, including herself. They weren't running away this time. They were all attacking for the first time-going to the enemies and killing "them", just to survive. No one questioned it...or even hesitated. In one day, just one goddamned day, they all changed that much.

* * *

 **Done with this episode! How was it, small changes and all? Any typos or mistakes I've missed?**

 **Oooo, Rei's jealous...**

 **I'm not gonna lie...I thought that little scene with Takashi and Shizuka was kinda cute. It's pretty much the same here, still cute!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	16. Act 6: In the Dead of the Night-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the dark night sky, a light-blue flare lit it up. Some of "them" roaming the sidewalk under the bridge looked up when "they" heard the sound of it. On top of the bridge was several vehicles, emergency and regular, and a news team with a male anchor. "The so-called 'killing pandemic' that has been going on internationally continues to spread at a rapid rate," he said solemnly. "It seems that the government agencies around the world, including our own, presented no solution to the problem and have began to fall apart."

A white puppy on the road before the bridge looked at "them" approaching her angrily, barking and running away from "them". "The number of victims of this pandemic have already reached to two million."

* * *

Inside the duplex, the guys began to undress in a living room while the girls were upstairs. Rei kicked off his shoes and removed his socks.

* * *

"Because of its powerful infectiousness and the paralyzed government systems..."

* * *

Saeji then unbuttoned the coat of his uniform jacket, then his uniform shirt, taking them off and revealing his well-toned back.

* * *

"...it's speculated that then number will reach up to ten million in a day or two."

* * *

Shinji removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants, bringing them down to show his large bulge outlined in tight gray, semi-transparent briefs. Sora also removed his shirt, revealing his smaller pecs.

* * *

The puppy continued running for her life down the road, passing a few of "them".

* * *

"The staff members, who helped in keeping our program on air..."

* * *

Shinji's under-bulge can be seen from an angle as he was about to remove it. Sora removed his boxers, revealing his butt.

* * *

The puppy stopped at the building they were in and looked up at it, her tail wagging as she began panting and sat down. She whined, seeing that she couldn't get in there, despite the lights.

* * *

"...have decided to take the broadcasting team to our facility at the ocean."

* * *

Sora entered into the bathroom butt-naked, turned to the guys, and shouted, "Hurry up!"

The guys heard that and walked to the bathroom. Saeji had a built, athletic body with abs and pecs as well as Shinji and Rei. All of their asses and naked bodies were clear to see.

As they all entered in the bathroom and Saeji closed the door.

* * *

The new anchor finished, "Goodbye, everybody. And good luck."

* * *

 **Act 6: In the Dead of the Night-Part 1**

In the bathroom, Shinji and Rei shared the bathtub, both blushing at the sensation of the warm water and having soap floating on top of the water. The male nurse let out a blissful sigh. "This feels soooo good~!" he said in a singsong voice.

"I know, right?" the multi-athlete replied, stretching his arms out and looking blissful as well.

"I can just melt into this water..."

Meanwhile, Sora and Saeji sat at different showers, the purple-haired guy having his long hair down now, which completely covered the back of his body. Sora also didn't have his glasses on. They were rubbing their naked bodies with the body wash available. The pink-haired genius looked at a certain bottle and carried it with his two fingers, looking closely at it. "This is shampoo, right?" he asked him. He only chuckled as a reply, thinking he was probably far-sighted.

Rei couldn't help but look at the size of Shinji's penis, his eyes as wide as plates. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, getting his attention.

"What?"

He pointed at it. "Dude, how can you pack all of THAT?!"

He realized what he was talking about, making him laugh. "That's not the first time someone asked me that. Usually, I just tuck everything all the way to the back when I'm wearing my medic uniform from the school."

He scoffed. "Jeez, all the way to the back?!"

He nodded, smiling nervously and sweat-dropping. "I practically wedgie myself with it."

"But that HAS to be uncomfortable!"

He nodded again, frowning. "It is, but once you get used to it, it's not that bad." He then flashed him a mischevious grin. "What YOU have though..." The multi-athlete blushed more since he knew what he was talking about. "It's not everyday you see a guy your age with all of THAT!"

He scoffed again, looking away from him. "Well, I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones..."

"Like me!"

"Uh, NO! My dick is NOT that big!"

They both clamored on and on about their dick sizes, annoying the hell out of Sora, who was rubbing his hair with shampoo. He looked back at them clamoring with a peeved look. "Oh my God, who the hell cares?" he muttered. "Idiots only argue about dick sizes." That made him think something. "Why did we think bathing together was a good idea?"

Saeji grinned at him, wiping his arm with a small towel before moving his long hair to the side, exposing his back. "You know why, Takagi," he replied to him.

He let out a sigh and faced himself at the mirror. "Yeah, I do..." He continued to lather shampoo on his hair, trying to not overhear the two's argument about their dick sizes. Saeji had a mischievous face on him and decided to turn on the shower faucet with water. "But considering the situation we're in, I don't believe we should be doing stuff like-" He then sprayed it at him, making him scream a little and shake in shock.

He laughed at his reaction. "Now that's a much better voice," he said teasingly before wiping himself with his hands. Sora decided to take revenge and fill a bowl up with water. "I bet the ladies would give you more attention if you spoke in that voi-" He then dumped the water on the back of his ass, making him...moan and blush more. The pink-haired guy's face stiffened in shock, not expecting THAT sort of reaction from him.

He looked back at him with a smirk, making him stiffen even more. _God, what the hell does he think he is, a big brother?!_ he thought. Nothing could come well after that...

* * *

Hearing the boys downstairs, Takara blushed a little and murmured, "Jee, they sound like they're having fun..." She and Kotomi were in what looked like the master bedroom, the long-haired girl prying a locker door open with a crowbar while the chubby one was helping her. In one cabinet next to them was some matches, ammo, classified files, and a pair of binoculars. Another above it had a crossbow and some arrows next to it. An open pack of ammo was spilled next to Takara's foot.

"Wanna go peek?" she asked her.

She stiffened at the suggestion and blushed more. She then shook her head. "Let's just respect their privacy." After all, she didn't want to kicked out of the group for voyeurism. She focused on the situation she was in. "If I don't find anything in here, I'll be pretty bummed out."

"Man, I would be DEPRESSED if we find nothing in here! But we have to hope and try! After all, we found the ammo!" She sure does seem to have a confidence boost when it came to weapons, didn't she?

Now they both held onto the handle of the crowbar, looking confident on busting the door open now. "On three." Kotomi nodded as they both said, "One...two...three!" They both pushed forward with the crowbar with all their might before falling forward, screaming a little. However, the cabinet door opened, so they were successful.

The long-haired girl was the first to sit up, rubbing her forehead. "That hurt..." she muttered before looking at what the opened cabinet had in store. This was something the short-haired girl must see. "Hirano."

She looked up and said, "Yeah...?" She then spotted what was inside the cabinet, her eyes sparkling and her mouth gaping when she gasp. She saw that there were a few rifles of all types. She instantly stood up and gawked at the weapons in there like a fangirl. "Oh my GOD, I was right~!" Takara could only sweat-drop at her reaction, still not used to it. She was curious about the presence of weapons in the house though.

"The person living here is Shinji-sensei's friend, right?" _What kind of friend is he?_ she thought. No friend would have weapons like this in their home...

* * *

Back at the airport, the purple-haired man sneezed, wiping his nose. The female sniper that was with him before looked out through a scope looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He sighed, placing a hand on his hip. "Someone's talking about me..." he answered.

"Who?"

He wiped his now red nose. "Though I don't have many friends, it's probably him, the one I talked about before." Who else would mention him, right?

* * *

Now Rei stood up in the bathtub, his ass shown. "Hey! At least my dick doesn't feel numb when I have to pack it!" he shouted at Shinji.

Now competitive, he stood up in the tub as well, his ass shown too. "But at least I get more of the female gaze with mine!"

He gasped. "You're kidding me! I get females looking at me for it too!"

Great, now the conversation evolved into an argument. Just what Sora needed...

* * *

Kotomi cocked one of the rifles and positioned herself down with it, grinning and having a glare on her glasses. "This is a Springfield M1A1, Super Match," she stated. "A semi-automatic one, unlike the M14s' full automatic, being nothing but a waste of bullets."

Seeing that she was way too in-depth with her analyzing of the weapon, Takara waved at her to get her attention, saying, "Uh, Hirano?"

She ignored her and looked at the magazine. "I can put twenty bullets in this thing! This is SUPER illegal in Japan!" But she didn't care, it was in her hands and she loved every second it was. She then went back to the cabinet to grab another one. "Oh, a Knights SR-25 rifle!"

The long-haired female nervously smiled, sweat-dropping more and continuing to wave at her. "Hirano, can you hear me...?"

She whipped it out, still having her grin and glare on her glasses. "Now THIS you can't get here in Japan! They modified it to an AR110 completely? " She then looked at the crossbow. "And then there's the crossbow! A descendant from the one Robin Hood used, it's the Barnett Wildcat C5! It was made in the U.K., it can even kill a bear!"

Takara let out a long sigh from her fangirliness from the guns, so she just decided to look inside for one. She also needed a weapon, a GOOD weapon, at least. The bat had helped her, but what if she needed range? She needed a gun, and not just a pistol.

She then pulled out a shotgun, catching Kotomi's sparkling eyes through the white glare on her glasses. She pointed at it joyously. "And that's a Ithaca M37 riot shotgun! It's a super AWESOME shotgun made by the Americans!" She tried to position herself with the gun, looking at it rather blankly. It wasn't exactly light, but it wasn't heavy either. It was something she could carry. "It also plated a big part in the Vietnam War too!"

"I see..." She cocked it and moved around with it. She, with no malicious intent, pointed it at the chubby girl. She instantly looked terrified, screaming and jumping onto the bed with scared eyes and a shaking body. Takara looked at her with big eyes. "D-d-d-don't point that thing to someone, even if it's not loaded!" She then looked serious. "You should only point it at..."

"'Them'," she replied, also looking serious now as she sighed and looked down at it. "Hopefully, 'they' will be the only thing I point at..." She couldn't even think about pointing something like this towards another human...that is, unless...

Kotomi sat with her knees up, hugging them towards her face before resting her forehead on them and looking down. "In a situation like this, that's impossible. It'll just get worse." She then...creepily grinned. "In a situation like this, there's no such thing as peaceful negotiations and surrender..."

She looked at her. "You think so too?"

She looked up at her and nodded. "That's why!" She then loaded an assault rifle with a magazine. At least Takara and Rei weren't alone on that statement.

* * *

Now Saeji stood up and faced Rei, his ass on display. They both looked at each other's bodies. "Well, I'd say you and I have the same athletic build to our bodies and rather big penises for our age," the purple-haired male stated, crossing his arms and smirking at him. His pecs and abs as well as Rei's glistened with water droplets. "However, I seem to have the bigger one."

That made Rei look pissed. "No fucking way! Mine's the bigger one! Yours is just a little smaller!"

"You want to bet?"

Now Saeji joined into this argument? What the fuck?! WHY?!

Shinji looked at both of their genitalia, giving a rather concerned look at Saeji. "Actually, I think Miyamoto-kun's dick is bigger," he stated, surprising him.

"What?"

Now he grinned at him, pointing at him with his ass still in display. "Ha! Exactly!"

He shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way!" He then looked at Sora, who was about to go into the bathtub, for help. "Takagi, which penis seems to be bigger?"

He blushed hard and looked away from him. "I am NOT joining this stupid conversation, thank you very much!" However...if he had to, he had to agree with Shinji...

* * *

Kotomi started placing the ammo inside the magazines each gun had, Takara watching her. Tired of her doing that, she asked, "Can you just help too, Komuro? It's not easy loading bullets." She decided to do so, grabbing an empty magazine and placing some bullets in there.

"Did you practice with airsoft guns?" she asked her.

She grinned a little mischievously. "Nah, I practice with real ones."

She gasped and almost jumped back in shock. "Wait, have you even had a REAL gun before?!"

"Well, when I went to America..." The chubby girl then remembered shooting a shotgun at a shooting range, being dressed in a gray, short-sleeved shirt and a dark skirt. She had earmuffs on to not become deaf by the sound of it and a woman to her side. "I was trained by this woman who used to work for a private military company called Black Water for a month." She then remembered the woman next to her smiling at her and giving her a thumbs-up. "She was an ex-Delta Force captain!"

Jee, seeing her like this was not something Takara would see, especially when it came to weapons. "You really are an expert on this sort of thing, huh? Well, at least you don't hate me..." Kotomi nervously chuckled, having to agree with her. They both looked back at the weapons. "But seriously, what kind of friend is Shinji-sensei's? These guns are illegal, aren't they?"

Kotomi began putting bullets in a magazine again. "Technically, it's not illegal to buy these guns and parts separately. It IS illegal to put them together though. I think Shinji-sensei said his friend used to be an S.A.T. soldier."

She sighed. "You can get away with anything as long as you're a police officer, huh?"

"It's pretty obvious that this guy is no ordinary citizen. Unmarried police officers usually live in a dormitory, but if he's renting a room like this...he has to be either born rich or have a rich wife...or get into some funny business." Who really knew, to be honest?

* * *

Soon, all of the guys were in the bathtub, Shinji splashing water on Rei. He tried to dodge the best he could without falling, but he was not regaining balance since he was trying to dodge in a fucking bathtub! Saeji was just enjoying the feeling of the water while Sora looked away from the scene with an annoyed look.

* * *

The chubby female looked down at the floor, hearing them and blushing and pouting. "Jeez, those guys are so loud..." she grumbled.

Takara was looking outside with her binoculars now, replying, "Hey, it's okay." Kotomi then looked at her. "They respond to sounds, but they aren't the loudest ones..." What she was looking at was the bridge...what the hell could be happening there?

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **So, listen, I'm a girl. I've kind of heard other guys talk about the size of their penises...but I don't exactly know HOW the conversations went...so...yeah...but it'd be weird if I made the scene more of a sausage party (if you get my gist), so I had to make the guys argue about their penis sizes. Hope I didn't make it super cringy...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. Act 6: In the Dead of the Night-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 6: In the Dead of the Night-Part 2**

On the bridge, several police cars were there, flashing their sirens and blocking off the bridge, looking down at the tenement camps for the survivors under it. There were doctors and many, many distressed people, even families. One of them said into a large speaker, "Get away from the ones attacking you, even if 'they' are a family member! I can't let anybody whose attacked or injured through here!"

In another part of the bridge, another new anchor was with his news team, facing the camera with his microphone in hand. In another spot of the bridge, police officers were dealing with the survivors outside of the tenement camps, whether they were loners, groups, pairs, or families. "The lock-down of western Tokonosu is still in effect," the news anchor said. "However, as this killing pandemic spreads throughout the world rapidly, some citizens are criticizing the lock-down heavily and questioning its necessity."

* * *

Somewhere, a TV was on, the news anchor appearing on it and looking very worried. He had short purple hair and orange-brown eyes. _"We have come here to do the story; however, due to this pandemic, we haven't been able to go back to our HQ, which has been relocated in an ocean facility. As long as it's possible, we'll bring you the story via satellite."_

* * *

"What do you mean by 'you can do whatever you please'?!" shouted an older woman, who was the chief of police, into a microphone she had on her headphones. She had her gray hair in a bun. "What about the backup the Prefectural Headquarters promised?!" She gasped as she took a step back. "Communications were cut off...?" She then threw her headphones down angrily. "Goddamn it!"

Her female lieutenant approached her and said, "M'am! At this rate, they'll break through the barricade!"

With a stone-cold face, the chief of police gritted her teeth. "I don't blame them one bit, girl. We've become so short-handed that they even brought in people from the accounting department."

The younger woman widened her eyes. "B-but-"

The older woman completely faced her now. "We got a directive from the brass. They said that we can do anything to maintain order. I suppose shit hit the fan there too. The last order they received from HQ was to do whatever they have to do."

"Then give us an order now! Even if there are unharmed citizens across on the bridge or on the other side, we have to sacrifice a small amount of people to save a bigger amount of people!"

That made the chief's blood run cold, making her grit her teeth again and look down at the ground. "We were supposed to protect our citizens..." She then angrily hit the side of the window of the police car. "Damn it! It hasn't been two days since this shit started!" Never in her career in law enforcement was she ever stuck between a rock and a hard place...not even when handling normal crimes before all of this.

...

Cherry blossom petals still fluttered away and onto the ground on the sidewalks under the bridge, "them" stepping on them without a care in the world. The petals also fluttered across the bridge, where "they" were chasing survivors and eating some they have caught.

* * *

Takara viewed all of this with...fear. "What the hell is this...?" she muttered under her breath. Kotomi being outside with her now, she handed it for her to see. "It's like a damn movie." As she looked through them, the long-haired girl began to walk back inside.

Kotomi looked serious and stated in a voice matching her face, "I remember a scene like this in 'Apocalypse Now'." She gasped when she saw protesters and the news team right in front of them. The protesters were being blocked off by a barricade while the news anchor had his back to them. "What is that...?"

Takara looked at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Can you turn on the TV?" She nodded as she grabbed the remote and pressed the on button. Conviniently, it showed the news station the team belonged in. It showed a woman in her mid-to-late 40's with crooked teeth and a black ponytail, dressing like a construction worker. She was in front of the large crowd of protesting.

 _"Never tolerate the tyranny of the police!"_ she shouted to the crowd, raising her fist up.

Everyone else in the crowd did the same, shouting, _"Never tolerate it!"_ Some of them were even carrying signs and banners of protest.

 _"We all strongly condemn this biological weapon of destruction, the circulation of this damned killing pandemic..."_

While she was giving her speech to the crowd, the invested news anchor was close to them, facing the camera and saying, _"Just now, this group, who are protesting against the lock-down of the bridge, are now becoming active! We have no clue what kind of group they are!"_

Now both of the girls were inside again, looking at the TV with solemn faces. "'Killing pandemic'?" the long-haired girl questioned.

"They're probably talking about 'them'," the short-haired one replied.

The news anchor then held up a flyer made by the group. _"...the main focus of the protest being to condemn those who allowed this killing pandemic to spread. It sounds like they believed the cause of it was a biochemical weapon leaking, co-developed by the Japanese and American governments. However, their claim has yet to be proven..."_

Takara looked aghast by that statement, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin, stiffening her. "Are they serious...?" She backed away from the TV. "A leak from a biochemical weapon?!" She clenched her fists. "But they have to know damn well that no type of science can explain how corpses walk and eat people!"

Kotomi only narrowed her eyes at the TV, frowning. "Cliché." She then looked back out. "Or could it mean-" Her sentence came to a grinding halt when they both heard a gun go off.

* * *

A petrified female officer screamed and held her gun with her shaky hand. She had shot at another dead officer, though "she" didn't look like it affected her.

Angered at what she did, the chief yelled, "I told you not to shoot yet!"

But she did, and she did it again, finally killing "her". However, more of "them" roamed towards the police. That was when every officer got out their guns and began to shoot at "them".

Suddenly, a man's voice yelled, "STOP SHOOTING!" Every officer did so, seeing a male survivor in a yellow shirt and baggy jeans with a dark-haired "boy" in his arms, looking terrified. "He's still alive! My SON is still alive!" The officers looked absolutely shocked when he mentioned that, seeing him cry now. "Please...help my son. HELP HIM!" They would...but they have their orders...and...his "son"...didn't look well...

"He" instantly began to move around and groan...right before "he" sunk "his" teeth into "his" father's neck, leaving him in utter shock before blood gushed out of it. He let out a gargled scream, getting the attention of even the protesters and the news team, all having horrified expressions on their faces. The man began to choke and shake right before he fell to the ground, dropping "him". The officers were also shaking as well, but in horror. They saw the "man" now turn into one of "them", slowly standing up and throwing up blood on "his" son. The "boy" groaned with "his" father before "they" began to roam with "them". One of the officers bit her lip, causing it to bleed. She had never seen anything so...damn it.

She shot the "father", a glare appearing on her glasses before the cherry blossom petals flowed through the bridge. She panted shakily before seeing the "boy" eat "his" father's leg...like it was nothing.

God, she wanted to throw up.

...

"And look at the despicable police!" the woman leading the crowd yelled, pointing at the scene that just happened. "They discharged their weapons at citizens at random!" She raised her fist up again, everyone else following suit and exclaiming things. "Never tolerate the tyranny of the police!"

The news crew looked at the protest solemnly before...seeing the police chief approach them. The news anchor turned to the camerawoman and told her, "Shoot that woman!" She nodded and focused the camera on her.

"Never tolerate it!"

"Never tolerate it!"

In a mere second after that, the leader felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked back to see the police chief, heightening her anger by just seeing her. "You all need to leave immediately," she demanded in a serious voice. "It's dangerous for a group like you all out here."

The leader gave her a pissed-off look. "You think you're smart, you old bitch?! You're just covering up the conspiracy framed by our government and America!"

The police chief kept a stone-cold expression. "I will ask you one more time. All of you have to leave, now."

The leader moved frantically. "I refuse to, bitch! Now go away! Go home!"

"Go away! Go home!" the protesters chanted, some holding up their signs while others did with their fists.

She tried, she absolutely tried to make peace, but... "We have been given an order to take any measures necessary to keep public order." She looked down in a bit of shame, as a matter of fact. "Legally, I don't know if that's the way to go..." She then got out her gun and pointed it at the leader. "But order must be absolute."

The leader looked baffled, muttering, "What the hell are ya-" She shot her before she got the chance to finish her sentence. The chanting stopped and silence roamed around for a few seconds, the woman now bleeding from the shot to her head. Screams of horror then erupted from the crowd, a couple of officers approaching the dead woman. This was unbelievable.

A police officer-no, the police chief...shot a citizen...dead.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. How was this? Pretty serious shit happening here...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. Act 6: In the Dead of the Night-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: MILD, SEXUAL-ISH STUFF WILL HAPPEN HERE! Also, this is little longer than usual...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!***

* * *

 **Act 6: In the Dead of the Night-Part 3**

After that, the TV went to fuzz, the girls aghast at what they've seen. Goosebumps rose on their skin once more and their jaws were dropping. "Oh my God, that is insane..." Kotomi muttered, now sweating from her palms.

"This is bad...real bad," Takara added before turning off the TV. After seeing all of that...all that was happening in this fucking city... "We need to get moving now." Little did she know that someone was creeping up on her on the bed...

The chubby girl looked back at her. "No way! What if 'they' attack us in the dark?"

Just then, a pair of hands appeared behind her, Kotomi noticing and gasping. Before Takara could react, she was suddenly...embraced...and had two wet pecs at her sight to the right. She gasped at the feeling of being embraced by a wet body, seeing the person who embraced her...

Shinji...

All in nothing more than a short towel around his waist.

"Takara-chaaaaan~!" he proclaimed in a singsong voice, blushing and smiling like he was love-struck.

She blushed when she realized it was him before feeling his hand...on her thigh. She shuddered at the feeling of that and pushed his hand away from it. However, he then...kissed her cheek passionately. She blushed even more and exclaimed, "Sh-Shinji-sensei!" She tried to push him away, but when she did, he fell off the bed...Takara seeing under his towel. Her face was burning up now...as well as Kotomi's.

He got up from the ground and frowned at her. "Why did you do thaaaaat~...?" He now had a sad puppy face.

She felt bad for doing that, especially with his puppy face, so she replied, "I-I'm so sorry!" He chuckled though and looked...seductive, licking his lips and crawling to her on all fours, his ass sticking up and kind of outlining his bulge. The long-haired girl couldn't be any more redder at the face than she was. "A-a-a-a-are you...by any chance-"

He laughed at her, stopping her from speaking. "Just a little~..." Oh God, he was hot...both girls knew that...he was a wet, drunk man in a towel and he was hot...

He then saw Kotomi's...chest, his face lighting up as he stood up and approached her. "Kotomi-chaaaaan~!"

Her face looked innocent and love-struck now, pointing at herself. "M-me...?" When he got close to her, he...placed his hands on her breasts, making her gasp and blush harder than she did before. Takara looked absolutely dumbfounded as he began to bounce them and she began to...moan.

"I never notice how big your breasts were~..." He said that in a seductive voice...and the chubby female was all for it. "I love them~."

She had never had a compliment like that in her life and she loved it. "Th-thank you, Marikawa-senseeeeei~!"

"Let me give you a reward for them~..." He squeezed them, making her moan louder, then kissed her passionately at the cheek. God, was she at such a bliss! She nosebled a little and fainted, surprising Shinji. He didn't mind though, since his drunk mind thought she enjoyed it. He chuckled and licked his lips again, looking seductive once more.

Takara honestly envied Kotomi for having an experience like that, but that wasn't important right now. She faced the male nurse and brought a finger to her lips to shush him. "Keep it down!" she whisper-shouted to him, making him look at her. "Just go downstairs, okay?"

He pouted at her and turned to her. "No way, José! I don't wanna go outside! I just wanna..." He then looked sleepy, all of a sudden. "Stay..." He then closed his eyes, about to sleep.

Takara looked puzzled though. "Shinji-sensei?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her chest, grinning and grabbing it. She gasped and blushed again. "I just wanna stay here and...fondle your breasts..." He began to move them, making her moan at the sensation that gave her. However, she hadn't gotten the time nor the patience to truly enjoy it, making her push him off of her before he began to snooze. She covered her breasts with her arms and breathed heavily. As much as she...enjoyed that, he really needed to be downstairs.

Kotomi just woke up from her faint, looking up at them. Takara sighed and told her, "Keep watch for now, will you?"

Her face was of a dummy innocence, nodding and saying in a meek voice, "Okay." She then stood up and went to the balcony again. Takara didn't exactly blame her for being that way...

She tried her best to hold Shinji, grabbing his arms and draping them over her shoulders. She could feel his wet pecs touch her back a little, her shivering at the sensation before murmuring, "Time to go..." She could feel him slinking down, so she pulled him right back up...now feeling his entire wet body against her. His pecs and abs on her back...his penis brushing up on her butt. She gasped again at the feeling it gave her and became redder. She had to pull through...she had to...for him...but feeling his entire body against her own...

God, was she getting naughty thoughts. She shouldn't, especially not now.

She shook it off the best she could and walked out of the room and down the hallway. She muttered to herself, "Jeez, Shinji-sensei is the same, yet so different when he's drunk...especially since he did that to me-"

"What did he do to you?" asked...Rei. She widened her eyes and saw him in just a white tank top that hugged his pecs and abs and...white briefs that hugged his bulge and butt.

He walked towards her as she responded with, "N-nothing!" He got real close to his face, blushing and pouting like a little boy. She looked away from him, blushing as well. She didn't want to lie to him, but... "I-it's just..." Tell the truth or lie...? She didn't-

He gasped all of a sudden, getting her attention. "Wait, there's three Takaras now?!" He then grinned, his eyes sparkling. "That's awesome!"

She looked completely lost, sweat-dropping. "I'm sorry, what?"

His mouth opened wide. "And now there's a shit-ton of you! Holy shit, this is amazing!" He then slipped and fell on the ground, his bulge bouncing at the impact. He grunted a little and sat up. "God-fucking-dammit..."

Now Takara put two and two together. "Wait, don't tell me you're..."

He let out a long, heavy sigh, looking at the ground his bulge was on. "Sorry, I'm just fucking exhausted. Everything went to shit in just one fucking day..." He then grabbed his hair with both his hands, forming fists on it. "And I can't get a hold of my fucking parents..." His eyes began to water. "Hisoka is dead too..." He then began to cry and sob, removing his hands from his hair to wipe his tears.

The dark-haired female looked sorrowful at him. She's never seen Rei so vulnerable before. He was crying more than he did just the day before. He needed comfort...

...

She laid Shinji on the floor downstairs, his towel almost off and almost revealing his penis, and then placed a blanket on top of his built body. She sighed once more, hoping he won't be of trouble again. She then heard someone's snore. She looked up and saw Sora sleeping on the couch with a pillow under his head. He wore a blue tank-top that revealed some of his semi-developed pecs and short sports shorts that hugged his bulge and butt. When he shifted himself a little, his bulge moved, causing her to blush a little. She rubbed the back of her head, muttering, "God..." Could the guys wear anything that was not so...well...revealing?

Welp, there was nothing she could do about it, so she got up to get a snack.

...

She went to the refrigerator and opened it, seeing quite a variety of food and drinks such as fruit punch, canned crab, jelly, and soda. She looked kind of awed by this, wondering what she should take-

"Komuro-chan?" Saeji's voice asked not too far from her. He was in front of a boiling pan with chopped ingredients in it. "Don't worry. Dinner should be ready soon, as well as tomorrow's lunch."

She smiled, not getting her focus away from the fridge, and got out a small container of fruit juice. "You're a big help, Busujima-senpai." She then faced him. "Sorry that you had to-" She stopped when she saw what he was wearing: a black thong that put emphasis on his exposed ass cheeks and bulge and a white apron that covered his pecs and abs. His hair was back to its skinny ponytail. She blushed hard and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He gave her a concerned look and asked nonchalantly, "Is something wrong?"

She backed away from him and instantly shook her head, covering her nose with the juice box. "N-n-no! Nothing's wrong! I-it's just..."

He figured out what she was talking about and grabbed the sides of the apron. "Oh, this? I couldn't find clothes that'd fit me well, so until laundry is started and done, I'll be wearing this." He chuckled nervously. "I guess it IS a little too revealing, so I apologize."

While his ass could be seen from behind, she shook her head at him again, trying to regain her composure. "N-no need to apologize! I-it's fine!" Again, with the revealing outfits for the guys?! What is this?! She swayed her hips back and forth nervously, her skirt flowing with them. "W-we just don't know when 'they'll' break in and attack, so..."

He smiled warmly at her. "Oh, are you and Hirano-chan watching out for us?" He then placed a hand on his hip. "I will show my absolute trust in the woman I've come to praise." She had to blush at hearing that. He...praised her? Honestly, she was flattered by that, so she smiled at him.

...

Jealous though, Rei laid on his stomach on a step and gripped on the railing, moving himself up until his pecs were off of the step and saying in a whiny voice, "Hey, Takara, can you come up here...?"

...

"Takaraaaaaa!" Both of them looked up at him before Saeji went back to focusing on the dinner.

"Maybe you should pay attention to him," he suggested her before grinning. "Sometimes, a guy, like a girl, can pretend to be helpless, just for the girl to notice him and help him, become close."

That made her curious. "You too, Busujima-senpai?"

He looked at her in a bit of surprise before chuckling and grinning again. "Close friends just call me Saeji."

Oh. She sweat-dropped, keeping her blush as she said with trouble, "Sa...Sae..."

He laughed and looked at her one more time. "After practicing, you can call me that. I won't mind." He smiled at her again, making her smile at him. He was really kind and really understanding...just-

"TAKARAAAAAAAAA!" Rei's voice yelled, now sounding impatient and breaking the air between her and the purple-haired male. "Takara, come up here! TAKARAAAAAAAAA!" She huffed and crossed her arms, Saeji chuckling at her reaction. She did care for him and all...

But really, he was practically the opposite of Saeji.

However...was that good...or bad?

* * *

Kotomi had the binoculars and also an ammo strap draped on her torso and a utility belt she found around her skirt, looking out in the distance for anything suspicious. She couldn't keep what Shinji did to her out of her mind, making her look like an innocent dummy as she nosebled a little. She shook out of it and wiped it off though. She needed to focus. This situation was life or death, after all...

* * *

At the top of the stairs, Takara drank the juice from the juice box, sitting next to the multi-athlete. His legs were spread, showing off his bulge, as he said, "And like I said, Hisoka is a very sweet girl. And that's why...I wanted to..." Goddamn it, he was getting tired. He hated that. He hated that a lot. He sighed and stretched out one of his legs. "Whenever I get lonely, I can just hear her voice and I'll be fine. She always listens to me, even when I told her about wanting myself to repeat a grade..." God, why was he talking about HER, of all things, right now? She didn't want to think about her. Damn his fucking obsession with her. "And all YOU ever wanna fucking do is get upset...hell, you even tried getting yourself to repeat a grade too..." He looked back at her, seeing that she was looking away with a serious and peeved look. He pouted and tugged her sleeve. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

She offered him the juice box and answered in a weary voice, "I'm tired..." His eyes widened a little. "I'm just fucking tired."

Just fucking tired? He was getting tired too, but at the same time, he didn't want to sleep. He pushed the juice box away from him. "The hell are you saying?" He huffed and leaned back a little, looking at the ceiling. "This is why I find you so fucking boring."

That felt like a stab to the gut. She was fucking boring? Compared to Hisoka...she sighed once more, frowning and gripping the juice box hard. "If I were a comedian, I'd joke about this."

He looked away from her, looking solemn. "Jesus, you are so-"

"Why do you think you're entitled to have me completely follow along with your temperament? I've got my own shit to worry about."

Now he looked irritated. "And that's why I dated Hisoka."

That's it.

That was it.

One more mention of that name would drive her to a place she never wanted to go.

He did that, and now she was at that place.

She instantly stood up and yelled, "Shut the hell up!" He looked up at her with wide eyes, gasping. He saw that her eyes began to water. "Every time, every single time, you always bring up HISOKA with every damn chance you get! I'm not her, okay?!" A couple tears escaped her eyes, now making him feel terrible. "I'll never be her! Unlike her, I'm not FUCKING DEAD!" He could feel himself getting cold by that, remembering when she killed "her". "When she turned into one of 'them', I fucking killed her!" She sobbed and wiped her tears, only for those to be replaced by more. Rei covered his mouth with his hand, looking completely sorry for her. "Just accept this reality already! We're all still alive and we'll stay that way no matter what! So stop bringing her up, okay?!" She then covered her face with her hands and continued crying and sobbing, leaning her back against the wall. She seldom did this, but...the more she was reminded of that, the more guilty she felt. Hisoka didn't really deserve it, even if she did steal Rei from her...no one deserves to go out like that...and it was her fault for not stopping that from happening any sooner. It was all...her...fault.

The orange-brown-haired male could feel a lump in his throat as he saw her continue to cry and sob. He had never seen her this vulnerable before. He never thought she COULD be vulnerable like this. And he made her like this. God, he was a selfish bastard. He wanted to make her feel better...

No, he WILL make her feel better.

He stood up and walked to her, removing her hands from her face, which made her stop crying and sobbing. She was sniffling, looking at him in the eyes and seeing his forgiving look. She breathed unevenly, getting lost in his gaze. For some reason...it calmed her down...she never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He thought the same about hers.

He then placed her arms around his neck as he leaned his face closer to hers. Their hearts raced faster before they both closed their eyes, their lips now sealed in a kiss. Their lips were warm and the sensation it brought for the two of them was enough to melt their worries away. Takara kissed Rei back and wrapped her arms around his neck tight so the kiss wouldn't break while his arms wrapped around her waist. The more they kissed, the more passionate it became, the two savoring each other.

They then broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips before disappearing. They both panted, blushing and looking into each others' eyes intimately. They both really enjoyed that. They didn't care about the crazy situation they were in now. They felt like they needed each other...a lot.

Rei's hands went down to her hips, squeezing them and making Takara release a small moan. Damn, did he love that sound from her. He then looked down at her breasts. She caught wind of that and without a second thought, she released her arms from his neck and unbuttoned her entire top, revealing her lace bra. He felt more aroused when he saw her C-cup breasts in a lace bra like that. He licked his lips before burying his face in them to lick them, making her moan again and tilt her head up.

* * *

On the bridge still, now it was overrun by "them", people screaming and running away. In a bulldozer, a female construction worker was in it, the female officer from earlier next to her. She looked shocked. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

She nodded at her. "We'll take responsibility for everything! Just do it!"

The worker let out a deep sigh and faced the horde of "them" coming right at them. A couple of "them" were closer and eating a woman. "You've got to be kidding me..." She couldn't believe she agreed to this...

She started up the bulldozer and drove it, other following her and getting the survivors' attention. They went as fast as they could, the worker yelling, "Go to hell, you monsters!" She then ran "them" and the survivor over, blood staining her window.

...

Others from the other side looked petrified at this. "Goddamn it, the other side bailed on us!" one woman exclaimed.

Another woman climbed on top of the car and yelled to all the other survivors, "Get back! You'll all get ran over if you don't!" Scared for their lives, they all tried to run back to avoid death, the cars making it hard for them. A man's corpse held an expensive-looking phone before someone running kicked it away accidentally.

...

In the police radio, the lieutenant shouted into it, "Yes, bring back the bulldozer once you've reached to the middle of the bridge! You all have permission to shoot anyone entering the area!" The police chief brought out her gun and...placed it on the side of her head, the lieutenant unaware. "The chief is-" She pulled the trigger and killed herself, making the lieutenant gasp in horror and drop the radio. She...no...why would the chief...

God. Fucking. Damn it!

A photo landed on a pool of blood, showing the older woman, her husband, and her son being happy, her son being in a graduation uniform.

As if shit hadn't the fan earlier, now it was solidified. Whatever happens on that bridge leads to chaos, nothing else.

* * *

He began to carry her by her thighs, her putting her legs up and around his waist, near his butt. Her breathing became uneven, but it was of arousal. She placed a hand on the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep his head. He then grabbed her ass, making her moan once more and mutter, "Rei..." He never thought he'd hear her say his name like that...and he loved it. However, she pulled his head away from her breasts, making him look up at her in confusion and hunger. "Not here..."

His eyes widened a little in surprise. However, he understood. Saeji, fucking SAEJI, was downstairs. He could probably hear them.

He nodded at her and replied with a soft, "Okay." He got her off the wall, her hanging on and them about to kiss again before...hearing a puppy bark.

* * *

The puppy from way before was now near the building, barking at..."them".

* * *

That broke their need to...escalate their make-out session further, the multi-athlete putting the dark-haired girl on her feet as she began to button up her shirt. "Is that a...dog barking?" he questioned, looking puzzled like she was.

She sighed. "Why is it so close?"

He shrugged. "I don't know..."

Takara decided to leave to tell Kotomi about this, Rei seeing her go. Even though he liked dogs, fuck that dog. He was so close to having the best night of his life with her...wait, why did he want to do THAT with her suddenly?! Now he was becoming sober...

...

Takara opened the door to the balcony and faced Kotomi, saying, "Kotomi-"

"Shh!" she replied to her as she looked down at the street. She pointed at "them" with her baton. "Take a look at this." She did so, her eyes widening at the sight of "them" approaching the duplex and the dog barking at them. "This is not good..."

As the long-haired girl muttered a curse, she thought that the world was already broken, but she really underestimated the situation. The real end only just begun...

* * *

 **And done! What do you guys think? Any mistakes or typos I might've missed?**

 **So I was looking forward to writing this episode because I get to write a surplus of male fanservice~! I also wanted to make things near the end a little more intimate than in canon, so that's why I had Shinji touch the girls' breasts and Rei and Takara make-out like that. I hope you guys didn't mind!**

 **I also love how I wrote Takara and Rei's conversation, adding more to it than the canon possibly did.**

 **Anyways, I'm nearly halfway done with this fanfic! Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	19. Act 7: Dead Night & the Dead Ruck-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

As screams roared throughout the crowded streets, "they" flooded it, attacking anyone living.

* * *

In the house, with his skin sweating and his butt sticking up and revealing the cheeks and under-bulge, Sora slept peacefully, his glasses in his hand near his head. His pecs glistened with sweat as he shifted, revealing more of them.

* * *

More and more of "them" continued flooding the entire bridge and the streets that connected to it. More and more deaths became apparent and gunshots were heard.

* * *

Shinji has his chest, leg and hip exposed as he shifted himself a little, also sleeping peacefully. He had also began sweating.

* * *

Now gunshots were heard along with the screams, those with the guns trying to kill "them".

* * *

Rei continued to sit on top of the stairs, trying to keep his mind straight. His legs were spread out to reveal his bulge and he was sweating as well. His hand hovered over his pecs before landing on his forehead, pushing up his bangs.

* * *

In the street not too far away from the duplex, a woman, possibly in her 20's, shot one of "them" dead with her shotgun. She giggled and ran towards the road to find more to kill.

* * *

Saeji bent over, his butt cheeks and under-bulge on display as well as the side of one of his pecs, as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed an ingredient from it.

* * *

Takara grabbed a shotgun, opened the door to the balcony, and faced Kotomi, saying, "Kotomi-"

"Shh!" she replied to her as she looked down at the street. She pointed at "them" with her baton. "Take a look at this." She did so, her eyes widening at the sight of "them" approaching the duplex and the dog barking at them. "This is not good..."

So this was it, the beginning of the end. God...that made Takara grip her shotgun hard.

* * *

In the street, the female with the shotgun shot another one of "them", giggling like a psychopath.

* * *

While preparing a bento, Saeji heard that, looking at the direction it came from.

* * *

The woman tried to double-reload the gun with two bullets, but one of them dropped before it reached to one of the holes. She gasped and went down to get it She grabbed it, sighing in relief before looking up and seeing that she was completely surrounded by "them". Her blood ran as cold as her sweat, her shaking and muttering, "No..." "They" then lunged for her. "NO!" She then began screaming from the top of her lungs as they began to devour her.

...

As she was being devoured, the puppy continued barking at "them", even as they were devouring the woman.

* * *

 **Act 7: Dead Night and the Dead Ruck-Part 1**

Saeji went upstairs, still in his thong and apron, looking through the binoculars at this issue. "This is definitely getting worse," he said, his face as serious as his tone of voice now.

Takara gritted her teeth. "Goddamn it..." she muttered before walking away, Saeji's butt seen from behind. "God-fucking-damn it!"

Kotomi looked at her storming off, having a serious expression and shouting, "Komuro!"

She turned to her. "What?!"

"You shoot them, then what?"

She huffed. "'Then what?' After I shoot them, then I-"

The purple-haired guy's blue eyes pierced into hers. "Did you forget, Komuro-chan?" He then began to walk away, Kotomi seeing his exposed back and butt cheeks, nosebleeding and wiping the blood off the best she could. "They react to sounds quite quickly." He then disappeared into the duplex, the chubby girl shaking and not getting over what he was wearing. Takara let out a sigh, knowing that well.

She went into the room as he swiped a pad to turn the lights off. "Plus..." he continued, whipping his head towards her, his butt still sticking out and his pecs from the sides seen. "The live ones swarm around, looking for not only us, but also light. And..." He narrowed his eyes. "We are not capable of saving the live ones out there." She looked away from him, frowning. He walked to her and handed her the binoculars. "Watch it. Get used to it. Now, the world has transformed into a place where having guts is not enough to survive." She didn't reply to him, but grabbed it as he went out of the room.

She looked down at it, processing what he said and feeling like there was something off about it. "And here I thought you'd look at it differently."

He stopped, his butt on focus before he turned back to the long-haired girl with a reassuring smile. "Don't take it the wrong way, Komuro-chan. I'm just looking at things realistically. I don't like saying it, but it's the truth." He then descended down the stairs, leaving her surprised. Her, Rei, now Saeji...

She sighed once more before going back outside on the balcony, still seeing Kotomi shaking and covering her bleeding nose. She looked out, the short-haired female saying, "Make sure you keep it down while checking outside, okay?" She nodded before looking through the binoculars.

She saw a woman screaming and being eaten by "them" near a soda dispenser. She then saw another one bang on a door of a house with lights before "they" reached to her and began eating her, her blood now coating the door. Just the sight of this made her feel sick, but she didn't feel the need to throw up since she was getting used to things like this. "God, this is hell..." she muttered under her breath before spotting a woman and a boy approaching a house of light, opening the gate and getting to the entrance.

* * *

The woman had short beige hair, a business outfit, and a wrench while the boy had short hot pink hair with matching eyes, a mole under one eye, wearing a black t-shirt, brown shorts, and red and black sneakers. "Mama, where's Papa?" he asked the woman.

The woman closed the gate before she knelt down to him with a reassuring smile. "We'll meet up with your Papa later, sweetheart," she answered softly before gesturing him to follow her. "Come on, this way." He looked at her for a few seconds, hoping she will be right. He then followed her and stopped next to her and she knocked on a door.

"Hello? Can you let us in?!" Two silhouettes of people appeared in one window before disappearing. "I have my son and we have no way to evacuate!" She stopped knocking on the door to hear a response. There wasn't any. She knocked on it again, this time louder. "Please let us in!"

 _"G-go away!"_ another woman's voice shouted through the door, making her shoot back a little. _"Find somewhere else!"_

The boy's mother sighed and shouted back, "Just please, open this door!" The boy was behind her, looking worried and holding onto a piece of his mother's dress jacket. "I have my son with me!" More lights began to disappear, making her clench her fists and teeth. She wasn't going to give up.

"Mama...?" the boy asked before she got out her wrench, making him step away from her.

"Open it or I'll destroy this damn door!"

Now he looked more worried than before. "Mama!"

"I'll break in!"

She was about to break the knob open with the wrench before the woman exclaimed, "W-wait! I'll open the door right now!" The lights went on as the mother slightly relaxed herself and the door became open. Both her and her son looked relieved as she opened it all the way. "Oh thank you, m'am. You've helped us-" Suddenly, the woman stabbed her with a knife attached to a pole. She gasped and looked down to see her gut bleeding, staining her clothes. She looked up at her, terrified. The petrified woman had a man next to her, another praying, and others armed.

The petrified woman said, "I'm so sorry..." before deepening her stab and pushing her away. The boy saw this with wide eyes, absolutely frozen as he saw his mother's blood drip from the blade. "I'm so sorry..." She then got the blade out of her before the mother backed away staggeringly, holding her wound with her hands, staining them with blood. The woman with the pole began to cry, repeating, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." She then closed the door.

The boy looked at his mother, now pale, stumble backwards and have her back near the ground, sinking herself into the ground as it opened just slightly. Terrified, her son ran to her and yelled, "Mama! Mama!" He knelt beside her, his eyes tearing up. "Mama...are you..."

The mother coughed up blood before smiling at him and patting his head. "Mama is okay, sweetie..." Her hand slipped from his face before he caught it with both his hands, his breath getting shaky. "Please...go and hide...so no one will find you..." Her eyes slowly became lifeless before she widened her smile. "Please...do this...for Mama..." She then closed her eyes and then...died, her hand slipping from his. The boy began to cry, his tears dropping on his mother's face.

"N-no...Mama...please..." he muttered, sobbing and wiping his tears. "Mama? Mama...?" He then shook her, not getting a response from her. "Mama! No, Mama, please!" He then hugged her, crying more. "I want to be with you, Mama! I want to be with you forever, Mama! Don't go!" He then cried a lot more...

His crying attracted "them", reaching to the gate and entering in...

* * *

Takara could almost cry at that. Who the hell would do such a thing, in front of a boy THAT young?! "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, getting the binoculars out of her eyes and shaking her head.

Suddenly, seeing this too, Kotomi prepped her sniper rifle and looked at one of them that were close to the boy through the scope, shouting, "Rock and roll!" She then shot "her".

* * *

"Her" head bled when the shot when clean through "her", the boy covering his face before looking shocked at what just happened. Where did that come from...?

More of "them" began to approach him, making him back away and try to find anything to fight "them" with.

* * *

"Wow, I've made a headshot with a gun I have never used before..." she whispered to herself, grinning. "I am a genius!" She saw the boy backing away from "them" and looking for a weapon, anything that could work as one anyway. "The distant isn't even a hundred meters, but...okay." She then shot two more of "them".

* * *

The boy ran away from "them" as they both fell dead from the shot.

* * *

Downstairs, the genius was sweating and blushing, making...some sort of noise as he was thinking of Kotomi, his pecs seen from under his shirt. He could hear her say, _"Takagi-san~!"_ in many different voices.

* * *

She shot another one of "them".

* * *

Also downstairs, Saeji looked up when he heard the gunshots.

* * *

She shot yet another one of "them".

* * *

Shinji was drooling and blushing, sleeping peacefully as if the gunshots were not heard, his arm across his pecs.

* * *

She shot another one of "them", "him" falling down, his butt and underbulge seen.

* * *

That shot made Rei look at the direction it came from, looking puzzled. He stood up, his bulge moving a little.

* * *

While she kept shooting, the puppy ran through "them" and into the gate, panting.

* * *

Kotomi continued grinning, seeing that she had killed a lot of "them". Takara gave her a concerned look, crossing her arms and saying, "Hirano."

"What?" she replied.

"I thought you weren't going to shoot. I thought you needed to abandon anyone in order to survive."

She began to freak out. "W-well, there's a little boy and that doesn't apply to him!" She only giggled at her response. She then turned to her. "But we have to save him! You go, I'll assist from up here!" She nodded, liking that idea before getting inside.

...

When she did, Rei saw her approaching the stairs. "Takara?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm going to save a little boy, Rei," she stated.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Then let me come with you!"

She shook her head. "You stay here and keep on the lookout. I'll go there on bike."

He frowned at her, looking worried. "But you're shitty at turns."

She nodded. "Yes, but I don't need to. You know I can handle myself."

He sighed, knowing it was true. "Yeah, but-"

"Let her go," Saeji suggested, the two seeing him from the ground floor, crossing his arms with his kendo sword in hand and looking up at them with a smile. "A strong woman makes her own decision." Rei sighed, coming at a loss and accepting it for now.

Takara patted his shoulder before descending down the stairs, one of Saeji's pecs seen from the side. "Thanks, Busujima-sen..." She stopped, knowing she had his permission now. "Saeji-san. I just can't help it, I guess." She reached to ground floor and walked past him and to the door.

He closed his eyes, keeping his smile. "I know you wouldn't." He then moved his sword in a way and posed from the backside, his butt and underbulge on emphasis and one of his pecs seen from the side. "I'll protect this place, no matter what! Don't worry and go!" As she swiped a pad near the door, she smiled at him, glad to have him on her team.

Rei then approached her, saying, "Takara." She looked at him, his pecs seen outlined through his shirt before he held up the pistol to her. "Just take this, at least." She nodded at him, taking it as he held her hand holding it with both of his hands. They both smiled and blushed at each other. He hoped she would save the boy and get out alive, she hoped that he will be alright and get out alive for not only him, but for the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Stopping here. How was this?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Act 7: Dead Night & the Dead Ruck-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 7: Dead Night and The Dead Ruck-Part 2**

On the parking platform, Saeji said to Takara, "Don't solely rely on your gun. They will swarm you if you shoot." He was adjusting the gate to open it, his butt and underbulge seen from bending down. Rei had also placed a ramp on the ground floor to help with Takara when she gets on on the motorcycle.

When she did, she replied, "The bike makes noise though."

"Correct. However, the bike makes noise when it needs to move, so when you're not moving, you shouldn't worry." He then pulled out the pole that was keeping the door shut, cuing Rei to move and put a hand on the handle. He opened it a little and then closed it, confirming that it was ready to be opened.

He saw her turn on the lights when he thought of something. "Takara," he said to her, a means of saying that she needs to get ready.

She nodded, put on some fingerless gloves, and placed her hands on the handles. The two guys looked up at her, one serious and one hopeful. They both then looked at each other and nodded. She revved up the bike and hit the gas, riding down to the gate. From a couple angles, both of the guys' butts and underbulges were seen before they opened it up. Takara had flown up with the bike due to the ramp and over "them".

Rei blushed and smiled at her, hoping she'll be alright. Saeji smiled at her too while Kotomi grinned from the balcony.

* * *

Inside, Sora began to wake up due to the sound of the bike, putting on his glasses and yawning. Shinji was still sleeping peacefully though.

* * *

When the bike landed on the ground, she swerved around, trying to keep her balance intact, and then drove off to the direction the boy was. She knocked one of "them" away with her foot, continuing to drive to the boy with no fear and avoiding "them".

* * *

The pink-haired genius finally got outside, his sweaty, semi-sculpted body shining against light sources, and walked downstairs, his bulge bouncing a little while doing so. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked the two other guys when he stopped to them, his bulge not moving now.

They both looked at him, the multi-athlete answering with a smile, "Something good, that's what."

He raised an eyebrow. "Which is...?"

His smile turned into a hopeful grin. "I realized that we're all still human." No matter what, they weren't dead...they could still feel...and that's honestly the best thing Rei has thought about ever since this whole thing started.

...

Grinning like a maniac, Kotomi started shooting at "them" who came across Takara's way, enjoying every kill.

* * *

While riding through, Takara saw the sprinkles of blood from "them" coming towards her, some landing on her face. Despite that, she focused on what she was riding here for.

* * *

"Reload!" the chubby girl said to herself as she released a magazine and inserted another one into her sniper rifle. She cocked the gun and continued shooting.

* * *

Not much later, Takara finally saw to the house the boy and puppy were in, murmuring to herself, "There it is..." However, her headlights revealed more of them ahead. Not that she was going much more ahead anyway. She took a deep breath and turned the motorcycle, hitting one of "them" and driving into the front yard of the house. Suddenly, a body made the bike trip up, making the long-haired girl gasp and fly off it. She tumbled on the ground and hit the pillar with her back, grunting in pain. The motorcycle skidded before stopping right in front of her. She sighed in relief, glad she wasn't crush by it.

She stood up, flinching at the pain from tumbling like she did. "That could've gone better..." she muttered, rubbing the shoulder she landed on first.

She heard barking and saw the puppy and the now terrified little boy being cornered by one of "them". She gritted her teeth, getting out her crowbar and about to hit "her". However, she then spotted more of "them" about to flood the front yard and another coming from them. "Damn it..." Should she strike "them" coming in or strike the ones coming for the boy?

Suddenly, she saw Kotomi killed two of "them" getting into the front yard. She looked at her from afar and smiled. "You're a genius!" She then ran to "them" cornering the boy and the puppy.

* * *

Kotomi only giggled, keeping her grin.

* * *

The boy could only find a stick to defend himself and the puppy he just discovered, looking fearful and tough at the same time. "St-stay back!" he shouted at "them". "I said stay back!" He and the barking puppy backed away from "them", the boy shaking now. "I-I never did anything wrong! Not Mama and Papa either!" His eyes began to well up with tears before he released them when he saw that "they" weren't listening to him. "STOP! MAMA! PAPA!" The puppy barked more aggressively now, trying to get "them" away though "they" weren't listening to her either. The boy closed his eyes, ready for death.

Suddenly, as "she" was close to him, Takara swatted her head with the crowbar, the puppy releasing a happy bark and the boy opening his eyes to see her, looking shocked. She then swatted another one of "them", killing "her" too. She turned back to him with a warm smile and said to him, "Good job hanging in there, buddy! Just hang on a little longer!"

It was obvious he didn't know who she was, but the look on her face...it reminded him of his mom's. With a face like that, he knew she could be good and be trusted.

* * *

Back in the duplex, Sora went inside, Shinji STILL sleeping after everything, his legs exposed now and the blanket covering his manhood. He sighed deeply, approaching him and demanding in a loud voice, "Sensei, wake up!" There was a few seconds of nothing. "Shinji-sensei!" He shifted a little, blushing before he finally began to wake up. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms, showing off his pecs and abs. His yellow hair was messy from the sleeping.

He looked at the pink-haired teen and replied with a weak, "Wha...?" He wiped off the drool coming out of his mouth, grinning. "Is it breakfast already...?"

Sora groaned and crouched down to him, shaking him. "Snap the hell out of it!"

While he was shaking him, his manhood was seen moving up and down. "H-hey! Stop iiiiiit!"

* * *

Takara bashed one of "their" heads with her crowbar, killing "her". She then ran to another. "Don't you go near the little boy!" she shouted at "them" as she killed the one she was running towards.

The pink-haired boy felt thankful for her presence, but then he saw one of "them" emerge from a hung-up row of clothes. He gasped and pointed at "him". "Behind you!" he exclaimed. She turned back and looked aghast at the sight of "him" getting near her. She backed away, reaching to her gun by instinct. She shoved it into "his" mouth and shot "him". "He" fell to the ground, his head bleeding.

She turned to him with closed eyes and a smile. "Thank you so much! You've saved me!" she replied to him. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, feeling bashful. The puppy happily barked again.

* * *

Kotomi saw that through her scope and smiled, feeling relieved that the boy saved her like that. He wasn't completely helpless, it seems.

"Hirano," called out Sora.

"Takagi-san?" She turned and saw not only him in all his scantily-cladded sleepwear, but also Shinji...who was stark-naked, rubbing his eyes as his briefcase was held over his penis. His hair was still messy and nearly all of his entire muscular body was in display. She instantly blushed hard, acting very flustered and starting to nosebleed at the sight of him being exposed like this. "Sh-Shinji-sensei!"

He yawned and moved his briefcase a little...showing his penis. "Yeaaaah...?" he replied. She nosebled even more by the sight of that.

"I'm ready to get the fuck out of here," the genius stated, pushing up his glasses. "After all that fuss, there's no way we're staying here. Pack up and get ready to go."

She turned her back on them and nodded quickly. "O-okay!" As if she wasn't blessed with the fact that the male nurse touched and praised her breasts, now she gets to see him naked...wow, this was quite a night for her.

...

As the chubby girl was still looking out from the balcony, Sora and a still-naked Shinji went down to join Rei and Saeji, the pink-haired guy carrying a bag and wearing an backpack on his back while the blonde-haired one carrying a much larger bag that covered most of his body. The purple-haired guy was on top of one of the posts of the gate while the orange-brown-haired one leaned against a railing near that post. "Miyamoto," Sora said to Rei.

He looked at him, his pecs seen under his shirt while he was bending down. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Let Busujima-senpai handle it and give me a hand." He then looked at Shinji, still seeing that he was naked. He blushed and looked embarrassed. "And Shinji-sensei, for the love of God, put something on!"

He gasped, suddenly realizing he was wearing nothing. "No wonder I feel cold!" He then ran to find something to wear, his hips and butt exposed. He REALLY didn't realize he was naked?

He now looked up at Saeji. "Get the car ready!"

"Now's a better time than ever to get into it," he replied, his arms crossed while still holding his kendo sword. "Right now, 'they're' being lured to Komuro-chan."

The pink-haired genius decided to look at the road, leaning over the railing, the bottom of his pecs resting on it. He tensed up the second he saw a horde of "them" huddling where she was. "Great. What now?" From an angle, all the guys' butt cheeks and underbulges can be seen. "At this rate, she won't even come back with the bike!"

"Well..." Shinji began, the guys turning back to see him put on a pair of baggy yet fitting military pants. He pulled it up, the pants hugging his butt and bulge, and let go, staying in place. "We'll have to go get her then." The guys just looked at him, their butts sticking out and Sora's riding down a little, showing more of his butt cheeks. He gave them a puzzled look, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh...did I say something weird? I mean, I got a car key and everything."

Saeji smiled and shook his head, his butt still sticking out and his back still seen. "No, it's actually a good idea," he replied reassuringly. For once, Rei agreed with him and nodded.

Sora fully turned to him, his bulge bouncing a little as he grinned. "Well, there's no other way." He placed his hands on his hips. "It's decided! Once we rescue Komuro, we'll escape to the other side of the river!" With that, his glasses glinted. "Come on, let's get ready!" The guys nodded, ready to save Takara.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. What do you guys think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	21. Act 7: Dead Night & the Dead Ruck-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 7: Dead Night and the Dead Ruck-Part 3**

Takara had closed the gate to make sure "they" won't come in. The boy stood next to her and carried the puppy. He looked at the corpse of his mother, whispering, "Onee-chan..." She froze a little when he called her that, but looked down at him.

"Y-yeah?" she replied. He tugged her arm, making her look at that corpse. Just looking at it broke her heart.

"My mama...she died." She knew, but the hurt tone that came in the boy's voice made her feel more sorry for him. No one deserved that, no one like her anyway. She deeply sighed and walked to the clothes, the boy and puppy watching her. "Onee-chan?" She grabbed a shirt from the row before spotting a beautiful purple flower on the ground, crouching down and plucking it. She walked to the corpse and covered it with the shirt. Looking solemn, the boy walked towards this scene.

"She tried to protect you," she said to him, surprising him a little. "She was a wonderful mother." Instantly, his eyes began to water and he released a few tears, sniffling. How did she know that? Because she was right. His mama was the best mama that ever lived. Even though he was young, he knew she wanted the best for him. He loved her and she loved him...

Now he missed her so much.

Takara handed him the flower and he placed on the middle of his mother's corpse, letting of the puppy before. He was still crying, "Ma...Mama..." He sniffled again, now crying out, "I miss you!" He then hugged Takara's chest for support. She held him tight, letting him cry and sob into her shirt. The soft wind made the flower move a little, but it still stayed on his mother's body. He continued crying and sobbing for what felt like a long time.

* * *

"We've got lots of things," Shinji stated, he and Rei at the garage, looking at the bags of weapons, clothes, and medical aid in front of them. Their pecs were on emphasis when they moved closer to look at them. "If we can get them all loaded..."

"I think the real question is how we're going to get them loaded," the multi-athlete stated. "There's a possibility 'they'll' attack us while we load."

"Just do it quietly, like those online bandits," Sora suggested, turning to them and having his bulge bounce again.

Saeji grinned and opened the gate. "Then let's do it that way," he replied. The Hum-V was right outside the gate, quiet. The swordsman ran in front of it and positioned himself to fight in case one of "them" pop out.

Shinji ran to it and used the key he mentioned to open it. Sora's bulge was on emphasis when he and Rei walked towards the back. The male nurse got into the driver's seat, his legs spread out a little and showing his bulge. He suddenly realized the position of the wheel and looked baffled. "Wait a minute, this is on the wrong side!" he exclaimed as the two scantily-cladded teen guys opened up the trunk. "Okay, um..."

* * *

The puppy whimpered and looked sad for the boy as he slowly stopped crying and sobbing. He pulled away from Takara's chest and looked up at her solemn face. "Whatever you don't, don't make a loud sound," she whispered to him, putting a finger on her lips. "More of 'them' will be lured here, alright?" He instantly nodded, but looked worried.

"We can't escape then?" he asked.

She sighed and looked up at them trying to get through the gate. "There's so many of 'them' on the street."

The boy sniffled. "B-but we can escape without using the street, right?" The puppy growled in agreement.

She gave him a puzzled look. "We can't fly..." She then looked up to the walls that extended from the gate, suddenly getting an idea. "But..."

* * *

As the guys continued to load up the vehicle, Kotomi looked down to see them doing that, murmuring to herself, "So we load our stuff, rescue Komuro and the boy, and then escape." She nodded. "That sounds like a good plan..." She then looked up at "them" worriedly. "But the amount of 'them' is even too much for the Hum-V." She thought about what to do for a few seconds. "Maybe we can get a tank to rescue them with..." After all, a tank is powerful and can crush anything that comes its way.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of light in her eyes. She rubbed them and looked down to see Sora using a flashlight as a signal for her to come down. She waved and nodded at him before kneeling down to her bag and shotgun. "Komuro needs to get out of there somehow..." She got up and was about to leave when something caught her eye. She gasped and grinned. "A-ha! I knew she'd figure something out!"

* * *

It turned out she was balancing herself on the solid walls, the boy on her shoulders and carrying the puppy.

* * *

"You're something else, Komuro, let me tell you!" She then left to go get the rest of the weapons.

* * *

"They" tried to reach up to them, but every step made "them" miss. Takara took a deep breath. "Don't look at the street..." she muttered to herself. "Just look at the walls...keep walking...look at the walls...keep walking..." Her anxiety was heightening up, but she had to push it aside if she, the boy, and the puppy were to survive. "Just look at the walls..." Suddenly, the puppy tapped her head with a paw multiple times, licking as she stopped and became stiff. She anxiously smiled at the puppy's way of showing affection.

The boy pouted at her and removed her paw from her head. "Hey, stop," he demanded her, making her whine.

Takara sighed in relief. "Thanks." She paused as she went to another wall. "Are you scared right now?"

"W-well...kinda," he lied to be tough. "What about you?"

"N-no..." she also lied before sighing. "Actually, don't believe that. I am."

He kind of chuckled at that, forgetting the situation he was in for a second. This girl was tough, yet she felt scared about this, still going. That made him reply, "Then don't believe what I said either...because I'm scared too." She didn't blame him, she didn't blame him at all.

* * *

As they were wrapping up, Sora felt a little irritated and worried about Kotomi, asking, "Where the hell is Hirano?"

Rei looked at him weird. "Uh, I think she's still in her room."

He groaned and ran to the duplex to get her. "For the love of Christ, is she dumb or sharp?" Suddenly, she appeared right in front of him, making him gasp in shock. She now had a couple ammo patches going from her shoulders, carrying two long guns and a bag of other weapons. She also wore a white headband around her forehead, a flashlight on each side.

"I'm here," she said plainly. The guys all looked at her in utter shock. She looked like a completely decked-out schoolgirl with a lot of weapons, sticking out like a sore thumb. She gave them a confused look. "Is something wrong...?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Sora adjusted his glasses. "Looked like you had fun..."

She giggled a little, blushing at that statement a little. "Compared to Komuro, not really." The hell did she mean by that?

* * *

As a cat slept on the wall between one yard and another, Takara, the boy, and the puppy were still crossing on the other, the girl still trying to keep her balance with all the weight on her shoulders. "Wh-what did you say before...?" she asked him, stopping.

He looked away, embarrassed. "I need to pee..." he answered in a mumble.

She sweat-dropped, looking down. "Can you hold it?"

"N-no..." She felt him squirming around, making it harder for her to keep balance.

"Stop."

He did.

One day, the whole world falls apart and she had to fight some cannibalistic creatures and act like some sort of heroine and look at what she was doing now. This was goddamn mortifying. Dear God, what the hell did she do to deserve this?!

The boy gritted his teeth, blushing in embarrassment. "Onee-chan! I can't hold it anymore!"

She sharply sighed and suggested, "Then go and pee over there." She pointed at some bushes at the yard they were near.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you can do whatever." He nodded before releasing his legs from her shoulders and slowly went down from her. Still carrying the pup, he tried to get down before...he released it without the chance to get down. He gasped and blushed hard.

"O-onee-chan..."

She sighed again and looked at him. "Wha-" She suddenly spotted the wet spot on his shorts and the pee dripping down his legs. The puppy whined as he was shaking. "Oh..." Well, that WAS pretty embarrassing. She tried to reassure him with the look and all. "I-it's alright! It happens to the best of us!" He looked at her, mortified.

"Are you sure...?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Though it hadn't happened to her since elementary school-

She suddenly felt one of them tug her shoelace, making her gasp and tilt to the right. The boy gasped and held her hand with his free one, saving her from the fall. Twice he saved her...damn. She kicked "him", the one that tugged her shoelace, away. They both looked at the horde of "them" with wide, fearful eyes. _Damn it..._ she thought. _How much longer until-_

The sound of a vehicle made her halt her thoughts, her and the boy as well as the puppy looking at the direction the sound was coming from. Her face lit up in relief and joy. She saw the rest of the group on the Hum-V...about to save her and them.

The puppy released yet another happy bark.

...

Saeji and Kotomi were the only ones on the roof of the vehicle. The purple-haired guy's apron fluttered around in the covering and showing his butt and underbulge. He was standing on top of the vehicle while Kotomi popped out of a hole on the roof, her gun between the gap of his legs and her grinning like a madwoman. The side of his pecs can be seen from an angle. The apron also flew away to reveal his bulge in the front of the black thong and his long ponytail whipped against the wind.

Sora, Rei, and Shinji were inside, the male nurse driving and the multi-athlete in the passenger's seat. The genius was on all fours between them, bending down and having his butt and underbulge stick out from his shorts. The vehicle went over a rock, making the guys' bulges bounce just a little. Sora's butt and underbulge was still seen from behind.

Shinji gasped when he saw the surplus of "them". "Damn it, there's too many!" he shouted.

"I know!" Rei replied, worried. "But we can't pussy out of this!"

Sora then pointed at "them", yelling, "CHAAAARGE!" With no more hesitation, the vehicle ran over "them", turning to make a swerve. Saeji propped himself against Kotomi to survive the swerve, the fat girl feeling his chest and bulge and blushing very hard.

They were just a few feet away from Takara, the boy, and the puppy. "Holy shit, they're crazy..." Takara muttered.

Saeji then jumped from the vehicle, killing one of "them" with a swipe to the head before doing the same to another.

Rei popped out of the hole Kotomi was in and shouted, "Takara! Hurry!"

She turned to the boy and whispered, "Can you balance?"

He nodded. "I-I think so," he replied as they both tiptoed across the top of the wall.

Sora also popped out from the hole, saying, "Buy us some time, Hirano!"

She giggled maniacally, her pupils shrunk as she aimed her gun at "them". "Of course!" she replied instantly as she shot at one of "them". Like dominoes, "they" all fell down. She now laughed maniacally before turning around and shooting more of "them". One even fly up from the horde. "Gotcha!"

Saeji ran and killed another one of "them" by hitting "her" head. He grinned, his butt seen from behind before he continued fighting and killing more of "them". After one last blow to the last of "them" that were close, he walked towards the Hum-V.

More of "them" were gaining on them, making their time limited. "Komuro-chan!" Shinji exclaimed in worry.

Their pecs on top of an extremely blushing Kotomi's head, Rei and Sora looked at the long-haired girl, the pink-haired boy, and the light-colored puppy trying to cross. "Takara!" the orange-brown-haired male shouted.

"Komuro!" the pink-haired male also shouted. The chubby girl grinned and shot yet another one of "them" dead.

The boy looked at them, smiling in hope. "Are they your friends?" he asked her.

She grinned, blushing as she looked at Rei. "Yeah...they're good friends!" she replied.

Saeji got on top of the vehicle, his butt and underbulge sticking in front of Kotomi's face and making her nosebleed more. He stood up and smiled at her. "This is the last ride to the other side of the river! Are you all coming in or what?"

She grinned at him, the boy still smiling as they both quickened their pace to the vehicle. "Of course we are!" When they reached to the edge, Takara jumped onto the vehicle, the purple-haired guy helping her get on. They all faced the boy, who was still on the edge because he was afraid he and the puppy wouldn't make it. Seeing the look on his face, she reached out her arms to him. "Just throw the puppy!"

Before he could, the puppy understood what she asked for and jumped from the boy's arms. She caught her and handed her to Saeji, who then gave her to Sora. "Now jump to me! I swear on my life that I'll catch you!"

This girl was good, she was like his mother in a way...she was like an older sister he never had. Nodding, he jumped across and she caught him, just like she promised, setting him on the roof of the Hum-V.

Kotomi smiled at the sight of that, announcing, "The rescue is a success!"

Sora also smiled, an rare sight to see, and got inside, putting the puppy down and saying, "Sensei!"

He knew what he meant by just saying that and looked at "them" ahead. "Gotcha!" he replied confidently.

As they began to drive off, the people on top were fumbling due to the imbalance that gave him. Takara landed on Saeji's chest while Kotomi fell inside the vehicle and had the boy fall on top of her. He looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh...sorry." He got off of her, now sitting next to the puppy.

Takara blushed when she felt his chest, but he blushed as well and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him as they all faced the road ahead, keeping watch.

They finally escaped, just like that. Takara couldn't believe it, but there they were.

* * *

It was dawn when they rode on the side where the river was, Takara, Saeji, and Rei being on top now and looking at the road ahead. The long-haired girl thought that just one night, one hellish night and a hellish day, came to an end. It wasn't entirely hellish, but it also wasn't entirely great.

Inside, Shinji was the only one awake since he was the driver, putting on a smile. Sora sat in the passenger's seat, passed out. Kotomi, the boy, and the puppy slept next to each other peacefully. Rei's bulge that was outlined by his white underwear was seen.

Takara then looked at the sun rising and making the river glow, thinking that they need to cross the river somehow and get reunited with the group's family members.

Somehow, someway...

* * *

 **And done! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **I hope I made M!Alice more like a boy since Alice is girly as a girl is in canon.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	22. Act 8: The Dead Way Home-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

A plane belonging to the United States of America flew by as Takara began to think of something. There was no way she could have known that there would be an ending like this.

* * *

Inside the plane, "they" were swarming it as someone shot one of "them" dead. She then shot another one of "them", a "man" with short brown hair and a tux. "Come on! The head! Aim for the head!" another woman shouted.

A man with short brown hair and an injured shoulder, who wore a male flight attendant uniform, flinched at the pain and gritted his teeth, exclaiming, "Damn! Who was it?! Who let that damned monster on board?!" He was right next to an older woman with fading blonde hair and glasses, having a gun on her.

There was another older woman with a gun too, having salt and peppered hair. "The First Man has been bitten!" she shouted as she shot yet another one of "them".

* * *

In an office in the plane, a screen with the entire world map had colored the countries in yellow, a message saying communications with them are lost appearing. The President of the United States sat at her desk, her blonde hair in a bob as she looked solemn. Her hand was wrapped by a bandage, her blood staining it. Her chairwoman and workers were in the office with her, the older woman slamming her hands on the table. "Mrs. President! Enter the code!" she suggested in a panic. "Please!"

She didn't look at her chairwoman, muttering, "But..."

A gunshot from outside the room was heard. "You and I are both bitten by 'them'!" She then walked away from the desk. "Listen, there's no place for us to land anymore!" She then stood next to her, bending down a little at the somber woman. "That's why we need to attack those countries who would use ICBMs against our country! We both know we have to do this NOW while we still can! Ordering the Triple-Six Delta is the only way for us to fulfill our duty to serve the people under our U.S. Constitution!" Suddenly, she gasped and covered her mouth. That made her President look at her before backing away once she threw up blood through it. Everyone else in the room gasped, looking terrified at the chairwoman.

Her eyes began to lose the life that were in them, now being covered in her own blood and shaking. "I-I'm not going to make it..." She then looked at the workers. "S-someone, please..." She reached her blood-stained hand at them.

While most of them looked aghast from just looking at her, one female worker, a bodyguard, straightened up and said, "Y-yes, m'am!" She then got out her gun and pointed it at her head.

"M-Mrs. President..." The blonde-haired woman looked more somber at her chairwoman. "The code..." She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and forming a cross with her fingers on her chest. "May...God...the United States..."

Finally, the bodyguard shot her, her blood staining the wall and the floor. Everything was dead silent in the room...

Like it was a moment for silence for 9/11.

...

The plane continued flying way, being over the flames and destruction that was now Washington D.C.

* * *

 **Act 8: The Dead Way Home-Part 1**

"Row, row, row, row your boat~..." sang both Kotomi and the little boy as the Hum-V began to drive into the water. They were both on the roof, the boy sitting on her lap and kicking his legs from the edge. A pole stood on the Hum-V, having a...pair of superhero-themed briefs clipped on and hanging freely in the wind. "La, la, la, la, gently down the stream~..." And then they sung it all over again. They were both singing it to cope with their situation.

Sora was popping out from the hole of the Hum-V, looking out with his binoculars. As he looked out, the boy stated, "I can also sing it in English."

"Oh really? I'd love to hear that!" Kotomi replied happily. The pink-haired genius looked down at them for a bit before looking back.

In a second, the boy sang in English, "Row, row, row your boat~, gently down the stream~...merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream~."

The chubby female giggled at that. "Wow, that sounds good!"

The boy looked up at her joyfully. "Thanks! I try."

"Let me try singing my version in English." She grinned and raised her fist up, singing, "Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun~, kill 'them' all now~..."

...

Inside the Hum-V, Sora's bulge and hips could be seen while Takara slept on Rei's well-developed chest, Saeji sleeping...on her thigh. His butt and under-bulge could be seen from behind. The pink-haired male's butt could also been seen from an angle.

...

"Bang, bang, bang, bang~! Life is but a dream~!"

Sora looked very irritated by the singing, the little boy looking up at her with sparkling eyes. "Whoa, that sounded SO cool, Kotomi-chan!" She blushed, looking rather humbled.

"Jee, you think so...?"

The genius slammed his hand onto the floor of the roof, shouting, "Fat gun otaku!" She froze up, looking scared now. "Don't teach a boy like him a song like THAT!" He slammed his hand on the roof again. "Remember that the original song is a Mother Goose rhyme!"

She looked defeated, having a dummy smile. "Okay..." The thing was, he was a little boy. Little boys had to be interested in guns, right? Like in video games?

...

"Wake up, everyone!" Shinji said to the group behind him. The multi-athlete managed to stir, looking at the male nurse with half-lidded eyes. "We're near the other side!"

He yawned and nodded before noticing the long-haired girl sleeping on his chest. He blushed, but then smiled and chuckled a little. She looked cute sleeping-hell, she was even more cute sleeping on him like that. Someday...just someday...maybe when they'll become official...

No, not when...if.

He looked at the purple-haired male, his head resting on her thigh like it was a pillow. He clenched his teeth on his thumb, looking rather envious. He had felt her thighs before...and they felt great. But resting on one of them-that would be a treat...and this son of a bitch was having it.

...

Finally, the Hum-V reached to land, the vehicle rocking a little and making Sora's bulge bounce. He looked around for any sign of life, seeing none. "I see nobody so far..." he murmured before shaking his head and looking at Kotomi and the boy, both of whom were away from each other now and about to get off the Hum-V. "I see no survivors or any of 'them'." The short-haired girl nodded at him.

...

Rei quickly thought up of something, looking around to make sure he didn't have an audience. Once he realized no one was looking, he carefully grabbed Saeji's arm and placed it right between Takara's thighs...close to her crouch. He took a deep breath, whispering, "I'm sorry, Takara..." He then reached his hand to her crouch and...poked her sensitive spot before quickly pulling his hand back.

That caused her to wake up instantly, her eyes wide and a small bit of pleasure running through her. "Wh-what the...?!" she exclaimed.

He grinned, thinking, _Now to make the plan commence..._ He looked at the purple-haired guy, put on an angered face, pointed at him, and yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing to her, you pervert?!"

Takara looked puzzled while Saeji began to stir. "What're you talking abou-" She stopped when she saw Saeji's head laying on her thigh and his hand between her thighs. She blushed hard and gasped. "Wh-what are you...?!"

He looked weary and confused before realizing that his head was on her thigh and his hand between her thighs. He gasped and blushed hard as well, quickly shifting himself away and looking ashamed. A string of drool from his mouth followed him, the girl wiping the drool on her leg away in disgust. That made him look and feel more ashamed. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...!" he exclaimed, his bulge on emphasis as he wiped the drool from his mouth.

Rei brought an arm around her shoulders, putting on a protective face. "You should be sorry," he replied. Neither of them knew exactly how this came to be, but they hoped it wouldn't hinder their trust for each other. This had to be an accident, right?

Takara looked at Rei and suggested, "We need to go out."

He looked down at her. "Why?"

"The sun's out..." She gulped as she scanned his entire body, pecs, abs, bulge, and all. "So I think you need to get dressed." He blushed, just now realizing he was only in a tank top and his underwear...in front of her! Well, Saeji's was worse-MUCH worse, but still...

...

Not much later, everyone was out of the Hum-V, Kotomi and the boy still on the roof. "Hey, Komuro-chan!" the short-haired girl called out to the long-haired one, who then looked at her. "Give me a hand here on getting Alan down." She nodded as she then gently pushed the boy down, the girl catching him with her arms. He blushed when he saw that his face was on her chest, but stopped when she put him down.

Rei pouted at that, but let it go and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him as he said, "Let's go get changed. The girls also need space too."

He nodded at him. "Alright." Once they've left, Saeji gave the girls a pile of clothes they could change into and the two groups began changing.

...

Rei got Alan a pair of underwear that was close to his actual size, the pink-haired boy sighing in relief. Shinji had also put on a collared white shirt he could button up, his chest still showing.

...

"So, the boy's name is Alan?" Takara asked, taking off her skirt before unbuttoning her shirt.

Kotomi nodded, already in her innocent pink underwear and having her glasses off. "Yeah, Maresato Alan," she answered. "He's a second-grader. His mother is a newspaper reporter." She then stiffened up at what she said, looking down with a frown. "She was, anyway..."

Takara frowned at that too, now only being in her lace underwear. "Where's his father?"

"He told me that his mother said they'll go see him later..." They both looked solemn, knowing that it wasn't possible. The poor boy, being orphaned...

...

The guys were digging through a large pile of Shinji's friend's clothes, finding some they would like to wear. Their butts were sticking up in the air. "Oh, can I wear this jacket, Shinji-sensei?" asked Sora, spotting a white jean jacket.

"Of course!" he replied.

"What exactly are these...pants?" Saeji asked, holding up a black latex pair of pants.

The male nurse laughed. "He usually wears that on a night out. It gets the ladies' attention." The purple-haired teen thought that was interesting...

...

After looking somber, Kotomi looked at Takara's lace underwear, pouting and making her confused. "What?" she asked.

"It's always your type that wears underwear like that..." she grumbled, the other girl making out a few thing she grumbled.

"Oh, this is just more comfortable." She lifted up the straps before letting them down.

"MORE COMFORTABLE?!"

"Have you never worn lace before?"

She shook her head, blushing. "N-no...but, I mean...what if one of the guys sees you in that?!" Takara gasped and blushed, remembering back to when she and Rei made out. He knew...

She frowned and looked away, crossing her arms. "There are more important things to worry about other than underwear, Hirano." And really, this was not the time. "They" might not be around, but they shouldn't stay here and talk about girl things like all of this never happened.

Suddenly, the puppy barked at her, making her look down to see her wagging her tail and have her tongue out. She smiled at her cuteness and bent down to pick her up. "You are quite the rowdy one," she said to her, looking at her huge, adorable light-brown eyes.

Kotomi finally put on a black tank top, saying, "Just don't bark too much, Zekia-chan."

Takara looked puzzled. "Zekia-chan?"

...

Saeji reached to his back to unhook his apron.

...

As the chubby girl reached for a pair of cargo shorts, she nodded. "Yeah, my feminine version of 'Zeke', which is a codename the Americans used for the Reisen during World War II."

Takara raised an eyebrow. "Reisen? You mean the Zero fighter?" She then smiled at the puppy. "Yeah, you're small and you might be pretty fast too."

...

Saeji finally took off his apron, showing his whole sculpted chest.

...

Zekia barked, the long-haired girl setting her on the hood of the Hum-V. She grabbed an oversized white tank top and put it on before grabbing a pair of blue jeans and putting those on with the help of a belt.

Kotomi was all dressed now, her shorts on as well as her ammo strap and chest guard, her glasses also back on. She also had a short-sleeved, green bomber jacket on. She approached her with a shotgun. "Use this," she suggested, offering her the weapon. "All you need to do with a shotgun is to aim around 'their' heads."

She sighed. "But I told you, I don't know how to use it. A baseball bat is better suited for me."

The chubby girl sighed and cocked it.

...

Sora removed his short shorts, revealing his blue-stripped briefs that hugged his bulge.

...

"Well, now it's loaded with shot shells, meaning that they'll scatter the shots."

...

The guy with the glasses bent down to get some pants, his semi-athletic chest seen under his tank top.

...

"Just adjust the sight and target before pulling the trigger. Then, you'll blow off 'their' heads-" She snapped her fingers. "Like that. Since you have no experience or practice with this, it's best to use this when 'they're' close to you."

...

Sora talked to Shinji, who was still topless and revealing his sculpted chest, about the clothes he was looking for, his pecs still seen under his tank top.

...

"What do I do if I have no more ammo left?" Takara asked her.

Kotomi opened the top of its gate. She reached into a pocket on her chest guard to get more ammo. "If that does happen, you can open this gate..." She then grabbed a bullet and placed it inside. "...and reload like this. You've only got enough space for four bullets-also, have one in the cartridge chamber. Keep those in mind." The other girl placed one of her gloved hands on her hip and the other on the back of her head. "There's also another feature-"

"Hold on, I get confused when you tell me so many things at once..."

The plump girl handed it to her. "I'm just warning you."

...

Rei stood up and proceeded to remove his tank top, revealing his athletic chest. Saeji managed to put on those pants he had grabbed earlier, hugging his thigh.

...

"In the worst-case scenario, I'll just use this as a club." She then hooked it around her shoulder, the gun now being at her side.

Kotomi looked dead serious. "But in order to survive..."

"I know." She had the same expression as well before walking away from her. She couldn't test her luck with a weapon like that. She definitely needed training, but for now, it'll just be a melee weapon.

As she was in view from the Hum-V, Alan called out, "Onee-chan!" She looked at the direction his voice came from and gasped.

That caught Kotomi's attention, making her come into view and asked, "What?" She looked and gasped, almost grinning and blushing.

Saeji's new boot touched the ground. His tight latex pants put a lot of emphasis on his bulge. He still wore his school uniform jacket. Rei wore a red shirt, his uniform jacket wrapped around his waist, and his black school pants and shoes. He now had a sniper rifle in his hands, its warp around his chest. His hands were gloved now, like Takara's. Sora wore a blue tank top with the white, unbuttoned jean jacket over it, his black school pants, and his school shoes. Alan still had has black shirt and red and black shoes, but now an oversized pair of blue shorts and new socks. Next to him, Shinji now had a new white tank top that hugged his pecs and abs and army boots.

Takara was blushing a little and smiling at them, since all of them looked great. Kotomi had a more...perverse expression, her face an imaginary dark and a weird imaginary aura around her as she giggled.

Zekia just bark happily at them.

Rei grinned at the long-haired girl, bringing his sniper rifle up to his pecs. "Is there a problem, Takara?" he asked her.

"Uh..." she began before shaking her head. "No, you look good with it, but can you shoot it?"

He scoffed, muttering under his breath, "Can I shoot it...?" He then answered, "Of course I can, though it's been a while since I've used one. Hirano-chan could help me brush off some skills if I asked. When it comes down to it, it'll be a good shield."

Kotomi got out of her perverse expression and smiled at him. "Right! It can be!" she added before pointing at it. "There's also a military bayonet equipped as well!"

He nodded, looking at the blade at the tip. "Yeah, I've noticed." Well, gee, Takara guessed he could be a gun freak as well...

Sora looked up at the bridge, then back at everyone else. "We're going to the streets with the Hum-V!" He then looked at the girls. "You two, confirm that it's safe!"

They both nodded, Kotomi saluting him like an officer. "Yes, sir!" she replied in English. He sweat-dropped at that since he wasn't all that into the military, but at least she knew her place.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **Yeah, I had to make the President of the U.S. female. I'm genderbending everyone in this story, after all.**

 **Rei...you sneaky son of a bitch...**

 **I also wanted the girls to change. Having them still be in their school uniforms would bother me more. Hoped you guys don't mind that!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	23. Act 8: The Dead Way Home-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 8: The Dead Way Home-Part 2**

The girls positioned themselves on the ascending slope of the hill with their weapons. They looked at each other with serious faces before nodding and going up the hill. Once they got onto the street, they went back-to-back and readied their weapons for "them". However, the street was completely empty, much to their relief.

"Clear!" shouted Kotomi.

Takara went to the edge of the street and waved at the guys. "It's all clear!" she shouted at them. Zekia was next to her, releasing a bark of affirmation.

Rei nodded and looked at Shinji, who was in the Hum-V already. "Shinji-sensei," he said to him.

He nodded and started up the engine. "Let's go," he replied after the multi-athlete went in. He then drove up the hill as fast as he could, the vehicle in the air and going right over a pretty shocked Kotomi.

"Rat...Patrol...?" she mumbled under her breath before it landed on the street, turning a full 180. She crouched down, shaking, and tried to take deep breath since she could've died if it landed on her. Saeji and Sora got out of the vehicle, the pink-haired genius standing next to her with his bulge seen from an angle. "A-am I in Tunisia...?"

Sora looked across the river with his binoculars, seeing an empty apartment complex with the laundry still hanging and all. "I guess the river never stopped 'them'," he stated as he looked at a wrecked and bloodied car next to another one upside-down.

Saeji placed a hand on his hip and turned to him. "In the news, they talked about everywhere else in the world being the same way," he replied in a serious tone.

Rei sighed and shifted a little. "I mean...if the police force is still functioning..." he muttered, both Saeji and Sora hearing what he said. He muttered that with skepticism because...in a world like this...would they even do their jobs anymore?

Sora, however, saw it in a bit of a different way. "Japanese policeman ARE hardworking people." He smiled at him and nodded. They were, especially his mother. He knew that well. Maybe there was a chance they were still functioning and being helpful.

Shinji popped his head out the window and asked, "So what do we do now?"

An idea popped into Takara's head, making her approach the pink-haired male. "Takagi, your house is at the Higashisaka District, right? Second block?"

He nodded, pushing up his glasses. "It is."

"That's the closest one, so we'll go there first." She then looked down, frowning as something else came into her mind. "But..."

He read her expression and thought she was thinking of seeing his family again. Damn, now that he thought about it, it has been a while. He smiled only a little, looking away. "I know, this is pretty unexpected, but..."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Let's do it." He looked at her and her smile. It was a sight for sore eyes and...he didn't mind it all that much, so he smiled back, blushing a little.

* * *

Soon, the Hum-V was on the road, Takara and Rei sitting next to each other on top of the roof. When Shinji hit a bump, the multi-athlete's bulge bounced a little. Cherry blossom petals fell from the trees they passed by.

When they passed by a row of parked motorcycles, all surprisingly in mint condition and not taken, Alan, who was looking out the window, looked awed at them. "Whoooooooaaaa..." he cooed, getting Sora and Kotomi's attention. "There are so many big motorcycles!"

The chubby girl smiled at his cute boyness. "Yeah, I think they import buggies from foreign countries and all that," she replied, him looking at her. "Sometimes, they even sell articles disposed by the military."

The pink-haired boy grinned at her. "Wow, you know so much!"

Sora pouted and looked down, grumbling, "She does...but why...?" Jeez, he just couldn't wrap his head around a girl like her being a gun otaku.

...

Takara looked up in the sky for any signs of help and saw none, frowning as her hair flowed with the wind. Rei noticed it, frowning as well before asking, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and answered, "I haven't seen any airplanes or helicopters. Until yesterday, I saw them all flying around."

He sighed and looked up at the sky with her. "I've noticed...I hope everything will be alright."

She nodded. "Me too."

After a couple of minutes, the orange-brown-haired male looked at his friend, smiling a little. "I also noticed something else."

She looked to see his face kind of close to hers, making her blush a little. "What else have you noticed?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, his bulge seen by his open legs. "We haven't ran into 'them' since dawn."

She gasped, realizing that too. "That's right..." Had 'they' not stumbled upon this part of town yet? She really hoped so...damn, his optimism was rubbing off of her...she guessed it was a side effect of him being rubbed off by her realism.

...

The Hum-V continued to drive through the road and cherry blossoms, everything being very peaceful, an complete antithesis from before. The petals had landed on the vacant roads, not a soul on sight. There was no one at the homes or sidewalks or even stairs either. The two continued to look up at the sky, leaning back a little. Rei looked at Takara slowly shutting her eyes, taking in the peace. He smiled, thinking that was cute. She always looked cute when she rested anyways, ever since they were little.

This was a breath of fresh air for the two of them. They could both relax, even take a nap-

"Oh my God, it's 'them'!" Kotomi exclaimed, the long-haired girl's eyes shooting open and the two giving her their attention. She looked at 'them' through the binoculars. "Distance, front right 300!" They both looked at the street they were about to enter...seeing 'them' roam it with the blood stains on the ground.

Fuck.

...

Sora looked serious and looked at a nervous Shinji. "Go right!" he shouted at him.

He nodded at him, replying, "O-okay!" He swerved to the right...just to see more of "them". "'They're' here too!"

Now the pink-haired male looked irritated. "Then turn left! Left!" He pointed at the left, in which the male nurse turned that way to avoid "them".

...

Both Takara and Rei looked really worried. "What the hell's going on?!" she exclaimed. "There's just more and more as we reach to the second block!"

"There has to be a reason!" he also exclaimed.

Suddenly, they all saw "them" crowding the freeway, everyone more worried about that, though Sora wouldn't let it show.

He gritted his teeth and yelled, "Push through them!"

...

The two people on the roof held onto the edge as Shinji began to run over "them", Rei covering Takara's head to shield her from the possible blood. He looked forward, his eyes widening and his pupils shrinking at what he saw. "Holy fuck..." he muttered before yelling, "Stop! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

...

Shinji still kept going, though he looked a hell of a lot more nervous. Saeji had keen eyes, seeing something shine behind the last of "them"...a wire barrier. He gasped, his eyes widening as he yelled, "There's a wire barrier! Stop! Swing the car by its side!"

Without a second of hesitation, the blonde-haired man swerved the car to its side, killing a few of "them" as the side hit the barrier.

...

Rei and Takara held on with their lives, the multi-athlete trying to shield her from the blood being splattered.

...

Kotomi held a terrified Alan close and away from the window, shouting, "Don't look!" He did though, and saw the blood splatter on the window. This was much different from the games he played...this was all very terrifying. So he screamed.

...

The tires screeched, spraying the blood on the ground all around.

...

The male nurse tried his best to stop them, but couldn't do it. "Why can't I stop?!"

"The tires must be locked!" Kotomi replied in a panic before looking at him. "Let go of the brakes and press on the gas just a little!"

He looked so horrified and puzzled. "L-locked?! What?!" He had to do what she said because he had no other idea how to do this, so he let his foot off the brakes, his bulge seen from below, and pressed on the gas.

...

Rei almost got thrown off, but Takara got him and put him back on the roof. They all went forward...towards a wall. That cued them to yell at Shinji to stop the Hum-V NOW.

...

His pecs seen through his tank top, he shouted, "Oh my God!" He then stepped on the brakes, causing the vehicle to come to an abrupt stop.

...

That abrupt stop caused Rei to be thrown off the roof. Takara gasped and reached out to grab his hand...she was so close to doing that, but a mere centimeter was a mile in this case. His back hit the hood of the vehicle hard, his bulge on sight as he screamed, then he tumbled onto the ground. He laid there, shaking in pain as he grunted in complete pain. He slowly looked up to see "them" approach him. He muttered, "Fuck..." He could get up and shoot them...

But he was in so much pain that he had the inability to do that.

God-fucking-damn it.

* * *

 **I'll stop here. How was this chapter?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	24. Act 8: The Dead Way Home-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Something probably painful for men will be here...you've been warned.***

* * *

 **Act 8: The Dead Way Home-Part 3**

As more of "them" were approaching, Rei was flinching, gritting his teeth and hoping to have enough strength to get up. Takara wouldn't let him die though...

She'll never let him die.

With a serious expression, she cocked her shotgun and muttered, "Pull the side...aim for their heads..." She then got off of the roof of the vehicle by jumping off and landing on her feet, landing in front of him.

The multi-athlete looked up at her with wide eyes. "T-Takara...?" he also muttered.

She positioned herself with the shotgun and yelled, "Shoot!" She then aimed it at one of "their" heads and shot it, killing only one of "them". A shell fell from it as she cocked it again, looking completely shocked. "What the hell?! I only killed one of 'them'?!"

"You're doing it wrong!" Kotomi shouted at her, climbing out of the hole on the roof and looking at her. "Because of the recoil, the muzzle moves off the target and the pattern shoots high! Shoulder it and lean into it! Aim around 'their' chests!"

Since she WAS the gun expert, she had to do what she says, so she placed the end of the gun on her shoulder and aimed at the chests, leaning to the end. Through the scope, she saw the chests of "them", a few male ones covered by bloodied shirts. "Shoulder the gun...lean into it..." She shut one eye. "Aim around 'their' chests..." She took a deep breath and shouted, "Shoot!" She shot and killed two of "them", much to her relief and awe. "That's amazing." She cocked it again and aimed at more of "them", frowning. "There's too many though..." Kotomi shot one of "them" at the head, "his" blood staining the wall of the bridge.

"After a shot, keep your aim at the target and pull the side!" she shouted to her while shooting more of "their" heads. "Shift the muzzle just a tiny bit!"

Taking her words into consideration, Takara got into position and looked through the scope of her shotgun, moving the weapon around a little. She aimed at two of "their" heads and shot "them" both dead. She cocked it again, feeling a little confident in using this weapon now, and shot two more. She then shot more and more of "them", feeling exhilarated.

She laughed in success, holding her gun up and exclaiming, "Hell yeah!" Rei had to accept the fact her shooting a gun...he wasn't going to lie, it was hot. She should shoot more often, maybe they'll shoot together someday.

As she cocked it to shoot more of "them", she realized she shot all the bullets she had, making her mutter, "Damn it, out of ammo." She reached into the pocket of her jeans to get out more ammo, but all of them fell and rolled to them before she could catch them. She crouched down to get them, but it was too late. "Fuck!" Without that ammo, she was fucking screwed.

Not on Saeji's watch.

He instantly got out of the Hum-V with his sword to his side and yelled, "Koumro-chan!" She looked at him. "I'll back you up! You get Miyamoto to safety!"

Her eyes widened in shock since there was a lot of "them" he would have to deal with. "Are you crazy?! You can't kill all of 'them' with a wooden sword!"

He smirked at her, replying, "I know." When one of "them" was close to him, he gave "her" an uppercut with his kendo sword, getting "her" away. He then hit another one of "them" at the head as more approached him and the vehicle. Kotomi kept shooting at "them" though to give him assistance.

As she tried to get one of the bullets closer to her, "she" stepped on it, making her stand up and grit her teeth. "Goddamn it!" she yelled, seeing the horde of "them" getting closer. No amount of thwacks and headshots could completely annihilate all of them. She had to think, fast.

She looked back at the orange-brown-haired guy, who was slightly shifting to move, but flinching while doing so. She frowned, looking heartbroken. "At least...we can die together..." She then ran to him and crouched down to hug his head towards her chest.

He gasped and blushed at the gesture, making him murmur, "Takara...?" Had she really cared about him this much...? Did the attraction the two had since kindergarten not disappear? He knew he kept it, but Takara...maybe...

The long-haired female then saw his sniper rifle...right above his crotch. She released a deep breath, not believing that she was going to do this, but had to in order to survive. She looked away from him and gave him an anxious grin. "I'm sorry..." she murmured to him. He was confused. What the hell did she mean by-

At the pace of lightning, she moved herself to lie down, grab the sniper rifle, and position herself with it, aiming at "them". He blushed, knowing that was near his crotch. His eyes widened more. Was she about to...?

"Hirano! How about this?!" she shouted at the chubby female.

As she continued shooting at "them", she shouted back, "Push the lever in front of the trigger guard!" Takara did that. "That way, you can disengage the safety!" She then looked at her. "Then pull the slide on the right! After that, you're ready to shoot!" And she did just that.

She was gonna do it.

Oh...fuck...this was gonna hurt like hell.

The second she pulled the trigger, the force made his bulge bounce, making him scream out a little. She shot again, doing the same thing to him and his bulge. Over and over, the more she shot, the more his bulge bounced and the painful it became for him. He hated that she shot so quickly too, making it IMPOSSIBLE for him to even STAND UP!

In slow motion, one of the bullets went right between Saeji's legs, his bulge completely being shown off and bouncing a little at the movement he was making. When it passed, he killed one of "them", then another one before thrusting his hips backwards to avoid "her" crawling on the ground as Takara took another shot. The bullet barely missed his bulge, the covered manhood moving downwards for it to pass. When it did, another bullet she shot barely missed his pecs. He finally thwacked "her" head with his wooden sword before turning back and killing yet another one of "them".

In slow motion, Rei's bulge moved like a wave crashing to shore, him screaming louder and blushing now. Takara gritted her teeth and yelled, "It doesn't fucking hit!" She shot a lot more times, much to Rei's displeasure. "Hit! HIT!" She missed so many times, she was getting really irritated.

When the magazine of Kotomi's gun fell off, she gasped. "Th-the magazine is..." She was in a panic, shouting, "Please, somebody get the same thing as this!"

...

Alan was in the car, shaking and looking completely terrified. He looked up at her and muttered, "K-Kotomi...chan...?"

She had the magazine in her hand and handed it to him. "Please, Alan-kun!"

With a dumbfounded Sora watching, the pink-haired boy nodded at her. "O-okay!" He got out of his seat and looked for another magazine. Thankfully, Zekia barked, showing him the bag of filled magazines. He smiled and rubbed her head. "Good girl!" He then grabbed a magazine and yelled, "Kotomi-chan!" She looked down at him to see his smiling...yet terrified face. "Th-this is it, right...?"

...

She looked appalled to see him like this. A small, cute, naive, and innocent little boy like him completely horrified by what's going on...what "they" did to him. Her eyes looked as sharp as daggers as she muttered, "I'll kill 'them'..." She snatched the magazine away from him and placed it onto her sniper rifle. "I'LL KILL 'THEM' ALL!" She then shot at "them" more aggressively now as a means to fight for Alan.

...

Shinji tried to start the car again, Sora looking at him as he failed. "Damn it! This thing won't start due to the engine failure!" he exclaimed. The pink-haired guy gritted his teeth, not ready to die yet, and got out of his seat to crawl to the back. The male nurse gave him a dumbfounded look. "Hey! What are you doing, Takagi-san?!"

He looked back at him with a serious look. "I'll come get Komuro's gun and use it!" he replied before heading towards the door.

"Don't know how dangerous it is out there?!"

He plastered an annoyed smile on his face, sweat-dropped, and looked back at him. "I know damn well how dangerous it is, Shinji-sensei." He then got out of the Hum-V, heightening the blonde-haired male's worry.

"TAKAGI-SAN!"

Alan looked at him like he was brave...maybe he will be brave too...

...

"There's shells by your foot!" Kotomi shouted to Sora, who grabbed the girl's shotgun. "Do you know how to use that?!"

"I'm a genius, fatty!" he replied to her bitingly, both Takara and Rei also looking at him with completely worried expressions.

"Takagi!" the long-haired female called out to him to have him stop.

He didn't though and instead smirked her with confidence. "From now on, call me by my first name." He could handle a few of "them". He watched and now-

When he looked forward, he saw one of "them" really close to his face, making him gasp and have his pupils shrunk. Saeji saved him by the nick of time by thwacking "her" at the head. Gauze and blood splattered all over him, making him scream a little and shake. This was fucking disgusting...

But he could deal with it.

He huffed out and grabbed the shells, reloading the shotgun with them. "We're not fucking cowards!" He then positioned himself and aimed at "their" heads. "I'm no fucking COWARD!" He then shot one of "them" dead, surprisingly handling the recoil well. He cocked it and shot more of "them". "I'll never let them die! I'll never let ANYBODY fucking die!" From a downwards angle, his bulge could be seen as well as his outlined chest through his shirt. "My house is right around the FUCKING CORNER!" He shot once more, a shell coming out and landing on the ground.

...

The sun began to set and they were still killing "them" to survive. A bullet shell and a magazine fell on the ground as Kotomi look serious. Shinji was still in the Hum-V, having a knife he found at the glove compartment in case "they" got in. Saeji was still killing them with his kendo sword, Sora was now using the shotgun as a melee weapon, and Takara was still shooting from Rei, who was managed to sit up so she could shoot with the gun positioned on his knees and not his crotch, which still fucking hurt and made him feel paralyzed. Alan was popping out of the hole, having the bag of spare magazines around his shoulder while Zekia was still in the Hum-V, barking at "them" she saw at the window.

There was just no end to "them"...just more coming. All of them had used everything they have and now they had nothing...they were cornered. Takara and Rei shut their eyes, waiting for their inevitable death.

Then Zekia had enough of barking.

That was why she managed to jump out of the hole, barking and surprising everyone. "Z-Zekia-chan!" the little boy called out in shock. The puppy ran to one of "them" and bit "her" leg, slowing "her" down by not stopping her.

That was it for them.

They were done...

Or were they?

Takara and Rei looked at each other's eyes, seeing the somberness in them shining through the sunlight. The long-haired girl thought of what she could do, so she let go of the sniper rifle and walked away, worrying him.

Sora ran towards "them" and let out a battle cry before someone grabbed the shotgun. He stopped and saw Takara swiping it away from him. "Hey! What the hell, Komuro?!" he yelled at her.

She didn't flinch, only smile at him sadly. "Give a lady a chance, will you?" Now he looked worried due to the tone of her voice and the fact that she was walking towards "them" afterwards.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

She turned back to him and Rei, flashing her sad smile. "This is Zeke." She then faced them and charged, letting out a battle cry as she leaped up and hit one of "them" on the head, killing "them".

Saeji ran towards one of "them" and gave "her" a jump kick to the head. He landed on the ground and sweep-kicked her to the ground before thwacking "her" head with the sword. He got it off of her and yelled, "Komuro-chan! I'm coming with you!"

The girl in question ran towards more of "them", hitting them away with the butt of the gun. The purple-haired male joined her, both of them hitting "them" out of the way. Saeji jumped up, revealing his bulge, and landed an air sweep kick to one of "their" heads. He landed on the ground and continued to hit "them" away with her.

She neared a wall and scraped the end of the rifle to create a loud noise. "Over here!" she shouted at "them", getting some of "their" attention.

Saeji killed yet another one of "them" and yelled, "Come this way, you bastards!" More of "them" gave their attention towards the two as he hit a streetlight pole with his kendo sword. This entire idea was deadly, yet effective.

When they went past "them", the swordsman spotted some stairs to another bridge right away, pointing at them. "Komuro-chan, let's go there!" She nodded as they both went there, luring "them" up there.

The long-haired female looked down at "them" and yelled, "Over here! Come on!" They both then ran and jumped over a gap, Saeji's underbulge seen from below. When they reached up top, they looked to see "them" still coming towards their group.

"Fuck, it's 'them' again," Saeji muttered under his breath.

Takara was downright furious, yelling from the top of her lungs, "I SAID THIS WAY, YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARDS!" She slammed her gun on the railing...not changing anything.

...

Sora tripped and fell down, his spread legs showing bulge as he scooted away from them and towards the multi-athlete. While that was happening, Alan was out of the hole and next to Kotomi, who smiled at him reassuringly while he looked worried for her. "It's okay, I promise," she told him.

"K-Kotomi-chan..." he murmured under his breath.

She patted his head. "You and Zekia jump over the fence to go to the other side."

"B-But what about everyone else?"

"They're coming right after you, don't worry."

He gritted his teeth and yelled, "Liar!" Her reassuring expression turned into a shocked one as she gasped. "My mama gave me the same look when she died. She said she was okay and she DIED!" His eyes were brimming with tears before they fell. "No, no, NO! I'm not going to be alone this time!" He looked up at her with his teary eyes. "I wanna stay with you, Takara-onee-sama, and the rest of the guys! I wanna stay with you guys forever! Is that TOO MUCH to ask?!" The short-haired girl's expression was now a somber one. Seeing him like this and hearing him say that broke her heart into a million pieces...god, did she ever feel guilty.

...

Saeji and Takara heard his yelling, him continuing, "Don't leave me alone! NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO DIE!" His crying was very loud...and it saddened the two of them.

...

It saddened everyone else too, especially Kotomi, whose eyes were brimming with tears as well. She couldn't hold them in, so she let them out and hugged him to her chest, him crying into it.

Rei and Sora looked somber at their reactions, not blaming them for reacting this way. They both shut their eyes, waiting for their inevitable-

"Everyone! Stand in position!" shouted an unfamiliar male voice. Everyone looked shocked, including Zekia, who hopped on back to the roof of the vehicle, and saw a few...firefighters run towards the fence, being on the other side of it. When they were close to it, most of them having hoses and hosing back some of "them". The female leader placed a ladder on the Hum-V and climbed up it to Kotomi and Alan.

...

Takara and Saeji gasped, seeing everyone who was at the Hum-V climb down to the other side. "H-help...?" she sputtered out in utter disbelief. "Everyone..."

...

One of the firefighters stepped on the wiring to create a hole for Rei and Sora to crawl through. "Come this way now," the male firefighter told them. "We'll get the car later." They both nodded as Sora carried Rei over the hole. He then looked up at the male soldier, seeing that he was the only male in the small group of female firefighters.

...

The two looked very dumbfounded. "Who are these people...?" Takara asked in utter shock.

"I don't believe they're from the fire department..." Saeji replied in the same tone.

Seriously, who the hell were these people?

...

Once everyone was on the other side, they all looked relieved, Shinji bowing down to one of them. "Thank you so much for rescuing us," he told him.

"You're very welcome, sir," the man replied, taking off his helmet and having him look at him. The man had short, slicked-back dark-pink hair with matching eyes and a slight tan. "It is for my son and his friends, after all."

Sora gasped, his eyes as wide as plates when he saw the man. "F-Father...?" he sputtered out before charging towards him, his bulge bouncing, and giving him a hug, crying. "Oh, Father!" The man hugged him back, glad that his son was safe.

HE was Sora's father?

...

Takara looked very happy to see him. "Takagi-san's father!" she exclaimed happily. "We're saved!" She then looked back at Saeji, who surprisingly didn't look happy about this. That was because he was looking down at "them".

"But we're here and the problem isn't solved," he replied in a solemn tone. "I highly doubt the help will be on the way."

She knew what he was saying, but there was still hope. "Hey." They both looked at each other. "Let's bypass. I know this area well." He nodded since it was clear she knew what she was doing before they both left.

...

Rei saw them leave, looking very worried for his childhood crush. "Takara..." he muttered, the wind blowing his hair. Her leaving with Saeji was not the only thing that had him worried...it was also her not being here, with the help.

The rest of the group saw that too, Alan tugging the side of Kotomi's shirt. "Kotomi-chan..."

She smiled reassuring at him, patting his head again. "Don't worry about them. Busujima-senpai is strong and Komuro's persistent."

Sora released his hug from his father, who also noticed them getting away, and ran towards the fence, stopping at a distance. "I'll be waiting!" he shouted for the two of them to hear, if they were still near. "I'll be waiting at my house!" He, along with the rest of the group, hoped they wouldn't wait for long.

* * *

The two got on the other side of the platform they were on, jumping off of the railing and onto the ground, Saeji's bulge moving at the action. As they both began to run, Takara thought that despite the situation she was in, she still felt great. Even after all these battles, she was still alive...and she wanted to keep it that way.

They both ran towards a sidewalk full of "them", readying their weapons for melee. When they were close to "them", they swung to kill them.

* * *

 **And the 8th episode ends here! What do you guys think of it? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **Yeah...since I felt sorry for Rei in that scene (while I was laughing my ass off at everything else that happened during it), I also felt sorry for her male counterpart since...well, a man's manhood is the most sensitive part of his body...**

 **Anyways, now that I'm out of school, I can update more! ...I think. Can't make any promises.**

 **Also, my laptop is breaking apart, so I'm looking for another one. Meanwhile, I'll keep writing on this one while the screen is barely hanging on...**

 **With all of that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode!**


	25. Act 9: The Sword and Dead-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone! Stand in position!" shouted an unfamiliar male voice. Everyone looked shocked, including Zekia, who hopped on back to the roof of the vehicle, and saw a few...firefighters run towards the fence, being on the other side of it. When they were close to it, most of them having hoses and hosing back some of "them".

...

Takara and Saeji gasped, seeing everyone who was at the Hum-V climb down to the other side. They looked dumbfounded, the long-haired female asking, "Who are these people...?"

"I don't believe they're from the fire department..." the purple-haired male replied.

...

When they saw the man behind the mask, they saw Sora run up to him and give him a hug, shouting, "Oh, Father!" The man hugged him back, glad that his son was safe.

...

Takara looked happy to see him. "Takagi-san's father!" she exclaimed happily. "We're saved!" She then looked back at Saeji, who surprisingly didn't look happy about this as he looked down at "them".

"But we're here and the problem isn't solved. I highly doubt the help will be on the way."

She knew what he was saying, but there was still hope. "Hey." They both looked at each other. "Let's bypass. I know this area well." He nodded since it was clear she knew what she was doing before they both left.

When they did, they heard Sora shout, "I'll be waiting! I'll be waiting at my house!"

That was good to hear for the two of them. They then got on the other side of the platform they were on, jumping off of the railing and onto the ground, Saeji's bulge moving at the action.

* * *

 **Act 9: The Sword and Dead-Part 1**

Takara and Saeji ran down the road, hiding behind a brick wall as they spotted more of "them". "Damn, here too..." the long-haired girl muttered under her breath.

The purple-haired male looked the other way and looked back at her, saying, "It doesn't look like we can make it to the second block."

She sighed. "Then let's turn around. We didn't see any of 'them' on the way here." He nodded as they both began to run to the road they once got through. Takara was in the front while Saeji hung around at the back. She looked up to see a very large mansion with a blue roof. "Damn, I can see Takagi's house from here."

He smirked at her. "Are you ready to run the fence again?"

She only chuckled as a reply. At this rate, she was willing to do anything to get there, even if it meant THAT tiring exercise again. She frowned though, thinking, _If only I had a bike..._ She then remembered the motorcycles she and everyone else saw earlier today, stopping and looking relieved that she remembered.

Saeji stopped too as she looked back at him with a smile. "Saeji-san!" He looked curious as to why she looked the way she did.

* * *

At the motorcycle store, they entered in, not only seeing a lot of motorcycles, but also the equipment needed for riding one. "I'll go pick a bike," the dark-haired female told him. "You get whatever you need, okay?"

He took a few steps towards her. "That's fine," he stated. "But a tandem can be very dangerous." She nodded before he looked at a poster of a man and woman kissing, snickering a little. "This is not like a date, right?"

Confused, the girl looked at the same poster, giggling and blushing a little. "It's not..." she replied. They both laughed together before stopping and looking around.

Shortly though, Saeji noticed a dark room, entering into it and turning on the light. There, he saw a black vehicle similar to the Hum-V. He looked at Takara and gestured her to come take a look at it. She did so, looking awed by the sight of it. "What do you think?"

This would actually be better to use than a bike. She'll take it.

...

They both found a manual, looking at a picture of a man and woman riding it in the water and having a good time. "So it can drive in water too..." the girl stated, smiling and getting onto the vehicle. She set her bag she and Saeji found on the back seat, sat on the driver's seat, and grabbed the handles, smiling.

The guy smiled as well. "I'm glad you approve of it, Komuro-chan." They both smiled at each other, feeling something in the air that was present when they were talking back at Shinji's friend's home. What was it, exactly...? It was friendly, but also...what?

* * *

In a road full of "them", Takara rode the vehicle with Saeji kneeling down in the back and holding onto a bar the car had poking out. "Things are getting interesting, aren't they?" he asked her, his long ponytail flailing against the wind with Takara's long hair.

She grinned, replying confidently, "Yeah, no kidding."

He smiled once again. "So what are we going to do now? Do you have a plan, by any chance?"

"Of course I do! But..."

His smile disappeared, giving her a concerned look. "'But...?'"

Her grin grew wider. "Things might get TOO interesting."

Too interesting? That was interesting in and of itself, making him laugh and look straight ahead. "You never cease to amuse me, you know that?" She will admit, her heart fluttered a little when he said that. No guy had ever told her that before...and she liked that Saeji was the first one to tell her that.

She drove a path to the river, several of "them" wandering on the other road aimlessly. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Hold on tight!" He did so, gripping on the bar hard as the vehicle flew from the open space where a flight of stairs started. It landed on the grass and kept going. "They" heard the sounds the vehicle made, walking towards it before a lot of "them" tumbled down the stairs.

The long-haired girl stopped a good enough distance from "them", looking back at "them". "It seems like 'they' can't navigate stairs or a steep slope."

Saeji looked back at them with a serious expression on his face. "You could say that, but..." he replied in a tone matching his expression. The two of them saw some of "them" slowly but surely stand up and walk towards them.

Now Takara looked serious. "Shit, it doesn't matter..."

"It can't be THAT convenient..." the purple-haired male muttered under his breath.

Takara quickly thought of something, the only way for them to escape this, so she stepped on the gas and drove quickly, nearly knocking Saeji off-balance. He looked at her and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing, Komuro-chan?!"

"Let's test out this thing's amphibious ability!" she shouted to him.

He looked puzzled. "Amphibious?" Like the Hum-V, driving on both land and water. He gasped and looked at the water the vehicle drove to. It landed on it with a big splash that got the two of them soaked.

Takara took a deep breath and looked back at Saeji. "Are you alright, Saeji-san?" she asked him.

The water drenched his school jacket and dripped off of his latex pants, whether they'd drop from his thighs or bulge. His eyes were closed as he took off his school jacket, revealing a drenched white tank top that showed his athletic chest through it, causing her to gasp and blush. He wiped his eyes of water and replied, "Yes, are-" He opened his eyes, gasping and blushing too at what he saw before looking away.

She looked puzzled, asking, "What? What's wrong?" She realized she was wet though and looked down to see that...her white tank top revealed her lace bra. She gasped and blushed hard again before covering it.

How convenient that they both wore white tank tops that showed their chests while wet...

...

After a bit and a sound of a hawk screeching, they saw "them" standing on the shore, moaning and groaning. One of "them" had a piece of "his" shirt torn off, showing "his" pec. "They" then turned around and walked away, trying to find something new to feast upon. Takara sighed in relief, causing Saeji to place a hand on her shoulder and whisper to her ear, "Let's not sigh, alright?"

She looked at him, blushing and sputtering out, "Y-yes, sir!" His wet latex pants put a lot of emphasis and his butt and bulge from behind. "I mean, it was too close-"

He placed a hand on his lips, making her stop. "Let's also keep this quiet, okay?" She nodded at him, making him smile at her. He tried his best not to look at her breasts through her shirt while she tried to not look at his pecs and abs through his shirt.

...

Takara managed to drive them to a sandbar on the river before Saeji told her, "That's pretty clever of you to use the sandbar."

She smiled at him, trying to cover her breasts when he looked at him. "Yeah, I just remembered when I was little..." She looked at the setting sun. "I was told over and over to never play here because the water was deep and the current was strong." She might have not been the brightest little girl, but even she took that seriously, no matter how much she wanted to do it anyway.

Saeji nodded in understanding, crossing his arms and leaning against the vehicle. "Well, whether it works as planned or not, we should take a break."

She nodded once again. "Definitely. We should take turns looking out for 'them'. You can go ahead and-" Her sentence was interrupted by her sneezing, getting his attention.

He stopped leaning against the vehicle and walked to her. "Are you alright, Ko-" he was asking before a sneeze from him interrupted. They both looked at each other with surprised looks before nervously giggling. "I guess we're both pretty cold."

Takara looked down, a blush coming across her cheeks as she looked down. "Yeah...we should change."

He gave her a warm smile when he said, "You should change first. I'll look out."

She looked up at him with a surprised look again. "But-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her blush a little more at him being this close to her while wet. "A man can endure the cold. I can handle it. You go ahead and change into something warmer while I look out for the both of us." He was so well-mannered and thoughtful of her...like a...no, not now.

She nodded once again and replied, "Okay." She then ran to the vehicle and got her bag. She got out a black tank top and set it on a bar before pulling off her wet tank top, then her wet bra.

While this was happening, Saeji looked out, blushing at the thought of Takara...he shook his head. He mustn't have indecent thoughts in his head. His mother taught him better. He mustn't sully what his mother taught him.

She finally put on the tank top, hugging her torso and breasts, giving her some cleavage. She then grabbed an elastic band from the bag and held it with her lips, pulling her hair into a ponytail before wrapping the elastic band at the end. She turned to Saeji and said, "I'm done." He turned back, blushing a little at the sight of her like this. Even though she was not dressed the sort, she was...

Beautiful.

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction, crossing her arms and asking, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, trying to get rid of his blush.

She shrugged and walked past him, pointing at the vehicle with her thumb. "Your turn." He nodded and walked towards the vehicle. He reached into the bag and grabbed another black tank top (black tank tops were the only things they saw back at that store). He pulled off his tank top, revealing his sculpted chest in all its glory. Takara bit her lip, blushing and trying not to look back to see him change. His exposed back was seen before he got the tank top on, hugging his pecs and abs.

He turned back to her and said, "I'm done." She looked back at the same reaction he did for her. It was so simple, but he looked...

"Handsome..." she murmured.

Saeji didn't quite catch that, asking, "What did you say, Komuro-chan?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Nothing! Nothing!"

He chuckled before crossing his arms under his pecs again. "As you say." He grinned when he noticed something. "Say, we're both twinning." She looked at him with a rather puzzled look. "We're both wearing a black tank top and ponytails." She laughed with him again, noticing that as well. "I don't mind though."

"Me neither, to be honest." She sighed, thinking of what they should talk about-to pass the time that is. One topic came up, so she looked at him and asked, "Did you ever have any special feelings for anyone?"

He raised an eyebrow, grinning and replying, "That came out of nowhere."

She looked embarrassed, blushing once more and nervously giggling. "I-I mean, I just wanna start conversation! You know, to...uh...pass the time..." Now that it came out, it sounded stupid to her. God, she was stupid. She hadn't been stupid for a long time...

However, it wasn't to him. He let out a deep sigh, looking out in the distance and having the wind blow his hair. "I did..." He looked solemn. "I did have special feelings for someone." Seeing his face, her blush disappeared and she looked just as solemn. He spoke like that person had...passed on...maybe she shouldn't have asked that question. Why ask it, anyway?

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think so far?**

 **Yeah...that getting wet scene...there's a reason why I made Takara wear a WHITE tank top... *mischievous giggle***

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	26. Act 9: The Sword and Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 9: The Sword and Dead-Part 2**

After a bit of awkward silence, Saeji looked at the shore and saw none of "them" around. "It looks like the coast is clear," he stated. "I see none of 'them' around."

She looked at the shore and felt relieved to see it empty, so she replied, "You're right. Let's go." They both got into the vehicle, the girl starting it up and making sure they wouldn't be splashed again on the way to the road.

* * *

It was now dusk and Takara and Saeji were out of the sandbar and the water, driving on the roads with "them" scattered through them. Saeji looked around with a serious face. "I see more of 'them'!" he shouted to her. "At this rate, it'll be just like it was before we even reached the sandbar!"

"Guess we'll find out after turning the next corner!" she replied to him before turning the corner and knocking away a few of "them" away. She kept driving to...the park.

Saeji narrowed his light-blue eyes and exclaimed, "A park?!"

Takara grinned. "We're not gonna make a cardboard house tonight!" What the hell did she mean by-

As the vehicle was approaching, "they" looked up at its lights, despite not seeing them. It managed to climb up and land on the water of the fountain. The splash got the two of them, but thankfully this time, they wouldn't have to see their chests through wet white tops. Still...

The purple-haired guy shook himself dry like a dog, his bulge moving while he was doing that, exclaiming, "Jesus, do you like getting guys wet or what?!"

The dark-haired girl shook herself drying as well and looked up at him with a smile and a hand. "Give me the tape from the bag, Saeji-san," she told him. He looked at her blankly, wondering if she even heard him beforehand...

As "they" began to approach the vehicle, Takara stretched out the tape Saeji gave her and wrapped it around the steering handles. She then pressed on the gas, making it steer in a circle and luring "them" to the fountain. The purple-haired male realized what she was doing. "Oh, I see now...if we lure 'them' in with the noise..."

"It'll clear the east exit and it'll put us right behind Takagi's house," she added for him. "I'd rather not use the gun, even if it had bullets, since the sound echoes, but..."

That made Saeji smirk in a...rather sadistic manner. He got out his kendo sword, having a dark and sadistic look on his face, concerning Takara. "I see..." he muttered. Before she could even talk to him, he jumped out of the vehicle and yelled, "I got it!" He landed on the ground with his boots before thwacking one of "them" at the head. He slid down when one of "them" lunged for him, his bulge seen, before he thwacked "her" at the head.

A homeless-looking one of "them" was walking towards him until he pointed his kendo sword at "her". "She" made some indescribable noise as he said, "You smell awful." He looked at her and smirked. "The least you can do is wash your hair, m'am." He then charged and swatted "her" away, leaving "her" flying up in the air and landing in the fountain.

Takara was out of the vehicle and fountain already, having her shotgun with her. She saw that and looked pretty awed at his ability. When she looked at him with her awed look, the vehicle ran over "her", truly killing "her".

Saeji was grinning, positioning himself by crouching down in a certain way and placing a palm at the end of his sword. "Now...there's no need to hold back!" In just two seconds, he ran and killed four of "them", his butt seen from behind, and continued to kill more, leaving Takara more awed.

"Saeji-san..." she murmured, now looking kind of scared. "You're fucking unbelievable..." She had to admire that, but she will admit, it was kind of scary to see him doing this at such a fast speed.

He killed three more of "them" in a mere second, looking like a madman as he raised his sword up to kill another one of them.

But he stopped.

He froze in place with his eyes wide and his pupils shrunk.

Before him were "kids", a bunch of "them" being little girls. He was stiff, absolutely aghast.

Meanwhile, Takara killed one of "them" with the end of her shotgun. She looked at a completely frozen Saeji and yelled, "Saeji-san! What the hell are you doing?!" He didn't move as "they" walked to him. "Saeji-san!" Now she was absolutely worried for him, wondering why he was acting this way. She ran towards him.

His hands were shaking and his breathing was uneven.

Takara kept running towards him as one of the "kids" lunged towards him to bite him. However, she arrived at the nick of time and hit "her" hard at the head, killing "her". While Saeji looked more aghast than before, she realized what she killed and hitched her breath, seeing more of the "kids". She froze for a second, now seeing why he froze up like that...

These kids didn't deserve to be "them".

Not a single one.

However, she knew the danger and it was far too late to save them, so she grabbed his hand and shouted, "Let's go!" Before he could respond, she dragged him away, her hand firmly gripping his. He just couldn't process it...all that...he...

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think of this?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter (A chapter I take a lot of joy in writing... ;) )!**


	27. Act 9: The Sword and Dead-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 9: The Sword and Dead-Part 3**

It was nighttime now and the two finally arrived at an empty shrine. Takara opened the door, revealing an indoor temple. As she and Saeji walked inside, she closed it and placed a large and wide stick on the handles to barricade the door. She looked at the depressed male with a frown on her face, saying, "Saeji-san, I know why you did what you did. I don't blame you." He only sunk to his knees and sulked down, looking melancholic. Silence roamed between them, the girl sighing and looking at the door. "With the equipment we have, it's way too dangerous to get out there at night. Let's crash here until morning, okay?" There was still no answer from him, making her look at him with a sorrowful face. Like she had said before, she knew why he froze up and didn't blame him for it.

If she didn't know better, she would do the same.

...

Later, Takara pulled out a match from the bag and lit up a candle, lighting up the entire room. Saeji was still in the position he was before while Takara looked around for anything they could use in case "they" broke in somehow. She found a sheathed sword, pulling it out to see the blade. She looked amazed. "Whoa, this is the real deal..." she murmured to herself before walking to the purple-haired male. "Here, Saeji-san. I'll place it right here." He looked back at her a little, still having a depressed look on his face as he watched her place it to the right side.

She then grabbed a pile of their clothes in which she folded. "Our clothes are dry," she continued, separating hers from his. "I'll go change. You change here." She then went to one of the wall covers, disappearing in the dark. He finally looked back at her leaving, keeping his frown. He looked at his white tank top and school jacket, so he stood up and walked towards them to change back into them.

The long-haired female put on her lace bra before putting on her over-sized tank top. Saeji heard that and blushed, thinking about...damn it, he still shouldn't. He felt like shit anyway.

He took off his tank top, the girl listening and blushing as she heard him put on his white tank top and his school jacket back on. She took a deep breath and removed her hair from its ponytail before standing up and asking, "Are you done?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "Are you?"

"Yes, hold on." She then dug into the bag to find something they could use as...well...the bathroom. She did find something and grabbed it, walking into the light and getting his attention. She plastered on a smile and said, "I found something we can use."

He only looked a bit puzzled and asked, "What is it?"

She then handed a bag to him. "This." He grabbed it and looked more puzzled. What use could be made out of this? Since he was clueless, the dark-haired girl crawled to him and whispered, "It's the toilet."

Oh.

This could definitely be used as a toilet.

That made Saeji grin and laugh, blushing and covering his mouth with his hand. "Oh my God, you..."

She giggled, blushing as well. "What? It's practical."

"It is, but..." He continued to laugh. She felt glad she could make him laugh, at the very least.

...

Some time went by, the two looking around, making sure "they" weren't around. However, there was this tension between them they were trying to ignore as well, which made them do that. Saeji then looked at the sword, frowning. He had to let it out of his chest. "You're not going to ask?" he questioned her.

For a second, she didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered what happened earlier, sighing. "I told you, I know why you did that."

"Do you?"

She looked at him with a confused look. "You like kids, don't you?"

He didn't look at her nor did he nod. However, he answered, "Yes, but..." He finally looked at her and asked, "Would you care to listen? Because that's not it, actually." She nodded, being surprised and giving all ears to what he had to say. Wind blew the trees outside as he said in solemn voice, "I started thinking about it...the fear..."

"Of hurting a child?" she added for him.

He nodded. "'They' weren't children...I could kill 'them' easily. It's something else." He then tried to smile. "Remember at the sandbar, you asked me if I had special feelings for someone?"

She blushed, looking embarrassed. "Y-yeah, but..." She looked down with a frown.

He gave her a reassuring look. "It's alright. A guy like me would have a fair share of crushes on girls." He looked down at the sword with a frown. "The thing is, I would never gather up the courage to tell them how I've felt. I was afraid of their reactions."

Takara looked sorry for him. "Why? You're always brave. I also thought girls would be approaching you and telling you how they felt, Saeji-san."

He scoffed. "Even after I almost killed someone?"

Now she looked completely shocked, a sudden chill coming to her body and raising her goosebumps. He...almost committed murder on someone? "What...?" she muttered, almost inaudible.

He looked down at the mat they sat on as he started to tell his story. "Four years ago, I was attacked on a street at night. Of course, I didn't get hurt because I had my wooden sword with me. I smashed the attacker's shoulder blade and femur. After I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home in their police car."

The dark-haired female shifted around a little, feeling a bit tense. "I mean...you just defended yourself, right? I mean, it must be excessive, but..."

"It was...but that's what's been haunting me now..." His hands gripped the mat hard. "I enjoyed it...having an unquestioned enemy, breaking her bones, that brought me nothing but joy..."

* * *

 _In his memory, he remembered it being a rainy night. A terrified, younger Saeji with a shorter ponytail was cornered by an older woman that pinned him against the wall, about to bite his neck._

* * *

"The moment I realized that I had the upper-hand over her because I had my wooden sword with me, I pretended to be terrified and incited her. With no hesitation, I fought back."

* * *

 _Young Saeji's face went from terrified to sadistic as he got out his sword and whacked her shoulder and knee, making her scream. Some blood actually came out of the blast, staining the wall and Saeji's face and clothes. Hearing her scream in pain made his grin grow wider, like a psychopath's._

* * *

"It was so much fun that I didn't know what to do next." He looked crazed now, his eyes...yandere-like. "That's the truth!" He placed his hand on his covered toned chest. "That's the real me, the real Busujima Saeji! I was so intoxicated by my own power that I enjoyed every minute of it! If you think I should have the privilege of someone sincerely loving me after doing something like that, you're fucking crazy!"

Takara looked completely aghast not just at the story, but the sudden shift of his demeanor. That couldn't just apply to him, right? Because her killing "them" and being excited about it, that wasn't normal either. "But ever since 'they' emerged, even I-"

"Right, but have you acted that way BEFORE 'they' emerged?!" She caught her breath, not answering that since...it was true. "I did, I fucking did, I was like that way before 'them'!" He then looked down, his maniacal smile disappearing. "I realized that in front of the fountain. Nothing about me changed-in fact, I think I've gotten worse." He looked ashamed now, making her feel even more sorry for him. "That's why I don't deserve it." No...that wasn't true. "That's why I-"

Without any hesitation, she grabbed his hand and shouted, "No!" He gasped and blushed, looking right into her eyes. She looked so sad...did he- "You deserve better." His eyes widened more than they did before, feeling the tears coming to them.

"But..."

"You're not a bad guy, Saeji-san. You were just in the heat of the moment...everyone goes through that, getting in the heat of the moment. Even I do." She could feel the tears coming from her eyes. "You deserve love and better...trust me." A tear escape his eye as well as hers. This girl...she was...God, she was like his mother...strong-willed, talented in a fight...supportive of him...

The thing was...he had special feelings for this girl...feelings he couldn't hide anymore.

And she felt the same. She also had special feelings for him...feelings she couldn't hide anymore.

With the two of them having tears run down their cheeks, they leaned towards each other, placed their hands on each other's cheeks, and locked their lips in for a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

It was finally morning outside, the wind blowing and the serenity being around. Takara opened the door, holding the backpack on her back now as she looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When it was, she walked out with her shotgun in her hands as well as Saeji with the sword. He was pulling up his pants just a little when she turned to him and said, "We'll get to the street from the back. We should be able to get to Takagi's house in twenty minutes by foot." He nodded before he gasped at the sight of "them" emerging from different parts of the shrine, including the stairs.

The dark-haired girl stepped back, looking as shocked as Saeji was. "Shit..." she muttered. "Why are 'THEY' here?" She turned to the guy and yelled, "Saeji-san, keep on running!"

But he couldn't...he couldn't just leave her...plus, being like THAT in front of her? He wouldn't...

Takara frowned at him. Even after last night, he still wouldn't let it go...

Well, she'll make him.

She stepped towards him, getting his attention as he looked puzzled by her action. "Komuro-chan?" he asked.

She got closer to them and then...grabbed his bulge with one of her hands as hard as she could, making him moan and blush. Why was she doing this NOW?! Not that he minded it, but...

"I'll give you a reason to fight, Saeji-san," she said to him in a serious voice. He looked down at her, looking helpless. "No matter how tainted you think you are, I'll keep admiring you for as long as I live!" He narrowed his eyes at her, his heart beating fast like last night. "I'll always believe that you're one of the best men alive! Don't die on me, please!" She gripped his bulge hard, making him moan more. "Please...for me...stay true to yourself, even with all the sins you've committed!"

Her voice echoed throughout the shrine, the wind blowing leaves off of trees and bushes. During that, Saeji thought about what she said. She was willing to do that...for him...? Only his mother would cherish him that way.

One day...when he sees her again and introduces her to Takara...

He'll be waiting for that day to come.

"They" continued to approach the two. Saeji looked down at Takara and removed her hand from his bulge, smiling at her and whispering, "Thanks, Takara-chan...for this and last night." He then kissed her forehead, making her blush hard, before walking towards "them" with his sword on his side. She smiled, glad she was able to inspire him again. She thought it was weird for him to call her that finally when she gave him permission last night, but what the hell? She'll let it slide since he'll kick ass now, thanks to her.

The purple-haired male took a deep breath and positioned himself with his sword. He carefully unsheathed it and then let out a battle cry, charging towards one of "them" and slashing two of "them". Blood burst out of their chest as they both fell down. He grinned, feeling the adrenaline and...something else tingle upon him.

As more of "them" approached him, he slashed "her" head off, then turned to another one to slash "her" head off. His face was sadistic and yandere-like, his grin Cheshire Cat-like as he thought, _This is it!_ He turned and landed a flying kick on another one of "them", getting "her" to the ground and shoving the sword inside "her" skull. _This is fucking it!_ He turned around once more and decapitated another one of "them". He ran slashed one of "their" chests, then one of "their" necks, then one of "their" heads. He laughed maniacally, thinking joyfully, _This can't get any better!_

Takara managed to go through the path he was clearing, but saw three of "them" gang up on him. "Saeji-san!" she yelled in fret.

He did notice three of "them" cornering him, but it didn't make him let up. He spun around like a tornado and killed all of "them" with one swing, him blushing and grinning as he thought, _I've came!_ Not since last night had he ever had that happen to him...and he was fucking glad.

...

"Come on, Saeji-san, this way!" Takara shouted to him as they both escape the shrine and ran down a road.

He wanted to tell her something, so he shouted, "Takara!" She stopped and looked at him. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her with a blush. "You'll stick to your word like a woman would, right?"

She smiled back at him with a blush as well, replying joyfully, "Of course I will!" How could she not? She spoke her mind and she won't deny her own fucking mind. Plus...he was a great guy.

A really great guy.

* * *

At the Takagi mansion, Kotomi and Alan leaned against the fancy stone railings, looking out in the distance. Kotomi wore a short-sleeved, light-pink, and frilly dress while Alan wore a kid-sized short-sleeved, brown collared shirt and dress pants with matching shoes. Zekia was with them as well. "Why look in the back?" the boy asked the chubby girl.

"Because if they want to sneak in, they'll come out of the back," she answered. He guessed it made sense, but he was getting impatient and worried for Takara and Saeji.

Suddenly, Zekia stood up on her four legs and barked, wagging her tail back and forth. The two looked down at her, the boy murmuring, "Zekia...?" They looked at where she was barking at, their faces lighting up in joy and relief. "Onee-chan!"

* * *

The two were walking to the gate of the Takagi home, Saeji's arm on Takara's shoulders and her arm around his waist. She held his hand as they both stopped in front of the gate, taking in the view of the mansion and feeling happy to be there. "We made it," she said to him. He continued smiling and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Sora, wearing his size of what Alan was wearing but wearing a white dress shirt instead of a brown one, looked out the window and smiled, glad to see them there, especially Takara. He tried to get his happy face away and pout, walking away from it and commanding one of his servants, "Open the gate."

"Yes, sir," the servant replied.

* * *

It finally opened and the two got in, Zekia running and barking at them while Alan just ran to them with a huge smile on his face. "Onee-chan! Onii-sama!" he called out at them so happily. He tackled them both with a hug, making them laugh and accept it, crouching down to his height to do so.

Takara thought about what happened with her and Saeji. She accepted his darkness-no, it was more like she accepted everything he was the the end brought about. She accepted him because he was a great guy...he gave her the best night she ever had and he treated her so well. How could she not accept him?

* * *

 **And done! What do you guys think of this? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed in the last three chapters?**

 **I loved writing this episode because the moments between Takashi and Saeko in the original were cute-ish, so the moments here were just as cute-ish with Takara and Saeji~! Plus, you guys can probably guess what happened "last night"... ;) I might release it as a bonus chapter when I'm done with the episodes...**

 **Yeah, Saeji came like Saeko did in the original. It's weird both ways, alright?**

 **Anyways, I should be able to update this every few days now since I'm on summer break! So review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	28. Act 10: The Dead's House Rules-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside a bedroom in the mansion, a completely naked Rei, his athletic chest shown and a towel covering his crotch, sat right in front of Takara, who has been changed into a black, low-cut, long-sleeved shirt and gray shorts. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking glad to see him again. He looked glad to see her too, his eyes welling up and him murmuring, "Takara..."

"Rei..." she murmured back.

Suddenly, Shinji, now wearing a light-blue muscle shirt and light-colored pants, had some sort of oil in his hands, looking evil as he cooed, "Here I coooome~...do not let him escape, Komuro-chaaan~!"

She looked at him, sweat-dropping and knowing that was just medicine for his back. She did want him to be back in shape after what happened the day before, so she nodded at him. "Okay, sir."

The nude multi-athlete, on the other hand, looked in objection and exclaimed, "Oh, hell no! That's fucking painful!" However, it wasn't like he really COULD escape. If Takara hadn't shot where his bulge was, he would.

With Takara holding his head right under her bosom and him laying on his stomach, he turned back with wide eyes and saw the male nurse sprawl out his oily hands and pressed them against him back, making him scream since it was painful. The towel he had barely covered his butt as he gripped on Takara's shirt hard and tried not to cry and scream again, biting his lip. Shinji looked rather sadistic about doing this to him, blushing and grinning.

* * *

In what looked like a living room, Alan was scarfing down a piece of strawberry shortcake that was given to him, Zekia looking jealous that he was having that.

* * *

In a weapons room, Kotomi was shining a gun from there, her glasses glinting and her mouth shaped to a grin.

* * *

Ever since Takara and Saeji arrived at Sora's home, a full day had passed. The whole one day has been the first "ordinary time" she had ever since "they" came around.

* * *

 **Act 10: The Dead's House Rules-Part 1**

After the rubbing was done, Shinji got his hands off of Rei's back and laughed. "Did it burn?" he asked, making the oil webby on his fingers as he grinned. "That was my special formula."

Rei looked up at Takara with tears welling up in his eyes and a blush, muttering to her, "Fucking traitor..."

She looked appalled that he called her that. "Hey! I only helped him put the medicine on you!"

He grabbed the blanket and covered his crotch with it as Shinji began to leave the room. "That's not what I meant!"

Now she gave him a puzzled look. "Then what makes me a 'fucking traitor'?"

He pouted at her. "You can't guess?"

What could she guess? She had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Seriously, tell me!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes at her, making her pout back at him. "All I need is something cold on me..." He then looked away from her, blushing more. "I don't want Shinji-sensei to give me it this time..." She still looked confused at him. His bare butt could be seen from behind. "I need you to get out."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why-"

He turned to her with a sharp look, making her look shocked to see him this way. "My fucking dick is still in pain thanks to YOU shooting the gun the way you did!" She looked at his covered crotch for a second before looking back up at him. "I need something cold to put on it, like a wet towel or something, okay?!"

She instantly stood up on the bed, sweat-dropping and holding her hands up. "Okay, okay! I'll get you a cold towel! Just hold on!" She then ran out of the room in her slippers and closed the door. He heavily sighed. He didn't mean to yell at her like that, but he still couldn't stand or go to the bathroom after that incident. She did tried to save them both, but shooting from his chest was more preferable than his manhood. At the same time, she did apologize for it before doing it, so he couldn't be too mad at her doing it. He just needed something cold to press on it for at least ten minutes to reduce the pain, that's all.

...

Meanwhile, as she ran down the stairs, she couldn't help but feel bad for temporarily paralyzing him like that. It was the best she could do against "them". She hoped that he'll realize that.

She stopped when she heard a door open and a box dropping down. Two women, one a young adult and the other an old woman, were carrying a large box, one of them looking shocked that she dropped it. "Seriously?! You were walking too fast!" the old woman shouted at her.

"Sorry..." the young woman replied as they both picked up the large box again. "Ups-a-daisy..."

Wanting to help, the long-haired teen approached them and asked, "Hey, do you two need any help with that?"

The young woman looked at her. "Thanks for the offer, but we'll pull through. This is a job for adults, after all."

She looked puzzled. "Wait, adults?" Neither of them responded and kept moving along with the heavy box.

"You kids can just kick back and relax..." the old woman stated.

Takara raised an eyebrow. Why would a job like that only be for adults? "What's going on there?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Saeji's voice said from behind her. She gasped and turned to the direction his voice came from. She blushed when she saw him in a yukata that was colored in shades of blue. It hugged his pecs and abs nicely. He saw her blushing face and chuckled, asking, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head frantically. "N-nothing! It's just..." She looked away from him, grinned nervously, and twirled her hair. "You look good in that. Really good..." He blushed and looked away from her, feeling his heart race a little faster. She looked at him and her blush amplified, making her wave her hands in a panic. "I-I-I didn't mean it in a weird way!"

He looked back at her and held his hands up, giving her a reassuring look. "O-oh! Don't worry! I didn't take it that way..." There was silence for a few seconds, the two staring into each other's eyes...and admiring them. Realizing their situation though, Saeji laughed before Takara followed. Their laughs managed to fill up the whole room.

Alan was about to get outside, but he heard their laughter and wondered what that was about. That was why he turned to them and asked, "Why're you two laughing?" The laughing began to fade as he ran to them. "Did something good happen, onee-chan?"

Still smiling, the two looked down at the boy, Takara answering, "Oh, we were just glad that you're okay."

The boy smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, of course I'm okay!" He pumped his fist up in the air. "Don't worry about me!" She giggled at his reaction, remembering when she saw him the other night...

* * *

 _Takara opened the door to see Shinji, who wore nothing more than a dark-colored tank top and tight white briefs that hugged his butt, holding Alan to his toned chest, dressed in a clean white set of pajamas, who was had some faltering crying and sobbing._

* * *

It broke her heart to see, but she was happy that he was happy right now. She nodded at him and crouched down to pat his head. "Alright, tough guy. We'll all hang in there together."

"Ta-Komuro-chan is right, you know," Saeji added, correcting himself since they weren't alone anymore. He bent down and patted his head as well. "Let's hang on together."

The boy felt very encouraged by the two. After all, he called them his older siblings for a reason. "Yeah, onii-sama! Let's do it!" Everyone was really cheery and happy at this moment...

"OKAY, FINE!" Sora's voice yelled from upstairs. "You're right, you're always FUCKING RIGHT!"

The two straightened, everyone losing their smiles and looking up at the stairs. "Takagi...?" the long-haired female muttered, feeling intimidated to hear Sora yell that way, even though she knew he would never yell at her that way.

She decided to run upstairs. When she reached to the top, she saw the pink-haired genius storming down the hall, looking absolutely upset. That made her much concerned. "Hey, what's wrong, Takagi?"

He stopped right in front of her, still looking upset. "I thought I told you to call me by my first name," he replied to her bitingly.

She tensed up a little, remembering that and saying, "Oh...sorry, I forgot-"

He scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. "God, stop apologizing for everything!" She tensed up more again at his tone. He realized what he did, feeling like an asshole and sighing deeply, rubbing his temple. "I'll let it slide for now. You're not that bad of a person." Before she could say any more, he walked down the stairs, looking more frustrated than he did before.

She watched him go down, saying, "Wait, Ta-I mean, So-"

She got cut off when he yelled, "WILL YOU STOP NOW?!" That made her skin crawl. Damn, something must have gotten to him. But what was it?

"I'm sorry if that troubled you," a familiar male voice said to her. She looked to the direction it came from, seeing Mr. Takagi in a red and gold turtleneck coat, white dress pants, and black dress shoes.

She shook her head at him and tried to give him a reassuring look. "No, it's okay, I promise."

He smiled at her. "I'm surprised you're used to it. A normal girl would have never wanted to be near my son, but you still stuck with him since kindergarten. I admire women with strong will." She blushed a little at the compliment, feeling bashful about it. Though he wasn't wrong. She could be strong when she felt the need to, despite her vulnerabilities.

Wanting to change the subject now, the dark-haired female looked around, saying, "This is amazing...it's been years since I've been here, but it still looks amazing." She had visited Sora's home for a reason related to school, she couldn't remember what it specifically was. But it was in elementary school, long when things were different.

* * *

Outside, there was an acre of large space, home to a large water fountain, a large garden, a large separate building, and many trees and flowers. On one side of the mansion, a tiny village was next to it and at the front of the mansion was two sets of stairs going off in different directions.

* * *

He chuckled. "You haven't been here since the first grade, correct?"

She nodded, since that sounded reasonable. "Yeah..."

* * *

The separate building had a large fan that could be seen near the top. In front of it was a bus.

* * *

Her memory was blurry at the moment, but she remembered being this awed at what Sora's home looked like.

* * *

At the gate, two women with swords was in front of it as guards.

* * *

"Does the size of this house still scare you?"

Was she scared of the size when she visited long ago? She couldn't remember. But now that he mentioned it... "Well...uh..." She face-palmed, frowning. "I'm sorry..."

He chuckled at her again. "I admire your honesty."

She smiled at him, feeling bashful again, before she stopped face-palming. "I heard you don't stay here often though..."

* * *

In the lowest level of the mansion, there was a large military vehicle while Kotomi was at a workbench, wearing a dark-pink dress jacket over her pink frilly dress. She was examining the mods to her gun. "So this is the carrier spring ejector..." she murmured to herself, holding a part of a gun, grinning at it, and having a glint on her glasses.

"Jee, you seem to be having fun," Sora's voice said to her. She looked surprised and turned to see the pink-haired male cross his arms and lean against the vehicle. "Whatever. Enjoy it while it lasts. We're not gonna be here forever anyway."

She raised an eyebrow at him, puzzled. "What do you we're not gonna be here? With a fortress of a home like this..."

He closed his eyes and looked down. "Have you ever thought of how hard it is to secure electricity and water? That's something you learn in elementary school." The chubby girl only murmured some things, not knowing exactly how to respond to that. He opened his eyes again and continued, "Even under normal circumstances, it still takes a safe and secure environment, an environment where many highly-structured specialists can work in order to keep that enormous network functioning." Well...

Yeah, she still didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Now Mr. Takagi looked out the window, looking serious. "Ever since the dead started attacking people, the commander had sent the Self Defense Forces to the power plants at her own discretion," he stated, having Takara remember the Self Defense Forces's helicopters zoom past her, Rei, and Hisoka like they were nothing. "I guess she couldn't sit around and wait for the prime minister's orders."

That was why they did it. She crossed her arms and looked solemn. "But if that's the case, keeping it functioning should be..."

"Think of how much longer the workers who maintain the place have to work. They have families too, I assume, and their family members aren't at the power plants."

Takara frowned. "Then you take the buses and..."

Mr. Takagi continued to frown as well. "We can only take those we can be responsible for..." He then shook his head and looked at her with his serious look. "No, we only take those who are ready to survive with us." That would mean unaffected survivors, right? How many unaffected survivors could there be...?

* * *

Kotomi cocked her gun with the carrier spring ejector attached to it. She went into position with it, seeing how it looked. A woman's voice suddenly said, "Whoa, hey!" She got out of the position to see a chubby woman with brown hair shorter than hers, brown eyes, and a mechanic's outfit. "Is that real? A kid like you shouldn't play with it."

She sweat-dropped, sputtering, "Uh...well..."

"Is that all you need to say, Maddo-san?" Sora asked the woman.

She gasped to turned to him, looking nervous. "Oh, Sora-sama!" She nervously rubbed the back of her head. "I-I was just going to let you know that we finished the tune-in of the car you were in earlier."

He nodded at her. "Thank you."

"Of course, sir!" She then ran out of the garage.

Kotomi couldn't help but gave him a joyous look. "Wow, you must come from a distinguished family! That's so cool!"

The pink-haired genius gave her a stern look. "Don't say that to my face ever again." Her joyous face faltered into a concerned one. "I think it's more important that you do something about it."

Now she looked puzzled. "What can I do about it?"

"Didn't her reaction clue you in? Most of the people here are adults. What are we to a bunch of adults?" Her eyes widened, realizing where he was getting at. The genius then looked back at the exit. "We'll need to tell Komuro and the others."

* * *

Takara walked down the hallway, sulking at the floor as she remembered what else Mr. Takagi said to her:

 _"I want my son to understand me, but no matter what, he won't just listen to me. I must ask you to do that for me. He'll want to listen to you."_

That was why he stormed out in a fit. Well, now she knew what to do...

"Convince Takagi..." she murmured to herself. "I haven't once beat him in a debate since kindergarten..." Still, she had to try. She promised him she'll try.

* * *

 **Stopping here! What do you guys think?**

 **So...I looked up how to treat a sore penis (because, come on, have you read the eighth act? Also, I'm female, so...) and a source told me that placing a cold towel or pack of ice on it for ten minutes can relieve the pain. It's the best I can do for Rei!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	29. Act 10: The Dead's House Rules-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Act 10: The Dead's House Rules-Part 2**

Later, everyone gathered up in the room Rei was in, the guy sitting up with a cold towel resting on his crotch. He was blushing and looking nervous at the whole group being in there. Alan sat on a chair looking at him with Kotomi standing next to him, Saeji stood next to Takara, Shinji sat at another chair with an orange, and Sora looked out the window in a huff. "Uh, why should everyone be in here?" he asked Takara.

She gave him a stern look. "Listen, you can barely move as you are," she replied. "What else can we do?" He rolled her eyes at her and scoffed.

Shinji, looking happy-go-lucky, asked while unpeeling the orange, "So, what're we gonna talk about?"

As he threw all the peels on the garbage, split the fruit, and licked the juice on the middle of them, Sora answered, "We're going to talk about whether or not we'll continue moving forward as a group." He stopped licking, looking shocked at what he said.

"Wait, as a group?" Rei asked, looking baffled at what he just said.

Saeji looked serious and replied, "That's a good point. We seemed to have joined a larger and more close-knit group, so to speak."

The pink-haired male slightly nodded. "Right, which leaves us with two options: we get absorbed into them..."

"Or we separate from them," Takara finished for him, the guy slightly nodding again. However, she tried to smile. "But do we really need to be separated from them? It's only getting worse in the city. Plus, your mother knows what's she's doing. It must run in the family."

* * *

Outside, a couple of vans appeared at the gate, letting off unaffected survivors. Trucks also arrived to get out boxes that belonged to the survivors.

* * *

She walked to the window, being right next to him. "And your father's great too."

He continued looking looking frustrated, replying, "Of course he is. I used to brag about it all the time." Her smile faltered when she saw his face. He looked frustrated...and ready to cry. "He's still a great man...within just two days, he's done this much. But if he was able to do that, then he could have..."

She reached out to him, softly saying, "Takagi-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME, YOU STUPID BITCH?!" She pulled her hand back, looking offended at what he just called her.

Shinji gasped as well as Alan and Kotomi while Saeji gave him a death glare as well as Rei. "Hey, don't call Takara that!" the multi-athlete yelled at him. "There's even a child here!" Alan didn't mind swearing since he's heard it before, but calling his "onee-chan" that...

Yeah, he called her names before, but they were tame and easy to shrug off. "Stupid bitch" was something new from him. But that wasn't the point right now. "Listen, you shouldn't talk bad about your parents, considering the situation we're in. It's been tough for everyone, okay?"

He looked at her furiously now. "That's something my father would say!" She tensed up by that, the genius looking out the window. "I know, I fucking know my parents are the fucking best, okay?! As soon as they notice something funny going on, they act quickly to protect the house, their subordinates, and their family members! That's FUCKING great, right?! REALLY, REALLY FUCKING GREAT!" The long-haired girl gave him a solemn look. "And of course, they NEVER forget about their own fucking SON! In fact, he's the FIRST THING that comes across their minds!"

She reached out to him, saying, "That's enou-"

"So yeah, that's my fucking parents! They're absolutely FUCKING great!" He placed a hand on his chest pretty hard. "I mean, I expect NOTHING LESS from my own mother and father! It's not like they FUCKING GAVE UP ON ME BECAUSE THEY FIGURED THAT THERE WAS NO FUCKING WAY I COULD'VE SURVIVED THE OUTBREAK AT SCHOOL!"

That was it.

That was all the patience Takara could offer.

Because right after he said that, she yelled, "ENOUGH, SORA!" She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the window, her arm being on his neck now and his glasses falling off of him and onto the ground. His bulge moved a little when she did that to him.

Everyone looked shocked at what she did, Rei exclaiming, "Takara!"

"Komuro-chan!" Saeji also exclaimed.

The pink-haired guy looked at her with shocked and watery eyes, as if his own weren't blurry enough. But seeing her like this... "I...I..." he sputtered out. "But...you...what...Takara...?"

With angered eyes, she yelled, "You think you're the only one that feels that way?! Well guess what?! The rest of us do too! We all feel the same way, you bastard!" She pressed her arm against his throat, making him short of breath for a bit. "You're fucking lucky because you know that your parents are safe! You hear that?! YOU ARE THE FUCKING LUCKY ONE!" She pressed her arm against his throat even harder, making him unable to breathe now.

Saeji didn't want this to escalate to something worse, so he approached her and grabbed her shoulder. "Takara-chan, stop," he told her in a stern voice. Rei looked puzzled as to why he referred to her first name, but he'll let it slide for now. Shinji looked down solemnly, his eyes closed. Kotomi was the same way while Alan looked scared for what was going to happen.

The girl in question looked at his light-blue eyes, seeing that they were just as stern as his voice. That managed to calm her down and allow Sora to breath, him taking a deep breath in to regain his breathing. She looked down and frowned, letting go of him and letting him stand on his own to maintain his breathing. She crouched down and handed him his glasses, in which he put back on to see her guilty face. "I'm sorry..." she murmured to him.

Even though he wished she didn't do that to him, he knew why. He wasn't a fucking idiot. Besides, what she said was true, as a matter of fact. "You better be," he answered to her before giving her a reassuring smile. "But thanks. I got what you were saying. I shouldn't be so selfish." She looked up at him and smiled back, lucky to get his forgiveness.

Kotomi looked up, glad that he was calm now, but...rather concerned about the way he forgave her for choking him. She wouldn't do it. If she was Takara, she would have never done that. Maybe a slap and a speech would be fine than choking him with her arm.

He faced everyone else and said, "Now, back to the subject. We're going to-" He stopped when everyone heard vehicles moving across his yard. Why the hell were they hearing that...?

* * *

In Sora's acre of a yard, a van and two truck were riding towards the middle.

* * *

That lead the group to come outside and investigate what was going on. Everyone held onto the marble railings, Kotomi saying, "Wait, that's..."

Sora's face turned dead serious. "I know. She's the former Lady of Tokonosu as well as one of the two current heads of my family."

* * *

On the ground floor, a woman with a strict and menacing demeanor had stepped out of the car, wearing a black halterneck dress with a white cloth wrapped around her arms, white gloves, a silver necklace with a matching wedding ring made of diamonds, red lipstick, and black heels. She had her jet-black hair in a mid, fancy-looking bun and a dark-brown sword sheath in one of her hands. She had faced Mr. Takagi and a few of his servants.

* * *

"She is a woman who judges everything by her rules..."

* * *

The servants bowed down to the woman, the pink-haired male looking serious as the woman stepped forward, her step sounding sharp.

* * *

"She is my mother!" Everyone looked shocked. That scary woman...was his mother?! They could have guessed due to her outfit, but...

* * *

The woman's dark-orange eyes looked as though they could pierce into someone with just a gaze.

* * *

 **Done with this part. What do you guys think?**

 **Obviously, Takara is not strong enough to carry Sora up the way her male counterpart did with his female counterpart in the anime. So I decided that she nearly chokes him with her arm.**

 **So, here's how Sora's parents work in a nutshell: his mother is the leader and his father is the vice-leader, hence why he called his mother "one of the two current heads" of his family. It's a hierarchy with a matriarch, in other words. Hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	30. Act 10: The Dead's House Rules-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 10: The Dead's House Rules-Part 3**

Lots of people have been gathered at the yard, seeing a forklift drive by and carry a cage that contained one of "them", "her" knelt down and groaning. "This woman's name is Doi Terumi," Mrs. Takagi announced with a loud and low feminine voice. "She was a former retainer of the Takagi family as well as my best friend." The forklift stopped right in front of the woman, who was standing on top of a platform, the stick still in her gloved hands. "And today...during the rescue operation, in an effort to save her acquaintances, she was bitten!" That caused the crowd of people to chatter amongst themselves in fear and shock.

The woman continued, "This is a case of the ultimate self-sacrifice. What this woman had done was the most noble thing a human could ever do for others. However..." "She" looked up at Mrs. Takagi with "her" blind, lifeless eyes, still groaning. It turned out "she" had dark hair in a pixie cut and wore a uniform that would be given to military officers. "She is no longer a human, only something that is extremely dangerous."

"She" groaned louder and grabbed the bars of the cage, causing people to yelp and tense up at "her" action. The woman then began to unsheath her sword. "And that's why..."

* * *

Everyone on the balcony continued to watch, looking worried about what she might do to "her".

* * *

The woman then held up her sword high. "As a woman and essential member of the Takagi family, I shall fulfill our obligation to our retainer!" One of her servants unlocked the cage, "her" bursting out of it and charging towards the woman.

Just when she killed "her", a baby's bottle dropped and shattered, spilling milk on the ground. Everyone looked to see a man holding a crying baby girl. "I'm sorry," he told them. "My daughter is..." As he cradled her with one hand, he bent down to pick up the shattered glass. However, he looked and gasped at the sight of what was in the fountain. Everyone else followed suit, getting the same reaction he did.

They all saw "her" head floating on the water of the water fountain, "her" blood dying the water red. Some had even looked away since "her" face was clear to see for all. Mrs. Takagi went on, "This...this is the present we're facing, everyone!"

* * *

Shinji's eyes were wide and he covered his mouth. Rei, now wearing a robe that revealed some of his pecs, looked just as aghast as he and a couple others in the group did. Saeji looked serious.

* * *

"Even if 'they' are our beloved friends, family members, or lovers, you must kill them without any hesitation!" People in the crowd either looked somber or solemn when she said that. The women that worked with her kept their serious faces like stone. "If you want to survive, then you must fight!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire yard, silence roaming while the fountain's water flow was the only sound anyone heard.

The dark-haired woman had looked down at the silent crowd before her husband grabbed her hand and let her down the platform. He let go and they both walked away so nonchalantly.

* * *

Sora looked highly concerned at his parents, furrowing his brows at them. He knew they could put on a show, but that-

"Hey, what's wrong, Hirano?" Takara asked, making him look at the girl in question, who was looking down and clenching her fists and teeth. "You don't look so good."

"Why use a sword...?" she muttered.

The long-haired female looked confused. "What?"

"Why use a sword?!" she repeated, yelling it now and making everyone on the balcony tense up. "Swords are HIGHLY inefficient when fighting 'them'! The blade of a Japanese sword could break when it hits bone! And after injuring a few people with it, it becomes USELESS!"

Saeji looked down solemnly and replied, "You can't say that for sure, Hirano." The girl looked up at him with a frown. "Even with a sword, it's the numbers that determines your strength." He then looked at her with sharp eyes. "The swordsman's technique, the quality of his sword, and his mental strength are three key things to sword fighting. If all of those three are at a high level, then you won't lose your fighting strength, no matter how many people you fight against."

She gave him a look of disbelief. Of course he would say that, he USES his kendo sword to fight. There was bound to be a bias in his opinion. "B-but once it has blood on it-"

"That's enough, Hirano," Takara said to her calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder before she shoved her away.

"Don't you touch me, okay?! Don't interrupt me either!" The girl looked surprised at her reaction. "YOU can't even shoot a gun properly!" Now she gave her sharp eyes for saying that.

The pink-haired male turned to her with a pissed look and yelled, "Jesus Christ, cut it out, Hirano!"

She looked at the three of them with a completely baffled look. Why were they against her on this?! She was stating a fact and it was like they're treating it as a myth! Her eyes were watering, but she tried not to cry, taking off inside.

"Hirano, wait!" Takara shouted to her before chasing after her. Alan looked saddened to see Hirano act like that, so he decided to chase after her too, Zekia following him.

The purple-haired male just looked away and let out a deep sigh. She was the weapons expert, but he doubted she truly knew about the will of the sword and its wielder.

* * *

Inside, Takara seemed to have lost Kotomi, making her feel so frustrated. As she was about to punch the wall, she heard Alan call out, "Onee-chan!" She stopped herself from punching the wall as the little boy got in front of her and looked up at her with his large pink eyes. "Why did Kotomi-chan act like that?" Zekia had let out a little whimper.

God, she would kill to know the answer to that. She shrugged and nervously smiled, "To be honest with you, Alan...I don't really know." He sighed and frowned, crossing his arms and worrying about her, hoping she will be okay. Takara saw the look on his face and decided to cheer him up. She crouch down and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll go talk to her and see why she was acting the way she did. We'll figure out what's wrong and try to fix it, okay?"

He thought that wasn't a bad idea. He wanted her to not be sad since she was always smiling and happy. He smiled back at her and nodded. "Okay, do that! Talk to Kotomi-chan again and make her happy again, okay?"

She nodded back at him. "I'll try."

He shook his head at her. "No, don't try it, do it! Both you and Kotomi-chan just got too relaxed because we made it to Sora-kun's huge house."

She looked surprised that he said that. "We got too relaxed?"

He then thought of something else that countered her plan. "Actually, you know what? I'll go find her and tell her you need to talk to her!" Before she could object, he ran from her and said to the puppy, "Come on, Zekia-chan!" The puppy barked and ran with him so they could find Kotomi.

Takara decided not to say anything, drawing her lips to a thin line as she stood up and leaned against the wooden railing, looking up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking way back when she was in the 8th grade, right before spring break...

* * *

 _In her classroom in the 8th grade with a living and slightly younger Hisoka a couple seats in front of her, the slightly younger dark-haired female not taking notes like everyone else and staring blankly at her desk. Though she wasn't taking notes, she heard her history buff of a history teacher tell a story to everyone, who were all ready for fun during spring break._

 _It was Mutiny on the Bounty._

* * *

 _In 1788, a British military ship had arrived at the island of Tahiti after a rough voyage, the island being a paradise in the South Pacific Ocean. It was the Bounty. After spending half a year in Tahiti, the ship had left port. Within a month, a mutiny broke out. The crew had become too accustomed to their easy-going life in Tahiti._

* * *

She sighed deeply and opened her eyes before walking down the stairs and coming outside. She thought that her teacher likened that holiday in Tahiti, and she and the rest of the students were the crew of the Bounty. When she reached to the sunlight, she looked up and shielded her eyes from the light. She thought that right now, she and her group were in another Tahiti. If it even went down like that-

"ONEE-CHAN!" Alan yelled, running to her and stopping, making him hold his knees and catch his breath.

She gave him a concerned look. "Alan?"

"C-come with me...quick! Kotomi-chan..." He looked up at her in sheer worry and finished, "Kotomi-chan is in big trouble!" Her eyes widened at this piece of news. Was she in trouble because...?

Oh God.

* * *

Sora was in a smaller yard, looking for the chubby female and feeling irritated of not finding her. "God, she didn't go through here?" he muttered to himself. "That chubby little..." He turned to see Saeji crouching down at a small pond outlined by pebbles, looking rather solemn as he watched the fish in it swim.

When the pink-haired guy began to approach him, he smiled. "You have some stunning Kumonryu koi. You don't get to see them everywhere. These are incredibly rare."

He scoffed at what he said, smirking. "Oh, so you're not only an expert in kendo, but also in nishikigoi? That sounds like you."

He glared back at him before standing up, not facing him for the moment. "I am..." He shook his head a little. "No, I can't say..." He finally glared back at him again. "I can't say I'm in a good mood." Especially after what Kotomi had told him...

* * *

Kotomi had one sophisticated,another one strapped on her back. She was surrounded by many adult women, making her feel scared. She crouched down and held them tight, shouting in plea, "No!"

"Oh, give me a break!" shouted one woman.

"Hand them over now!" shouted another one. She wouldn't though.

"Hey, kid," another woman said to her, wearing a white military officer uniform and having short black hair in a bob. "You know what's going on out there, correct? You shouldn't hog a weapon like that all to yourself. Just hand it over-"

She looked up at her and yelled, "No way! I-I'm borrowing this from someone, okay?!" She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on her weapon. "B-b-besides, no one else here can use it better than I can!" She began to shake in fear, but no matter what, she will never let her weapon go.

As the wind blew by...

* * *

It also reached to Sora and Saeji, the male genius continuing, "So you know that too, huh?" He crossed his arms as the wind blew his short hair. His bulge could be seen from an angle. "The luxury of reliving the same thing day after day is gone. In all probability, it's gone for good."

The wind also blew Saeji's long ponytail as he replied, "That's right. The world we used to enjoy has disappeared in a heartbeat."

* * *

One woman signaled the others to come close to the chubby girl, making some of them grin as they did so. "Now it's come to this," one woman stated. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing a puny little girl whine!"

Just when they did that, Takara arrived and gasped at the sight, fearing that the worst could happen to her. "Hirano..." she muttered. She needed to do something...

* * *

Saeji had slightly adjusted the top of his yukata, showing some of athletically-built chest. "So it comes back to your question."

"Exactly. Whether we should be absorbed into them...or separated from them. The choice we'll make will change everything."

* * *

Suddenly, everyone around heard Mrs. Takagi yell, "What is all this commotion about?!" Takara gasped again and looked where her voice came from, Sora and Saeji doing the same thing.

They all saw not only her, but also Mr. Takagi at her side, walking towards the group that cornered Kotomi. "M-My Lady!" one of the women exclaimed. Kotomi looked up at her with a scared face. The woman pointed at the plump girl. "This little brat thinks that this gun is a toy, so..."

Finally, the woman stood in front of her, her intimidating demeanor making her skin crawl. "My name is Takagi Sonoka, the former Lady of Tokonosu and master of Tendo Sogun-ryu. What is yours, young lady?"

Her eyes watering in fear, she shook and answered, "Hi...Hi...Hirano Kotomi, m'am! F-Fujimi Academy, Class 2-B, roster number 32!"

The dark-haired woman looked down at her, her face like stone. "I hear that your voice has spirit, Hirano-chan. I'm sure you have went through a lot before you made it here." Her glare was piercing. "So, you're not going to give up your gun, no matter what?"

She couldn't help but let out tears as she shook her head. "N-no, m'am! I don't want to! W-without this gun...I'll just go back to the way I was before! It'll force me to be that way...when I had finally figured out what I can do!" She sniffled, holding her gun tight.

"And what exactly can you do?"

She looked up at her, her glasses nearly falling off. "I...I...I..." She couldn't even sputter it out. What was wrong with her?!

Feeling bad for her, Takara stood up for her and answered, "She protects your son, m'am!" Kotomi gasped as she and everyone else looked back to see her run towards them, stopping at her side...like a friend.

"K-Komuro...?" she squeaked out.

Sonoka then looked at the long-haired teen. "Komuro? I have heard that name somewhere..."

"Do you remember her, honey?" Mr. Takagi asked her.

Without looking at him, she nodded. "Yes, you are that young girl that visited one time. You have been friends with my son ever since he was little."

She nodded back at her. She remembered her looking less menacing than this, but she was young since she last saw her. "Right, but ever since this hell came to be, Hirano's been the one to protect Sora-I mean, your son!" Kotomi's eyes widened when she said that. She was right...

"Kotomi-chan!" Alan called out, him and Zekia running towards her. When he reached her, he gave her a hug, in which she accepted. He then looked up at the stone-cold woman with an angered face, the puppy barking at her angrily.

"I have seen her bravery with my own eyes, Takagi-sensei," Saeji added, walking towards the scene as well. When the woman looked at him, Shinji and Rei also joined the scene, the male nurse supporting the multi-athlete with walking and standing.

"I can confirm that, Mother," Sora added. She and her husband looked back to see their own son walking towards the overweight female and stand next to her. Everyone then faced the two, especially Sonoka, practically protecting Kotomi. Now Takara was supporting Rei standing up, leaving Shinji to himself. "Listen, this girl..." He pointed at the female weapons expert. "...is a dumb gun otaku, but without her, I wouldn't even be here, Mother. So..." He spread his arm out to create a shield for her. "This girl has been the one protecting me when I couldn't protect myself! Not you or Father!"

The chubby girl had blushed at what he said, her tears becoming more...happy. She couldn't believe he would defend her like this...she liked it. "Takagi...san..."

Sonoka's face had not changed, but Mr. Takagi...slightly smiled at him, despite what he said last. He glared at the two of them angrily, especially his mother. Kotomi may be an idiot to him and absolutely fucking weird, but if his mother does something to her and his father allowed it...

They were going to have a bigger problem than "them".

* * *

On the cloudy next day at the Takagi Estate, a frail-looking girl with short black hair and eyes with eyebags. She wore the Fujimi Academy uniform and was talking on the phone. "Yes..." she said to it meekly. "Yes, that's right...yeah, getting ready to get away from here..." She looked up at the mansion. "If you ask for help now, they're sure to let you in, Shido-sensei!"

* * *

In the bus, the teacher was grinning evilly at what she had heard. "Perfect..."

* * *

Outside, it began to rain, darkening the pavement. It got harder, practically being falling pebbles.

* * *

Inside the bus, a male's bare chest had a feminine hand on it, pants and moans heard throughout the bus. Another male's butt and underbulge was seen, outlined through his white briefs, when he was bent over and making out with a female. The blue-haired male with the glasses and the brown-haired one were making out, breaking their kiss and having a string of saliva connect their tongues.

Ms. Shido's glasses had an evil glint to them. She was standing at the middle of the bus, observing everyone having sex with one another. She kept her evil grin as she closed her phone.

* * *

 **And I'm done with this act! What do you guys think of it? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed throughout this act?**

 **Yeah, Sora's mother killed one of them while being dressed like an aristocrat. That's just how badass she is.**

 **I hoped I handled the situation with Kotomi well, especially with Sora, since I do ship them~.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	31. Act 11: Dead Storm Rising-Part 1

**So, remember at the beginning of this fanfic that I make the two final episodes two-parters? Well, that's happening right now, so here's part 1 of this eleventh act! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Rei and Takara begin to make out again...***

* * *

In an abandoned shore, a destroyed plane was resting there, its parts in different places of the shore, a few getting touched by the waves.

* * *

"This awfully tainted world is about to perish because of its sin..." Ms. Shido had announced to the remaining teens on the bus. "However, with you guys, that is not the case!" The guy with the shoulder-length orange hair had broke his passionate kiss with the female student he was having sex with, the saliva seen on his tongue. "Every single one of you are still young and have nothing to do with taint!" The male's shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his built chest. The two guys, the one with the blue hair and the one with the brown, looked at the woman with hopeful smiles on their faces. "You are all angels that will bear the new world!" They looked at each other very happily.

The woman flipped her hair and adjusted her glasses, continuing, "I, of course, am a tainted adult, so I am nothing like you guys." She placed a hand on her chest and twirled around, crying happily. "I hope to cleanse myself of all the sins I have committed by being with you guys!" All of the students looked at her with hypnotized gazes. "So please, everyone, show me the way~! And let me see the new world that lies behind this chaos~!"

* * *

While that was happening though, a girl with black hair in a short ponytail was crying and pounding on the door, getting soaked by the rain. "Shido-sensei! Please let me back in!" she shouted while pounding the door. "I'll never talk back to you again, I promise! I'll do whatever you tell me to do! PLEASE HELP ME!" She got no answer, as if she were nonexistent.

Plus, her yelling was attracting "them" to her, so "they" wandered to her.

* * *

"Let us all put our hearts together~!" the teacher finished, getting applause and cheers for what she said.

"Sensei!" shouted one of the guys happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl got pulled back and was getting eaten by them, her screaming, "OH MY GOD, IT HURTS!" She screamed more until she finally died...

* * *

"For the love of-HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Sora yelled to a group of people inside of a tenement while it was raining out. He was between Takara, who was now wearing a low-cut, black tank top, and Kotomi, both of whom were standing next to him with serious faces.

 **Act 11: Dead Storm Rising-Part 1**

"Listen, the 'killing pandemic' is bullshit! The government's just using it as an excuse for failing to figure out what the hell is going on with dead bodies eating people! It's just their stupid way to deal with this panic, the traditional Japanese way of showing that they care!"

"So, you're saying that dead bodies are really walking around?" asked a woman in her 50's in the crowd, sounding skeptical. "That sounds so stupid! It has to be some sort of infectious disease!"

"That's right!" said a man in his 30's with short black hair. "There's no other possible way that this could be happening!"

"If that's what you think, then fine!" the pink-haired genius yelled again. "But no fucking amateur can figure out the reason: it takes specialists! It would take them a long time, doing research in a calm and relaxing environment! It's not something WE can do, okay?! Or are you gonna tell me you can do it, huh?!"

The man looked a little intimidated by the way he was and shook his head. "W-well, that's-"

"Right, you fucking can't!" The two girls exchanged nervous glances with each other. "That's why you need to survive, to get by without getting eaten by 'them'! Nothing is more important than that in this world today!" He then crossed his arms. "Remember what my mother told you to do?" Everyone did, remembering the time Sonoka decapitated "her".

The man suddenly grinned and grabbed his own chin. "Oh, I see now..." The woman next to him looked at him worriedly. "That's the point you wanted to make, right? I wondered why you high school kids flashed your guns and stuff."

The three teens looked completely puzzled at what he said. "Huh?" they all replied.

The man kept his grin and crossed his arms. "That's what you're after! You're just saying that you need to protect us! People out here are trying to keep things under control with violence!" His grin then disappeared. "How dare you when this is happening all over the world and that there are so many people suffering in other Asian countries?!"

"Where did 'Asian countries' come from...?" Sora muttered, sweat-dropping with the two other girls.

The man then turned to the crowd and continued, "Listen, everyone! The one that's telling us to be murderers-no, the one that's FORCING us to be murderers-" He paused for a second to point at the pink-haired teen. "-is that woman's son, the woman that says 'yes' to murder!"

The teens knew the man was getting unreasonable, so the long-haired female took a couple steps forward and asked, "Sorry, but what are you talking about-"

"This is nothing a kid should get into!" shouted another woman, cutting her off.

Now she looked very irritated with the couple other teens. "'Kids'? 'KIDS'?! Have you gotten ANY idea what we went through?!"

"NONSENSE!" shouted the man, looking psychotic now. "The adults should make the decision from now on, not a bunch of stupid KIDS intoxicated with the power of violence or the high-class SCUM that promotes it! Just us PEACE-LOVING adults!"

The crowd raised their fists up and chanted, "That's right!"

The teens looked ashamed at him and the crowd as he continued, "We'll all repudiate dominance through violence!"

"We'll repudiate it!" the crowd chanted. God...it was like they were a bunch of stubborn children...

Adults, acting more childish than the teenagers.

Just another reminder that the world they live in has changed for the worst.

...

The three left the tenement and went to the entrance of the mansion, being shielded from the rain. Sora had an umbrella with him, so when they went under the shelter from the rain, he closed it up, some water sprinkling down on the ground. Kotomi approached him and said, "Y-you did a good job, Takagi-san."

Even though it was nice of her to say that, he still felt like he did, making him huff. "This fucking sucks," he stated. "I only talked to him because he was talking bad about my mother, but talking to him was a waste of time!"

Takara released a deep sigh and looked at the tenement from afar. "Yeah..." she replied. "But haven't they seen anything yet?"

Sora closed his eyes. "They seem to have their eyes shut the whole time!"

Kotomi frowned when she looked back at the tenement. "But really...I don't blame them..." she murmured.

Sora heard that and looked pissed at her. "Are you saying you disagree with me, chubby?!"

She looked at him frightfully and shook her head. "N-no, not at all!" She then looked down somberly. "It's just that...well, some people try not to see what they want to see." That statement hit Takara hard, making her remember something...

* * *

 _During school, she went out and looked shocked to see Rei and Hisoka holding hands with each other, smiling and laughing with each other and acting all lovey-dovey._

 _As if her heart wasn't broken enough..._

* * *

She frowned at the memory, Kotomi continued, "No one wants to be denied, it's human nature." She then looked up at a frowning Sora. "That's why, even though they know what's happening, they won't do anything about it." The two other teens thought she had a good point-hell, the pink-haired guy knew that because he's a genius.

He removed his frown and looked back. "But still, there's no other choice than to admit that there's a significant change in something."

She nodded. "Right...but in a situation like this...their first reaction is to try to return the current situation to normal, even if they know it's not going to work out the way they want it to-"

He looked back at her. "If they don't admit to the change, then they don't have to admit their mistakes or stupidity."

She nodded again, replying, "That's right!" He raised his eyebrows since he didn't expect her to react like that. "I realized that all sorts of things happened back at school."

He smiled at her and inched closer to her, making her blush. "Well, maybe you've changed my opinion a little." She appreciated that, especially from him. He was glad she reminded him that it IS human nature to be deluded and stupid, though he was a bit mad with himself since he was a genius and he should know this stuff.

"I see..." Takara muttered, the two looking at her before she looked at the plump girl. "That was informative." The two just looked at her, blinking and thinking of the same thing. She gave them a puzzled look and asked, "What?"

They both began to smile, Sora answering, "Stuff like that..."

She blushed a little in embarrassment. "What are you talking about? It's...embarrassing, but I'm still admitting to it."

Sora then looked at Kotomi and asked, "Hey, don't you think this makes her one?"

She liked that he was thinking what she was thinking, so she nodded and answered, "Yeah, you're right! This definitely proves she can be one!"

Takara looked completely dumbfounded, being absolutely confused on what they're saying. "Can you guys just tell me what you're talking about?"

Sora looked at Takara with a smirk and placed a hand on his hip. "Did you forget already?" He paused, seeing her perplexed expression. "This is why you're fit to be our leader."

That hit her like a ton of bricks.

A leader...?

Her...a leader?!

Her eyes enlarged in shock as she sputtered out, "Wh-wha...?" They both giggled at her reaction. No seriously, her a LEADER?!

Well...back at the school, she DID let everyone escape with her...plus, there were a couple other cases.

Now she guessed they weren't entirely wrong. Maybe she was fit to be the leader of the group. But...

* * *

In a traditional building that was still on the Takagi property, Saeji and Sonoka sat across from each other, the woman having the piece of cloth removed from her arms now. He held a sword sheath, the woman examining it from her distance. She looked up at him and asked, "What do you think it is? I have heard the rumor that Busujima-sensei believes that her son is a swordsman with such exceptional skill. You, who is pure and graceful, must be that son. Touching it directly won't stain the sword."

He nodded, taking her words to heart as he held the sheath up and unsheathed the sword. He looked awed at the sight of the blade. "What is this...?" he muttered before completely unsheathing the sword. He closely examined the blade, still looking awed. "This is an extremely rare sword..."

"What do you see?" the woman asked him.

"It's slightly curved..." His blue eyes looked into her brownish-gold ones. "This is the double-edged sword Kissaki-Moroha." He put it back in its sheath carefully, keeping eye contact with the rich woman. "Shoju Kanemasa...I think this is the Murata sword."

She smiled, placing a finger on her chin. "Impressive...I was right about you. In the middle of the Meiji Era, Major General Murata, the inventor of the Murata rifle, made it to the Tokyo Artillery Factory. Supposedly, he sliced a pig's skull in half, but didn't leave a single scratch on the blade."

He looked down at it, taking in the new information given about it. "It's because of the width of the blade."

He placed it in front of him when she continued, "Now it's yours." He froze up for a second. This sword was his now? Was she giving it away?

He looked up at her, locking eye contact, and replied, "M'am, with all due respect, I cannot accept it unless you give me a legitimate reason to."

She smiled at him, shifting herself a little. "I have been trained under your mother. Will you accept it as the token of my gratitude for that?"

She trained under his mother? He was surprised he never knew that. But still... "If that's the case, then I think it would be best for you to give it to my mother directly."

She then suddenly erupted into laughter, puzzling him a little. She partially covered her mouth and cleared her throat, replying with, "As I would expect from Busujima-sensei's son, your sheer honesty."

He nervously grinned and looked away from her, blushing a little bashfully. "Forgive my shallow cleverness, m'am."

Sonoka regained her composure and continued, "I'm sure you already know this, but my own son still has a lot to learn. My husband tried to teach him how to defend himself, but he just couldn't. He was too stubborn."

That did not come much of a surprise to Saeji, the guy looking down at his hands now. "It is true that I have saved his life at some point...but because of him, I've also survived some hardships." He then looked up at the woman, looking compassionate. "If you want your son to be protected, then why not just keep him to your side, by all means? The son of the Takagi family has the most respect for his parents and loved them very dearly."

Her smile grew a bit bigger. "Is that so? They say that parents and children are alike, but..."

"Then even more so." He looked down at the sword. "Or, instead of me, you can give it to Taka-" He cut himself off, remembering that he wasn't alone with her. "Komuro-chan. After all, she's our-"

"I know." She crossed her arms right under her bosom. "I've known her ever since she was little. She's grown up to be a fine and strong young lady. The amount of trust you have for her proves that." Her smile then dropped, making his drop as well. "However...she still appears to be hesitating." He looked down somberly, not even thinking about denying that. The woman's face turned serious. "A woman who leads others in an emergency situation should be..."

* * *

Inside the bedroom Rei used to be in, Takara flopped down on the bed, unarmed now. She let out a deep sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. "They say I'm the leader, but..." she said to herself. Was she really? She could be, but-

"I wouldn't mind if you are," a familiar voice replied as the door open. She turned herself around to see Rei at the doorway, dressed the way he did before his injury and smiling at her warmly.

She instantly sat up at the sight of him and asked, "Are you okay, Rei? Your injuries might drag you on if you push too much" He was standing and walking...

He closed the door and slowly walked towards her. "Don't worry about me. I like to be able to walk again." He then sat beside her, keeping his smile. "We're all relying on you." He gave her a warm look. "You're a brave girl, at the school and all the other times too."

She flashed him a sad smile. "Because I was desperate. There's nothing more special about me." She then imagined the rest of the group dressed like fantasy heroes. Saeji wore an old-fashioned assassin outfit, his top showing some of his pecs, and held a sword while Kotomi dressed like all Robin Hood-like with a bow and arrow. "Saeji-san and Hirano are the ones strong in a fight..." Rei, in her imagining, wore a warrior's outfit and held a spear, being topless and the bottom hugging his bulge. "You're strong as well." She then imagined Sora dressed in a sexy mage outfit with a staff while Shinji wore a sexy priest's outfit, holding up some sort of book. "Sora is smart and Shinji-sensei is a doctor. Alan-kun is..."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "Alan-kun is...?"

She imagined him wearing a one-piece puppy outfit that looked similar to Zekia, holding up a shield and sword and looking tough. She nervously grinned and continued, "Alan-kun is...Alan-kun." That made him break into a laugh, making her feel embarrassed. What could she say about his role? He WAS Alan. "Come on..."

He faltered his laughing and tried to regain his composure. "Sorry...sorry..." There was silence for what felt like a long time, the two staring into each other's eyes...their beautiful eyes. Rei finally broke the silence by saying, "Takara?"

"Yes?" she replied.

He could feel his nervousness growing, but he went on, "I want to tell you something. I know it's random, but...I thought I'd talk to you about it." She only nodded as a reply, making him shift himself closer to her...and had her head rest on his shoulder, making her blush. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Men are simple creatures'?"

She nodded again, looking up at him. "Yeah. What about it?"

He sighed and explained, "Well, some of us aren't. Sure, we can conceal our emotions and thoughts and act tough, but that's usually a shield to not look weak. Some of us can be emotional and hard to understand. We guys have been taught to put on the shield to impress women and look good. Some of us put on that shield, others don't. Plus, some women wouldn't be impressed with that shield. Some would want them out of it, to express their true selves." He then rested his head onto hers and began combing her hair with his fingers, making her blush more. "There's also us guys and shallowness. Some of us can be shallow, but not all of us are. We non-shallow guys do like girls who are attractive in looks, as does the shallow ones, but also in personality. We don't really like girls who are all looks and no talk, shallow guys do."

Hearing him talk like this surprised Takara to no end. But it was informative and intelligent sounding. Since he talked about guys being emotional and guys not being shallow in the "we" sense, she looked up at him. Was he talking about himself...? It made sense. He was an ass sometimes, but maybe he did mean well, like right now. And the talk about being non-shallow... "Is that all?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I thought I'd tell those important things to you so you could understand."

"Understand?"

"Understand me." She knew it...so...he found her attractive? In looks and personality?

She frowned and looked down with a frown. "Are you sure I'm that attractive? I don't think I am." Sure, they made out back at Shinji's friend's place, but she passed it off as an excuse to not feel sorry for herself. And sure, she and Saeji spent the night together before coming here, but she passed that off in the same sense too, that time for Saeji not to be ashamed of himself anymore...

He looked down at her, holding her face gently to make her look up at him. "You are. You always are." She gasped, blushing even more as her heart began to race. "You're not like other girls. You're you. You could have ran for your life at school and possibly became one of 'them', but you didn't. You saved me, you kicked ass-you just go out there with so much courage. I kept thinking you were selfish before 'they' became a problem, but after all you've done for me and the group, I dropped that thought. You're not a selfish bitch, you're a strong, selfless...beautiful girl, Takara."

Her heart thumped at her chest. That...that was sweet of him to say. In fact... "That was the most kindest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He smiled down at her, feeling proud of what he said, which were all true. "Really?" She nodded, making him feel more proud and grateful. "That's good, because it's true." He placed a hand on her cheek, her leaning into it as he caressed it.

This feeling she had for him...they were strong and loving...

Like her feelings for Saeji.

But before that thought could run its course, she saw Rei lean in closer to her face...to kiss her, she knew it. She wanted to do it at the moment, so she closed her eyes and accepted his warm lips touching hers. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it like he did as she kissed him back.

Their kissing soon became passionate, Takara wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Their tongues battled with each other as they then laid down on the bed, Takara being under and Rei on top. He broke his passionate kiss to her as he then began kissing her neck in the same manner. She mewled at the feeling it gave her and placed one of her hands on the back of his head to keep it there.

One of his hands then reached up and grabbed her breast, making her moan. "Rei..." she mewled out, making him feel...as aroused as she was getting. He moved his passionate kisses from the side of her neck to the middle and then gave her breast a squeeze, making her moan blissfully again.

Suddenly, a thought about the night she and Saeji spent together came up in her mind. She remembered him kissing him passionately, him kissing her neck and feeling her entire body...

She gasped, now feeling a sudden wave of guilt wash over her.

Rei felt her entire body stiffening, so he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her worriedly. "Takara?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked...somber. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

She wasn't. They were going to do what she and Saeji did a couple nights ago...

But her feelings for him rang true and...

No, they were like her feelings for Saeji.

Fuck, she didn't know.

The multi-athlete looked scared and asked, "Are we going too fast?"

She shook her head. "N-no, it's just..." She couldn't just tell him about her experience with Saeji. She didn't want to think about how he'll react to that. "I don't know, I..." She looked at his chest and bulge, remembering when she was under Saeji like this.

Her eyes began to water, but she tried to hold back her tears. Rei looked absolutely worried for her and removed his hand from her breast to caress her face. "Takara, hey..."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I just don't feel like it right now..."

"You don't feel like...?" She knew what he was asking, so she nodded. He drew his lips into a line, but decided to get off of her. "Okay, I-" When he sat up, he felt a sharp nick of pain on his back, making him grunt.

That just made her feel more guilty, so she sat up and grabbed his arm. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry-"

He shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, it's mine." HE was the one that decided to do the deed with her straightaway, as much as he didn't want to admit it. "I shouldn't do it with you when I have this stupid fucking injury." He then slowly got off the bed and moved his back in a way to remove the nick of pain. "I need to have Shinji-sensei check it out." He looked back at her sad face with a reassuring smile. "It's okay. If you don't feel like doing it, I won't be mad. My mom taught me better. Take the time you need, okay?" She nodded at him before he finally left the room.

The long-haired girl laid back down on the bed and let a couple tears out. So, what were they now? Lovers? Friends-no, after all of that plus their make-out session at Shinji's friend's home, they couldn't be just friends.

But there was Saeji.

She sobbed and covered her mouth to make it inaudible. How could she deal with this...?

* * *

When Rei exited out the room, he instantly saw Saeji with his sword sheath in front of the door. He looked shocked to see him, thinking of the worst that could have happened. The purple-haired male only smiled at him and said, "I felt like someone was in there, so I waited."

He looked really concerned. "For how long?"

"Not long. I didn't hear any voices though." He was skeptical of his statement, but decided to let it slide for now.

"What do you want with her?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"Well, she's not in a good mood right now, so talk to her later."

That made Saeji look and feel concerned. "Why is not in a good mood?"

Great, he made things worse. He deeply sighed and shrugged. "She's...just not, okay? Maybe do talk to her. You two seemed to be good friends." Of course, he wasn't going to tell him the real reason why she was not in a good mood.

Friends...

Saeji wondered about that ever since he and Takara spent the night together. What they did wasn't what normal friends do...

He decided to resolve that internal conflict later, so he nodded at him. "Alright. Be careful." He then entered into the room and closed the door.

Rei scoffed and muttered under his breath, "'Be careful'...pssh." At least he didn't treat him like shit. He always treated others with respect.

As a man does.

He then walked away to find Shinji, hoping Saeji wouldn't make any moves on her while he was gone. He had confessed his feelings to her and she seemed to liked what they were doing up until they stopped, after all.

* * *

 **Oh, the irony...anyways, w** **hat do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **So, it's always been part of my plan to make M!Rei a little different from his female counterpart. I decided to make him an asshole on the surface, but a decent, down-to-earth guy deep down. Rei in canon seemed like a shallow bitch, so I changed that for her male counterpart. I hope I executed that well!**

 **Also, is it weird for me to ship Takara with both Rei and Saeji? I just love her with the both of them~...too bad she doesn't know how to handle her feelings towards them though because...well, you know.**

 **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	32. Act 11: Dead Storm Rising-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 11: Dead Storm Rising-Part 2**

As it continued to rain outside, three women in raincoats stood behind a barbed barricade, seeing a bus come across the gate. One of them, a more plump one, looked more surprised. "Survivors...?" she questioned, the rest of the women muttering the same thing.

The male with the orange had appeared out of the window, his clothed pecs clear to see. "Help us!" he shouted to them. "We came from the school, but have nowhere else to go! Please help us!"

The women looked shocked at what he said, but the plump one smiled at him and replied, "O-okay! Sure!" Raindrops fell on his clothed pecs. In the driver's seat of the bus was Ms. Shido, her glasses glinting as she had a stone-cold face. "Let's move the barricade right now!" The orange-haired guy exclaimed something in success while the teacher had her evil grin on her face.

* * *

During this time, Sonoka was in her office, workers being there making calls and typing things, while talking to Takara. "You need to find your family straight away?" she asked her.

"Yes, m'am," the girl replied to her. "My mom lives far away, so I'm praying that she's safe. As for my dad, I believe he's at the third elementary school in Nidoko, judging by the time of day all of this happened. Rei..." She caught herself and continued, "Miyamoto's mom is a police officer, so I should be able to find out what's going on if I go to the East Police Department. His dad should still be at home."

The woman nodded and asked, "What are you going to do after finding your mother? The day after tomorrow, early in the morning, we're going to leave. It's becoming way too dangerous to stay in the metro areas."

The teen put on a determined face. "Then I'll go find everyone and be back at that time."

The woman grinned and chuckled a little. "I cannot guarantee that I can take in much more people."

She nodded. "If my dad needs my help, I'll stay there. If I don't return by the departure time, that means I decided to stay there." The woman nodded at her again.

"Understood." Despite her intimidating aura, she was surprisingly a calm, cool, and collected woman. She was glad for that.

* * *

In the main hall of the mansion, Takara began to prep herself up to leave. Rei had appeared and approached her, making her stop and look at him. She smiled at him and kept her shotgun strap on her shoulder. He was glad to see her happy again after what they've done earlier.

Suddenly, they both heard Saeji say, "I want you to take me with you." They both stopped smiling and looked to see him dressed in his school top and latex pants, now wearing a more sophisticated pair of combat boots and full-fingered combat gloves and having the sword Sonoka gave him propped to his side.

The multi-athlete raised an eyebrow and asked teasingly, "Jeez, you need attention THAT badly?" The long-haired girl, however, was kind of blushing and smiling at him. He saw that and also him giving her a warm smile, making him sigh. "Stop showing off..." he grumbled.

"Uh...Saeji-san...?" Takara finally spoke up to him. "You do look great in that and all, but isn't it too early to get ready?" Just as she said that, everyone else in the group arrived at the scene, Kotomi now wearing a gun vest over her pink frilly dress.

He placed his hand at the top of the sword sheath and moved it to the side on his chest, answering, "I believe I can be of much help to you. Besides, you need some people to help lead the family members back here." Shinji just looked down at his working phone while Rei began to look envious at the purple-haired male. He decided to look to his right, his pupils shrinking as he gasped.

"Yeah, I can't deny that, but..." She looked to see why Rei did that before seeing him release the built-in knife on his rifle and run towards the entrance furiously, his butt seen from behind and his bulge moving as he ran. She looked shocked to see him do that so suddenly. "Rei?! What are you-" She looked where he was charging at, having her shocked face amplified by the sight. "Wait...that's..." No wonder he reacted the way he did...because it's...

* * *

A woman had led Ms. Shido to the entrance to the mansion, closing her umbrella and saying, "Who knew I'd help the daughter of Representative Shido at a time like this?" She sighed as she flicked some water away from the umbrella. "Unfortunately, this is no time to think about the election."

She looked at her with a smile. "That's right. As of now, I am just a teacher."

The woman chuckled a little. "Impressive...you managed to escape from the school with the surviving students."

She raised her arms a little. "Of course. It's my duty as a teacher to protect her students." With the exception of a few.

* * *

In another part of the mansion, the students have gotten out and looked happy. The girl with the dyed blonde and brown hair was happily embracing the guy with the orange hair, who kissed her forehead. The two guys have held hands and looked at each other lovingly.

* * *

"You are indeed blessed by your mother's tutelage."

She looked away as her eyes turned sharp as daggers. "Oh, you don't say...?" she replied in a voice as sharp as her eyes were. It wasn't the first time she had been told that...and felt offended by it.

* * *

 _She remembered seeing the woman in question talking to a rally of people. She was younger, having her short black hair in pigtails and wearing a plain white dress, holding her father's hand. Her mother was a congressional representative. To her, she was a tyrant._

* * *

 _She then remembered her father drinking himself away, looking depressed. That was because her mother treated him like shit, even though he was diagnosed with depression._

* * *

 _She next remembered being a teenager, being at a funeral on a rainy day. She was wearing all black and had her hair in a bun, crying and holding a picture of her father, who was a smiling man with brown hair and glasses. It was her father's funeral because her mother drove him to suicide._

* * *

 _She finally remembered teaching her first class when she got the job as a teacher, wearing a more modest teacher's outfit with a longer skirt and a fully buttoned-up collared shirt. Her hair was down too. Even for her, who abandoned her family and became an educator instead..._

* * *

 _She was at the rooftop of the school, looking at the sunset and listening to her phone. "There's this annoying woman in the public safety office of Tokonosu," the woman on the phone stated. "Supposedly, her son goes to the school where you work. Make him repeat the grade. That'll teach her a lesson."_

 _She had no problems making the multi-athlete repeat the grade, looking down to see him having a friendly chat with one of his fellow athletes._

* * *

She got out of her flashbacks and looked at the woman once again, asking, "Will you please protect my students, at least? It doesn't really matter with me-"

"Oh, how fucking admirable!" a familiar voice shouted at her. She gasped, looking shocked before she saw no other than Rei himself, pointing the small knife to her face. "Shido-sensei..."

She backed her face away when he got the knife closer to her face, starting to sweat and nervously smiling. "M-Miyamoto-san! I'm glad to see you're alright..." She really wasn't, especially since she never expected to see him again.

He gave her a sharp glare and asked, "Do you know how good I am at handling a spear?" He stepped closer to her, the blade inching a little more to her face. "I was taught the bayonet too. You know who taught me? My mom, who has never lost at the prefectural competition! You made her suffer. A woman, a strong woman that never gets fazed by anything, apologized to me in tears!" The blade inched more to her face, the woman looking scared.

Just then, Takara had appeared, her eyes widening at the look of the situation. He continued, "She told me that she was the reason I repeated a grade! I fucking know YOU can control a student's grades!" Now her eyes looked sad at this piece of news. "But I held in my temper. You know why?" His eyes began to water in frustration and fury. "Because she told me that if her investigation went well, she'll arrest you AND your mother!" He then poked through the teacher's skin on her cheek, making her bleed at the area.

She was shaking, looking at him in plea. "A-are you sure you want to commit homicide...? Are you sure you want to be a criminal? For God's sake, you're the son of a policewoman!"

He gritted his teeth and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" Lightning and thunder rolled in after he yelled that out.

"Perhaps you should kill her," suggested...Sonoka, who got out of the entrance with the white cloth wrapped around her arms again. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "I am somewhat associated with this woman's mother, but I digress because it means nothing to me." Ms. Shido looked goddamn terrified by what was happening now. "If that is your wish, young man, then I suggest that you kill her now." Everyone was appalled that she suggested that, even Rei, even though he DID want to kill her. It was because a person suggesting that he'd do that...it's rare and odd and...wrong.

Takara wanted to stop this before things would go more wrong, so she was about to run to him. However, she was stopped by someone grabbed her hand. She looked to see that Saeji did that. "Saeji-san, please-" she begged him.

"No," he replied in a serious voice, cutting her off. "Miyamoto should make the decision for himself." She deeply sighed, looking back at the orange-brown-haired guy in worry and hoping he made the right decision.

Looking crazed now, Ms. Shido backed away from him and yelled, "Okay then, kill me! Kill me now and regret your action for the rest of your life! It's the best lesson a teacher can give to her student!"

Rei just stood still, pondering about whether or not he should kill her where she stood. Everyone else in the group and Mr. Takagi had appeared, Shinji covering the boy's eyes and every awaiting to see what he will do. He could never forgive this bitch for what she has done to him and his mother. He would rather become one of "them" than forgive her for what's she's done.

But he had to admit it to himself, she was right. Killing her would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was something his mother would beat herself over as well. Plus...it was like she WANTED him to do it just so he could suffer more.

So, with the decision made, he lowered his gun, making everyone else sigh and the teacher look baffled. He then turned away from him and joined the group.

"That is your decision?" Sonoka asked him. "Sparing her?"

He stopped, his eyes as sharp as a sword as he replied coldly, "I'm not gonna give her the fucking pleasure. She's not even worth killing." He then walked inside.

Everyone looked at her in the rain. She looked so appalled by his decision, not expecting him to do that. She could cry like she did at her father's funeral. She trembled, placing a hand on her mouth to quiet the sobs that were coming out of her mouth. This didn't go the way she wanted it to...like in the past...

"You," Sonoka said to her, making her look up. "Get the hell out of my property. And take your students with you, since they have already been infected by your evil."

Her voice...it was like her mother's whenever she was disappointed in her. So she did it...

She cried...

She sunk down to her knees and cried, now covering her entire face as she began to sob.

Everyone looked at her, some looking sorry for her and others looking at her blankly. She looked up at the woman and her husband and begged, "Please! You can kick me out, but please let my students stay-"

"Have you not heard me before?" She then looked at Mr. Takagi, who then looked at some of the guards, gesturing them to take her away. As they did, she continued, "I said to take them with you, because you made them just as evil as you are."

She shook her head, exclaiming, "No, NO!" The guards have grabbed her tightly and dragged her away, making her kick and shout. "NO, PLEASE! MY STUDENTS NEED THIS!" The teens knew this was a good decision, especially since the last time they were in her group, they were agreeing with everything this woman said, making them doomed to be her to begin with.

...

More guards had forced the students back into the bus, much to their shock and displeasure. Ms. Shido sat at the driver's seat again and looked very forlorn that her plan had backfired on her like this. When the door closed, she drove away with her students, the gates closing as they all left.

...

It stopped raining as the sun poked through the clouds as Rei was outside again, looking at the bus drive away far from this place. He never thought he would be feeling so glad to not kill that woman. She got kicked out with her students and went away in return. That was a good example of payback. He felt proud of himself...and if she was still alive, in which he hoped she would, his mom would be proud of him as well.

* * *

Later in the night, the ocean moved as a radio transmission inside a submarine shouted, _"Captain! We've received a new order for emergency action! Code 666 Delta! I repeat, Code 666 Delta! Doomsday order for targets November Kilo and Romeo Charlie!"_

The EMI button had flash red and beeped. An older woman's voice replied, "Roger that." She cracked open a safe and grabbed one of the lanyards in it. "Number One to the control tower right away. I confirmed the order." She then closed the safe and saw the combination of letters: ACDBFAA. She placed it around her neck and looked at an African-American woman with short, fuzzy hair. "Have you confirmed it, Number One?"

The woman looked at her and nodded. "Yes," she answered.

She nodded back at her and grabbed her speaker, pressing the button and announcing, "This is your captain speaking. The presidential order has been confirmed."

...

In a different part of the ship, the crew were listening in on the announcement. _"We will now commence attack plans on November Kilo and Romeo Charlie."_

...

In another part of the ship, two more of the crew looked shocked about the announcement before looking at each other.

...

Number One stuck her key in a key hole, sitting next to another woman with a red and yellow bandanna covering her eyes and regular-looking woman, and asked her, "I wonder who our President is right now. Everyone is turning their backs on each other, after all. By now, should it be the Secretary of Energy?"

The regular woman did the same as she did and answered, "The Secretary of Homeland Security was President the day before yesterday, but she already got bitten at this point." She then looked down solemnly and muttered, "Damn it..." The masked woman looked down solemnly as well.

The African-American woman closed her eyes, looking solemn as well. "No one knows what's going to happen or when it's going to happen anymore."

"May God forgive us."

...

In yet another part of the ship, the captain said, "May God save us all..." She took a deep breath and yelled, "Fire one!"

* * *

Everyone in the ship turned their keys and released a torpedo, it shooting up into the air. When it reached air, it spewed out fire and continued to fly up to its destination...

* * *

In space, a probe was looking over the planet, having astronauts inside of it. "Again, and it's not just in America..." a woman in her 40's in the probe announced in a serious voice, being at a computer and typing. "There's also Russia shooting as well."

"Russia too?!" a male in his late 20's exclaimed, having short blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He hovered himself towards her, his butt and bulge on emphasis. "I thought they can't afford to do that."

"I know, but they followed us blindly." She kept typing. "Not only that, but they've sent an MREV. There may not be that many, but all the major cities and military bases will be wiped out at this point."

He moved himself in the zero gravity to see the screen, him looking aghast at what he was seeing. "What the..."

The woman frowned. "This is the current situation." The computer screen was bright orange, a blood-red spot growing. The man could barely breathe right now. As if things weren't bad already...

He deeply sighed and moved himself from the woman and the screen. "First the living dead, and now a first strike...?" He held onto something on the ceiling. "That's something that's not gonna make it to Hollywood."

"Actually...they did." His eyes widened when he saw her shudder and grab her own hair roughly. "Oh my God..."

* * *

Missiles could be seen from outer space, being small, glowing blue lights. They were almost like shooting stars...but deadly.

* * *

"This is Armageddon..."

* * *

 **Wow, almost done with the canon events! How was this episode? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **So I made Ms. Shido a little more emotional than her male counterpart, what with her crying like that. But it's too late for her. What's done is done and she paid the price for it. Sure, her past was pretty sad, but it's not an excuse to have her be like her mother...**

 **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the final canon episode! :D**


	33. Act 12: All Dead's Attack-Part 1

**Here's the next episode, the final one in canon! Enjoy!**

* * *

When the missiles have been launched, a female's voice in a radio transmission shouted, _"We've gotten new information on the target!"_

* * *

In the Japan Sea, an armed boat was seen treading through the water. It was the Maritime Self-Defense Force ship, Aegis. Alarms were ringing as the voice continued, _"Right before the Trident warhead was launched, they confirmed four Delta Foxtrot 21 from the Tsuka Base of Kitsurinsho! After that, the target is Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta!"_

* * *

In the ship's CIC (Combat Information Center), several women were wearing headphones and looking at different screens. "When the world is filled with monsters..." one of them bellowed.

A couple of them saw dotted lines in one screen turn solid, one of them commanding, "Shift the system to BMD mode! CIC designated target, begin shooting!"

One of the women held her headphones and shouted, "Commence fire!" She and the other woman shouted at the same time, "Now!"

* * *

A missile has been shot from the ship, flying into the air.

* * *

An electronic graph was tracking them. "Ten seconds until intercept!" one woman stated. "Nine...eight...seven..."

* * *

The missile kept flying to the other missiles.

* * *

"Six...five...four...standby!" A screen showed a red mass get hit and grow bigger. Everyone gasped at that. "Our SM-3 took down the target Alpha!" The electronic graph also showed a couple more missiles disappearing. "Kirishima and the USS Shiloh shot down Bravo and Charlie as well!"

Another woman, who looked older than most of the others, approached her and said, "There's still one more missile left!"

"It's the target for Curtis Wilbur!"

"Shit, what the hell is going on?!"

Suddenly, the announcer saw something on the screen and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

* * *

On the US Aegis Destroyer Curtis Wilbur, one female voice shouted in the radio, _"Curtis Wilbur, this is Kongo! Why are you shooting?!"_

That was because the crew were all dead and became "them", groaning and roaming around.

 _"Come in! Come in!"_ It was of no use...it was too late for Curtis Wilbur.

* * *

Back up at the space probe, the woman said, "There's only one missile left..."

The blonde-haired man got himself close to see the screen again and asked worriedly, "Where is it heading to...? Is is the States...?"

The woman shook her head. "No...it's..." His eyes widened when he saw where it...hit.

* * *

In space, nothing was heard, but a large, white explosion could be seen...staining the clouds.

* * *

At the Tokonosu Airport, lots of chatter could be heard. A woman in business clothes ran to Shinji's friend and asked fretfully, "Hey, what happened just now?! There was a big light outside! You're the police, so you have to know, right?!"

He saw smoking a cigar and looking at his dead phone. He then threw it to the ground, surprising not breaking it. "It's pretty simple," he began to answer as he got his cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke. "From tonight and on, the nights will be completely dark." He looked out with a serious look on his face, thinking about Shinji and hoping he was alright. He smoked the cigar again and blew more smoke.

* * *

 **Act 12: All Dead's Attack-Part 1**

Just a few moments ago at the estate, Shinji let out a happy exclaim and did some sort of happy action that made his large bulge bounce. "Yes! Yes! Hell yes! I remember now!" he kept saying joyfully. "I'm sure, I'm sure of it! There's no doubt in my mind!"

Everyone looked at him with weirded-out expressions on their faces, Alan, who was holding Zekia, asking, "Uh...what's going on, sensei?"

He happily ran and hugged the boy and puppy tight, making them lose a little air. "I just remember my best friend's phone number!"

"Your friend?" Rei asked curiously. "You mean the one with that complex and the guns and the Hum-V?"

He nodding, now holding the pink-haired boy to his side. "Yup! He's the member of the SAT, or Special Assault Team, so he must be still alive!" The boy pouted and the puppy frowned, wishing he wouldn't be hugged like that ever again. The male nurse's bulge was on emphasis. Everyone now looked at him blankly as he waved his free arm and asked, "More importantly, can I borrow someone's phone?"

Takara decided to do it, getting her phone out, turning it on, and saying, "Uh...sure, knock yourself out."

He grabbed it and let go of the little boy and the puppy, keeping his smile and looking at it. "Let's see...the one's here, the two's here, the three's..."

The teens looked pretty embarrassed for him handling the phone the way he did, Kotomi sweat-dropping and asking, "Do you want me to press the buttons for you...?"

"Please don't talk to me, you'll interrupt my flow," he said, still having that smile on his face and still looking down at the phone. Well...he WAS an adult man...

...

Later, he pressed the phone to his ear, hearing the dial and hoping his friend would pick up. Finally, the dial tone stopped and his friend greeted, _"Hello?"_

His face lit up in joy and relief. "RYU! Oh, thank God you're alive, man!" he greeted back in the same tone his face was in.

Everyone smiled at him, feeling good for him to finally be in contact with his friend. "Good to see your friend is still alive, Shinji-sensei," Alan stated.

The multi-athlete looked down at the female leader of the group and whispered, "Takara."

"I was sweating bullets over you, buddy!" the male nurse said to Ryu on the phone.

She looked up at him, keeping her smile. "I know. Now we can..."

* * *

Still at the airport, Ryu listened to his friend practically hyperventilating over the fact that he was still alive. _"Lots have things happened to me too, but..."_ he stated.

His best friend was fine and that was all he needed to be reassured. "I'm just glad you're alright." He sat by the windows and asked, "So, where are you at right now? At my place?"

 _"Oh...well, for one night, but it became unsafe real quick."_ He then looked up at the TV, playing some innocent elephants going on with their lives normally. _"We did borrow your guns and stuff, if that's fine by you."_ It then showed a toucan looking around in the jungle.

"Absolutely, if they're what you need to survive. Just tell me where you are right n-" Suddenly, the screen shut off and his phone fried up, making him flinch and almost drop it. He then saw a bright light through the windows, so he, along with a couple more women that appeared, looked out to see some sort of bright light covering the sky.

...

Everyone outside had to shield their eyes in order to decipher what the hell was going on. Chatter now grew louder.

...

Ryu looked at the sky with wide and shocked eyes, his white tank top outlining his pecs and abs and his phone smoking now. That...had to be the reason why it fried up, but...

Fuck, why the hell did this happen?!

* * *

Everyone but Shinji looked up at the suddenly brightness of the sky with aghast looks. "Hello? Ryu?!" he said, now being worried.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Takara exclaimed.

"This light..." Sora muttered, the light shining on the lens of his glasses. He gritted his teeth. "There's no fucking way..." It then disappeared, leading him to say, "Miyamoto! Check your gun's dot sight!"

He looked back at him with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Just do it! Yours should be using the IC, after all!" He was right, so he positioned himself with the gun and pointed it straight. Sora was in the way, making him scared before he moved out of the way. He gasped when he discovered something. "You see the dot?"

"N-no..." he answered in a mutter, his eyes wide in utter shock. "What the fuck...?"

The pink-haired male looked down and sighed. "I knew it..."

Takara looked at him worriedly and asked, "Do you know what's going on, Takagi?" He remained silent, making everyone else worry more...

* * *

At a road, a forklift had suddenly stopped, making a woman march to the other driving it and yell, "Hey, just what are you doing?! Hurry up!"

"It isn't me, m'am!" the driver exclaimed. "The engine is..."

* * *

Inside the mansion in Sonoka's office, everyone's laptops suddenly switched off. "Wait, what just happened?!" one of the workers exclaimed.

"All of the PCs went dead when we lost power," another one of them answered, trying to tap the power button to switch it back on...but it never did.

* * *

In the middle of the community of the tenements, a crying man was holding a woman and shouting to the others, "Please! Somebody help me! My wife's pacemaker isn't working!"

The man with the black hair from earlier as well as a woman with short, light-brown hair looked at him with shocked looks.

* * *

The bus had continued to drive fast, Ms. Shido pressing on the brakes to make it stop, though it wasn't working. "Oh my God, why can't the brakes work at a time like this?!" she exclaimed, looking terrified beyond belief. An engine failure and now broken brakes? How the hell did this all happened?!

The guy with the orange hair ran to her and yelled, "Sensei! In front of you!" She looked up to see the woman and the driver from earlier. They exchanged shocked glances before...crashing into one another.

...

The two women were dead, the windshield on the bus was shattered, the forklift and the front of the bus were busted, and everyone else was knocked out. The teahcer managed to regain consciousness, feeling pain all over her face and hands. Her lip was split and bleeding, small pieces of glass were scattered throughout her hair, and one of the lens on her glasses were broken. "Wh-what the hell...is happening...?" she muttered almost inaudibly before gasping at the sight of one of "them" roaming through the road.

...

Two other women looked deathly afraid, one of them calling the police although it was no use. "H-hey..." one woman with orange hair whispered to the other one with black hair and a scar near one of her eyes. They both looked aghast to see more of "them" come towards them. "This is not good..."

The woman with the scar clicked her tongue and threw her phone away, getting out a shotgun and pointing it towards "them". "There's no luck with the cellphone either!" she stated. "It looks like it's up to us to guard this place!"

The woman with the orange hair couldn't stand looking at any of "them" longer than she wanted to, so she cried and ran away, shouting, "We're all screwed!"

The woman with the scar looked back at her angrily. "Hey! Where do you think you're doing?! Have some guts!" The other woman continued running away, "them" getting closer and closer. She grunted and faced "them" with a gun. "Goddamn it!"

...

The woman with the orange hair continued to run, hearing gunshots probably from her coworker, to her fellow coworkers.

* * *

"'HANE'?" Takara questioned.

"It's an E.M.P. blast," he explained, crossing his arms and looking serious. "It's also known as an high-altitude nuclear explosion." Everyone else in the group gathered around him as he continued, "The gamma rays from the explosion of a nuclear warhead in the upper atmosphere scatter the electrons from the atmospheric molecules and create Compton neurons. The Compton electrons then accelerate and spiral along Earth's magnetic field, generating an electromagnetic pulse that travels long distances. An effect like that is lethal for technology like ours. An electromagnetic pulse travels through anything that could work, like an antennae, and fries integrated circuits."

Saeji looked dead serious, also crossing his arms. "In other words, right now, we can't..."

He nodded at him. "...use any electronics."

Rei knew this from his family before things went south, making him grit his teeth. "Fuck, that means we can't use our cellphones..."

Shinji gasped in utter shock and worry as Sora added, "And we can't use any computers! Cars with computers won't work as well." That made him look down and...begin to cry. Alan and Zekia tried their best to comfort him by hugging him, but it was no use. Now he wouldn't tell if his best friend was alive or not...

"The power plants must be dead too," he went on. "Unless they were implementing E.M.P. measures..." He sighed deeply. "I know that only a small portion of the Self-Defense Forces and government agencies are using those measures."

The workers at the Takagi Estate had placed lit candles all over the acre of a yard, Sonoka and her husband walking down the stairs with a female servant. "Is there any way to fix it?" the woman asked her son.

He looked at her with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Mother?!" His parents and the servant stopped a few feet away from him, making him take a deep breath. "Well, some cars could work if we replace the fried parts. We also might find some undamaged cars that has sustained less damage from the electromagnetic wave's effect." He looked away from them, frowning. "They should work if they don't have any computer chips in them."

She merely nodded at him and looked back at her servant. "Go check right away."

She nodded back and ran off. "Yes, m'am!"

She then looked back at her son. "Sora."

He stiffened up and regained his posture, looking straight into her eyes. "Y-yes?"

She then...smiled a little at him. "I'm impressed by how calm and reserved you seem to be in a situation like this. You deserve my praise for it." His jaw dropped at that statement, feeling...happy that she, of all people, gave him praise for acting the way he was.

He then smiled at her and said, "Mother-"

"LOOK AT THE BARRICADE!" the orange-haired woman from earlier suddenly yelled out as a gunshot was heard. Whatever sort of softness the air had instantly vanished as everyone looked at the entrance to the property, seeing her with a gun now. She shot at "them" and yelled, "GO AWAY!" She turned back to run in, but a couple of "them" grabbed her and proceeded to eat her, making her let out a blood-curdling scream. Everyone saw more of "them" coming to the property.

Not on her watch.

Sonoka took a few steps forward and commanded, "Hurry up and close the gates! Don't let the dead come inside here!"

One of the servants looked up. "But Master, that means abandoning those on the outside!"

"We will lose everything if we don't close the gate now," Mr. Takagi added.

She nodded. "My husband is right. Now do it!"

The servant sighed and nodded, her and the rest of them running to the gates. When they reached there, they managed to shut it...

But one of "them" managed to wedge "her" way inside, one of the servants exclaiming, "One got in!"

That was cue for Kotomi to take some action, so she set up her gun and positioned herself to shoot, a sadistic glint on her glasses. "Inside the pocket..." she murmured to herself, grinning. She then shot "her" dead and gave a thumbs-up with a scary face. "There's one..."

One of the servants shook at her action and said, "S-sorry, kid! I was COMPLETELY wrong about you!" Well, she WAS the best shooter, after all. She knew it as well as the group.

"Master! Sir!" another servant said, the married couple turning to see her carrying a box. "I have gotten this for you!" The pink-haired man grinned as well as the woman. He approached it and opened it up, arming himself up with what was inside. He threw off his coat, making a few buttons on his shirt unbutton to reveal his pecs a little, and wore a utility belt with a submachine gun and a silencer gun. He swerved around, his butt shown, before facing everyone else. It was like...he was a James Bond sort of man.

Kotomi looked perverted and gave a thumbs-up while Sora looked nervous to see him like this as well as Takara, though she was blushing. "F-Father..." the genius mumbled.

"Daddy~..." the chubby female murmured in approval, thinking he looked sexy like this.

Mr. Takagi held up the silencer gun and said, "Take this, Sora-kun."

Kotomi spotted her, her eyes twinkling as she looked like a fangirl. "Oh wow~! Luger P08's Holland colonial military model!"

The guy in question sweat-dropped at his father and replied, "I-I don't even know how to use this thing!"

"Oh my God! It even has the crest that they've gotten when they were captured by the imperial forces!" She gasped. "It even has the stock and drum machine too?!"

"First off, did you store that or something?" He peered over at the fangirly gun expert. "Hirano looks pretty excited to see it."

He chuckled, answering, "When I worked at Wall Street, I took the executive self-defense course. This was handed to me by my instructor at the time." Everyone then imagined him looking younger and wearing an American police outfit, looking like she was straight out of a cop show there. Rei and Takara looked curious while Saeji grabbed his chin, looking like he was thinking. "I might actually be a better shot than your mother."

The woman in question laughed a little."I always preferred fighting with a blade to fighting with bullets," she added, taking off the white cloth wrapped around her arms and ripping up a slit on her black dress to be in a better condition to fight.

The pink-haired man chuckled and then faced the female gun expert. "You'll teach him how to shoot, right, Hirano?"

She stopped ogling over the silencer and exclaimed without a second though, "Yes, Daddy!" She realized what she just blurted out, looking embarrassed and muttering to herself, "No, it's not Daddy..." She then answered in the same way she did before, "Yes, sir!" Sora face-palmed at her behavior while his father laughed. Of course he did-

"They" began to scream, trying to get through the gate by the numbers. That killed the softness in the air again, Sonoka looking at that with sharp eyes. It was like "they" continued to pile onto each other to get over the gate. The force they were exerting now were enough to make the servants struggle to keep the gate stable.

Everyone went on the ground floor for a closer look, Sora gasping at the sight of this. There were just more of "them" trying to flood the gate. One of the servants, the one that picked on Kotomi before, looked scared like her fellow coworkers and muttered, "Th-this is so fucked up..." She then spotted the gate...budging, making her gasp. "N-no..." Some blood from scraping through the gate and then...

"They" brought it down and flooded in a mere second.

* * *

 **Stopping here. How was this chapter?**

 **Sorry that not much is going on...but trust me, more will come in the next chapter! :D**

 **So review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you there!**


	34. Act 12: All Dead's Attack-Part 2

**Here's the final canon chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 12: All Dead's Attack-Part 2**

Everyone was shocked to see "them" succeed in bringing down the gate, especially the servants. Takara and Rei's eyes were wide, but Saeji's remained sharp. "They" began to roam the yard and attack the servants that were trying to hold the gate. "M-Master! GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted one of them. Screams were heard as one of "them" kicked down a candle, lighting grass on fire and having it spread out. Shinji looked petrified at this, covering his mouth and having his pupil shrunk. "NOW! LEAVE!" She then got eaten up by "them", everyone on edge for what might happen next.

Sora froze up when "they" approached him, but Kotomi got right in front of him, looking serious as one of "them" reached an arm out for him before she shot "her".

Takara gritted her teeth, thinking of what to do since she was the appointed leader of the group. Once she thought of something, she turned around and ran. "Get back!" she yelled. Rei and Saeji complied, doing as she did so "they" couldn't reach them.

...

The tenements were burning and everyone ran for their lives, some getting eaten by "them". A mere bird in a cage just tweeted and looked around its chaotic surroundings. One woman was brought down by one of them and had her calf chomped off, making her scream loud.

The man with the black hair looked horrified beyond relief by all of this, shouting, "No...someone help me!" He ran away, closing his eyes and trying not to cry. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He stopped and opened his eyes when he heard groaning, seeing one of "them" getting close to him. He yelped and tripped backwards, falling on a dead body and sitting up. He was unaware that there were more of "them" behind him. He nervously smiled at "her" and said, "H-hey now...why don't we just calm down and talk like adults, yeah?" He tried to look hopeful. "I-if you get escorted to the hospital immediately, then your disease will..." He stopped when he spotted a hatchet near the dead body, grabbing it and screaming as he killed "her" with it. "Her" blood stained one of the burning tenements.

That...felt good, making him laugh rather evilly. "Fuck, bitch, it's your fault..." A dead man whose pecs were on emphasis suddenly opened "his" eyes, becoming one of "them" and rising up. Meanwhile, the man continued to hack "her". "I was...trying to...help you...goddamn it!" He now looked crazed, laughing insanely as he continued hacking "her". "Die! DIE!" He got pulled back by "him" and "they" started to eat him. He didn't seem to care though, being psychotic and waving his machete around. "DIE! Die! Die...!"

...

A female servant with long black hair gasped and froze while the others went up some stairs to escape "them". She was only armed with a kendo sword, being cornered by two of "them". Was this it...? Was this-

A sudden gunshot killed the both of them. She gasped and saw Takara appear. The long-haired female positioned herself with the gun and whispered to herself, "Shoulder the gun...lean into it." She looked at one of "them" through the scope. "Aim around the chest." She did so with "her". "Fire!" She then shot her gun, killing "her" and blowing her back. She grinned, thinking her shot was better than before.

...

The purple-haired guy ran towards a lot of "them" and jumped up. His bulge and bulge was on emphasis as he spun like a ball before he began slashing "them". After killing two, he turned to another one appearing at his side and killed "her", then killed another one and making "him" fall into the fountain. One of "them" crept up to him, but he merely kicked "him" out of the way, then stabbed another behind him through the chest. Yet another one of "them" charged towards him, but he grabbed "her" wrist and flung her to the fountain. One got up from the ground to get him, but he spotted "her" and was about to kill "her".

However, a bayonet suddenly staked "her" through the chest...that bayonet belonging to Rei and his gun. He pushed "her" off of the blade and grinned at him. "Let's look out for each other, yeah?" he asked him. Sure, he didn't like him being close to Takara, but in a situation like this, the logic of "scratching someone's back so they could scratch yours" would be the best thing to do.

He smiled back at him and replied, "Like comrades." He didn't like him and Takara being together, but that was never important to begin with. This situation was dire and unpredictable, so this will help them through it.

...

Kotomi, now at the stair level of the entrance, continued to aim her rifle at "them", shooting one of "them" at the head and killing "her". She then shot and killed another one, then another one. She dropped her empty magazine, signalling Alan to bring one to her. He nodded and ran to her with Zekia, handing it to her and shouting, "Kotomi-chan, here!" She smiled at him and got that into the gun. Her first shot out of that magazine was to "her" getting up the stairs.

...

Takara had shot one of "them", feeling frustrated by the numbers "they" were coming in. "Damn it, why is it endless?!" she yelled angrily.

"I know!" Saeji yelled back, being behind her.

Rei looked up at the two of them and shouted, "As long as it's prolonged, it gets worse!"

"We're running out of bullets too!" Kotomi added before shooting. She was right, they couldn't fight "them" forever or they'll become "them". What the hell can they do though? They saw no way how to escape without encountering at least a few of "them"...

...

Evening had turned to night now. The Takagi Estate was still burning and "they" were still flooding in by large numbers. Sonoka had looked at this from a high level of the mansion, being with a group of survivors, including all of Takara's group, and armed servants serving as guards now. Even though her face was like stone...she felt deeply upset by this. She and even her husband have tried their best to protect everyone the best they could, but...nothing peaceful would last forever, like the world before "them"...

One of the servants dressed in white had appeared behind her and said, "I have confirmed it upstairs, Master. The ones we have placed inside the house next door haven't been attacked yet. The door can be reinforced as well."

She looked back at her with...a rather solemn glare in her eyes. She nodded and looked at the chaos that was happening on the ground floor. "Then we'll rip through the enemies and head next door," she replied before facing her and the survivors. "If you are fit to battle, then come. If you're a woman or child who wishes to survive, then come and stay behind them."

Mr. Takagi and Sora, who were up on the level with her, gave her serious glares. "You..." the man muttered.

"Mother, why can't we just barricade ourselves inside the house?!" the pink-haired guy shouted.

Sonoka looked at him with a piercing glare. "They already broke through the gate, so what's even the point of barricading the house?!" He tensed up, feeling the goosebumps rising from his skin from her yelling that. Some of the survivors began to stand up, being armed with some sort of melee as she turned to look at the sight again. "Even if we do barricade ourselves inside the house, they'll still find a way to break in, probably through flooding in large numbers, and kill us all." To some, even Sora, she wasn't entirely wrong...

Takara and Kotomi then appeared, looking serious. She spotted them from the corner of her eye and stated, "I thought you were going to help you parents, Komuro-chan." She gasped a little when she said that. "Don't hesitate for a second and go." She got her serious face back and nodded at her.

"Yes, m'am," she replied.

"And Hirano-chan."

She looked up at her. "Yes, m'am?"

"Please take good care of my son." She gasped at that suggestion, a few realizing what she meant by that...

Even her son, because he gasped as well and began to walk to her. "Wait, Mother, what do you mean by that?!" Mr. Takagi then grabbed his wrist, stopping him. When he looked at him...he slapped his cheek. He looked shocked by him doing this, his eyes watering at the pain as he looked at him with shrunken pupils, rubbing his irritated cheek. "Father...?"

He gave his son a solemn look as he said, "Your mother and I have work to do, Sora-kun. Leaving you with Hirano-chan and Komuro-chan is the only thing we must ask of you selfishly. We both think we're guilty thinking of it." The dark-haired woman closed her eyes and looked down. "Please don't make it even harder than it already is!"

His heart dropped, though he understood what he was saying, removing his hand from his cheek. "F-Father..." Was he...no, he already knew the answer to that question...

Alan, carrying Zekia and looking sad, come out from hiding behind a pole and faced him, murmuring, "Takagi-san...?"

The man knelt down to him with a reassuring smile on his face, petting his head and saying, "You are such a good boy, like my son was." He then gave him a hug, surprising him and the puppy, who let out a little whimper. The pink-haired teen looked at that and drew a thin line with his lips. "You listen to your big brothers and sisters, alright?"

He nodded, his face looking more sad, and replied, "Okay."

The man released his hug from him and stood up, facing his wife. "Now..." He got down the steps and extended his arms out, shouting, "Go!"

Sora was crying, looking at both his parents and knowing their fates. "Mother...Father..." It was like them to accept it anyway, he had to assure himself. He wiped the tears away and shouted happily, "I love you guys so much!" He then ran to the group, who then ran to escape this hell.

Sonoka had unsheathed a sword she kept to her side, shouting to her servants. "Throw the dynamite!"

"Yes, m'am!" they shouted as they, one-by-one, threw lit sticks of dynamite on the ground floor, blowing up a lot of "them".

...

Sonoka, Mr. Takagi, and a couple of their most trusted servants went on the flaming ground floor, ready to attack any of "them" that managed to survive the explosion. They stopped, the two servants shooting and killing "they" who survived.

...

At an open garage, Takara and Saeji were guarding it to protect the group, Sora running inside and shouting, "Maddo-san!" He gasped when he saw no one else in there, making him walk in near the vehicle inside. "They're not here...?" Where the hell could they-

"Sora-sama!" shouted the woman in question, appearing from under the vehicle on a creeper. He yelped, his bulge bouncing at that and backing away from her so she wouldn't get a view of his bulge and butt, though both of them were seen in an angle.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing under there?!"

She grinned and got off the creeper. "Guess what, Sora-sama? This vehicle is anti-E.M.P.!" He looked surprised at this piece of news. "It's triple copper-plated. The owner of this must have been a hardcore one."

Shinji, Alan, and Zekia, who just arrived, looked hopeful at that. "You mean it still drives?!" the male nurse exclaimed happily.

"However, it needs repair since it has been damaged," she replied. "This could take a while." Their hopeful faces dropped, the puppy letting out a whimper.

Takara and Saeji also heard this as well, the purple-haired swordsman saying, "Well, in that case, we'll have no choice but to wait no matter what, right?" That made everyone look at "them" straight ahead. That would mean dealing with "them"...which wasn't a problem in the parts of those who were armed.

One of "them" groaned, making Takara position herself with her gun. "Get ready!" she shouted to everyone else before shooting "her" dead.

Rei ran to flank one side and Saeji ran to the other to do the same. Takara stayed where she was and Kotomi positioned herself to face the side Rei was at, the two shooting and killing "them".

...

The servants had continued shooting at "them", some missing, but some killing "them". Sonoka had slashed one of "them", her husband a few feet away from her. "Sonoka, at this rate, this will be a dead end," he told her.

She gave him a smile and said, "Yukio...you are a good man." He smiled back at her, knowing what she was thinking. She then waved her sword when she saw more of "them" come and shouted, "Let's go!" She then ran and decapitated three of "their" heads. Yukio shot and killed some of "them", his bulge bouncing as he moved. The woman let out a battle cry as she slashed and killed more of "them". The married couple continued to battle them side-by-side fearless, looking like a badass couple.

...

Saeji slashed and killed one of "them" that charged his way, "her" landing on the ground and groaning before finally dying.

Shinji found himself getting cornered by them, gritting his teeth and looking for a weapon. Thankfully, the pink-haired boy found a tire and rolled it to "her", shouting, "Sensei!" The tire then knocked "her" away, making him sigh in relief and became thankful for the kid's action.

Sora, armed with a rifle now and the silencer on one of his back pockets, smiled and shouted, "It's okay!" He ran to her and crouched down, pointing the gun to her head. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and looked away as he shot "her", "her" blood being splattered all over him. He hated that, but he had to deal with it.

"That's amazing..." the male nurse said before the genius stood up and wiped some of the blood off of his face before looking at him.

"Why don't you make yourself able to fight and get a weapon?" he suggested to him. "Better yet, get in the car!"

He tensed up, but nodded and ran to it, his bulge bouncing. "O-okay!" Just in case though, he picked up a mallet that was on the floor and got in.

Zekia kept angrily barking at "them", growling and continuing barking, behind right behind the two girls. "I just realized that this is like the Alamo!" Kotomi stated loudly before shooting.

"And how did THAT end?!" Takara replied, not even giving the effort to remember what she learned in history class way back when because she needed to shoot "them".

"Trust me, you don't wanna know!" She would just assumed that the ending to that was ugly...

...

Meanwhile, Rei stabbed one of "them" with the bayonet and kicked "her" away, backing to a box that was there and looking for any more of "them". Since he couldn't see the dot in the gun thanks to that goddamn E.M.P., he had to resort to using his gun for melee attacks. His mother taught him that he shouldn't shoot a rifle like this with no dot-

Suddenly, one of "them" grabbed the gun and pulled it back, making him gasp and bend over the box with the gun still strapped to him. Emphasis was on his pecs and abs as "she" grabbed the gun with two hands now. He gritted his teeth, feeling the pain of his back slowly come back, and tried to pull the gun back from "her". "She" was winning though due to "her" strength, making him get pulled up a little. His bulge was seen and moved when he got pulled up and his pecs and abs were on emphasis again, him grunting. "FUCK!" he exclaimed.

Takara saw him in trouble and gasped, running towards him and shouting, "REI!" He saw her come to him and used the butt of her rifle to hit "her" hands. "She" let go and the multi-athlete finally got free from her grasp. Before he could do anything else, she shot "her" dead, "her" blood staining the box. She looked at him with a worried face and asked, "Are you alright?"

He blushed when she asked that, thinking she really cared for him, then nodded. "Y-yeah! Let's go!" She nodded back at him and the two ran to the garage.

...

Maddo-san ran to the vehicle, saying, "I could mess around with it more, but there's no time!" She grabbed the hood and slammed it down, showing Shinji at the driver's seat through the windshield. She looked at him and gave him the thumbs-up. "It's good to go!"

He nodded at her with a serious expression on his face as he faced forward and started the car. The engine revved up much to his relief. He grinned as well as Alan and Zekia, who were seated in the back. "Awesome!" the boy exclaimed happily, Zekia releasing a happy bark.

The blonde-haired man poked his head through the window and yelled, "Everyone, come back and get in!" That cued for everyone to get into the vehicle, Saeji standing on the roof and Takara poking through the hole on the top of the truck, looking at the female mechanic. Kotomi then got in the car.

"Matsudo-san, get in the car!" she shouted to her.

The female mechanic grabbed a wrench to be a weapon, looking up at her and saying, "Listen, the boy I have known for so long is with everyone else that will protect him, so don't worry about me." She then grinned. Sora looked shocked to see that. He had known her since childhood and now...

"Sora-sama!" The woman bowed down to him. "Take care, alright?" If that was what she wanted...then he'll comply.

Shinji looked forward and tensed up when he saw "them" get closer. No more bullshit, no more waiting. "Let's go!" he shouted as he pressed on the gas petal and drove away with the group.

Mrs. Matsudo spun her wrench before holding it tight, having a confident grin on her face and saying, "Alright, time to fight!" She knew there was a slim chance that she would make it, but she will take that chance. She ran and swatted one of "them" at the face with her wrench, some of "her" blood staining her.

...

The copper-plated vehicle kept on going as it ran over several of "them".

...

Sonoka decapitated another one of "them" before hearing the vehicle getting close. She and Yukio looked to see the vehicle screech its tires in a swerve and drive right past them. They looked to see everyone in the group inside, including their son. He looked sad to see the two of them and leaving them, but they both gave him reassuring looks, looks that told him that they'll be fine and he needs to stay safe. He didn't know that for sure though...

Finally, the copper car got on the road and ran over more of "them", Saeji crouching down and hanging onto the roof, his ponytail flailing in the wind. "Now where do we escape from?" Rei asked.

"Over there, I believe!" the purple-haired male responded, seeing the crashed bus and the narrow entry of the barricade.

The multi-athlete's brown eyes widened. "That's too narrow though!" The vehicle then moved on its two left wheels, making him scream and try to regain his balance, his bulge moving a little and his pecs on emphasis.

Saeji yelled at Shinji, "Keep going!" He stuck himself to the roof as best as he could, the vehicle now driving on its side as he looked to see if they could make it. The vehicle was going to fit, but-

"Saeji-san!" Takara exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside before he got hit by the barricade. He gasped and blushed at her action. She saved him...again.

When the vehicle got through the narrow entry of the barricade, it only lost a door. It then got back on its four wheels, the guys' bulges bouncing and the male nurse sighing in relief and laughing. "Let's go!" he shouted again, smiling and tapping the wheel with both of his hands. At least they were safe...

* * *

"They're gone," Sonoka stated.

Yukio nodded at her. "Right. Our son is gone with those admirable and trusting young people."

She smiled, glad he was safe and with that group. She could only hope that he would stay safe. "Now..." The couple stood back-to-back with each other, "them" still approaching them as the two smiled confidently. "Nothing will hold me back!" One of "them" then reached to them...their fates unknown.

* * *

It was dawn now, everyone still wide awake because of what happened back at the Takagi Estate. Rei looked out the window and said quietly, "It's okay for now-"

"Don't say anything," Sora demanded of him coldly. He tensed up and looked at him, seeing that he was deeply upset. He crossed his arms and gripped them tight. "Just don't, okay?" He frowned, knowing that he practically abandoned his parents so he and the group could be safe...

"Takagi-san!" Kotomi called out to him.

"What?"

"Make sure to keep an eye out, alright?"

The multi-athlete thought it was rude for her to say that when he was like this, him exclaiming, "Hirano, what are you-"

The pink-haired guy shook his head and sighed. "It's alright, Miyamoto. It's alright." He and Alan looked at him as well as Takara and Saeji. "Hirano is..." He cleared his throat and stated, "Kotomi is right." The girl mentioned blushed when she heard him say her first name like that. Why exactly did he call her by her first name...?

He then looked at Shinji and asked, "Hey, don't you think the engine in this car sounds strange?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head with one of his hands, replying, "I think there is something wrong with the car, but I don't know how far I'm supposed to drive."

"As far as you can go," Takara stated, everyone else looking at her as she smiled. "Sorry to say this, but Rei and I need to find our parents...and I need you guys to come with us. After that, we'll look for your friend too, alright?"

He liked the sound of that. Since Ryu could handle himself, he was confident that he will still be alive, so he nodded and replied, "Okay!"

Saeji smiled at her as well as Rei before he spotted something on the road, his smile disappearing. "There's a highway coming up!" Shinji nodded as he continued to drive forward.

* * *

The morning sun was up now and the car stopped on the highway, seeing blood-stained cars and "them" scattered throughout. Alan and Sora looked shocked to see a lot of "them", the boy muttering, "Darn...there's so many of 'them'..."

Sora gave Takara a glare since she told Shinji to drive as far as he could. She knew that and sweat-dropped, grinning and standing up. "Oh well..."

...

She, Saeji, and Kotomi were on the roof with their respective weapons, the three smiling at each other. Rei had also smiled as well as Sora, Shinji, and Alan. Even Zekia looked happy for a puppy. "This is really..." the female leader said before positioning herself with her shotgun. "Irritating!" She then shot at one of "them" and killed them. In a world like this and after all they've been through, this was expected and it was like dealing with an annoying insect. But they'll do whatever it takes to survive in this new world.

* * *

Near a billboard full of pictures that consisted of the group and many others, a man with short black hair and a blue uniform walked right by it. It happened it be on a wall below the highway, the bottom being deserted. Takara and her group walked through it, abandoning the now damaged vehicle now. Shinji was carrying Zekia while Alan walked right next to Kotomi That day...on that day of school, the end of the world began. Now, everything might as well have came to an end. Even though it was the case...

She and the group stopped, looking up at the Taei Shopping Town, sure to be crawling with "them". But they were ready for it. They'll go through any place to find their loved ones.

* * *

 **And that is the final episode of the canon. What do you guys think of it? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed in this chapter or the last one?**

 **I hope I wrote the action pretty well. This IS the finale of the first season after all!**

 **...well, there's the OVA.**

 **Don't worry. I'll be working on Act 13 as well as the smutty bonus chapter between Takara and Saeji. ;) I don't know which will come first, but know that I'll be working on them!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the OVA and/or bonus chapter! :D**


	35. Act 13: Drifters of the Dead-Part 1

**Here's the first chapter of the OVA! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This will be kinda different from the actual OVA. Also...there's some female fanservice in this. NO REGRETS!***

* * *

So, "they" have risen up from the dead and kill living humans. Anyone that was bitten would become "them" eventually. There were just more and more of "them", "their" numbers skyrocketing...meaning the end of the world began. As everything was going to hell, Takara and her group had ran and fought for their lives against "them". It was the only way they would survive.

They fought and fought and ran and ran and fought and ran and in the bath with the naked guys-

No, no, wait...

Okay, they fought and ran and fought and ran and made-out-

NO, NO! BACK ON TRACK NOW...

They continued fighting and running for their lives, at the school, at the complex, at the Takagi Estate, and fought and ran and fought and ran until...

Well, they eventually got onto an island in the middle of nowhere.

Yes, that's right. They made it to an island after all of that. What are the odds?

They rowed a boat there, so it was parked onto the sand, everyone looking around at the tropical place. It seemed to be untouched by "them" as far as they could see. Sora looked shocked to be here, muttering, "How the fuck did we get to this place...?"

Kotomi got a little closer to him, nervously smiling and whispering, "Did you...forget already, Takagi-san?" He looked down at her and pouted. She then raised her voice and explained, "Well, in order to escape from 'them', we luckily found a boat and escape to sea with it, but..." She imagined everyone on the boat they were just on, drawn in a little's kids style, with everyone drawn simply by crayons. The girls were rowing, Saeji stood at the tip like a sea captain, Rei held up a red flag that said "BIG CATCH" and having a dummy smile on his face like everyone else's except Sora, who looked a bit dazed. "Then we got lazy and wounded up on this island." She shrugged.

He groaned at her and yelled, "Yeah, I know that much, you fucking fatty!" She nervously giggled at him, feeling small at his yelling. He sighed and sweat-dropped. "What's with the random commentary though...?"

The multi-athlete looked around and smiled a little. "Well, at least this place doesn't look so bad," he stated.

The long-haired female looked around, smiling at the change in atmosphere. "It is pretty here," she added.

The purple-haired guy smiled at her and replied, "You're both right. I doubt 'they' will be able to swim here."

Shinji released a big sigh of relief. "That means we finally found a peaceful place!" he said happily.

Sora gave him a weird look and muttered, "What the hell are you talking about...?" This place had to be infected by "them" too, right?

...right...?

Maybe not, from the looks of it. It wasn't distressed or anything, but... "There's pretty much nothing here, not even something to block the sunlight. How can we live in a place like this?"

"Actually, we can, Sora-kun!" Alan told him, the genius looking down at him as he pointed to somewhere. "Look!" Everyone looked to where he was pointing...seeing a beach house not too far from them. Everyone liked the sight of that, though the pink-haired genius in question looked baffled.

"Hold on...why is there a beach house here?"

"That DOES look like something we can live in!" the male nurse stated happily.

The little boy turned to everyone with a grin on his face. "So that's good for us, at least!" Zekia let out a happy bark. He WAS pretty smart for his age, so that was a good observation on his part, at least.

...

 **Act 13: Drifters of the Dead-Part 1**

Sitting on the steps of the beach house were the girls themselves. "Finally, we're saved," Takara said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Kotomi replied. "I mean, we couldn't find any food since they were closed..." The two then looked back at the house. "But we can still use this as a shelter and we even found lots of water for emergency use. And besides..." The guys could be heard changing inside the changing room, the beach house actually being a swimsuit store that consisted of mostly men's swimsuits. "They got some GOOD merchandise here..." She grinned a little pervertedly, making the long-haired female sigh and roll her eyes. "I mean, who would've guessed we'd find a store like this?"

She sighed again, replying with, "Yeah, that's true." She then looked down at what she was wearing...which was a black microkini with a top that perfectly covered her nipples and a stringed-thong bottom. She sweat-dropped. "I find it kind of offensive that THIS was the only girl's swimsuit though..." What would the guys even think of this?! Oh well...she'll take what she'll get.

"As if you WEREN'T wearing suggestive stuff before..." the chubby female grumbled, talking about her lace underwear.

She chuckled. "That's different. That actually feels comfortable." She then smirked and pointed at her swimsuit. "You only found a woman's beach top before putting on swimming trunks that was close to fitting with it."

And that was exactly what she wore: a pink and red flowery tank top that hugged her breasts and red swimming trunks that was close to the red color of her tank top. She grinned and replied, "At least I'm not wearing THAT!" She only pouted at her, now feeling jealous...

"You don't look half-bad in that," Sora suddenly said. Takara tensed up and stood up, running and crouching down the side of the stairs to hide her scantily-cladded body. The two girls looked up at him, seeing him wear a pair of low-cut, salmon-colored swimming swimming trunks that hugged his bulge and butt nicely. He crossed his arms, his semi-athletic chest on emphasis, and smirked down at the female weapons expert. "Though you could use something to match that top."

She frowned at him and stood up. "Well, there are some girl's shorts, but they're so short, they might as well be underwear!" She cried playful crocodile tears. He actually tensed up at that statement, his eyes widening a little. Her in a pair of shorts that short...

No, nuh-uh. That would probably be unpleasant to look at...right?

"Thank God we can change out of those dirty clothes," Saeji said, getting off of the platform of the store. He wore a pair of white swimming briefs that hugged his bulge and butt nicely. His hair was now wrapped up in a man bun. Takara gasped and blushed at the sight of him looking like that, not to mention seeing his athletic chest like before...

"Now if only we had food, then it would be perfect," Rei added, appearing out of the dressing room. He wore unbuttoned jean shorts that stopped halfway down his thighs and a green...men's g-string, his athletic chest shown too. The shorts put a lot of emphasis on his bulge and butt. Takara blushed harder at the sight of him as well.

"I'm getting so hungry..." Shinji muttered to himself, wearing a blue men's thong, his sculpted chest and body shown off as well.

"So am I..." Alan grumbled as well, wearing a white and green pair of swimming trunks. He held Zekia up on his head, who was wearing a swimming cap and a pink animal onesie.

Shinji looked down at his...bulge, grabbing it and making it bounce, making the guys look nervous at him and the girls looking perversely entranced. "Man, if I don't eat, it's gonna shrink..."

The guys sweat-dropped at his comment. "Lack of food won't make your manhood shrink..." Sora mumbled.

Rei looked around, looking puzzled and asking, "By the way, where's Takara?" She stiffened up and tried to hide her entire self at the side of the steps. That made Kotomi look rather mischievous and creep up to her.

"Yeah, I do wonder how she looks too," the swordsman replied, making him look concerned and overprotective.

"Didn't take her too long to change, right?" the pink-haired genius stated.

"I wonder where she is..."

Whatever happens, she did NOT want them to see her in this. Everyone seeing their leader in a bikini like this would-

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her up into sight. It was Kotomi, who then yelled, "There she is!" She gasped, her C-cup breasts bouncing, her barely-covered crotch on emphasis, and her butt perked up like she was posing for a provacative magazine. The guys looked at her with reddened faces and wide eyes, Shinji covering Alan's eyes, who didn't see her looking like a provocative swimsuit model. To Sora, she looked weird while the rest of the guys thought she looked...hot in that.

She could crumble down into pieces at this moment. But she was the leader...and she had to be strong...so she blurted out, "Th-this was the only girl's swimsuit available! I tried looking for others, but there was nothing more, okay?! I was practically FORCED to wear this!"

"Um...okay," Sora replied, still looking weirded-out by her bikini.

"I-it's okay, Komuro-chan!" Saeji suddenly blurted out, looking away from her respectfully and trying to cover his blush.

"Y-yeah, that's the ONLY thing available to girls, so..." Rei added, doing the same thing because he was taught better by his mother.

"Y-you DID have no other choice, after all!" Shinji also added, looking away and still covering the boy's eyes.

"I don't get it," Alan plainly said, his innocence still being kept. Zekia gave Takara the same weirded-out look as Sora was, making her feel more embarrassed about this situation...

...

Thankfully, there was a thin white jacket that covered her scantily-cladded body for Alan's sake, so she began wearing that over her microkini. They have all gathered around in a meeting circle, the female leader suggesting, "Okay, so how about me and another person go ahead and find some food for all of us?"

Most of the guys looked concerned. "Why you, first of all?" Rei asked her.

She nervously smiled and sweat-dropped. "I don't feel like being in the water now, so it's the least I can do..." Especially in a bikini like she was wearing.

He nodded as well as Saeji. "So, who will be joining you?"

That made her look over to Kotomi with a mischievous look on her eyes, a rare sight to see. "Hirano will."

That made the girl in question drop her jaw. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

She gave her a mischievous look and answered, "Because you seem to have a keen eye for spotting things. You ARE our best sniper, after all." Really though, she wanted payback for exposing her like that earlier.

She drew her lips to a line, thinking that she had a good point. It was something she had to develop in a world like this, after all. "Okay..."

Takara smiled at her and faced the guys. "So, you can rely on us girls to get you guys some food! You guys can go ahead and have fun."

Kotomi looked down in despair, mumbling under her breath, "I can't have fun with the guys...hmph..."

Rei smiled at her, saying happily, "That's it! There's our leader, Takara!"

"As expected from a girl like you," Saeji added, also smiling at her.

"You're the leader for a reason!" Sora also added happily.

"Good luck, ladies!" Shinji cheered for the two.

"Thanks," Takara replied with a smile.

"Thanks..." Kotomi also replied in a melancholic way. Was it because of earlier...? She was willing to bet that it was the case.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think so far?**

 **I thought Takashi looked hot in the OVA, so why not give his female counterpart something that leaves little to the imagination? Either way, they both get fanserviced.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	36. Act 13: Drifters of the Dead-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act 13: Drifters of the Dead-Part 2**

When the guys ran into the water, Rei took off his shorts, revealing his green g-string in all its glory, and ran into the water first, laughing as it bounced at his movements. Sora also ran into it, his bulge bouncing at his movements as well. Shinji ran into the water next, not only having his bulge bounce at his movements...but also his butt. Alan carried a beach ball he found in the store and ran into the water with Zekia. Saeji had also carried a floatie to lay on when he gets to the water.

* * *

In the tropical forest, Takara, armed with a bat that said "HOTD" now, was crouching down and looking at a praying mantis on a rock. Why it was in a tropical environment like this was beyond her knowledge, but it didn't matter. She placed a finger on her chin and wondered if it was even edible. While she was crouching down, her hips were shown off.

* * *

Alan laughed and splashed water on Sora, making him laugh as well when the water hit and ran down his semi-athletic chest and bulge. "Stop it!" he exclaimed playfully.

...

"Toss!" the boy shouted later, throwing up a ball for Rei and Shinji to play with. In a volleyball pose, he let out a cry and hit the ball with his wrists. His bulge moved a little at that action. The male nurse had tried to do the same, but it bounced off his sculpted chest, leaving a red mark between his pecs and him letting out a more pained cry.

* * *

With a rather maniacal look on her face and a harsh glint of her glasses, Kotomi had tied up a knife onto a long stick she found to make a spear.

* * *

Saeji smiled, laying on his stomach. His butt was shown off and his pecs could kind of be seen from the side. Laying next to him on his back was a relaxed Sora, sighing blissfully as his semi-athletic chest and his bulge were on emphasis.

* * *

The chubby girl had let out some sort of cry before jumping into the ocean with her handmade spear.

* * *

Rei laid on his stomach on a towel on the beach, looking relieved as his pecs were seen from the side and his butt was clear to view. Meanwhile, Alan was burying Shinji in the sand, his bulge sticking out and having a white shell on it. He blushed and said, "You gotta bury it all the way..."

* * *

The sun was setting now and Takara had NO luck in finding anything they could eat. She had decided to climb up a tree to get some coconuts from there. From below, her butt and covered crotch could be seen. She finally grabbed a few coconuts, feeling relieved and trying to hold herself on the tree with her legs wrapped around it. However, she accidentally dropped the coconuts and then dropped from the tree, screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the guys were just hanging out. Alan chased Zekia around, Saeji stood up and looked at the sunset, and the rest of the guys sat on the sand and had the water touch them as they looked at the sunset too, thinking it was beautiful and a sight for sore eyes in a world like this...

...

Back at the store, Takara met up with all of the males of the group, all of them looking shocked at what she found. "WHAT?!" Rei exclaimed, crossing his arms under his pecs and having his shorts back on now. "That's ALL you could find on this entire island?!"

She frowned and nodded, holding the coconuts she got. "I swear, I looked all over and couldn't find anything else." She looked out into the distance. "I also found some dry leaves so we could start a fire, thanks to Zekia." The puppy in question barked in affirmation.

Saeji gave her a concerned look. "At least we'll have a fire, but should we cook coconuts, of all things?" he asked.

"Well, actually..." Sora began, everyone looking at him. "I learned that it's not that unusual in other countries to cook coconuts. It's our best bet."

"I wonder what cooked coconut tastes like..." Shinji muttered, licking his lips at the thought of eating. It was all that they've got and Kotomi-

Wait, where WAS Kotomi?

"Sorry for the wait!" the girl in question shouted. Everyone turned as they all saw her hold up a net filled with fish, even a small octopus!

The guys' eyes lit up at the sight of that and exclaimed so many happy things. Takara felt overshadowed now. She made her look for food as payback for exposing her wearing the microkini earlier, but now it turned out she did a better job than she did. Talk about backfire...

"I learned how to survive in the wilderness during my S.A.S. training in the U.K.!" the plump female continued.

"That sounds awesome!" Alan replied with a happy grin. "I don't know what that means, but that's awesome!" She laughed so confidently, something rare to see from her.

Sora cleared his throat, muttering to himself. "Jeez, you fucking chubby gun otaku..." It wasn't like it was bad though. He will admit, she had exceptional skill in what she was interested at, especially since she was an overweight female...

...

It was finally night and the fire has started, the fish being cooked and Shinji drooling at the sight of them. "Oh God, they look so delicious!" he stated happily before seeing that everyone but Alan and Zekia were gathered around this fire. "Oh, where's Alan-kun and Zekia-chan?"

"They went to go get some water," Sora answered, drinking the coconut water from his coconut cup. "Neither liked the coconut water, so..."

He nodded in understanding. "I hope they'll be ready to eat, like I am."

"Hey, unless thoroughly cooked, eating raw food is dangerous. You're a nurse, you should know this."

He frowned, knowing he was right. "I know..."

He then looked at Kotomi with a smile, making her blush. "Anyways, thanks for finding fish for us to eat, Hirano."

She grinned, sitting up confidently, her breasts moving at that little action, and said, "Oh, don't mention it, Takagi-san!"

His smile disappeared when he looked at Takara. "At least you tried." She sighed, knowing full well she didn't do a good enough job getting food...

There was smoke seeping from the leaves, leaving a little fog beneath everyone's feet. It caused Shinji to suddenly feel weary, shutting his eyes and wiping them. "Shit, am I too hungry...?" he asked in a tired voice. "I suddenly feel the need to fall asleep..."

Saeji also looked weary as well, holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Yeah, as a matter of fact..." he muttered. "I'm feeling a bit of vertigo all of a sudden..."

Rei noticed the smoke, his eyes widening as he asked, "Wait, what the hell is going on...?"

The guys have all covered their mouths, Shinji's butt seen from behind. Kotomi just looked...dazed, however. "I feel so strange..." the purple-haired male added.

"This smell..." the male nurse muttered under his breath before he gasped in realization of what the leaves actually were. He stood up and removed his hand from his mouth, his butt and underbulge on emphasis before exclaiming, "It's hydrangea!"

"Hy...drangea...?" Kotomi asked wearily.

"Don't inhale the smoke, everyone!" he continued. "Or else you'll fall into its...hallucination...affects..." He then blushed and had a dummy face. "You~."

Takara gasped, standing up and holding her bat. "Wait, what did you say?!" she exclaimed. She messed up...

Fuck.

Kotomi looked up at Sora, who she suddenly imagined...naked, her drooling and looking pretty pervy. "I need a man like you in my Revolution..." she murmured, loving lovesick over him.

Sora's gold-brown eyes widened as he looked at the store and continued covering his mouth. _Wait, so could this mean that the store was a camoflague for hydrangea cultivation?!_ he thought in shock, feeling the effects slowly creep up to him.

The long-haired girl stood up and gestured everyone to run. "Come on, you guys! Let's get away from here!" Unfortunately...no one did as she was told...meaning that the hallucinatory effects from the plant already kicked into everyone.

Goddamn it.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. How was this chapter?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	37. Act 13: Drifters of the Dead-Part 3

**Here's the final chapter to this story! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Smuttish stuff and...yaoi stuff appears here...***

* * *

 **Act 13: Drifters of the Dead-Part 3**

She then saw Rei and Shinji look at her...seductively, making her blush and look very concerned about them. "Uh...guys...?"

They both saw her completely naked and seductive-looking, biting her fingernail alluringly. They both licked their lips and continued to approach her. "Takaraaaaa~..." Rei sang, grinning.

"Komuro-chaaaaaan~," Shinji sang in nearly the same way. They both then jumped up to pounce on her, their lips puckered up and their bulges bouncing at their action.

She gasped and blushed a little more, sputtering, "Wh-wha-" They then completely pounced on her, all of them laying in the sand. The males have touched and caressed parts of her body, making her hold back mewls as they both crept up closer to her. Both of their butts perked up, their underbulges also seen. "Takaraaaaaa~..."

"Komuro-chaaaaan~..."

"Wh-what are you guys doing?!" she exclaimed.

Shinji rubbed his pecs on her chest, making her swallow another mewl. "I feel so hot seeing you like this~..."

Rei did the same, making her do the same as before. "Me too~..." They both were up before her, their pecs and abs seen plainly. "Do something about it, Takaraaaaaa~."

"D-d-d-do something about it...?" She gulped again. Could this mean they want to...?

Meanwhile, Sora looked up at Kotomi...seeing her in the microkini Takara was wearing. He suddenly felt hot all over his body...including his manhood. Damn, he never thought an overweight girl could look so...

"Sexy..." he murmured before the two crawled to each other, their butts sticking up and the genius's underbulge on emphasis.

When they were close, the chubby female hugged him to her breasts and petted his head. "After all I've been through in this Revolution, I need a guy like you~."

Thinking he was between her barely-covered breasts, he looked up at her and said, "I could say the same about you~..." They both grinned at each other before...they locked their lips in for a passionate kiss.

While that was happening, Takara yelled, "Snap out of it, you two!" She then slapped them to break them out of the hallucination. Things were quiet for a bit, their cheeks red from the slap.

However, they continued to look seductive, both of them cooing, "We love a tough girl like you~!"

She looked completely dumbfounded and appalled by this. "Are you serious?!" If a hard slap like THAT couldn't knock some senses back into them...

Sora and Kotomi broke their passionate kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips before it broke. "I feel so hot right now~..." the pink-haired male whispered to her, holding the side of her head with his head.

She did the same with him, replying, "I'm feeling hot too. It's burning my body so much~!" She pulled his face closer to hers and asked, "Can you help me with it~...?"

Why wouldn't he? "Of course~, sexy~..." They continued to kiss each other passionately before...Kotomi carried him up by his hips, his legs wrapped her waist as they continued making out.

Takara never thought she would see such a weird sight in her life, but there it was: Sora and Kotomi making out, the girl carrying the guy instead of the other way around. No matter what she will see, it will NEVER be ANY weirder than THAT!

Suddenly, she felt someone pull her away from Rei and Shinji. She looked up and saw that it was Saeji who did that for her, grabbing her hand to pull her up. "This way!" he said to her rather normally, much to her surprise.

"Saeji-san...?" So...he WASN'T affected by the hydrangea? Thank God...

"Right now, getting away from here is our top priority. The effects should wear off as time passes."

She nodded and replied, "Okay!" The two then ran and disappeared into the forest.

Both of the guys looked shocked to see her leave, Shinji looking sorrowful and shouting, "No, Komuro-chaaaaan! Don't goooo!"

Rei looked upset and shouted, "I'll get you for this, you purple-haired bastard!" He huffed and looked down, blinking before looking up to hallucinate Shinji as Saeji, making him look even more pissed. "You..."

Shinji looked back and saw a pissed-off Rei as a pissed-off Ryu, much to his confusion. "Ryu?" he asked. "What the hell-" He then got tackled by him, their bulges touching, but neither of them caring.

"What have you done with her?! What have you done with Takara?!"

He looked puzzled. "Wait, is this one of your exercises?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He then punched him in the face.

He grinned and said, "Oh, alright. I'll get into your little exercise, Ryu!" He then shoved him off and punched him back, causing the two to fight under different circumstances.

Now Sora and Kotomi were moving and making out at the same time. Why they made that possible was beyond any knowledge. They broke the kiss as he grinned down at her. "I know the perfect place for us to do it~..." he whispered to her, tapping her nose with his finger. She grinned back at him and the two continued their make-out session.

* * *

In the tropical forest, Takara and Saeji panted, hiding behind a stone wall and completely away from everyone else. They were both sweating, the purple-haired male looking down as the long-haired female stated, "We should be...safe here. Around the time the fire burns out...we'll go check on them...okay...?" She got no answer from him, only a swift movement he made with unzipping her jacket. She gasped before he took it off for her and pinned her to the wall...passionately kissing her on the lips. She looked so baffled by what just happened, but...it wasn't like it was bad...in fact, it made her-

Wait, why was she suddenly feeling hot?

He stopped kissing her, making her realize how much he's been sweating, his pecs, abs, and legs glistening in the moonlight. He panted and murmured, "Takara..." His outlined butt and underbulge could be seen from an angle. "I can't control it...this throbbing inside my body...I need to get rid of it..." He moved his hips a little, licking his lips seductively. "You're the only cure for it..."

She was the cure to the so-called "throbbing" he was having? Well, it wasn't like she was complaining-

What the hell was she thinking...?

Oh God, did the hydrangea...?

Did it...

God, was he hot.

* * *

The fire popped as Rei and Shinji continued to fight each other, one being on top of another. Their butts and underbulges were put on emphasis when they were on the ground again and fighting. The male nurse stopped the multi-athlete's fists from reaching him, grinning, "You're not getting shabby, but is this REALLY the best you can do?" he teased him.

"Oh, you have no idea, you fucking bastard!" he yelled before they tumbled around and continued fighting, their bulges moving with every action.

...

Sora and Kotomi arrived at the store, inside the dressing room. He turned on the light before taking off the chubby female's top. She gasped before he buried his face in her D-cups, making her moan and tilt her head back as he began laying kisses and licks on them. Her fingers reached for his briefs and pulled them down, his butt revealed from behind...

* * *

Saeji caressed Takara's cheek, the two of them blushing. "Will you help me get rid of this throbbing...Takara?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning and answering, "You can have all of me, Saeji-san..." He grinned back at her before kissing her passionately again.

* * *

Now both completely naked, Sora sat on a bench while Kotomi knelt before him...between his crotch. She licked her lips at the sight of his manhood and went forward.

As she took it in, he moaned so loud and blushed hard, his moan echoing throughout. Didn't stop the fighting though.

...

The fire popped again when he moaned loudly.

* * *

As they exchanged kisses, Takara said between them, "You don't...think I'm...a slut...do you...?"

He stopped kissing her to reply, "Of course not. I'm not a sleaze either."

"I never thought of you as one."

He caressed her cheek again. "I want you to be my girl...can I be your man...?"

For tonight? "Yes, Saeji." They continued making out, now the two laying on the ground without breaking their make-out session. Saeji's butt and bulge was on emphasis as well as Takara's crotch.

* * *

Kotomi was on top of Sora on the bench now, both of them moaning and blushing as she thrusted herself onto him. Both of them were sweating, his pecs glistening in the light as well as her breasts. Her breasts moved along with her rhythm, making him more and more aroused. He loved seeing Kotomi like this...like she was his girl pleasuring him like this.

She was thinking similarly about Sora as well. She always wanted to do this to him...

* * *

His lips then trailed to her neck, making her mewl at each kiss and lick. One of his hands trailed up from her hips up to her breasts before he firmly grabbed one of them underneath her barely-covering swim top. She moaned into the kiss when he did that, her hands going up and down his back before one of them reached down and grabbed his bulge. He moaned into the kiss too, but also shot his eyes wide open when she did that. It was like that night they've spent together...but hotter...

This was what he needed.

This was what she needed.

His eyes were nearly tearing up, but he managed to not cry and close them.

...

They were both naked and making love, both of them blushing and moaning. Takara's legs were wrapped around his waist, his butt on emphasis. He was making love to her quite fast, making her moaning more fast as she cried out, "S-Saeji-san-!"

* * *

Kotomi quickened her rhythm on Sora, making them both moan quicker. "Oh God...I'm...!" he exclaimed.

* * *

And just like that, they both let out a cry when they reached their climax, practically melting in the bliss that came upon them afterwards.

* * *

Now it was morning. The fire burned out, the fish were overcooked beyond repair, and only waves were heard. It seemed peaceful...despite what happened last night.

Sora began to stir awake, suddenly feeling a body on his. When his vision became clear...he saw a very naked Kotomi on top of him, her breasts pressed against his pecs as she peacefully slept...

At least, she did before Sora sat up and exclaimed, "HOLY SHIT!" The fact that she fell off of him woke her up, making her rub her eyes under her glasses and see a very naked Sora covering his manhood. She also realized she was just as naked. She yelped and covered herself the best she could. Both of their faces were entirely red.

"Wh-what the hell...?" she muttered, her eyes as wide as plates. "D-did we...?"

His eyes were as wide as plates as well. "Those fucking leaves...they..." he muttered before they both realized the answer.

They did.

They did make love.

Both faced away from each other in utter embarrassment. They both those LEAVES made them live their wet dreams! Oh God, that was so embarrassing to even think about!

They both quickly changed back into their bathing suits before heading outside. They were both then greeted by Shinji, Rei, and...Saeji murmuring, "Takara..." They both looked and had aghast faces when they looked at what the three were doing.

They were all ass-naked, having a...three-way make-out session with each other. Shinji and Rei had bruises on their faces from fighting. Saeji's hand was groping Rei's butt and both teens had one of their hands on each of Shinji's pecs.

Kotomi blushed hard, trying not to squeal about the fact that three hot guys were making out with each other like that. Sora just looked so...apalled. It wasn't like he hated gay people or anything...

But God help him, he never wanted to see ANYTHING like THAT!

Without warning, he let out a loud, piercing scream anyone even far out in the water could hear. That almost deafened the plump girl.

...

Later, the guys were all dressed and they all, including Kotomi, looked out into the ocean in shame. "We were all hallucinating last night..." Sora meekly muttered. "Everything was an hallucination...every single thing."

Saeji listened in and sighed. "You're right," he replied to him. "It was all an accident..."

"An unfortunate accident..." Rei added. "Never meant to hurt and make out with Shinji-sensei..."

"Never meant to do those to you too," the guy in question replied.

Kotomi let out a deep sigh. "Sure, we were all hallucinating, but..." She looked at the guys, especially Sora. "Everything we did was a reality." He deeply sighed as well and looked away from her, making her frown. She guessed she didn't blame him for not wanting to bring up the fact that they made love, but still...it hurt. He was still trying to cope with his feelings about that though...not all of them were negative-

"Guys, guys!" Alan called out to them. They all looked to see him run towards them with an armful of water bottles and a worried look. "We got a problem! It's about Onee-sama!" Everyone's eyes widened, Rei and Saeji especially looking worried about Takara. Was she in trouble?

* * *

...kind of.

For some odd reason, she has her mircokini back on and looked so aroused...like she was going through a wet dream. However, she was completely unaware of the fact that she was pushing one of "them" back with her foot and another with her hand, both males in briefs that emphasized "their" butts and bulges. Shinji covered Alan's eyes and ears the best he could, the boy holding a very puzzled Zekia. Everyone else had their weapons on them, seeing this situation.

"Oh, Rei~..." she mewled out. "Saeji-san...oh~! You two~! What if the entire group sees us like this-AAAH~!"

Sora looked completely weirded-out as well as Kotomi. Shinji looked a bit...envious though. Those three then looked at the two guys she was mentioning. Both of them looked so embarrassed, their blushes an intense red. Was she really...dreaming about them...doing...

Oh Jesus Christ.

"I don't know which one's better~...I...AAAAAAAHHH~!" She moved a little faster, pushing "them" back a little faster too. Her breasts also moved when she did that. "Oh my God~...OH MY GOD~! R-Rei, Saeji-Saeji-san, I-I..." They both looked down, covering their reddened face, not believing what was really happening...

Everyone else with the exception of Alan could see what was going on though, what with her fantasizing about the two in that way and their reactions to it.

They both then looked each other, seeing that one was as dumbfounded as the other. This was very mortifying, but they needed to let it go. "They" were on this island, it seems.

"Let's just kill 'them'," Rei suggested, releasing his bayonet.

Saeji positioned himself with his sword, nodding. "Yeah, let's just do that..." Everyone else thought that was a great idea.

"I-I-I-" she continued to cry out before her foot slipped off of "his" face. "His" face then...bounced off of her soaking crotch.

That made her release a pleasured cry louder than last night, echoing throughout the entire island.

* * *

So...after that mess...Alan figured out the truth about the island.

It wasn't safe after all because there was a secret tunnel that led to Tokonosu City. Not only was the island not safe, it was also not as peaceful as it looked.

Despite all that though, everyone in the group will continue to battle!

Meanwhile, Zekia placed some of the hydrangea leaves in a pile. Surprisingly...she snickered at what she has done.

So, what will happen with the group now?

* * *

 **Right...what WILL happen to the group now? Anyways, how was this whole thing? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed? I hope I wrote the smuttish scenes well!**

 **Oh yeah...speaking of smuttish...**

 **Don't be mad at me for this, but...there will be no smutty bonus chapter with Takara and Saeji. I'MSOSORRY** **I'MSOSORRY** **I'MSOSORRY** **I'MSOSORRY** **! Some of you might be excited for it, but...here's the thing: I'm not exactly confident in writing complete smut. Smuttish scenes? Sure, even if it's just them making love, but the full thing? I'm sorry...I just can't. Maybe I might release it in the future when I am more confident into writing complete smut, but I can't make any promises. Again, I am SO sorry! So that's why the story is ending here until further notice.**

 **Now, you might be thinking, would I write my own continuation of this genderbent story of HOTD since the original HOTD STILL hasn't gotten a Season 2 announced?**

 **Maybe.**

 **It's in the air. Maybe I can write my own continuation of this story with my genderbent characters and possibly smut when I feel confident enough, but like I said before, I can't make any promises. I got other stories to write and writing a continuation of this is not exactly a priority for me.**

 **That said, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT try to beg for me to make a continuation to this story or release a bonus chapter, not in PMs nor in my other stories or I'll report your review. It's NOT going to happen until further notice. Sorry if I sounded mean, but I want to emphasize this. I hope you guys can understand that I got other stories to write and other things to worry about.**

 **Now, with all of that said, thank you all for reading this fanfic! I hoped you enjoyed it and didn't mind the few changes I made in it! Thank you all for your follows, favorites, reviews and the 6,000+ views! This wasn't as successful as my genderbent fanfic of Highschool DXD, but I appreciate them anyways! Have a great day! :D**


End file.
